Agen no1
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Dia tak pernah nampak, tak ada yang tahu siapa sosok dibalik topeng itu. otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan kelompok mafia terjahat yang disebut Dark Dragon. kini, ia akan membuang topengnya demi melindungi sang malaikat. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite…

Saia datang dengan fic kedua saia.

Buat yang belum kenal. Halo… salam kenal!

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah sempet mampir dan mereview

Devil Babysitter kemaren,

saia seneng banget baca review senpai-senpai semuanya.

Buat yang minta sequelnya, nanti ya, masih belum mateng.

Saia usahakan bisa publish bulan depan.

Nah, karena kemaren udah pembukaan, sekarang kita masuk ke menu utama.

Semoga yang ini gak mengecewakan.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Kelopak** **yang Gugur**

_**Enjoy….**_

Hujan masih belum mau beranjak meninggalkan jalanan masuk menuju kota Tokyo. Masih saja mengguyur dengan ganasnya. Menemani mobil hitam milik keluarga Anezaki itu menyusuri jalanan yang sudah semakin sepi. Jam digital kecil di mobil itu menunjukan pukul 23.42 pm, sudah hampir tengah malam, "apa kita bisa sampai Deimon sebelum pagi?" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di bangku belakang pada orang tuanya.

Sang ibu, Mami Anezaki meliriknya dari bangku depan. Menatap dalam mata biru shapphire milik putrinya, "tentu saja. Dengan kecepatan segini kita bisa sampai rumah sekitar satu jam lagi," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah kangen kaptenmu itu, Mamo-chan? Hahaha, baru saja pergi dua hari. Tapi kaptenmu itu terus menelpon dan menyuruhmu pulang!" ledek Tateo Anezaki yang duduk dibelakang kemudi.

Mamori Anezaki, gadis cantik itu hanya menggelembungkan pipinya menanggapi ledekan ayahnya. Karena memang benar. Kaptennya, quaterback Deimon Devil Bats, si setan bernama Youichi Hiruma. Entah kenapa seharian ini terus saja menelponnya dan ngotot menyuruh Mamori pulang dengan alasan tidak ada waktu untuk liburan sementara turnamen Kanto sebentar lagi.

Baiklah, itu memang benar, tapi Mamori pergi kan bukan untuk liburan. Hanya untuk mengunjungi bibinya yang baru saja melahirkan. _Benar-benar menyebalkan_. Batin Mamori. Akhirnya, Mamori dengan sangat terpaksa meminta pulang pada orang tuanya malam-malam begini. Mamori sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa pacarnya itu, sekali lagi, pacarnya itu jadi sering uring-uringan. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi turnamen Kanto dimulai. Memang apalagi alasannya kalau bukan Amefuto.

"Iya Mamori, jadi… sejak kapan tepatnya kalian mulai pacaran?" goda ibunya.

Mamori langsung terbangun dari lamunannya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya menunjukan semburat merah yang manis, "eh, apaan sih…!" jawab Mamori kikuk.

Sementara Tateo dan Mami hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putri tunggal mereka, "ibu yakin kalau Youichi itu pria baik," kata Mami. Mamori tak menanggapi, dia memang baik sih sebenarnya.

** Drrt… Drrt…**

Handphone Mamori bergetar dalam saku celana jeansnya. Gadis itu meraihnya, menatap layar hp-nya yang menampilkan tulisan 'Youichi Calling' Mamori menghela nafas perlahan sebelum menekan tombol jawab.

"Iya Hiruma-kun, sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah dan akan ku kerjakan semuanya besok," kata Mamori kesal seolah sudah tahu tujuan kaptennya itu menelpon. Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk mengomelinya.

Tapi dugaan Mamori salah, "dengar, aku baru melihat video pertandingan Hakushu Dinosaurs, Ada satu idiot yang tidak bisa diremehkan" suara Hiruma terdengar amat serius diseberang telpon.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, setan itu sekarang tengah sibuk dengan lautan kertas yang tersebar di meja belajarnya, bersama laptop kesayangannya, dan sebuah handycham. Ia sedang menganalisa video pertandingan Hakushu yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari salah satu budaknya. Harusnya itu tugas Mamori, tapi berhubung manajer sialannya itu menghilang ke Kanagawa. Hiruma dengan sangat terpaksa mengambil alih pekerjaan manajernya itu.

Suara serius Hiruma tadi sukses membuat kekesalan gadis itu padanya lenyap, "kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau yang harus mencari tahunya manajer jelek. Itu sudah tugasmu kan?"

Yah, akhirnya Hiruma marah juga, "iya, iya, akan ku kerjakan. Tidak usah marah-marah begitu!" balas Mamori yang kekesalannya kini berhasil dikembalikan sang setan,

"Bagus, lakukan seperti biasanya manajer sialan. Edit semuanya, pisahkan berdasarkan perolehan yard, jumlah touch down, dan perhatikan baik-baik yang namanya Gaou"

"Iya, baiklah. Tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya besok. Selamat malam" kata Mamori.

"Hm" jawab Hiruma singkat kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Mamori memandangi handphonenya sambil senyum-senyum, tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Mami memperhatikan gerak-gerik putri tunggalnya itu sejak ia bicara dengan Hiruma tadi. Dia tahu, Mamori terlihat begitu lembut pada kaptennya itu. Yah, walaupun Mami juga tahu mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Tapi menurut wanita blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu Mamori dan Hiruma adalah **perfect couple**. Mami tahu betul Hiruma yang terkesan kejam dan menakutkan itu hanyalah seorang remaja yang haus kasih sayang, sedangkan Mamori terlalu over protective, dan menurut Mami, itulah yang Hiruma butuhkan. Kasih sayang dari putrinya.

Mamori melirik ibunya yang masih juga memperhatikannya, "apa?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mami singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Putrinya cuma menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian kembali memparhatikan layar handphone dengan wallpaper yang menunjukan foto dirinya yang tengah bersama Hiruma. Keduanya tersenyum menghadap kamera.

Ralat, Mamori yang tersenyum. Sedangkan Hiruma menyeringai ala setan seperti biasa. Sebenarnya mereka sudah lama berpacaran, sejak musim panas kemarin, saat semua anggota Devil Bats mengadakan latihan Death March di Amerika. Tapi entah kenapa mereka malah jadi merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Padahal awalnya Hiruma tidak perduli kalaupun Mamori mau mengatakan kalau mereka pacaran. Tapi Mamori sendiri masih belum berani mengatakannya pada teman-temannya.

Pemilik mata biru shappire itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya bagaimana malam itu. Saat semuanya tengah kelelahan setelah menaklukan Ultra Training Lintas Amerika, Death March. Malam dimana sang setan mengakui perasaanya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu saat yang paling bersejarah dalam hidup gadis pecinta cream puff ini.

Karena untuk petama kali dalam hidupnya selama ia mengenal penguasa Deimon itu, ia mendengar pernyataan cinta sang iblis. Hiruma memang tidak mengatakan Aishitteru atau kalimat sejenisnya, setan itu hanya bilang ia ingin Mamori tetap di sampingnya, menjadi manajernya, mendukungnya. Bahkan jika sampai mereka berhasil mencapai impian terbesar mereka, Chrismas Bowl. Hiruma ingin tetap Mamori bersamanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Pertama kali mendengar kalimat singkat itu meluncur dari bibir Hiruma, ia berfikir mungkin itu cuma mimpi. Kalaupun bukan, Hiruma pasti sedang mengigau karena kelelahan. Tapi sekali lagi. Ungkapan itu benar-benar datang dari Hiruma yang tengah berdiri dan menatap matanya tajam namun penuh perlindungan.

Selama beberapa detik Mamori kehilangan fungsi otaknya yang jenius. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku dan menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sampai akhirnya sebuah angukan kecil mewakili kata-kata yang tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Sejak itu, keduanya telah mengukir nama mereka dalam sebuah ikatan yang lebih jauh dibandingkan persahabatan, lebih jauh dari status kapten dan manajer. Meski setelah itu keduanya kembali bersikap normal seperti biasa. Namun ada sesuatu yang Mamori yakini telah berubah, perasaannya pada sang kapten telah tersampaikan. Saat itu Hiruma memberikannya hadiah yang sampai sekarang masih terlihat menggantung di leher putih Mamori.

Tangan malaikat itu menyentuh kalung di lehernya. Meski hanya sebuah kalung, Mamori tahu, ada cinta Hiruma disetiap sisi benda itu. Terbukti dari pengorbanan Hiruma yang khusus memesan benda itu untuk Mamori, meskipun dengan ancaman akan membunuh manajernya itu kalau berani menghilangkannya. Bahkan desain liontinnyapun Hiruma sendiri yang membuat, "kurasa aku juga kangen padamu. Youichi," ia mendesis pelan. Sangat pelan agar tak ada yang mendengar kecuali telinganya.

**Ckiit…**

Perlahan, Tateo menghentikan mobilnya. Membuat malaikat berambut merah kecoklatan itu kembali dari lamunannya, "ada apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Belikan ayah kopi, rasanya ayah sedikit ngantuk" jawab Tateo.

Mamori mengangguk dan mengambil payung di bangku belakang, "ibu mau ku belikan sesuatu?" tanyanya sesaat sebelum keluar. Mami cuma menggeleng.

Mamori menatap sebuah mini marker 24 jam di seberang jalan, ia melangkah keluar menuju mini market itu. Dengan cepat Mamori mengambil 2 kopi kaleng dan bergegas membayarnya saat.

**DOR**

Terdengar suara sebuah tembakan.

"Apa itu?" beberapa pelayan mini market itu memekik, sisanya hanya berdiri mematung, terlalu shock. Seketika Mamori merasakan hawa aneh menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya merinding. Ia sering mendengar suara tembakan dari berbagai macam senjata milik Hiruma, tapi entah kenapa suara tembakan ini terdengar begitu mengerikan.

**DOR… DOR… DOR… **

Suara mengerikan itu kembali terdengar.

Pelayan-pelayan mini market itu berhamburan keluar, begitu juga Mamori. Ia melupakan tujuannya membayar minumannya dan berlari keluar bersama yang lainnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya ketika ia keluar begitu mengerikan. Pemandangan yang sungguh seumur hidup tidak ingin ia saksikan. Mata biru shapphire-nya meneteskan air bening tanpa diperintah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tanpa tulang. Semuanya hanya ternganga melihat kejadian itu.

Dua orang bersenjata tengah menembak dua orang yang tergeletak dijalan beraspal. Pintu mobil hitam itu tebuka dan kacanya pecah. Sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat diseberang mini market. Mobil keluarga Anezaki.

**Brug. **

Tubuh malaikat itu sukses menyentuh tanah, "eh… nona?" beberapa orang mencoba memanggilnya dengan panik, "telpon polisi!" salah satu dari mereka berteriak memberi komando, "juga ambulans!" sahut yang lainnya.

Tapi, begitu mereka menoleh lagi ke seberang jalan, dua orang bersenjata tadi telah lenyap.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Kabur. Mereka Kabur!"

**Chapter 1 end….**

Kyaaa…. Gimana? Pendek? Jelek? Gaje? Yah, ini masih prolog, jadi saia gak bisa buat panjang dulu. Yosh. Intinya, jangan lupa review! Kritik, saran, flame juga boleh. Baiklah. Sampai ketemu chapter berikutnya…..


	2. Chapter 2

YA….

**TENSHI NO TANJOUBI OMODETO**

Oke, sebelum mulai saia mau ngucapin tanjoubi omodeto gozaimasu buat salah satu tokoh utama dalam fic ini yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun,^^

We love you…. Mamo-chan!

And, makasih banyak buat,** Icha yukina clyne, Undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii,**

**Miyu69'Zzz, Enji86, Rizu Hatake-hime, Mozzarella cheese, Mitama134666,**

**HirumaManda, Ai'nArA-Youchi, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha.** Udah qu bales lewat PM ya..

Trus, buat yang gak login,

**Sweetiramisu**: Okay, nie udah update. Tapi lama ya, hehe

**DarkAngelYouichi**: eh, namamu mirip sama nama komplotan penjahat di fic ini,^^*abaikan* kerenkah? Makasih. Penasaran? Yosh, sekarang udah update!

**Y0uNiiD3ViLL**: iya, emang kejam. Itu aja baru awal lho. Akan ada banyak kekejaman lagi nanti. Jadi ikuti terus ya… Yupz, ini udah update. Meskipun gak kilat.

Yosh! Mari kita mulai. Oh iya, saia ingetin para reader agar menyiapkan mental, Hiruma akan sangat OOC disini*moga aja sih gak separah itu*

Selamat Menikmati…

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC akut(terutama Hiruma), typo(buat jaga-jaga) **_

_**cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I'm**__**Beside You**_

**Enjoy…**

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Sayup-sayup telinga elf milik Hiruma mendengar suara itu. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, memperhatikan setiap sudut kamarnya. Tak ada yang mencurigakan, semua sama saja seperti saat ia beranjak tidur tadi. Terlintas dipikiran pria berambut spike pirang itu bahwa suara tangisan tadi hanya berasal dari alam mimpinya, meskipun ia yakin kalau ia tidak memimpikan apapun tadi.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Mata hijau ermald itu menyipit. Hiruma menghela nafas pelan dan dengan amat, sangat malas, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia mengernyit begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, yang ada dihadapannya adalah sebuah lorong panjang yang berujung pada sebuah ruangan. Ini jelas-jelas bukan rumahnya, dan sudah pasti bukan apartemennya.

Hiruma mencoba memutar otak jeniusnya, tadi ia sedang berada di rumahnya kan? Sekali lagi, rumahnya, bukan apartemennya. _Siapa orang sialan yang berani mengerjaiku?_ Pikir Hiruma. Ia mencoba menyusuri lorong itu, menuju sebuah ruangan kosong yang tampak asing baginya.

Di ruangan itu, matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan wajah dibenamkan pada kedua lututnya, rambut coklat kemerahan terurai menutupi wajahnya. Tapi sebentar saja Hiruma langsung tahu siapa orang itu. Suara isakan tangis itu terdengar makin keras, suara tangisan sang gadis.

"Ngapain kau nangis disini, manajer jelek?" tanya Hiruma sarkastis.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hiruma melangkah mendekati gadis itu, "hey, manajer sialan. Apa itu kau?" tanya Hiruma mencoba meyakinkan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan main-main denganku. MAMORI!" Hiruma berjongkok di depan gadis itu, dan dengan paksa mengangkat wajah si gadis. Ya, yang dilihatnya adalah Mamori yang tengah menangis tersedu, air mata dan keringat membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu memeluk Hiruma. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hiruma.

"Youichi," ucapnya parau.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma pelan sembari mengusap rambut Mamori.

"Mereka membunuhnya," suara itu terdengar berat. Hiruma hanya diam, siap mendengarkan semua yang akan dikatakan manajer kesayangannya itu,"mereka membunuhnya, Youichi!" suara itu kini terdengar penuh amarah.

"Siapa yang mereka bunuh?" tanya Hiruma tetap tenang.

"Keluarga Anezaki. Mereka membunuh keluaga Anezaki!"

Seketika Hiruma melepas pelukannya, "apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Keluarga Anezaki dibunuh, saat mereka akan pulang ke Deimon,"

_Suara itu_, pikir Hiruma, jelas-jelas bukan suara Mamori.

#####

Mata hijau ermald itu kini terbuka sepenuhnya, membuat pemiliknya langsung meloncat bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Mata itu menyapu seluruh ruangan, kamarnya. Ya, ini benar-benar kamar Youichi Hiruma. Pria itu menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di keningnya dengan tangan dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia melirik jam weker di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, jam 1.57 am, baru sekitar satu jam ia terpejam.

Hiruma menghela nafas perlahan._ Mimpi, yang tadi itu cuma mimpi,_ batin Hiruma, _mimpi macam apa itu? Dasar sialan! _Hiruma mengumpat dalam hati, sebelum telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara-suara berisik dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya, detektif Daichi baru saja kuhubungi, dia akan segera ke lokasi!" terdengar suara seoarang gadis, nada bicaranya terdengar panik.

"Profesor Takeda baru saja menelponku. Dia bilang pelakunya kemungkinan besar adalah Dark Dragon!" kali ini suara berat seorang pria.

Hiruma mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Jasad mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit Jakomachi untuk diotopsi,"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka membunuh Anezaki! Mereka orang-orang yang cukup punya peran dalam Orde,"

**DEG **

Hiruma mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. _Anezaki dibunuh? Keluarga Anezaki dibunuh? _Kalimat itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya, itu berarti manajernya? Tidak, bukan hanya Mamori tapi juga Mami dan Tateo.

Dengan meminjam implus kecepatan dewa milik Agon, Hiruma melesat keluar kamarnya. Tampak beberapa orang hilir-mudik dengan langkah cepat. Hiruma berjalan menuju ruangan terdekat dengan kamarnya, sebuah ruangan yang mirip laboratorium komputer, hanya saja puluhan komputer yang ada disana menampakan gambar beberapa sudut kota. Komputer-komputer itu terhubung dengan banyak kamera pengintai yang disebar hampir ke seluruh Jepang.

"Siapa yang bilang keluarga Anezaki dibunuh?" suara Hiruma sukses menghentikan semua aktivitas orang-orang itu. Mereka semua menatap Hiruma dengan wajah takut.

"Maafkan kami, Agen no.1. Sudah mengganggu tidur anda," jawab salah satu diantara mereka.

"Cih. Aku tanya siapa yang bilang keluaga Anezaki dibunuh?" suara Hiruma meninggi, membuat orang-orang itu makin ketakutan.

"Youichi-kun, kau terbangun?" seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dari Hiruma mendekatinya, matanya yang berwarna orange cerah menatap lembut Hiruma, "maaf mengganggumu."

"Apa kalian semua tuli orang-orang sialan? Aku tanya siapa yang bilang kalau keluarga Anezaki dibunuh! Kalian semua mau mati ya?" kesabaran Hiruma mulai habis. Ia menodongkan dua buah pistol yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Gomenasai" ucap gadis bermata orange itu lemah, "profesor Takeda tadi menelpon. Dia bilang keluarga anaknya diserang saat mereka baru pulang dari Kanagawa, dan mereka," ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dibunuh."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar di kepalanya. Hiruma mendadak lemas, rasanya tulang-tulang Hiruma tidak mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya, otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba terasa kosong, tak mampu berfikir apapun, yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanya mimpinya tadi. _Mimpi itu? _Tidak mungkin.

Dengan cepat ia kembali ke kamarnya, menyambar sebuah mantel hitam, revolver, dan kunci motor. Hiruma memakai mantelnya sambil berjalan menuju garasi di belakang rumahnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah motor besar berwarna merah, ia menyalakan mesinnya, dan siap berangkat kalau saja tidak ada yang menganggunya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi malam-malam begini, Youichi-kun," mata berwarna orange itu bertemu dengan hijau ermald milik Hiruma.

Entah sejak kapan gadis itu ada disana.

"Apa urusanmu cewek sialan? Sejak kapan kau mengaturku?" jawab Hiruma ketus, "dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Menjijikan!"

"Tapi-"

"Biarkan dia pergi, Chizue-chan."

Gadis bernama Chizue itu menoleh, menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Yuuya oji-san" ucapnya pelan seraya menundukan wajah. Tidak berani menatap pria yang sangat ia hormati itu.

Yuuya tersenyum kecil pada Chizue, kemudian melirik putranya sekilas.

"Cih!" Hiruma cuma mendesis pelan kemudian menjalankan motornya. Meninggalkan ayahnya bersama gadis itu.

"Kita juga akan kesana" kata Yuuya, "bersiaplah."

"Iya, baik,"

Yuuya masih memperhatikan motor anaknya yang kian menjauh itu. Meski Youichi-nya itu tidak pernah bercerita. Dialah yang paling tahu perasaan anaknya. Bagi Youichi Hiruma, keluarga Anezaki bukan hanya menyangkut manajernya, tapi Hiruma sudah mengangap Mami dan Tateo yang merupakan sahabat baik ibunya seperti orang tua sendiri. Tempatnya bermanja untuk memperoleh perhatian keluarga yang telah hilang dari hidupnya. Jadi wajar, kalau putranya itu ingin segera pergi ke rumah Anezaki.

#####

Hiruma memacu motornnya dengan cepat, ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar dengan kecepatannya. Otak jeniusnya sudah tidak mau berfungsi. _Kenapa harus Anezaki? Kenapa harus manajernya?_ Di pelupuk matanya kini terlihat Mamori tengah tersenyum menatapnya dan berkata, _"aku akan menjaga kalung ini seperti menjaga nyawaku sendiri. Arigatou, Youichi,"_ itu adalah kenangan mereka beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika mereka jadian, saat itu Hiruma memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian yang didalamnya terdapat ukiran huruf Y M, inisial keduanya. Pria itu tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika sampai di rumah manajernya itu.

Motor berwarna merah itu berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya modern dengan dua tingkat. Hiruma menghela nafas berat memandangi rumah yang sudah ramai itu. Para tetangga sudah mulai berdatangan untuk mengungkapkan bela sungkawa atas musibah yang menimpa keluarga ini.

Sekali lagi Hiruma menghela nafas perlahan, menyiapkan mentalnya. Dengan langkah berat, ia memasuki rumah itu, menyusuri tiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Beberapa dari orang-orang disana adalah anggota Orde Phoenix, sebuah organisasi anti Dark Dragon yang dipimpin ayahnya. Hiruma memandangi mereka satu per satu. Sepertinya orang-orang itu tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Hiruma."

Pria berambut spike pirang itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Daichi, seorang detktif muda sekaligus salah satu orang kepercayaannya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau masih disini, detektif sialan? Asisten sialan bilang kau akan ke lokasi kejadian?" tanya Hiruma saat Daichi sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Hey, tumben sekali kau langsung turun tangan."

"Anezaki itu manajer pribadiku!" jawab Hiruma tegas. Daichi mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "jangan tersenyum seperti itu detektif sialan! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan laporkan padaku secepat yang kau bisa!"

"Baiklah. Aku siap melaksanakan perintah. Kau tidak ikut ke lokasi?"

Hiruma menggeleng.

"Baik. Secepat mungkin aku akan melaporkan semuanya padamu. Dan, jenazah mereka mungkin datang malam ini," kata Daichi sebelum ia melangkah.

"Oi, detektif sialan!" panggil Hiruma, "apa… Ada yang selamat?" tanyanya pelan, ia sebenarnya ragu.

"Ya, anak mereka selamat. Anezaki Mamori selamat," jawab Daichi datar, "tapi kondisinya buruk. Dia shock berat, sama sekali belum bisa dimintai keterangan, sekarang dia di kamarnya."

Hiruma mengangguk, menandakan ia puas dengan jawaban Daichi. Detektif itupun segera berangkat ke lokasi kejadian, melaksanakan tugasnya. Sesaat tadi Hiruma bisa merasakan hatinya sedikit tenang, meskipun emosinya masih menguasai. Hiruma melangkah menuju kamar Mamori di lantai atas.

Dia memandangi kamar itu, bersikap sewajar mungkin. Sekuat tenaga tidak menunjukan wajah cemas. Di kamar itu terlihat Mihae Kobayakawa yang tengah memeluk Mamori dengan erat. Putranya, sang Eyeshield 21 itu juga ada disampingnya, mengelus-elus lengan gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya" kata Hiruma datar, pasangan ibu dan anak iru menoleh menatapnya.

"Hiiee… Hiruma-san!" pekik Sena pelan.

"Mamori-chan sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara sekarang, lain kali saja, "jawab Mihae tanpa menatap Hiruma, ia memeluk gadis itu makin erat.

Sementara Mamori cuma diam dalam pelukan Mihae, pandangan matanya kosong, tidak jelas apa yang tengah dilihatnya, wajahnya datar tanpa akspresi. Hiruma bisa menyimpulkan kalau jiwa malaikatnya itu tengah terguncang. Keadaan ini jauh lebih buruk dari pada yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Pria itu berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Mihae, ia siap menodongkan revolvernya kearah wanita itu.

"ibu," panggil Sena yang sadar nyawa ibunya terancam.

"Ada apa, Sena?" tanya Mihae menatap putra kebanggaannya itu.

"Uhm, ku rasa, tidak apa-apa membiarkan Mamori-neechan bicara dengan Hiruma-san," katanya pelan.

"Apa iya?" Mihae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mamori yang masih tetap diam.

"Mamori-neechan pasti akan merasa lebih tenang kalau bersama Hiruma-san."

"Apa maksudmu, cebol sialan?" tanya Hiruma galak.

"Eh…. Ti-tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok, Hiruma-san," jawab sena gugup, "hanya saja aku pikir Mamori-neechan mungkin mau bicara kalau dengan Hiruma-san. Iya, kalau denganmu, mungkin keadaannya bisa membaik."

"Cih!" Hiruma mendesis pelan.

"Eh, apa dia ini pacarnya Mamo-chan?" tanya Mihae dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa.

Sena_ sweatdrop_ di tempat mendengarnya. Yakin seribu persen kalau Commander from Hell itu akan meledak.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, orang-orang sia-"

"Hiiii…. Ayo kita keluar, Bu!" ajak Sena panik.

"Baiklah," Mihae memandang Mamori sekilas, "kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di luar," katanya kemudian keluar bersama Sena.

Hiruma menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah dua orang itu keluar. Ia duduk di sebelah Mamori yang masih terus diam, manajernya itu bahkan tidak memandangnya. Jiwanya tengah melayang entah kemana. Hiruma menatap gadis disebelahnya yang tidak memberikan respon apapun, mata biru kesukaannya itu meredup.

"Hey, manjer sialan," panggil Hiruma pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mamori. Gadis itu hanya menatap jendela di depannya. Tidak, lebih jauh dari itu, bahkan mungkin lebih jauh dari bumi ini.

"Manajer sialan," ulang Hiruma.

Tapi Mamori tetap tidak merespon. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Hiruma disebelahnya.

"Tch. Kalau kau tidak mau bicara juga. Aku akan memaksamu untuk bicara!" Hiruma merenggut kedua pipi Mamori. Ia menundukan wajahnya, dan dengan cepat ia mencium bibir mungil malaikat itu dengan sangat lembut.

Seketika Mamori merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Gadis itu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menatap Hiruma yang amat dekat dengannya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Karena selama mereka jadian, Hiruma bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Setan itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang malaikat, ia menatap Mamori lekat-lekat. Semenatara gadis di depannya itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"You, Youichi. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanyanya pelan. Pipi mulusnya memperlihatkan semburat pink yang manis.

"Menciummu. Kenapa, kau keberatan?" Hiruma bertanya balik.

Mamori menggeleng lemah membuat Hiruma menyeringai kecil.

"Kemarilah," Hiruma menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap malaikat kesayangannya itu erat.

Mamori membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hiruma, menghirup aroma mint yang selalu memabukkannya. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan. Jemarinya mencengkram mantel Hiruma.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya setan itu datar. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur masih bisa memeluk manajernya ini.

"Ini cuma mimpi kan?" tanya Mamori dengan suara tertahan, "iya, ini pasti mimpi. Begitu aku bangun besok pagi aku masih ada di Kanagawa bersama ayah dan ibu. Ya, pasti begitu."

Hiruma bisa merasakan bagian depan mantelnya sedikit basah. Mamori mulai menagis rupanya. Pria itu diam, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat buruk. Biarpun akhirnya aku bersamamu," Mamori mulai meracau.

"Ya, ini memang buruk. Lebih buruknya lagi karena ini bukan mimpi," kata Hiruma pelan.

Sayup-sayup sebuah isakan tangis yang sangat memilukan terdengar. Seperti ditahan. Hiruma juga bisa merasakan mantelnya makin basah.

"You, kenapa, kenapa ini terjadi? Aku… tidak mengerti… kenapa… kenapa tiba-tiba… ayah dan ibuku…" Mamori tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkannya, "apa… mereka… perampok? Tapi… apa… apa yang… mereka… inginkan…? Kenapa… kenapa harus…. ayah… dan ibuku… ? Apa mereka… punya musuh? Apa…?" suara Mamori jadi tidak jelas karena tangisannya makin dalam.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata Mamori dengan jarinya.

"Dulu,waktu ibuku meninggal. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu," kata Hiruma pelan, "saat itu, bagiku waktu seperti berhenti. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa tujuanku hidup. Karena sejak itu, aku sebatang kara. Tapi, kau datang padaku, kau selalu disampingku. Bersamamu, aku merasa senang. Kalau melihat senyummu, aku jadi kuat. Aku jadi manemukan lagi tujuan hidupku. Karena kau selalu bersamaku. Aku jadi bisa menghadapi semuanya. Begitu juga denganmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kuat, bukankah aku selalu ada disampingmu?"

Mamori membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka Hiruma akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, "benarkah itu, Youichi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hiruma serius, "BOHONG!" lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai andalannya.

Mamori memalingkan wajahnya, "bisa-bisanya kau menggodaku begitu!" katanya kesal.

Samar-samar setan itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, "memangnya kenapa kalau bohong? Yang penting sekarang kau harus kuat. Aku kan selalu bersamamu," katanya serius.

Malaikat itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang setan, ia menyeka air matanya, "arigatou, Youichi," ucapnya pelan.

"Hm, yeah. Sekarang kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi?" Hiruma menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mamori, ia ingin melihat wajah cantik malaikatnya itu.

"Ya. Tadi, tidak lama setelah kau menelpon, ayah menghentikan mobilnya di dekat mini market. Ayah bilang dia ngantuk dan menyuruhku membelikan kopi. Aku menurut saja, dan,"

**DOR **

Suara desingan peluru itu menggema di telinga Mamori.

"Akh! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau dengar!" tiba-tiba Mamori manjerit. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi telinganya, "kumohon, hentikan suara itu! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Aku tidak mau!"

Hiruma dengan segera kembali memeluk manajernya yang terlihat amat ketakutan. Ia mendekapnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Mamori bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Hiruma. Air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa diperintah. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Semuanya sudah selesai," ucap Hiruma pelan berusaha menenangkan manajernya.

"Kenapa mereka membunuh orang tuaku?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Mamori, "apa mereka bersalah? Kenapa Tuhan mengambil mereka dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu pulang," kata Hiruma nyaris berbisik.

Gadis dalam pelukannya itu menggeleng, "tidak Youichi. Kau sama sekali tidak salah," jawab Mamori. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar pengakuan bersalah dari seorang Youichi Hiruma.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku," Hiruma melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap mata biru itu dengan tajam, "kau tahu, tangisanmu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat mereka kembali. Jadi untuk apa kau melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu? Lagipula orang tuamu tidak akan senang melihatmu menangis. Kau tidak perlu menangis, karena pada dasarnya mereka akan tetap hidup. Dalam hatimu."

"Ya, kau benar Youichi, tapi tumben sekali, filosofimu bagus."

"itu, ada orang sialan yang mengajarkannya padaku," Hiruma mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia kembali menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya.

Mamori berfikir sebentar. Benar yang dikatakan Hiruma, bahwa tidak ada artinya dia menangis. Bukankah kematian adalah hal yang mutlak? Semua orang juga akan mengalaminya, termasuk ia nantinya. Lagipula orang tuanya tidak akan senang melihatnya menangis seperti tadi.

"Arigatou, Youichi."

"Untuk apa lagi sekarang?"

"Semuanya."

Sudut bibir Hiruma terangkat, "tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat" ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau akan tetap disini kan?"

"Hm, sekarang tidurlah."

Mamori tidak menjawab, tak lama setelah itu ssayup-sayup Hiruma mendengar hembusan nafas yang teratur. Diliriknya Mamori, manajernya itu sudah tertidur. Hiruma tersenyum diam-diam. Dengan amat perlahan ia menggestur tubuh Mamori, menidurkannya di tempat tidur, ia melakukannya dengan amat hati-hati agar manajernya itu tidak terbangun. Tangan Mamori yang masih mencengkram mantelnya ia lepaskan pelan-pelan.

"Hm, You," Mamori bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku disini, manajer merepotkan," sahut Hiruma.

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Mamori kemudian memberikan satu kecupan di kening gadis itu. Masih terlihat dengan jelas sisa-sisa air mata di wajah cantiknya.

"Kalian berhasil orang tua sialan! Sekarang aku harus benar-benar menjaganya. Merepotkan. Tapi tenang saja, sambil aku menjaga manajer jelek ini. Akan ku cari orang sialan yang berani melakukan ini pada kalian. Aku akan menghabisi orang-orang sialan itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku janji."

#####

"Bagaimana keadaan Mamo-chan, Youichi?" seorang pria berumur sekitar enam puluh tahun berjalan mendekatinya dengan agak takut saat Hiruma keluar dari kamar Mamori.

"Buruk," jawab Hiruma tanpa memandangnya. Ia terus melangkah meninggalkan pria itu.

"Takeda-san, cucumu pasti akan baik-baik saja," Yuuya Hiruma menepuk bahu pria itu sembari memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu," jawab pria itu pelan.

Sementara itu Hiruma menuju ruang keluarga, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. kepalanya agak pusing karena kurang tidur. Matanya terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang amat menusuk di hatinya.

"Youichi-kun kau mau minum?" Chizue menghampirinya dengan sedikit takut.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma tanpa membuka matanya.

"Youichi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuya pada putranya, ia duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tua bangka sialan. Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Hiruma masih tetap belum mau membuka matanya.

"Ayah mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kita semua akan menyelesaikan masalah ini kan? Ya, Dark Dragon tidak boleh membunuh anggota kita lagi."

"Jangan cerewat tua bangka sialan! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jadi kau tidak usah sok mengajariku! Atau kau bermaksud menghiburku? Cih, maaf saja aku tidak butuh! Aku akan membunuh orang-orang sialan itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Hiruma membuka matanya dan menatap ayahnya tajam. Ada kilat kemarahan di mata hijau itu.

Yuuya balik menatap putranya, Youichi Hiruma tidak pernah terlihat begitu marah seperti ini. Terakhir kali melihat Youichi-nya itu marah adalah saat Mizuki Hiruma, sang istri yang juga ibu dari putra tunggalnya itu dihabisi Dark Dragon dengan cara yang sama. Sepertinya, luka yang berusaha anaknya itu sembuhkan kembali terkoyak. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama seperti saat nyawa ibunya terenggut demi melindunginya.

"Aku mau pergi," kata Hiruma datar. Pria itu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana jeans-nya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, detektif sialan kau dimana? Ho begitu, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau tunggu aku!" Hiruma memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ia menatap ayahnya sebentar, "makamkan mereka berdua di samping makam ibuku," katanya pelan.

#####

Lorong koridor rumah sakit Jakomachi sudah sangat sepi saat setan berambut spike pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan. Kamar Jenazah. Di belakangnya, Daichi dan seorang dokter mengikuti langkahnya tanpa suara.

"Otopsinya baru saja selesai," kata sang dokter memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm, lalu, bagaimana denganmu detektif sialan? Sudah dapat hasil dari lokasi kejadian?" tanya Hiruma.

"Maskipun banyak yang melihat kejadian itu. Tapi cuma satu orang yang melihatnya dari awal sampai akhir. Dia bilang tidak lama setelah Anezaki Mamori masuk mini market. Sebuah motor berhenti di depan mobil mereka, dia juga bilang sepertinya Mami-san dan Tateo-san sempat melawan. Ya, aku menemukan pistol milik Tateo-san tidak jauh dari jasadnya."

"Apa ada yang melihat si penyerang itu seperti apa? Mungkin ada yang ingat ciri-cirinya?" dokter itu memandang Daichi yang barjalan di sampingnya.

"Menurut beberapa orang yang ku tanya. Yang menyerang mereka ada dua orang, salah satunya memiliki warna rambut yang cerah, merah, atau mungkin orange. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan. Katanya dia terlihat masih muda. Sementara yang satunya berbadan besar dan rambut hitam, atau mungkin cokat, orang itu punya tato ular di lengannya. Tapi menurutku, mungkin naga. Kau ingat, tanda untuk semua anggota Dark Dragon adalah gambar naga di lengan. Seperti milik profesor Takeda dan pimpinan sebelum mereka menghapusnya."

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya membuat dua orang di belakangnya juga ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Jadi benar kalau pelakunya adalah Dark Dragon sialan itu?" tanyanya.

"Uhm, tapi aku harus minta keterangan dari Anezaki Mamori juga," jawab Daichi.

"Baiklah, jasad mereka ada disini. Ayo masuk," dokter itu mengambil alih komando.

Dia membuka sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Kamar Jenazah. Daichi dan Hiruma masuk mengikutinya. Dokter itu membawa mereka menuju dua buah peti mati yang berisi jasad Mami dan Tateo. Pasangan Anezaki itu tampak damai meskipun terlihat ganjil dengan dua lubang di dada dan satu lubang di kepala.

"Dugaanku, mereka tewas setelah mendapat tiga tembakan," kata sang dokter, "waktu ambulans datang. Aku kaget sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Mami-chan dan Tateo-san yang jadi korban. Mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik," ucap dokter itu lemah.

"Iya, waktu nona Chizue menghubungiku, aku juga terkejut." Daichi menanggapi.

"Aku ingat beberapa hari sebelum Tateo-san melakukan penerbangan dia bertemu denganku. Kami mendiskusikan tentang Dark Dragon yang tidak muncul lagi setelah aksi perampokan mereka berhasil kita gagalkan. Aku ingat dia bilang mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk, dan dia juga bilang harus ada yang menjaga putrinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah percakapan terakhir kami." Dokter itu menggeleng sedih.

Hiruma hanya terdiam melihat dua jenazah dihadapannya, "sudah, aku mau pulang," katanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Agen no.1, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya dokter itu cemas melihat Hiruma yang biasanya cerewet itu tiba-tiba jadi pendiam.

"Akira, kau tahu kan peraturannya? Jangan menyebut nama itu selain di markas," Daichi mengingatkan dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa detektif sialan. Kau uruslah semuanya aku mau pulang dulu," kata Hiruma seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah kamar rawat inap tempat ayah dari salah satu sahabatnya dirawat. Dia berfikir untuk mampir sebentar, mungkin bicara dengan temannya bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Tapi niatnya itu langsung ia urungkan begitu membayangkan reaksi temannya kalau seorang Youichi Hiruma merasa sedih atas kematian orang tua manajer sialannnya.

Tidak. Pikir Hiruma, ia tidak akan bicara dengan siapapun soal ini.

#####

KRIING…

Telpon rumah milik keluarga Anezaki berdering dengan sangat nyaring. Takeda segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo,"

"Apa kabar, profesor Takeda?" sebuah suara berat yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal terdengar di seberang telpon.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Takeda tegas.

"Hm, aku? Bukankah aku TUANmu? Kau lupa, profesor tidak berguna?"

"Cih, berhenti basa-basi, apa maumu?"

"Apa kado dariku sudah kau terima? Menyenangkan bukan, pasangan bodoh yang sering melarangmu bertemu denganku itu sudah lenyap."

Takeda menggeram penuh amarah mendengar perkataan orang itu, "kau, jadi benar kau yang membunuh putriku dan suaminya? Apa maumu?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Berikan 'benda' itu padaku, maka kau dan seluruh keluargamu yang tersisa akan selamat,"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan memberikan apapun padamu!"

"Begitu? Baiklah, itu artinya kau akan melihat lebih banyak mayat lagi,"

"Ap-"

Tuut….Tuut…Tuut….

Sambungan itu diputus secara sepihak. Takeda masih menggeram penuh amarah. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang menjadi incaran pembunuh itu.

"Ada apa, Takeda-san?" tanya Yuuya yang melihat ekspresi Takeda setelah menerima telpon tadi.

"Mamori dalam bahaya," ucap Takeda lemas.

Yuuya dan semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu membeku di tempat.

**Chapter 2 end**

Huwaaaa… OOC, OOC, OOC. Saia bener-bener gak bakat. Yosh itulah dia chapter kedua, mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, saia udah berusaha membuat chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Chapter depan kita akan mengetahui siapa pelakunya dan apa motif dibalik pembunuhan itu. Ehm. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma? Jadi ikuti terus…. Ceritanya masih sangat panjang lho… jangan bosen dulu ya!

Yosh! Terakhir, mohon reviewnya…. Kritik, saran, flame juga boleh. Demi kelanjutan fic ini… Saia tunggu lho!


	3. Chapter 3

Mina… Makasih banyak ya masih mau ikutin fic ini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saia ngerasa down and sempet pesimis sama nasib fic ini. Tapi, waktu baca rippiu dari reader semua saia jadi kembali semangat dan berani buat mengupdate chap 3. Semoga aja ceritanya masih menarik. Soalnya ini masih sangat panjang.

Thanks a lot for **CatEyeNiJuuSan, Mitama134666, Icha Yukina clyne, Enji86, miyu69'Zzz, Iin cka you-nii, undine-yaha, HirumaManda, Rizu Hatake-hime, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, mozzarella cheese, dan Ai-Maharanyy-diaMond97**. Semuanya udah qu balas lewat PM ya….

Trus, buat yang gak log in,

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Masih tetep keren? Ho… Makasih! Yosh, ini udah update!

**Sweetiramisu**: Penasaran? Kalau gitu jangan sampai terlewat yang ini ya…. Chap 3 udah update!

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC melimpah, OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Funeral**_

"Mamori dalam bahaya," ucap Takeda lemas.

Yuuya dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membeku di tempat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuya.

Takeda menoleh ke arah Yuuya, "Dark Dragon mengincarnya."

#####

Matahari mulai menampakan wajahnya lagi, memancarkan cahaya kehidupan pada milyaran mahluk di bumi. Sinarnya menerobos masuk secara paksa ke kamar seorang gadis melalui tirai tipis jendela kamar si gadis. Penghuni kamar itu masih bergulat dengan alam mimpinya saat cahaya keemasan matahari menyapa wajahnya yang cantik alami.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakan bola mata berwarna biru shapphire. Masih terlihat sisa air mata yang mengering di pelupuknya, gadis itu menggeliat pelan sebelum benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap lengannya pelan, _yang semalam itu, benar-benar bukan mimpi,_ pikirnya.

"Mamori-chan, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara berat dari luar kamarnya,

"iya Kek, aku sudah bangun," jawab Mamori pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, meraih sebuah bingkai foto. Dipandanginya foto itu beberapa saat, beribu kenangan tentang orang tuanya berputar dalam otak Mamori, mendorong air matanya untuk kembali tumpah.

"Ayah, ibu, aku sayang kalian. Berbahagialah. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian," Mamori memberikan satu kecupan di foto itu, ia menghapus air matanya, "aku tidak boleh menangis," ucapnya sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas pagi seperti biasanya. Mamori melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin keluar dari ruangan pribadinya itu. Ia takut. Ia tidak mau melihat apapun yang ada di luar. Tapi, berdiam diri di dalam kamar juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya.

Pelahan-lahan ia melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Disana, Mamori bisa melihat dua peti mati tempat ayah dan ibunya tertidur damai. Malaikat itu membekap mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Mamori bisa merasakan pipinya mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa Mamo-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," salah satu kerabatnya mendekap erat tubuh Mamori yang lunglai.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," Mamori menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna menubruk Mamori tiba-tiba. Gadis itu memeluk Mamori erat sambil terisak, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Bagaimanapun juga kesedihan gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu adalah kesedihannya juga, "aku kaget sekali waktu Sena memberitahuku tentang orang tuamu."

"Tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan, mungkin seperti itulah yang harus terjadi," Mamori membalas pelukan Suzuna, ia tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak sendirian Mamo-nee. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kami akan selalu membantumu," Suzuna melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah malaikat itu lekat.

Mamori kembali tersenyum pahit. Musashi mengusap bahunya lembut, ia tersenyum memberikan semangat pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," ucap malaikat itu dengan suara tertahan. Mamori bisa merasakan air mata itu kembali terjatuh.

"Mamo-chan!" Mamori menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati dua sahabatnya, Ako dan Sara.

Mamori langsung memeluk keduanya. Tidak tahan, akhirnya dia kembali menagis. Sama seperti Suzuna, dua orang itu juga mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan memberikan penghiburan bagi Mamori.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berkumpul disini, tidak ada yang pergi sekolah?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ini hari minggu, Mamo-nee," jawab Suzuna.

"Oh, aku lupa" Mamori kembali tersenyum pahit.

Mati-matian Mamori menahan air matanya saat ia menceritakan apa yang ia alami semalam. Sesekali gadis itu terisak.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Mamori-chan," Ako memeluk gadis itu sementara Sara mengusap lengannya.

Anggota Devil Bats yang lain juga datang tak lama setelah itu. Mereka semua diberitahu Sena tadi pagi tentang musibah yang menimpa Mamori. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Mamori, membiarkan manajer mereka berbagi cerita pada Ako, Sara, dan Suzuna.

"Sena, kau tidak lupa membertahu Hiruma kan, soal Anezaki?" tanya Jumonji menyadari kalau kapten mereka itu tidak kelihatan.

"Benar, jangan-jangan si bodoh itu sekarang sedang menunggu kita di ruang klub," sambung Musashi.

"Tidak, soalnya sejak semalam Hiruma-san sudah ada disini," jawab sena pelan.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Benarkah?" Seluruh anggota Devil Bats memandang Sena dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Bagaiama bisa Hiruma…?" Kurita kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau dia mungkin saja sih," Yukimitsu menanggapi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana Hiruma-san tahu soal semalam. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan bilang ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Mamori-neechan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya keadaan Mamori-neechan jadi lebih baik setelah itu."

"Mukya…! Kau membiarkan Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san berduaan? Tidak bisa dimaafkan max!" Monta yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba langsung protes. Tangannya menunjuk Sena yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Hiiee... Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Semalam waktu melihat Hiruma-san entah kenapa kenapa aku merasa yakin kalau dia bisa menenangkan Mamori-neechan," jawab Sena, ia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia bisa menguasai diri lagi, "kupikir mungkin Hiruma-san menemani Mamori-neechan sampai pagi. Iya, mungkin saja dia baru pulang," lanjutnya.

#####

Kompleks pemakaman milik keluarga Hiruma itu sudah ramai sejak tadi pagi. Beberapa orang baru saja selesai menggali dua liang untuk peristirahatan terakhir pasangan Anezaki. Separuh dari orang-orang disana adalah anggota Orde Phoenix. Putra sang pemimpin orde itu, Youichi Hiruma, tengah duduk santai disamping sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan Mizuki Hiruma, makam sang ibu.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam dibalik tuxedo yang juga hitam, celana panjang, dan sepatu pantofelnya juga menggunakan warna yang sama membuat pria itu terlihat, tampan. Tapi rambut spike pirangnya ia biarkan berantakan seperti biasa. Sesekali ia membuat balon dari permen karet less sugar yang dikunyahnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan dua buah pistol, wajahnya tampak sudah bosan.

Balon dari permen karet itu meletus saat mata hijau ermald sang setan menangkap serombongan orang menuju kearahnya dengan dua peti mati.

"Kau senang kan? Mulai hari ini kau dapat teman untuk bergosip. Dua sekaligus!" kata Hiruma seraya menoleh pada nisan disebelahnya, sebuah seringai kecil terlihat di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Peti mati itu diletakan disamping dua liang tadi.

Seorang pendeta memberikan pidato singkat, sementara rombongan mendengarkan dengan khusuk, kecuali Hiruma tentunya. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya berdiri disamping Mamori yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk. Sapu tangan dalam genggaman gadis itu sudah amat basah.

Hiruma memandanginya sebentar, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya datar.

Mamori mengangguk lemah, sama sekali tidak menunjukan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Hiruma menghela nafas berat.

Usai berpidato, dua peti itu diturunkan. Suasana jadi hening, yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis yang mengiringi kepergian pasangan Anezaki itu. Hiruma bisa mendengar isakan yang amat pelan dari gadis di sampingnya. Mamori berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya. Tapi tidak bisa, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Gadis itu bisa merasakan pandangannya lama-kelamaan memudar, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Tubuh itu siap menyentuh tanah kalau saja Hiruma tidak menahan jatuhnya. Dua tangannya yang kekar melingkar di pinggang Mamori.

Hiruma sedikit terkejut melihat manajernya itu. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Setan itu memandang wajah malaikatnya. Mamori kehilangan kesadaran. Pria itu menggendong tubuh Mamori ala bridal style dan membawanya menjauh dari kompleks pemakaman.

Kalau dalam kondisi normal, antena Suzuna pasti sudah bergerak tidak karuan. Tapi hari ini, ia dan yang lainnya hanya membeku melihat pemandangan itu.

Hiruma membaringkan tubuh Mamori dengan hati-hati dalam mobilnya. Setan itu memandang wajah gadisnya sekali lagi sebelum mengantarnya pulang.

#####

"Mamori-chan,"

Samar-samar Mamori mendengar suara seorang wanita yang amat ia kenal. Mata biru shappire itu memandangi sekeliling.

"Dimana ini?" gadis itu bergumam.

Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan serba putih yang sangat luas. Ruangan yang sangat asing baginya.

"Mamo-chan,"

Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara seorang pria.

Mata biru itu menangkap sosok dua orang yang amat ia rindukan menghampirinya, orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu!" Mamori berlari menuju dua orang itu, ingin memeluknya. Tapi sayangnya, dua sosok itu tidak bisa ia sentuh. Dua sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu hanya tampak seperti kabut putih yang membentuk tubuh Mami dan Tateo.

Mereka tersenyum menatap Mamori. Senyuman yang sangat lembut dan juga damai.

Mamori kembali menjatuhkan air matanya, "aku, apakah aku bisa ikut kalian?" tanyanya pelan, setengah terisak.

Dua sosok yang menyerupai orang tuanya itu saling pandang, kemudian menggeleng.

"Mamo-chan, kami tidak ingin melihatmu menangis," sosok yang menyerupai Mami bicara.

"Iya, kami ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Kami ingin melihatmu seperti biasanya. Mamori yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Kami menyayangimu, Mamori. Berbahagialah," kali ini yang menyerupai Tateo yang bicara.

"Ayah, ibu, aku ingin bersama kalian," suara Mamori terdengar bergetar.

"Kami selalu bersamamu, Mamo-chan," jawab mereka kompak.

Tak lama dua sosok itu mulai memudar, meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di tempat asing itu.

"Ayah, ibu!" Mamori setengah berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Mamori-chan."

"Mamo-nee."

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "uh," ia mengeluh pelan.

Mata itu memandangi sekelilingnya. Tampak Suzuna, Ako, dan Sara menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Teman-teman," ucap Mamori pelan. Gadis itu berusaha bangun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Mamo-chan," kata Sara. Ia membantu Mamori duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori. Seingatnya tadi ia ada di pemakaman, bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia di kamarnya.

"Tadi kau pingsan," jawab Ako, ia mengangsurkan air putih pada Mamori.

"Iya, dan You-nii dengan penuh perhatian membawamu pulang," Suzuna tersenyum kecil. Antena di kepalanya menegak.

Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Hiruma-kun? Bagaimana bisa dia membawaku pulang?" tanyanya.

"Dia menggendongmu seperti dalam film-film. Yah, romantis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka setan saperti dia ternyata perhatian juga," kata Ako. Ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bukan cuma itu, dia juga terus menunggui Mamori-chan sampai kita datang kan?" sambung Sara.

Ako dan Suzuna mengangguk kompak. Mamori menunduk, ia tersenyum pahit. Sebenarnya ia ingin Hiruma terus berada di sampingnya.

"Apa Hiruma-kun mengatakan sesuatu sebelum dia pergi?" tanya Mamori.

"You-nii bilang, 'kekekeke, hari ini kalian bebas dari latihan neraka bocah-bocah sialan. Tapi ingat, besok akan jadi dua kali lipat!' begitu," jawab Suzuna dengan menirukan suara dan gaya Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum kecil. Benar juga, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar tawa itu, _sekarang dia sedang apa ya? _Batin Mamori. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

#####

Hiruma menaikan kedua kakinya di atas meja seperti biasa. Mulutnya masih betah mengulum permen karet mint tanpa gula favoritnya. Tuxedo-nya sudah lenyap entah kemana, dan kemeja yang ia pakai sudah berantakan. Matanya memperhatikan foto di tangannya, foto-foto dari tempat kejadian yang diambil semalam.

Di sebelahnya Daichi mengecek beberapa video yang berhasil terekam kamera pengawas disekitar lokasi. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya rekaman saat mobil Anezaki melintas, tidak terlalu jauh di belakang mobil itu terlihat sebuah motor yang juga tengah melaju.

"Mungkinkah mereka pelakunya?" tanya Daichi. Ia memperlihatkan video itu pada Hiruma. Pria itu meliriknya sebentar.

"Mungkin, kita harus menyelidikinya lagi kan."

"Oh, nona Chizue baru saja memberitahuku kalau profesor Takeda sepertinya tahu sesuatu soal kejadian semalam. Katanya profesor Takeda menerima telpon misterius semalam. Tapi setelah nomor telpon itu diselidiki ternyata si penelpon menggunakan telpon umum."

Hiruma mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia melempar foto-foto itu ke atas meja kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Dan, satu lagi. Aku sudah mengecek peluru yang mereka gunakan untuk membunuh Mami-san dan Tateo-san. Jenisnya sama dengan yang digunakan pada ibumu" kata Daichi.

Balon dari permen karet di mulut Hiruma meletus.

Sore ini mereka sedang berada dalam ruang rapat di rumah Hiruma yang sebenarnya adalah markas rahasia Orde Phoenix. Menunggu yang lainnya utuk membahas kejadian semalam. Tak lama Yuuya masuk diikuti Chizue, kemudian disusul profesor Takeda dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Baiklah," Hiruma memulai pembicaraan, "aku minta penjelasan!" ia menatap Takeda yang sudah pucat di tempat duduknya dengan tatapan membunuh, "kudengar kau tahu sesuatu. Profesor sialan!"

Dengan agak takut. Takeda menatap Hiruma, "ya, aku tahu sesuatu, Youichi," katanya gemetar.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!" perintah Hiruma, "bagaimana sampai Dark Dragon sialan itu membunuh anakmu dan suaminya?"

"Kalau dugaanku, incaran mereka sebenarnya adalah cucuku. Mamori-chan,"

Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Takeda.

"Sama seperti Yuuya, aku juga dulu pernah bergabung dalam Dark Dragon. Mereka benar-benar membutakan-"

"Aku tanya kenapa yang semalam itu bisa terjadi! Jangan cerita macam-macam! Semua juga tahu kau dulu pernah jadi anggota sialan organisasi sialan itu!" potong Hiruma tidak sabaran.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Youichi. Sebelum aku keluar dari Dark Dragon. Mereka punya tujuan untuk menghancurkan Tokyo, kau pernah dengar desas-desus yang bilang ada tambang emas di bawah kota kan? Tambang itu tidak bisa dicapai dengan mudah, satu-satunya cara agar sampai kesana adalah dengan menghancurkan kota. Makanya Dark Dragon menyuruhku untuk menciptakan sebuah bom yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh kota dengan sekali ledakan."

"Konyol! Orang-orang macam apa yang percaya dengan gosip murahan seperti itu? Di lihat dari manapun, tidak ada yang namanya tambang emas di bawah kota. Lagi pula kalau tempatnya tidak bisa dicapai mana ada yang tahu ada tambang emas. Lalu kau membuatnya, profesor sialan?"

"Ya. Aku membuatnya," jawab Takeda pelan, "sebenarnya Mami dan Tateo sudah melarangku agar tidak memberikan bom itu pada Dark Dragon, tapi aku tidak mendengarkan mereka. Aku tetap berniat menyerahkannya, tapi entah kenapa Dark Dragon tiba-tiba menyerang rumahku dan mereka membunuh istriku. Sejak itu aku keluar dari Dark Dragon dan menyimpan bom itu dalam laboratorium pribadiku-"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan si manajer sialan itu?"

"Laboratorium pribadiku itu bisa dimasuki dengan pemeriksaan retina dan sidik jari. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencapainya adalah Mamori-chan. Karena aku menjadikan retina mata dan sidik jarinya kunci-"

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya kau melibatkan manajer sialan itu!" untuk ketiga kalinya Hiruma memotong ucapan Takeda.

" Youichi," tegur Yuuya, "biarkan Takeda-san menyelesaikan ceritanya," katanya.

Hiruma menurut, "tch!" desisnya.

"Karena itu. Kejadian semalam membuatku yakin Dark Dragon sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu. Aku khawatir pada keselamatan Mamo-chan, bagaimanapun dia tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Takeda lemah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri profesor sialan!" Hiruma menanggapi. Dalam hati ia juga merasa cemas akan keselamatan manajer kesayangannya itu.

"Aku yakin, yang semalam itu baru awalnya. Mereka pasti akan menyerang lagi. Karena target utama mereka adalah Mamo-chan. Makanya aku, anggaplah ini satu permohonan dariku. Aku minta kesediaan kalian untuk menjaga Mamori-chan dari Dark Dragon. Anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal Dark Dragon ataupun Orde Phoenix. Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat lebih jauh."

Yuuya tersenyum, "tenang saja Takeda-san. Kita akan menjaga cucumu," ungkapnya.

Hiruma menyeringai, "menarik," gumamnya, "kalau memang Dark Dragon sialan itu mengincar manajer sialan, biar aku yang melakukan permintaan sialanmu itu, profesor tua sialan. Aku akan menjaga manajer sialan itu 24 jam," lanjutnya.

"Kau?" Daichi menatap Hiruma sebentar, "kau yakin? Kau bahkan tidak pernah turun langsung dalam misi. Identitasmu sebagai Agen no.1 bisa ketahuan. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau pasti juga menjadi incaran mereka. Kau tahu semua anggota Dark Dragon berlomba-lomba untuk membunuh Agen no.1 yang selalu menghalangi misi mereka."

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Agen no.1," beberapa orang disana berpendapat.

"Kalau aku bilang aku yang akan menjaganya, itu berarti aku yang akan melakukannya! Lagipula kalian semua tahu, dia manajerku. Itu berarti dia ada dalam tanggung jawabku. Kalian semua bisa membantuku dari belakang. Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan," Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Chizue membeku di tempat mendengar ucapan Hiruma. _ Anezaki Mamori, benarkah cuma manajernya?_

"Oi, Hiruma, tunggu aku. Kau janji akan menemaniku bertemu Anezaki Mamori kan?" Daichi menyusul langkah Hiruma.

"Iya, iya, dasar detektif cerewet! Tinggal ikuti aku saja kan!"

#####

Hiruma manatap kantung kertas di tangannya dengan pandangan mencibir entah untuk yang keberapa, "cih, menyebalkan. Gara-gara manajer jelek itu," Hiruma mendengus kesal karena penciumannya terganggu dengan aroma kue yang baru dipanggang dari kantung itu.

"Kau ini menggerutu terus. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membeli itu kan," disampingnya Daichi sibuk tertawa sambil terus membayangkan ekspresi Hiruma saat di toko Kariya tadi, "kau benar-benar pacar yang baik," celetuknya.

Hiruma kembali mendengus kesal menanggapi ledekan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak beli kue manis sialan ini. Manajer sialan tidak akan mau menjawab satupun pertanyaanmu,"

"Oh, kau benar-benar pacar yang sangat perhatian," lagi-lagi Daichi nyeletuk sambil tetap tertawa. Hiruma diam, tak menggubris satupun kata-kata detektif itu.

Daichi baru berhenti meledek setan itu saat mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah Mamori. Keduanya menatap rumah besar itu dengan pandangan suram.

"Oh, ayolah. Mau sampai kapan kita sedih terus? Mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kan?" Daichi meninju bahu Hiruma pelan.

Setan itu cuma menggelembungkan permen karet dalam mulutnya. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah handphone, jari-jarinya yang panjang menelusuri _contact list_. Kemudian mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya.

"Manajer sialan. Aku diluar, buka pintu sialan ini dalam waktu lima detik."

Hiruma memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak bahkan sebelum orang yang ia telpon tadi menjawab kata-katanya.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu di depan Hiruma dan Daichi terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok malaikat yang masih berwajah muram.

"Kau terlambat hampir dua menit, manajer jelak," tukas Hiruma tajam.

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan, mana mungkin dengan waktu lima detik bisa sampai ke sini. Kau tahu sendiri kamarku ada di atas," jawab Mamori sedikit kesal.

Hiruma menyeringai mendengar jawaban manajernya itu, "keh, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar omelanmu. Kurasa aku kangen," katanya.

"Ehm!" Daichi berusaha memperoleh perhatian dari pasangan itu.

Hiruma dan Mamori menoleh kearahnya. Daichi tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil pada Mamori.

"Dia ini kenalanku, ada yang mau dia tanyakan padamu soal semalam," kata Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Daichi.

Mamori kembali mengangguk, ia kemudian mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah ini masih dipenuhi kerabat-kerabat Mamori yang sejak tadi pagi berdatangan untuk mengiringi kepergian dua saudara mereka. Suasana duka masih amat menyelimuti rumah ini.

"Aku dengar dari salah satu budakku, kau tidak makan seharian, benar?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Itu, habis aku tidak merasa lapar. Jadi…."

"Hm, tidak merasa lapar ya," Hiruma memegangi dagunya, berlagak sedang berpikir, "kalau begitu, kau tidak butuh benda manis menjijikan ini ya…?"

"_Cream puff_!" Mamori hampir berteriak. Dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik ia merampas kantung kertas yang dibawa Hiruma. Gadis itu membukanya dan segera melahap makanan favoritenya itu.

Hiruma kembali menyeringai melihat tingkah manajernya itu, "ternyata kau masih punya semangat kalau berurusan dengan benda menjijikan itu!" ledeknya.

Mamori cuma diam dan terus melahap makanan favoritenya itu. Tidak menggubris ledekan Hiruma.

"Oke, aku bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Dichi.

Sekali lagi Mamori mengangguk. Detektif muda itu kemudian mulai menanyakan bagaimana kronologi kejadian semalam. Mamori masih sempat menjatuhkan air matanya saat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Daichi membuat detektif itu sedikit kewalahan. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. Daichi menoleh kearah Hiruma, meminta bantuan, tapi pria itu malah asik dengan buku keramat-nya.

"Em, maafkan aku Anezaki-san. Yah, kau pasti tidak mau mengingat kejadian semalam kan. Tapi, uhm, apa kau ingat dua orang misterius itu?"

Mamori menggeleng, "yang kutahu, ada gambar naga di lengannya. Cuma itu,"

Daichi mengangguk menandakan dia puas dengan jawaban Mamori, "baiklah, kurasa cukup. Ayo kita pulang, Hiruma," Daichi melirik Hiruma yang masih sibuk dengan buku ancamannya.

Setan itu balas melirik Daichi, "hm, sudah selesai? Baiklah, ayo pulang," Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya. Kemudian disusul Daichi dan Mamori.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan raut kecewa.

"Hm, aku banyak urusan. Kau bisa menelponku kapanpun kau mau," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Menelponmu itu cuma membuang waktu. Mana aku tahu nomor mana yang sedang kau pegang."

"Nomorku memang banyak. Tapi aku selalu pakai nomor yang sama kan, kalau menghubungimu?" Hiruma menepuk pelan bahu Mamori. Berusaha menguatkan hati malaikatnya.

"Oh, devil in love," celetuk Daichi.

Hiruma menatapnya sinis, "sudah, jangan banyak tingkah manajer sialan. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi kau tidak mau makan, menangis, atau apalah hal memuakan lainnya!"

Mamori mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengantar dua pria itu menuju pintu depan.

Hiruma dan Dichi berjalan beriringan meninggalkan rumah itu, "Anezaki Mamori, dia benar-benar malikat. Bahkan setan sepertimu saja bisa dia taklukan," Daichi kembali menggoda Hiruma.

"Tidak usah mengurusi urusan orang lain, detektif sialan."

"Kau pasti lupa kalau salah satu tugas detektif itu adalah ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Hiruma cuma mendengus menanggapinya.

"Hey ayolah, jadi kau pilih yang mana Anezaki-chan atau nona Chizue?" tanya Daichi _innocence_.

Mendadak Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan menodongkan pistol kearah Daichi, "kau seharusnya tahu aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan asisten sialan itu!" ujarnya serius.

Daichi cuma nyengir menanggapi reaksi Hiruma. Setan itu menarik pistolnya menjauh dari kepala detektif andalannya, dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Hm, yang satu manajer sialan, yang satu asisten sialan, itu panggilan sayang yang paling-"

DOR

Sebelum Dichi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hiruma menembakkan pistolnya tepat kearah Daichi. Untungnya pria itu bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

"Kau gila! Kau hampir membunuhku, dasar bodoh!" Daichi menggerutu.

"Itu balasan karena ikut campur urusanku. Bukankah kau sudah tahu, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan asisten sialan. Lagipula pistol sialan ini isinya cuma peluru karet. Tidak bisa membunuhmu."

"Tetap saja berbahaya dasar bodoh. Baiklah, baik, Youichi Hiruma memang cuma milik Anezaki Mamori."

Hiruma tidak menaggapi kata-kata Daichi. Sekarang pikirannya fokus pada misi yang akan ia lakukan besok.

**Chapter 3 end….**

**Tsuzuku**

Hiks…

Entah kenapa saia sempet nangis waktu nulis chap ini.

Diawal, saia sempet bingung mau nulis kremasi atau pemakaman seperti biasanya. Tapi akhirnya saia pilih upacara pemakaman yang umum aja, karena waktu nulis kremasi ceritanya jadi jelek dan kepanjangan, dan ada satu hal lagi yang pengen saia sampaikan, kalau fic saia punya kesamaan dengan film, anime, novel, atau apapun, mungkin cuma kebetulan. Karena selain nama Orde Phoenix dan Laser Gun*yang bakal muncul di chap depan* semuanya murni dari otak saia.

Oke, terakhir. Seperti biasanya. Mohon review…. Kritik, saran, flame juga boleh!

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah mengalami sedikit kecelakaan tadi*foldernya ilang* akhirnya saia bisa update juga… meskipun sempet ngaret satu jam lebih dari jadwal*curcol*

Pokoknya saia mau bilang. Hontou ni Arigatou **Icha yukina clyne, Enji86, Rizu Hatake-hime, Undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii, Miyu69'Zzz, Chancha-Flower, Mitama134666, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, HirumaManda, Ai – Maharanyy-diaMond97, **dan** Mozzerella cheese. ** Udah qu balas lewat PM ya, terus buat yang nggak log in,

**DarkAngelYouichi**:Thanks thumbs-nya ya, hehehe…. Iya Daichi emang paling seneng kalo disuruh godain Hiruma. Makin keren? Uwah, makasih. Oke,, ini udah update!

**Y0unii D3ViLL**: Ya… Aq setuju! Hiruma memeng cuma buat Mamori! Makasih ya… Yupz, chap ini full romance and full HiruMamo, selamat menikmati….

**Ulpah-anime21**: Halo, salam kenal ya… Iya, Mamo kasian banget, untung ada Hiruma. Bio-nya Daichi sama Chizue ada di bawah ya. Yosh, chap 4 sudah datang!

**Ficchan**: Salam kenal. Makasih ya… Oke, lanjutannya sudah bisa dinikmati XD

**NaMIKAze Nara**: Salam kenal juga ya…. Buat saia gak ada kata telat. Hehehe… Iya, Chizue itu OC milik saia, hm… Chizue suka Hiruma gak ya? Ahaha, ternyata banyak yang gak mendukung perasaan Chizue ke Hiruma ya. Yupz, saia setuju Hiruma kalo OOC memang indah*di bazooka juga sama Hiruma* Okay, ini sudah update!

**Diangel: ** salam kenal, thanks ya…. Chapter berikutnya udah datang nih!

**Sweetiramisu**: nggak apa-apa telat. Dari pada enggak sama sekali :P Tes semester emang bikin pusing. Tambah seru? Owh, makasih! Yosh, sudah update….

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime belum muncul, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bodyguard?**_

"Eh?"

Dahi Mamori berkerut mendengar penuturan kakeknya barusan, "menginap disini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Lebih tepatnya dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara," ralat sang kekek sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca koran.

Sore ini mereka baru saja mengantarkan kerabat-kerabat mereka yang datang melayat. Mamori bahkan bolos sekolah karena hatinya masih belum tenang, dan Takeda tiba-tiba saja bilang akan ada seorang pria yang ikut tinggal disini untuk sementara. Mamori mencoba mencerna kata-kata kakeknya. Bagaimana ini? Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Hiruma kalau tahu di rumahnya ada pria asing? Meskipun kenyataannya Hiruma selalu tidak peduli padanya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak.

"Bagaimana, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Takeda membuyarkan lamunan cucunya. Mamori meliriknya sebentar lalu meneruskan kegiatannya, memasak makan malam.

"Dia itu anak teman kakek. Karena dia ada urusan dengan kakek, makanya dia akan tinggal disini sampai urusan kami selesai. Tidak apa-apa kan, lagipula dia seumuranmu. Kalian pasti bisa berteman baik," Takeda menjelaskan.

_Bagaimana ya?_ Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya, berfikir, "itu, sebenarnya-"

**Tok… Tok… Tok…**

Ucapan Mamori terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan dari arah depan, "biar aku yang buka," kata Mamori. Ia mematikan kompor dan melesat ke depan. Perlahan ia membuka pintunya.

"Yo, manajer sialan?"

Mamori bengong menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya, mendadak hatinya merasa senang. Meski pria di depannya itu terlihat kesal. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet free sugar, tangan kiri menenteng AK-47, tangan kanan membawa setumpuk file, tas sekolah tersampir di bahunya, seragam SMA Deimon yang dipakainya terlihat lusuh. Dan ada yang aneh dengan dua _sport bag_ di dekat kakinya.

_Bawa apa dia?_ Pikir Mamori.

"You, ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu? Kau bolos sembarangan saat ternamen Kanto sudah akan dimulai! Dasar pemalas! Kau mau melupakan tugas-tugasmu, hah? Baru sebentar saja kuberi kesempatan kau sudah banyak bertingkah! Ini, cepat bereskan pekerjaan sialanmu!" Hiruma memindahkan setumpuk file yang dibawanya ke tangan Mamori.

Gadis itu menggelembungkan pipinya. Menahan kesal, "mou… Kau tidak datang kesini cuma untuk memarahiku kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau pikir untuk apa?" balas Hiruma.

"Kau sudah datang, Youichi? Lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Memang seperti kau. Selalu tepat waktu," suara Takeda terdengar dari dalam rumah. Mamori dan Hiruma menoleh kearahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat profesor tua sialan. Gara-gara harus kemari aku jadi memberikan korting latihan pada bocah-bocah sialan itu!"

"Jangan memanggil kakekku dengan sebutan profesor tua! Apa lagi dengan tambahan sialan di belakangnya!" protes Mamori.

Tapi bukan Hiruma namanya kalau mendengarkan satu hurufpun dari ucapan Mamori, "tch," Hiruma cuma berdecak asal.

Menadak otak jenius Mamori membentur sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin kakeknya kenal dengan Hiruma? Dan, apakah kakeknya tadi memanggil setan itu Youichi?

"Youichi? Jangan-jangan…." Mamori bergumam tidak jelas, dan reaksinya sedetik kemudian adalah.

"KYAAA….! Kakek, jangan-jangan yang akan tinggal disini itu, dia?" pekik Mamori sambil menunjuk Hiruma.

"Tepat, tidak apa-apa kan dia tinggal disini untuk sementara?" tanya Takeda.

Mamori melirik Hiruma yang tengah tersenyum jahil, seperti tahu isi kepalanya, "itu… tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sejak ayah dan ibu tidak ada rumah ini jadi sepi kan?" ucap Mamori pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kau bawa masuk semua barang-barang sialan ini," perintah Hiruma santai sambil melempar tas sekolahnya pada Mamori yang langsung ditangkap gadis itu.

Mamori menatap Hiruma sebal, "tidak mau! Kau bawa sendiri barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengnatarmu ke kamar tamu!" tolak Mamori tegas.

"Cih, kau berani melawanku?" tantang Hiruma.

"Youichi, bereskan dulu barang-barangmu. Aku akan menunggumu di laboratorium," kata Takeda menengahi.

"Tch, merepotkan!" Hiruma mendesis kesal sambil meraih dua _sport bag_ miliknya. Mamori tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Naksir, hah?" goda Hiruma.

"Kau ini!" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia berpaling dari Hiruma, melangkah mendahului pria itu. Sementara setan di belakangnya itu tersenyum samar.

#####

"Sebenarnya kau senang kan, aku tinggal disini?" tanya Hiruma saat ia dan Mamori tiba di kamar tamu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Mamori.

"Senang kenapa?" Mamori balik bertanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma sebentar kemudian meletakan file-file tadi dan tas sekolah milik kekasihnya itu di meja belajar.

"Soalnya kau jadi bisa berduaan denganku terus," jawab Hiruma sambil merangkul bahu Mamori. Cengiran setannya keluar.

Mamori bisa merasakan panas diseluruh wajahnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Hiruma dan segera menjauh dari setan itu, "awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku! Aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan sapu!' ancam Mamori.

"Kekekeke! Benarkah? Paling-paling nanti kau yang minta duluan!" seringai jahil dua taring andalan Hiruma muncul.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin! Sudah cepat temui kakek. Nanti aku akan bereskan barang-barangmu," Mamori mendorong tubuh Hiruma dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi dia bukan lineman, jadi tindakannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada quaterback setan itu.

"Kekekeke!" tawa setan kembali terdengar, "jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menolak pemintaanmu nanti," goda Hiruma tepat di wajah Mamori.

"Kau ini…!" pekik Mamori.

Sementara Hiruma kembali terkekeh,"kekekeke!'

Tapi mendadak tawa setan itu berhenti. Berganti dengan tatapan mata tajam menatap Mamori.

"Manajer sialan, dengarkan aku," katanya tegas, "mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku apapun yang terjadi," perintahnya tegas.

"Eh, kenapa?" Mamori balik menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung. _Tidak seperti Youichi yang biasanya, apa mungkin_ _dia jadi simpati setelah kejadian kemarin?_ Batin Mamori.

"Pokoknya jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan banyak tanya!"

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya, "baiklah," ia menjawab pelan.

"Dan satu lagi," kata Hiruma sebelum ia keluar kamar, "aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Karena kau yang seperti itu sangat merepotkan!"

"Iya, Youichi. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi," Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan hatinya jadi terasa hangat. Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai andalannya mendengar jawaban manajernya itu.

#####

Hiruma tengah mengutak-atik salah satu komputer dalan laboratorium rahasia Takeda. Jari-jarinya yang ramping dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard._

"Kau punya rencana, Youichi?" tanya Takeda.

Hiruma menghentikan aktifitasnya, "memasang penyadap, kemera pengintai. Ku rasa untuk permulaan cukup itu dulu. Manajer sialan itu akan terus bersamaku, kan. Dark Dragon sialan itu pasti sudah mulai bertindak. Kalau meraka tahu manajer sialan itu tinggal disini, bukan tidak mungkin mereka memasang kamera pengintai disekitar sini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dasar profesor tua sialan! Tentu saja untuk mengawasi semua aktifitas manajer sialan, dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya!" sentak Hiruma. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk berfikir, "kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, berarti untuk sementara nyawa manajer sialan itu tidak dalam bahaya. Dark Dragon tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi lain ceritanya kalau bom sialan itu jatuh ke tangan mereka. Benar, ngomong-ngomong soal bom. Dimana kau menyimpan bom sialan itu?" Hiruma melirik Takeda sekilas.

"Bom itu ada di laboratorium rumahku yang lama. Kau tahu kan, aku tinggal disana sebelum Dark Dragon membunuh istriku," jawab Takeda. Pandangan matanya terlihat sedih,

"Kau yakin bom sialan itu aman disana?"

"Tentu saja, itu tempat penyimpanan yang paling aman," Takeda menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menatap Hiruma, "Youichi, tolong jangan beri tahu Mamo-chan alasan yang sebenarnya kau tinggal disini," pintanya lemas. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa tidak berdaya dihadapan pria ini.

Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Mamo-chan tidak tahu apa-apa soal semua ini. Aku tidak ingin dia telibat lebih jauh,"

"Yang melibatkan dia itu kan kau sendiri profesor sialan!"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku tidak ingin dia terlibat lebih jauh dari ini."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah profesor sialan. Sekarang berikan aku penyadap paling bagus," jawab Hiruma malas.

"Satu lagi Youichi," Takeda mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari sebuah lemari.

Dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah benda metalik berbentuk silinder dengan panjang sekitar 15cm. Di ujung benda itu terdapat sebuah lubang yang tertutup kaca, dan di dekat ujung lainnya tedapat sebuah tombol kecil.

"Benda sialan apa lagi ini?" tanya Hiruma pelan.

"Namanya laser gun*. Mungkin ini adalah penemuanku yang paling berbahaya," Takeda mengambil benda itu, "biarpun kecil, tapi punya kemampuan membunuh gajah dalam sekejap."

"Apa maksudmu membunuh gajah? Kau mau aku berburu hewan gendut sialan itu?" potong Hiruma cepat.

"Tentu saja bukan Youichi. Kemana otak jeniusmu itu? Laser gun bisa membunuh manusia dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik tanpa meninggalkan rasa sakit pada korbannya."

Hiruma mengerutkan alis. Tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku memang belum pernah mencobanya pada manusia. Tapi aku yakin laser gun ini akan sangat berguna. Ini, simpanlah," Takeda memberikan laser gun itu pada Hiruma. Setan itu memperhatikannya sekilas, dia tampak kagum pada alat temuan profesor ini, "tapi ingat. Benda ini sangat berbahaya, jadi aku ingin kau memakainya hanya saat kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan lagi-"

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet. Aku mengerti! Tenang saja. Lumayan, bagus juga untuk membunuh pimpinan sialan itu!" potong Hiruma lagi. Setan itu memasukan laser gun tadi ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Kakek, Hiruma-kun! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" seru Mamori dari luar pintu.

"Baiklah, kami kan segera keluar," jawab Takeda, "ayo, kita teruskan lagi nanti," katanya sambil melangkah keluar. Hiruma mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan sementara Mamori menyiapkannya. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Kalau kau mau mandi, nanti akan aku siapkan air hangatnya," ujar Mamori lembut.

"Hm," cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

Takeda melirik mereka berdua sebentar, "bukankah kalian tadi habis bertengkar, kenapa jadi akrab begini?" tanyanya, "mencurigakan," lanjutnya tersenyum jahil.

"Kakek!" protes Mamori, ia berusaha menembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya

Takeda tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Mamori, kemudian ia mulai menyantap sukiyaki buatan cucunya itu. Begitu juga Hiruma, ia menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Tapi Mamori, gadis itu bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya memandanginya terus-terusan. Dulu, ia senang sekali kalau ibunya memasak sukiyaki. Bagi Mamori, masakan sang ibu adalah yang terhebat. Dia ingat, biasanya dalam suasana makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sangat jarang bisa dilakukan karena kesibukan ayahnya sebagai pilot, ibunya akan mengoceh panjang lebar soal hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia mengerti.

Mamori tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari-hari menyenangkan itu sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Tanpa ia sadari air mata yang ia tahan meluncur keluar begitu saja.

"Mamo-chan?" suara Takeda sukses menyeret Mamori kembali ka dunia nyata. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku," jawab Mamori pelan. Ia kembali menghapus air matanya. Tidak ingin Hiruma melihatnya, tapi setan itu bahkan sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kau masih tidak mau makan?" tanya Takeda, ia meletakan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Matanya menatap Mamori dengan pandangan sedih. Tampak begitu nyata kerutan di wajahnya yang mulai digerogoti usia.

Cucu kesayangannya itu hanya diam mendengar pertanyaannya, "aku…" Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Kenapa lagi kau?" tanya Hiruma ketus, "mau terus-terusan tidak makan? Kau pikir itu lucu! Ini bukan main-main manajer sialan, kalau kau sakit memangnya siapa yang akan repot kalau bukan aku? Dan kau tahu aku paling benci direpotkan. Apa lagi oleh orang sialan sepertimu!"

Mamori tertunduk. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Pacarnya itu bahkan tidak mau repot olehnya.

"Setelah ini kakek masih ada urusan. Kakek keluar sebentar, dan kakek mau setelah kakek pulang kau sudah makan," Takeda bangun dari posisinya. Ia menatap Mamori dan memberikan senyuman kecil. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruang makan.

Hiruma menatap kesal kearah Mamori, tapi ia belum bicara apapun lagi. Pintu depan terdengar dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi. Itu pasti profesor Takeda yang memang masih harus menemui Yuuya.

"Kau benar-benar masih tidak mau makan? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak mau dengar lagi kau tidak makan? Sekarang kau dengan beraninya tidak mau makan di depanku! Lihat badanmu, kurus kering begitu. Jelek sekali!" Hiruma kembali menggerutu, ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Malas melihat tampang Mamori yang seperi itu.

"Gomen ne Youichi," ucap Mamori pelan, "entah kenapa aku jadi ingat orang tuaku lagi. Rasanya," Mamori menarik nafas perlahan. Berusaha meredam emosinya, air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi mulus malaikat itu, "aku, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali," gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Terus kalau kau ingat mereka kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Hiruma datar. Seolah apa yang dirasakan Mamori bukanlah hal yang penting.

Gadis itu membeku di tempat mendengar tanggapan Hiruma. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang, dan entah kenapa Hiruma malah membuatnya lebih buruk.

"Aku itu cuma menyuruhmu makan, tidak ada yang lain. Memang apa susahnya makan? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan turnamen Kanto, sekarang kau bertingkah manja seperti ini!"

Tubuh Mamori sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Takut pada kemarahan Hiruma, kekesaihnya itu tidak pernah memarahinya kecuali kalau menyangkut _American Football. _

Mamori kembali menarik nafas perlahan, ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum "aku-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan juga, aku akan memaksamu!" Hiruma mengambil alih piring di tangan Mamori, kemudian merenggut pipi gadis itu, "ayo cepet makan!" katanya memaksa.

"Akh…! Youichi, aku bisa makan sendiri. Hentikan!" Mamori berusaha melepaskan tangan Hiruma.

"Tidak akan. Kecuali kau benar-benar mau menghabiskan makanan ini!" jawab Hiruma galak. Tapi sebuah seringai kecil terlihat di wajah tampan setan itu.

"Iya, iya, baiklah. Hentikan kataku!"

Hiruma kembali menyeringai kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Mamori, "baiklah kalau begitu cepat makan. Aku akan mengawasimu," ungkapnya. Ia menatap Mamori. Kali ini pandangannya lebih lembut.

Akhirnya Mamori tersenyum kecil, ia tahu. Meskipun Hiruma tidak mengatakannya, Hiruma mengkhawatirkannya, setan itu memang tidak pernah jujur. Ia mulai memakan sedkit demi sedikit makanannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau bertingkah macam-macam lagi" kata Hiruma serius.

Mamori menoleh kearahnya, "iya, gomen ne Youichi," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "arigatou," lanjutnya.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya kau berterimakasih padaku," ungkap Hiruma. Mamori kembali tersenyum kecil.

Usai makan Hiruma langsung menuju kamar mandi. Karena hari ini terlalu sibuk ia jadi lupa kalau dia masih memakai seragamnya. Baju sekolahnya itu pasti sudah sangat bau. Sementara Hiruma mandi, Mamori membereskan kamar pria itu. Dua _sport bag_ yang dibawa Hiruma tadi ia buka dan mulai menatanya. Baju-baju dimasukan dalam lemari, sepatu dijejerkan di rak, buku-buku ditumpuk di meja belajar, seragam sekolah yang akan dipakai besok juga sudah di gantung dengan rapi.

Dari arah pintu Hiruma memperhatikan gadis itu. Samar-samar ia tersenyum kecil. Hiruma mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk seraya melangkah masuk.

"Kau benar-benar budak yang paling bermanfat," katanya santai sambil melempar handuknya ke tempat tidur. Perhatian saat ini Hiruma hanya memakai celana sebatas lutut dan kaos tanpa lengan. Penampilannya seperti itu sempat membuat Mamori menahan nafas, tapi gadis itu bisa langsung menguasai diri.

"Mou…. Youichi, aku baru saja membereskannya. Jangan taruh handukmu sembarangan! Lagipula itu kan basah! Dan, apa maksudmu budak?" Mamori menatap tajam pria di depannya.

"Kenapa tanya? Kau tidak tahu artinya budak?" Hiruma balik menatap mata Mamori.

Gadis itu menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang, "sudahlah, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Sekarang lebih baik kau ganti baju," katanya menyerahkan sepasang piyama hitam pada Hiruma kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Heh, kenapa kau masih disini manajer sialan? Kau mau aku ganti baju di depanmu, eh?' goda Hiruma dengan seringai dua taring andalannya.

Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika, "eh, te, tentu saja, tidak. Jangan ngaco! Aku keluar sekarang," jawab Mamori sedikit gugup kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Hiruma.

Setan itu masih memperhatikan punggung malaikatnya yang mulai menjauh, "petualangan kita akan segera dimulai, bersiaplah Mamori. Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi," ia mendesis pelan.

#####

Begitu selesai ganti baju, Hiruma langsung menuju kamar Mamori, mereka sudah berencana mengecek video pertandingan tim-tim yang lolos ke turnamen Kanto. Ya, karena turnamen Kanto akan dimulai minggu ini, meteka tidak bisa bersantai terlalu lama. Mereka berdua sibuk di kamar Mamori. Hiruma sedang memperhatikan video pertandingan final turnamen musim gugur wilayah Kanagawa yang dimenangkan Shinryuji Naga. Sementara Mamori mengecek video pertandingan Hakushu.

Tapi otak gadis itu tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia jadi ingat malam itu. Hiruma menelponnya, bicara tentang tim Hakushu, lalu orang tuanya dengan santai merecokinya, kemudian….

Semuanya terjadi.

Mamori tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa saat itu adalah terakhir kali ia bercanda dengan ayah ibunya, bahwa saat itu adalah terakhir kali ia melihat senyum orang-orang yang paling ia sayangi, bahwa itu adalah-

"Kenapa lagi manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar VAIO tercintanya.

Mamori sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Hiruma kemudian menoleh ke arah pacarnya yang masih sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya, "tidak-"

"Hanya saja?" potong Hiruma cepat seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mamori. Apa lagi, tentu saja, membuat alasan.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang tua sialanmu? Apa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku malam itu. Kau melupakan apa yang kukatakan hah?" setan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Ya, ia malas menghadapi Mamori yang seperti ini. Ia ingin Mamori kembali seperti biasanya, Mamori cerewet, over protectif, dan selalu mengomelinya. Dia lebih senang menghadapi Mamori yang selalu membawa sapu saat melawannya, dia merindukan Mamori yang dulu.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku Youichi. Rasanya sakit sekali, aku juga tidak ingin menangisi mereka lagi. Tapi, aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku cuma masih tidak percaya kalau semua ini terjadi. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku akan kehilangan mereka secepat ini, aku," Mamori kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu dari mana harus mamulainya. Mamori membekap mulutnya, mencegah suaranya keluar.

Hiruma menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tahu, Hiruma sangat tahu perasan manajernya. Bukan cuma Mamori yang merasakan kesedihan itu. Dia juga, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar. Kemudian dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Mamori.

Mamori membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma, ia terisak. Setan itu menepuk kepala sang malaikat dengan lembut. Tapi tidak bicara apapun. Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Aku, sampai sekarang aku berfikir. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Aku, entahlah, kurasa otakku sangat kacau sekarang," ucap Mamori pelan. Ia menghapus air matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Hiruma melihatnya begitu lemah seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia membutuhkan sandaran. Ia membutuhkan Hiruma.

Mereka masih saling berpelukan sampai tidak menyadari kalau pintu depan terdengar dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali. Takeda sudah kembali.

"Ehm,"

Mamori reflek langsung menjauhkan diri dari Hiruma saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. Ia dan Hiruma menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Mamori yang memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

Terlihat Takeda berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya, "aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kalau sampai kalian berani berbuat yang lebih jauh," ungkapnya.

Wajah Mamori memerah seketika mendengar perkataan kakeknya, "mana mungkin!" pekik Mamori.

Takeda kembali tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari kamar cucunya.

"Dasar profesor tua sialan pengganggu!" gerutu Hiruma kesal.

Mamori tersenyum kecil, "Youichi aku ngantuk," ucapnya, "pinjam bahumu ya," Mamori menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hiruma. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur Hiruma masih selalu ada di sampingnya. Meskipun Mamori tidak tahu alasan Hiruma tiba-tiba menginap di rumahnya, tapi ia senang. Hiruma selalu ada bersamanya.

Setan itu tersenyum diam-diam. Tidak menyadari bahaya yang makin dekat mengincar malaikatnya.

**Chapter 4 end**

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

**

*Laser gun: diambil dari novel Love Beyond the Time milik Mito Orihara

~SPECIAL SUPPORTING BIOGRAPHI~

**Daichi Fujitani**

Usia: 21 tahun

Pendidikan: Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Jadi detektif mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang meninggal lima tahun lalu.

Tinggi: 182cm

Berat: 67kg

Warna mata: Coklat hazelnut

Warna rmabut: Hitam pekat

Keahlian: Menyelidiki kasus dengan cepat dan akurat

Makanan favorite: Bento buatan Chizue

Hobby: merecoki Hiruma, latihan menembak, main poker.

**Chizue Takezawa**

Usia: 15 hampir 16 tahun

Sekolah: kelas 1 SMU Negeri Sukeito (satu sekolah sama Suzuna)

Tinggi: 159cm

Berat: 48kg

Warna mata: orange cerah

Warna rambut: pirang, panjang sepunggung

Keahlian: Menembak

Makanan favorite: sea food

Hobby: jalan-jalan, baca buku.

Yah, segitu aja ya supporting biography-nya… Masih ada yang belum jelas soal mereka berdua? Silahkan tanyakan sama saia! Asal jangan masalah hubungan Chizue sama Hiruma, nanti juga akan terbongkar. Hehehe…..

Sebelum keluar jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan

REVIEW….


	5. Chapter 5

Arigatou gozaimasu…..

**Icha yukina clyne, Rizu Hatake-hime, Enji86, Undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii, HirumaManda, Ai –Maharanyy-diaMond97**, yang udah mereview chapter 4. Udah qu balas lewat PM ya…

Dan buat yang gak log in,

**Sweetiramisu:** heee… Kurang panjang? Gomenasai! Yupz, kali ini lebih panjang-semoga*plak*hehe… udah aq usahakan lebih panjang.

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**: Makin keren? Terima kasih! Iya, kata-katanya Hiruma emang setajam silet. Tapi kan, gak tahu apa yang ada di hatinya… Iya, Hiru pasti nanti lebih bisa nunjukin perasaannya.

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Iya tuh Hiru, koq bisa romantis ya? Mungkin lagi kerasukan malaikat*di bom sama Hiru* Daichi lagi gak muncul dulu, besok-besok aja dia ngeganggu HiruMamo lagi. Hubungannya Hiru sama Chizue… Em, apa ya?kekekekeke*ketawa laknat* ada deh…. Yosh, udah update!

**DEVIL'D**: Seru kah? Terima kasih…. Oke, saia usah usahakan lebih seru. Salam kenal ya…

**Miyu males log in**: Penasaran? Baiklah, selamat menikmati ya…

**Hikari yang pen-namenya T064 8145 always forever 13**: He… Makasih banyak ya! Iya, ya, Hiruma romantis…! Oke deh, udah update!

**Diangel:** hi juga! Iya tuh setan, tumben bisa romantis!hehe… Iya, doo itashimashite

**Luthfi Weird-Cat males login**: Halo… Selamat datang di fandom Eyeshield 21! Hehehe, iya, tentu aja ada! Gak masalah telat, yang penting udah mau mampir. ^^ Yupz, Hiruma x Mamori. Selamat menikmati ya….

Oke, saia gak mau banyak omong, jadi mari kita mulai…..

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga),**_

_**cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**chapter 5**

**S P Y**

**

* * *

**

Mata hijau ermald milik Youichi Hiruma itu terbuka perlahan saat cahaya keemasan matahari masuk ke kamarnya, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Setan itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Rasanya ia masih sangat ngantuk. Wajar saja, semalam satelah Mamori tidur, ia dan Takeda memasang kamera pengintai hampir di seluruh ruangan rumah ini. rntah jam berapa ia baru bisa tidur. Hiruma menggeliat pelan sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Kenapa rasanya terang sekali?" ia menyipitkan mata membuka saat gorden tipis warna putih yang melindungi jendelanya. Setan itu memandang keluar kamar, memperhatikan jalanan yang masih sepi. Terlihat hanya satu-dua orang yang melangkah lewat jalan itu. Ia melirik jam kecil di samping tempat tidur yang menunjukan pukul 06.04 am.

"Akh! Weker sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal menyadari dirinya bangun kesiangan karena jam weker itu tidak membangunkannya. Pria itu segera menyambar handuk yang semalam digantung Mamori dibalik pintu dan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan setengah berlari.

"Sialan! Bisa-bisa aku telat latihan pagi!" ia menggerutu. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci, "sialan!" ia kembali mengumpat.

"Mamo-chan baru saja masuk," kata Takeda yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan.

_**BRAK!**_

Hiruma memukul pintu kamar mandi itu dengan sangat keras, "manajer sialan, buka pintunya!" teriak Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu buka pintu? Aku sedang mandi!" terdengar suara Mamori dari dalam.

"Aku mau masuk!" kata Hiruma tegas.

"Apa? Dasar mesum!"

"Kau yang mesum manajer bodoh! Cepat keluar atau aku akan ledakan pintu sialan ini!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut?"

"Aku hampir terlambat latihan pagi!"

"Apanya yang terlambat? Ini kan baru jam enam?"

Hiruma sudah menyiapkan bazooka yang entah ia dapat dari mana, "bicara satu kali lagi aku akan benar-benar meledakan pintu sialan ini!" ancamnya serius. Ia terlalu kesal karena bangun kesiangan,

"Iya, iya, baiklah aku akan segera keluar. Tunggu sebentar," kata Mamori akhirnya.

Saat gadis itu keluar Hiruma langsung masuk kamar mandi, tentu saja masih dengan mengomel bagaimana lamanya sang manajer itu mandi. Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pria itu, dia tersenyum maklum.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik," tanya Takeda saat Mamori masuk ke ruang makan.

Mamori baru saja selesai ganti baju dan siap-siap berangkat sekolah, dia mengambil tiga bento buatannya dan memasukannya dalam tas.

"Hiruma-kun memang biang onar," katanya sambil memakan nasi goreng yang jadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Takeda tersenyum menatap cucunya, ia bersyukur Mamori sudah mau makan.

Tak lama Hiruma datang sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Setan itu menyambar selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan mentega kemudian memakannya sambil memakai blazer.

"Makan yang benar Hiruma-kun. Jangan seperti itu, tidak sopan!" protes Mamori. Tapi bukan Hiruma namanya kalau ia mendengarkan omelan itu.

"Cerewat manajer jelek. Ayo berangkat," tanpa basa-basi Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori yang belum selesai sarapan.

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai sarapan. Hiruma-kun!" protes Mamori lagi, dan sekali lagi, Hiruma tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terus saja menarik tangan manajernya itu,"maaf kakek, kami berangkat duluan, nanti pulang sekolah akan kubereskan semuanya!" kata Mamori pada kakeknya yang sejak tadi hanya cengo melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Mami bilang mereka itu perfect couple," gumamnya.

#####

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah Hiruma dan Mamori terus saja bertengkar. Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka memperhatikan keduanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak berani lama-lama melihat mereka, karena tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan setan Deimon itu.

"Benar kan. Tch, aku jadi terlambat! Gara-gara kau lelet!" gerutu Hiruma entah untuk keberapa kali saat mereka keluar dari stasiun kota Deimon.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau terlambat karena kau bangun kesiangan!" balas Mamori yang masih tidak mau disalahkan Hiruma. Karena menurutnya, dia memang tidak salah.

"Tapi kau mandinya lama, sarapan lama, jalannya juga lama. Dasar manajer lelet! Kau membuang banyak waktuku!"

"Haah…. Terserah kau saja! Pokoknya kau telat gara-gara kesiangan. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Dan lagi, gara-gara kau aku tidak sarapan. Jadi apanya yang sarapan terlalu lama?" Mamori mendelik ke arah Hiruma kemudian membuang muka, sok cuek. Ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya mendahului Hiruma.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat di belakang mereka, Hiruma meliriknya sekilas. Setan itu membuat balon dari permen karetnya, berfikir tentang apa yang baru dilihatnya tadi.

#####

"Ohayou, minna…..!" sapa Mamori pada anggota Devil Bats yang tengah bersiap-siap latihan.

"Ohayou Mamori-san!" jawab Monta semangat.

"Mamori-neechan, ohayou," Sena tersenyum ke arahnya. Yang lain membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman.

"Ya…. Mamo-nee! Senang sekali, akhirnya kau masuk. Kemarin aku kerepotan menggantikan tugasmu, mengurusi mereka!" kata Suzuna riang seperti biasanya.

"Gomen ne Suzuna-chan," jawab Mamori tersenyum.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum juga. Kami senang," kata Kurita.

"Iya, habis kupikir tidak baik juga kalau telalu lama sedih."

_**BRAK**_

Seseorang menendang pintu dengan amat kasar. Kita semua sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya, "sudah cukup ngobrolnya bocah-bocah sialan! Sekarang kalian cepat latihan!" kata Hiruma tegas membuat anggota Devil Bats berhamburan keluar. Kecuali Musashi, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengorek telinganya dengan cuek dan berjalan santai ke lapangan. Suzuna menyusul mereka sementara Mamori membereskan ruang klub dan Hiruma ganti baju di ruang loker.

Begitu latihan pagi neraka selesai. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats kembali ganti baju dan segera menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Ja ne… Mamo-nee!" pamit Suzuna sambil meluncur ke keluar SMU Deimon menuju sekolahnya. Mamori melambaikan tangannya. Ia masih menunggu Hiruma yang belum selesai ganti baju.

"Ayo manajer sialan!"

Mamori menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan Hiruma yang bersama Kurita dan Musashi, "iya, ayo!" jawabnya.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju kelas 2-1 di lantai empat sambil mendiskusikan persiapan turnamen Kanto. Besok akan diadakan Drawing dan dengan begitu akan lebih bisa memfokuskan latihan.

Tiba di kelas Mamori langsung memisahkan diri dari tiga pria itu dan bergabung dengan Ako dan Sara.

"Kau sudah masuk Mamo-chan?" tanya Ako.

Mamori hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, "eh, kau sudah dengar kalau hari ini ada anak baru?" tanya Sara.

"Iya, aku sudah dengar, katanya dia tampan. Aku jadi penasaran!" jawab Ako.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa," Mamori menanggapi.

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengurus klub-mu sih!" jawab Sara.

Mamori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sepertinya Sar benar, Mamori terlalu sibuk dengan klub-nya.

_**TENG…TENG… TENG….**_

Mamori langsung menuju bangkunya saat bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai itu berbunyi. Hiruma melirik Mamori sekilas, biasanya dia duduk di belakang Mamori. Tapi, dia sedang malas untuk bangun dari tempatnya, jadi dia tetap duduk di bangku belakang Musashi yang memang selalu kosong.

Furuya-sensei memasuki kelas. Ia terlihat agak gugup. Sebenarnya semua guru yang masuk kelas ini akan bertingkah sama. Habis, dengan setan paling ditakuti di Jepang ada disini, kelas ini sudah jadi seperti neraka. Murid-murid berdiri dan membungkuk sopan sambil memberi salam atas komando ketua kelas, kecuali Hiruma, tentu saja.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru. Nah, Yamada-san silahkan masuk," kata Furuya-sensei. Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut merah menyala dan bola mata hitam dibalik kaca mata berbingkai perak, masuk ke dalam kelas.

"kya~ kawai!" beberapa anak permpuan terpekik pelan

"Tampan ya," terdengar lagi suara murid-murid perempuan termasuk Mamori, Ako dan Sara. Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum.

Furuya-sensei menenangkan mereka, "Yamada-san, perkenalkan dirimu," katanya pada anak baru itu.

Anak baru itu tersenyum ramah, "hajimemashite mina!" katanya sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk, "watashi wa Hyde Yamada dezu. Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Yamada kembali membungkuk dan tersenyum pada seluruh kelas.

"Nah, Yamada-san. Kau bisa duduk di belakang Anezaki," kata Furuya-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang Mamori. Yamada melirik gadis yang ditunjuk Furuya-sensei kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Pada detik yang sama Hiruma juga bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Yamada. Hiruma tiba disana tiga detik lebih cepat dari Yamada, ia langsung duduk dan menaikan dua kakinya ke atas meja. Yamada menatapnya dengan pandangan ramah, "maaf. Sensei menyuruhku duduk disini," katanya masih dengan tingkat kesopanan yang sama.

Hiruma cuma menaikan alisnya dan menatap mata hitam itu malas, "benar begitu, botak sialan?" tanyanya santai sambil melirik Furuya-sensei. Sang guru langsung keringat dingin ditatap begitu oleh Hiruma.

"Itu, eh, Yamada-san. Kau bisa duduk di belakang Takekura," katanya buru-buru agar nyawanya tertolong.

Yamada mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sedangkan Hiruma tersenyum sinis. Hiruma mengeluarkan laptopnya. Furuya-sensei langsung memulai pelajaran. Dia tidak mau lama-lama berurusan dengan setan Deimon itu.

Dari sudut matanya, setan penguasa Jepang itu menangkap basah Yamada yang tengah melirik Mamori, "dasar anak baru sialan," desisnya pelan. Hiruma kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tapi pandangan matanya terus mengawasi Yamada yang tengah memperhatikan Mamori. Setan itu menggeram kesal.

"Heh, bocah ingusan sialan! Mau sampai kapan kau ngeliatin manajer sialan? Kau tidak lihat kalau si botak sialan itu sedang mengajar, hah?" tanya Hiruma galak. Suaranya yang khas mampu membuat seisi kelas bergidik ngeri. Mamori menatap Hiruma bingung. Kurita membekap mulutnya, sementara Mushasi dengan cueknya kembali mengorek telinga sambil senyum-senyum.

Seluruh siswa meoleh ke arahnya sebentar lalu menatap Yamada. Furuya-sensei sudah gemetaran di depan kelas. Ia diam membiarkan Hiruma melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Yamada memasang tampang tidak mengerti saat semua murid di kelas itu menatapnya, "aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" tanya Hiruma galak.

Mata hijau setan itu memancarkan kemarahan. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat tidak suka anak baru itu memperhatikan manajernya. Padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah merasa cemburu pada siapapun. Tidak, Hiruma tahu perasaan tidak senang ini bukan sekedar perasan cemburu.

"Kau ini kenapa…" Mamori tidak meneruskan kata-katanya saat melihat kilat kemarahan di mata sang kekasih, "Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hiruma cuek sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat kekacauan di kelas!" kata Mamori setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya,"gomenasai sensei. Bisa lanjutkan pelajarannya?"

Furuya-sensei mengangguk pada Mamori. Sebenarnya ia bingung bagaimana muridnya yang satu itu berani melawan setan terjahat di dunia.

_**TENG… TENG…. TENG…. TENG…. **_

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. mamori langsung keluar dari ruang kelasnya, ia menuju kelas Sena untuk memberikan bento pada 'adiknya' itu.

"Haah, aku juga harus memberikan bento pada Youichi," gumamnya pelan saat kembali dari kelas Sena. Ia melangkah menuju kelasnya. Tapi saat ia tiba di kelas pria yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada, _kemana lagi dia?_ Batin Mamori. Ia melirik Kurita yng sedang memakan sebuah roti ukuran jumbo, "Kurita-kun, kau tahu Hiruma-kun pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

Kurita menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi setelah mengambil nori punyaku," ia menjawab pelan.

Mamori menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau si bodoh itu, sudah pasti ke sana kan?" sahut Musashi yang duduk di sebelah Kurita.

"Eh, ke sana?" Mamori memutar bola matanya, ia berfikir sebentar, "ah, aku tahu dia dimana! Awas saja orang itu. Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya!" kata Mamori setelah ia berhasil menemukan tempat yang mungkin didatangi Hiruma.

"Anezaki," panggil Musashi sesaat sebelum Mamori pergi, gadis itu menoleh, " ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang tadi si bodoh itu benar-benar marah?" tanayanya.

"Yah, aku juga tadi sempat berfikir kalau dia benar-benar marah. Makanya aku mau memarahinya soal yang tadi." Jawab Mamori kemudian kembali ke bangkunya. Ia mengambil dua bento dan satu termos kecil berisi _green tea_.

"Mamori-chan makan bareng yuk," ajak Ako.

"Eh, maaf. Aku ada perlu. Lain kali saja ya," Mamori melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu dan segera keluar dari ruang kelas.

#####

Mamori terus berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah. Ia tahu, disinilah Hiruma kalau sedang ingin menyendiri. Mata biru sapphire itu memandangi sekeliling dan menangkap sosok pria berambut spike pirang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan mata terpejam. Bibir malaikat itu menunjukan senyum kecil.

Didekatinya setan yang tengah beristirahat itu. Ia duduk di samping Hiruma. Mata hijau ermald itu terbuka saat menyadari ada orang lain di sebelahnya, "ngapain kau ke sini, manajer sialan? Kau mengganggu tidurku!" tanya Hiruma galak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Hari ini kau marah-marah terus. Kau tidak senang ya, aku di sampingmu?" Mamori balik bertanya, "aku buatkan bento untukmu," Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menyerahkan satu kotak bento pada Hiruma.

Pria itu memandanginya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "kau memberikan ini padaku karena si cebol sialan itu menolak? Kau pikir aku tempat sampah!" kata Hiruma sarkastis. Mamori diam mendengarnya, hari ini dia tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan setan itu.

"Punya Sena sudah kuberikan. Ini untukmu," kata Mamori pelan. Hiruma menoleh menatap Mamori dan menaikan alisnya, "ada yang salah?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Sarafmu masih normal kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba membuatkanku bento? biasanya tidak pernah. Kau kan biasanya tidak pernah peduli aku mau makan atau tidak, yang selalu kau ingat cuma si cebol itu!"

"Eh, itu… benar. Gomen ne, mulai sekarang aku akan membuatkanmu bento setiap hari," Mamori tersenyum garing, "nah, ayo makan. Kau kan tadi pagi juga belum sarapan. Pasti lapar kan? Kurita bilang kau mengambil nori miliknya,"

"Cerewet!" Hiruma membuka bento itu dan langsung memakannya tanpa ragu. Ia sudah sangat tahu, masakan Mamori tidak perlu diragukan. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian ikut memakan bento miliknya, "bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kalau lapar semuanya jadi enak."

"Mou… Kau mau bilang kalau masakanku tidak enak?"

"Tepat!"

"Huuh… Kau ini!" Mamori meninju pelan lengan Hiruma. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Kemarahan pacarnya saat di kelas tadi sudah tidak kelihatan.

Dalam sekejap saja dua kotak bento itu sudah kosong, _green tea_ buatan Mamori juga sudah habis. Sekarang mereka hanya saling diam. Hiruma kembali memejamkan matanya. Mamori meliriknya sebal. Padahal sudah bisa berduaan begini, tapi pria itu malah tidur. Menyebalkan.

Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya hanya agar tidak merasa bosan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengobrol dengan Hiruma, tapi dia tidak berani mengganggu komandan dari neraka itu. Mata hijau milik Hiruma terbuka sedikit, melirik sang manajer.

Setan itu menyeringai kecil sebelum menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk merengkuh manajer kesayangannya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Eh, Youichi?" Mamori membulatkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hiruma.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma singkat sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Mamori diam, mendengarkan detak jantung Hiruma yang bergemuruh. Ia tersenyum diam-diam.

"Yang di kelas tadi, kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori takut-takut.

"Hm, tidak kenapa-kenapa, iseng saja."

"Iseng katamu? Kau mengganggu pejaran tahu!"

"Tch, aku cuma mengingatkan bocah sialan itu. Siapa yang akan dia hadapi kalau dia berani macam-macam padamu."

Mamori kembali tersenyum kecil, "apa artinya itu kau cemburu?"

Hiruma kembali membuka matanya dan melirik gadis dalam pelukannya itu, "jangan ngaco manajer sialan. Mana mungkin setan bisa cemburu!" jawabnya.

"Begitu ya, padahal aku lebih senang kalau kau cemburu,"

"Kubilang jangan ngaco, manajer sialan!"

Mamori mengangguk. Posisi seperti ini rasanya nyaman sekali. Tubuh Hiruma begitu hangat, dan aroma mint yang menguar darinya begitu menenangkan. Hanya dengan dipeluk Hiruma saja, Mamori merasa ia sangat aman, "rasanya, kau berubah ya," ia bergumam pelan.

"Berubah? Tidak, aku sama seperti biasanya."

"Kau lebih lembut. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku suka."

"tch, sudahlah. Hentikan pembicaraan membosankan ini!" Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya, "sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi. Kau kelmbalilah ke kelas," katanya.

Gadis itu menurut, ia mengambil kotak bento dan termos kecilnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Hiruma, "jangan bolos ya, Youichi!" katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Hiruma tidak menanggapinya.

Mamori melangkah menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya, tapi langkah gadis itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rambut merahnya terlihat menyala terkena sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela besar di sebelahnya. Mamori mendekatinya, "Yamada-kun," sapanya.

Pria itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang tampan menunjukan ekspresi senang, "ah, kau… Anezaki kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Mamori mengangguk, "sedang apa kau disini?"

"Itu, tadi aku jalan-jalan. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa kelas kita ada dimana," Yamada nyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku juga akan ke kelas," kata mamori.

Yamada mengangguk. Mereka berdua akhirnya jalan bersama, "soal yang di kelas tadi. Aku minta maaf. Hiruma-kun memang kadang keterlaluan," kata Mamori membuka percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, yang menegurku tadi Hiruma Youichi kan? Yang kapten Devil Bats itu?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dan kau manajernya?" Yamada kembali bertanya dengan antusias. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Mamori sebelumnya.

Mamori mengangguk.

"Wah, keren. Aku nonton pertandingan kalian lawan Amerika. Kalian hebat sekali. Aku suka sekali main American Football, tapi di sekolahku yang dulu tidak ada klub Amefuto. Jadi aku dan teman-teman membentuk klub pecinta Amefuto. Kami sering latihan. Tapi tidak pernah bisa ikut pertandingan resami," cerita Yamada penuh semangat, tapi dia mengakhiri cerianya dengan raut kecewa, "oh iya, kalian juara tiga turnamen musim gugur kan?"

Mamori kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Yamada.

"Wah, berarti kalian masuk turnamen Kanto ya?" tanya Yamada dengan antusias yang sama, "boleh aku bergabung dengan Devil Bats?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Mamori mengerutkan kening, "yang kutahu peraturannya kalau ada anak yang baru pindah sekolah. Tidak bisa mengikiti turnamen selama setengah tahun. Tapi kau cobalah bicara dengan Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori, "aku akan membantumu bicara dengannya. Datang ke ruang klub saja sepulang sekolah nanti," Mamori kembali memberikan senyumana malaikatnya.

Yamada bisa merasakan darah mencapai ubun-ubunnya hanya dengan melihat Mamori tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

#####

Begitu bel pulang berdering. Anggota deimon Devil Bats dengan penuh semangat melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang klub. Mereka semua langsung mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam berwarna merah kebanggaan Devil Bats sebelum sang setan mengamuk.

"Permisi!" aktifitas mereka terhenti saat seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala menyapa mereka. Pria itu terlihat kikuk berdiri di depan pintu saat semua mata memandanginya heran. Sang kapten, Youichi Hiruma meliriknya malas.

"Ada perlu apa kau, bocah ingusan sialan?" tanyanya galak seperti biasanya.

"Em, ano, eto, aku…"

**DrtDrtDrtDrtDrtDrt**

"Bicara yang jelas. Anak jelek!" Hiruma menembakan AK-47 miliknya ke sembarang arah membuat seluruh anggota Devil Bats kecuali Musashi, tiarap secara bersamaan agar tidak menjadi korban. Sementara orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu hanya meringis ngeri.

"Akh!" Mamori menjerit tiba-tiba, membuat Hiruma menghentikan aksinya.

Setan itu menatap manajernya, "heh, kau?" hardiknya.

Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma, ia mengatur nafas, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Entah kenapa sesaat tadi otaknya mendadak kosong, "aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan, "tapi, singkirkan senjatamu Hiruma-kun!" protesnya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sebal.

Hiruma menghela nafas lega. Tapi tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan anggota lainnya, "cih, jangan membelanya. Manajer jelek!" balas Hiruma sambil melirik Mamori sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada tamu tak diundang itu.

"Yamada-kun. Masuklah dulu," kata Mamori mengabaikan perkataan Hiruma barusan. Yamada mengangguk pelan.

"Heh, sudah ku bilang jangan membelanya!" sentak Hiruma kasar.

"Kenapa sih? Yamada-kun sudah datang baik-baik kan," jawab Mamori, "ayo, masuklah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan hiraukan dia."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata sang malaikat. Anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang tadi sibuk menyelematkan nyawa mereka. Bangkit dari posisi mereka yang tiarap. Yamada melangkah masuk ruang klub itu dengan perasaan takut.

"Cih, cepat katakan ada apa kau kemari, bocah sialan?" tanya Hiruma tidak sabaran.

"Duduk dulu," Mamori mempersilahkan.

Yamada mengangguk, ia duduk dihadapan sang iblis. Yamada menelan ludah, mengantisipasi kegugupannya. Matanya hitamnya memandangi seluruh anggota Devil Bats yang tengah memperhatikannya, " em, aku, ingin bergabung dengan Devil Bats," katanya takut-takut. Ia sudah sangat siap kabur kalau setan itu menyerangnya lagi, "aku, ingin menjadi bagian dari Devil Bats. Sudah lama aku mengagumi tim ini, dan aku berharap aku bisa bermain dengan kalian," ungkap Yamada.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi para pemain Devil Bats.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Mukya!"

"Hiiee….?"

"A ha ha….!" *?*

Kurita membekap mulutnya menahan senang.

"FUGO!" Komusubi menanggapi. Yang hanya dimengerti Kurita seorang di ruangan ini. Musashi, Yukimitsu, dan Mamori tersenyum.

Sang setan?

"KEKEKEKEKEKE…!"

"HIIIIIII…..!" seluruh anggota Devil Bats, kecuali yang otaknya masih berfungsi seratus persen. Memekik bersamaan saat tawa laknat itu terdengar.

"Kau mau masuk klub _American football_?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada melecehkan, "Kekekekeke!" suara tawa yang amat khas itu kembali memenuhi ruang klub.

"Iya. Tentu saja," jawab Yamada pasti.

"Hm… Kau mau bergabung dengan Devil Bats buat main Amefuto, atau mau PDKT dengan manajer sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma mengintrogasi.

"Mukya! Kau mau PDKT sama Mamori-san? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Monta bereaksi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bereaksi secara berlebihan pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Mamori.

Mendengar reaksi _receiver_-nya, Hiruma tertawa lebih keras. Sementara wajah Mamori yang berdiri di dekatnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu.

"Itu, tentu saja aku ingin main Amefuto. Meskipun aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau Anezaki…."

Terlihat Hiruma mengarahkan moncong senjata kesayangannya ke hadapan Yamada, "berani mendekatinya, kubunuh kau!" kata Hiruma pelan tapi sangat tegas, "Klub ini kubuat untuk maju ke _Chrismas Bowl_. Kalau kau punya maksud lain selain bermain Amefuto. Lebih baik bergabung saja dengan klub sialan lainnya."

Yamada kembali menelan ludah dan mengangguk kecil, "i, iya, aku mengerti," ungkapnya.

"Kau bisa apa sampai mau bergabung dengan kami? Kau pernah main amefuto sebelumnya?"

"Uhm, biasanya aku bermain sebagai line backer."

Hiruma menarik nafas pelan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "kalau begitu kita mulai tes-nya. Manajer sialan siapkan stop watch," perintahnya.

"Baik," jawab Mamori, ia segera mengambil stop watch dan buku catatan. Mamori setengah berlari mengejar Hiruma yang sudah keluar ruang klub.

"Ayo, Yamada-kun," ajak Kurita antusias sembari menyusul langkah Hiruma.

"I, iya," jawab Yamada yang juga segera menyusul mereka.

Pertama, adalah tes lari 40 yard. Yamada bersiap di posisinya. Wajahnya tampak gugup.

"Siap?" komando Hiruma, "mulai!"

**DUAR**

Kembang api yang berasal dari bazooka yang ditembakan Hiruma menghiasi langit sore Deimon. Yamada segera berlari dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Tek.

Mamori menekan tombol berhenti pada stop watch dalam genggamannya, gadis itu memandanginya sebentar kemudian melirik Yamada yang masih ngos-ngosan mengatur nafasnya.

Hiruma melirik stop watch di tangan Mamori. 4,8 detik, "catat," perintahnya, "kalian juga bocah-bocah sialan. Cepat siap-siap!"

"HIIEEE….!" Anggota Devil Bats lainnya langsung ambil posisi untuk berlari.

Setelah tes lari usai, dengan hasil yang untungnya membuat hiruma cukup puas, mereka menuju ke ruang olah raga untuk mengukur perolehan bench press. Yamada mencobanya lebih awal. Pria itu masih terlihat gugup saat ia mulai mengangkat beban itu.

"120kg?" seluruh anggota Devil Bats memekik bersamaan.

"Hebat, hampir seperti Shin-san," gumam Sena takjub.

"Keh, boleh juga bocah ingusan itu," ujar Hiruma pelan sambil memasukan permen karet favoritenya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Musashi.

"Bocah itu punya kemampuan. Untuk menuju turnamen Kanto tidak cukup kalau hanya mengandalkan kemampuan bocah-bocah sialan itu," jawab Hiruma, "oi, kita kembali ke lapangan buat latihan seperti biasanya," Hiruma kembali memberi komando. Semua anggota Devil Bats termasuk Yamada mengikutinya.

"Ya~ selamat sore, semuanya!" sapa Suzuna ceria saat mereka semua tiba di lapangan.

"Ah, sore, Suzuna-chan," balas mamori tersenyum. Yang lainnya juga tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Suzuna.

"Eh, Mamo-nee itu siapa?" tanya Suzuna sambil menunjuk Yamada yang tengah bersiap-siap di lapangan bersama yang lainnya.

"Namanya Hyde Yamada, dia anak baru di kelasku, dan katanya dia ingin bergabung dengan Devil Bats. Jadi, Hiruma-kun sedang mengetes-nya," jawab Mamori.

"Yaay… Hyde-nii. Ganbatte!" Suzuna bersorak menyemangatinya dengan antusias. Yamada cuma tertawa garing menanggapinya. Disemangati seperti itu malah membuatnya tambah gugup.

"Suzuna semangat sekali ya," celetuk Sena sambil memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Ngapain kau bengong di situ anak pendek? Lawan dia!" Hiruma mengoper bola pada Sena. Segera saja Sena menangkapnya. Ia kemudian menatap Yamada.

"Lewati dia, cebol!" perintah Hiruma.

"Ganbatte, Sena….!" Seru Suzuna lebih semangat.

Sena menelan ludahnya. Mengatasi kegugupan, "ayo mulai, Yamada-san," katanya. Yamada mengangguk.

Mereka berdua segera berlari, saling berhadapan. Yang lainnya menyaksikan dengan wajah tegang. Sena mengambil step untuk menggunakan _Devil Bats Ghost_, tapi Yamada belum terkecoh. Mata hitamnya fokus pada bola di tangan Sena. Yamada mengulurkan tangannya, siap menahan Sena, tapi pada saat yang sama Sena berputar dengan spin. _Devil Light Hurricane_. Lolos. Sena berhasil meloloskan diri dari Yamada. Tapi Yamada dengan segera berputar, ia mengeluarkan _tackle _dan menjatuhkan Sena.

"SENA!" pekik Mamori dan Suzuna kompak. Dua gadis itu langsung menghampiri Sena yang masih tergeletak di lapangan. Sementara sang setan menyeringai puas.

"Maaf ya Sena-kun, apa ada yang sakit?" Yamada mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sena bangun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hebat, Yamada-san," ujar Sena.

"Sena, kau baik-baik saja? Apa lukamu parah? Kau butuh obat?" penyakit over protective mamori mulai kambuh.

Hiruma menggeram kesal melihat tingkah manajernya itu, "biarin aja dia mati di sana, manajer sialan!" katanya ketus.

Mamori mendelik kearah Hiruma tapi tidak bicara apapun. Ia kembali fokus merawat Sena.

"Cih," Hiruma mendesis pelan, "manajer sialan, kemari," perintah Hiruma. Mamori langsung menurut. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju ruang klub.

"Mamo-nee dan You-nii mau berduaan, fufufufu…." Suzuna tertawa licik.

"Apanya yang berduaan, cheer sialan? Kalian semua sekarang latihan fisik yang benar, aku dan manajer sialan ini akan diskusi soal hasil tes bocah sialan itu," kata Hiruma. Ia kemudian menutup pintu ruang klub dari dalam.

"Wah, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik Anezaki memang sangat cantik ya, punya hubungan apa kira-kira dia dengan Hiruma?" gumam Yamada.

"Ya… Hyde-nii cemburu?" selidik Suzuna dengan antena bergerak lincah di kepalanya.

"Eh, enak saja. Bukan begitu!" jawab Yamada kikuk.

"Hey kau, sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Mamori-san. Mamori-san itu cuma milikku tahu!" kata Monta dengan sangat PD.

"Kau PD sekali monyet?" Juumonji menanggapi.

"Apa? Itu kebijaksanaan monyet lagi?" kali ini Toganou yang bicara.

"Kurasa kebih parah dari kebijaksanaan monyet yang biasanya," sahut Kuroki.

"Aku bukan monyet, mukya!" protes Monta.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian ngobrol disana? Ingin mati ditembak Hiruma ya?" tanya Musashi.

Anggota Devil Bats yang tengah asyik mengobrol itu kembali menelan ludah secara bersamaan. Gugup, dan membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ayo latihan," komando Sena serius.

"YOSH!" seru yang lainnya kompak.

Tak lama setelah itu Hiruma keluar dari ruang klub. Ia memandangi teman-temannya, "semuanya masuk," perintahnya tenang. Mereka langsung menurut, semuanya berkumpul di ruang klub dalam diam. Menunggu kata-kata sang setan.

"Besok sudah _drawing_ turnamen Kanto. Kalian bebas latihan sore. Berkumpul di gedung NFL jam 4 sore, terlambat satu detik saja, akan mati," kata Hiruma seram, aura hitam menguar dari belakangnya, "satu lagi. Aku dan manajer sialan sudah mempelajari hasil tes bocah ingusan itu. Jadi kupikir, ada baiknya juga menambah jumlah pemain untuk turnamen Kanto. Kau masuk, rambut merah sialan!"

"YA~ Selamat bergabung, Hyde-nii!" sorak Suzuna.

Yamada sempat bengong beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Hiruma, "eh, arigato gozaimasu!" ucap Yamada. Ia tidak tahu apa yng harus ia katakan selain terima kasih.

Mamori tersenyum dan menyerahkan seragam Devil Bats nomor punggung 27 pada Yamada.

"Mohon bimbingan semuanya!" Yamada membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, ya, sudah cukup penyambutannya. Sekarang kita joging di tepi sungai Kuromisa," kata Hiruma.

"YA!"

Kemudian mulailah latihan neraka itu. Mereka semua melakukannya dengan sangat bersemangat. Latihan berat itu baru selesai saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats satu per satu mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kecuali Hiruma dan Mamori. Gadis itu masih menunggu Hiruma yang sedang ganti baju di ruang loker.

"Haah… Lelah sekali!" Mamori menelungkupkan wajanya ke meja. Tugas-tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan semua, sekarang cuma tinggal menunggu Hiruma, "Youichi, aku tunggu di luar ya!" kata Mamori.

"Hm," cuma itu tanggapan Hiruma.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar ruang klub. Mata biru shapphire itu membulat melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Rambut merah menyala. Membuat Mamori langsung tahu siapa orang itu.

"Yamada-kun?' panggil Mamori.

Orang itu menoleh, "kau belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Aku habis rapat strategi dengan Hiruma-kun, kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan," Yamada menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku lupa jalan menuju ke stasiun itu kearah mana?"

Mamori tersenyum simpati, "begitu?"

"Ngapain kau manajer sialan? Heh, kau rambut merah sialan, sedang apa kau berduaan dengan manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketus sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yamada-kun lupa arah ke stasiun, kita pulang bareng saja yuk," ajak Mamori.

"Terserah," Hiruma menanggapi dengan malas.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama ke stasiun. Hiruma sendiri memilih jalan di belakang mereka, jadi dia bisa memastikan kalau Yamada tidak berbuat macam-macam pada manajernya.

Tidak begitu lama mereka sudah sampai di stasiun kota Deimon. Yamada dan Mamori melihat-lihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

"Ah, yang kearah rumahku kereta yang ini," kata Yamada pelan, "aku duluan ya, Anezaki-san, Hiruma-san," pamit Yamada kemudian berlari menuju loket penjualan tiket, kemudian masuk ke kereta.

"Hari ini melelahkan ya," gumam Mamori, mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

"Biasa saja," jawab Hiruma cuek, "kita tunggu kereta berikutnya."

Mamori mengangguk.

Dari salah satu gerbong kereta tampak sosok bayangan hitam yang tersenyum sinis, "Anezaki Mamori ya?" ia bergumam pelan.

**Chapter 5 end**

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

**

Haah…. Semoga ini udah cukup panjang ya! Chap berikutnya akan ada sedikit crime-nya, tapi masih lebih banyak romance-nya sih,hehe

Yosh, akhir kata….

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Chapter 6

Arigatou gozaimatsu….. Masih mau mampir ke fic gaje ini, dan meninggalkan review, buat **Mitama134666, Undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii, Rizu Hatake-hime, Hikari Kou Minami, Enji86, Mozzarella cheese, Chancha-Flower, **dan** Icha Yukina clyne, **udah qu balas lewat PM ya, dan buat yang gak log in,

**Ahzer rakk0on**: Hee… keren? Makasih ya! Hm, Yamada ya…. Siapa ya dia? Yang pasti dia anggota devil bats :P di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan diterangin kok Yamada itu siapa. Hehe

**Sweetiramisu:** Haha iya, si setan cemburu tuh!*dibazooka* mata-matanya siapa, nanti chap-chap menuju ending akan ketahuan, dia muncul sih dikit di akhir chap ini. Adegan tembak-tembakannya chap depan, tapi disini juga ada sedikit crime-nya kok. Meskipun masih banyak romance-nya. Oke, arigatou!

**Miyu males login lagi**: Hehehe… Iya tuh, ternyata si Hiruma cemburuan juga. Yosh, makasih ya… Sudah update!

**Diangel:** Terima kasih buat koreksinya! Iya, Hiruma berlebihan tuh, gitu aja cemburu! Hm Yamada anggota Dark Dragon? Apa dia mencurigakan ya?hehe, disini crime sedikit aja. Chap depan lebih banyak. Thanks…

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**: Hiruma gak dapet saingan kok, tuh setan aja yang berlebihan, hehehe… Wah, seneng banget ya, liat Hiruma cemburu, fufufufu… Yang ngikutin Mamo? Liat di akhir chap ini! Makasih, udah update!

**DarkAngelYouichi:** Wah… Aq juga puas banget tuh liat Hiruma cemburu!kekekeke*ketawa laknat* Hee… Yamada keliatannya ganggu Mamo? Ah, itu sih pemikiran Hiruma aja. Tenang, Yamada gak bakal ganggu Mamo kok. Kalo Chizue…. Hehehe! Bayangan hitamnya yang kemarin akan lebih jelas dibagian akhir nanti. Makin seru? Oh, terima kasih!

**Nab'nab'kaitani:** Hai… Salam kenal! Iya, Hiruma cemburu tuh! Yamada gak ganggu Mamo lho, cuma Hirumanya aja yang berlebihan*dibom sama Hiruma*hehehe…. Makasih ya, yupz, udah update!

Wah, kayaknya semua pada curiga sama Yamada ya…. Hm, buat sekarang saia baru bisa bilang kalau Yamada itu anggota Devil Bats, dia ada dipihak siapa nanti akan ketahuan dengan sendirinya. Oke, gak usah banyak ngomong lagi, mari kita mulai….

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak.**_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma Y & Mamori A**_

_**Sedikit SenaSuzu**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Love Love, Harajuku Street!

* * *

**

"HIIIEEE….!"

Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats kecuali yang masih punya otak memekik kompak melihat hasil _drawing_ turnamen Kanto. Lawan yang akan mereka hadapi dibabak pertama adalah Shinryuji Naga.

"Bagaimana ini?" ujar Kurita panik.

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana, gendut sialan. Tinggal kalahin aja mereka," jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

"Tapi, Shinryuji itu… Mereka tim yang sangat mengerikan," sambung Yamada, "mimpi apa aku, pertandingan debut-ku melawan tim yang sudah menjadi juara turnamen Kanto 9 kali berturut-turut?" keringat dingin menetes di belakang kepalanya.

"Coba tadi ditukar…" gerutu tiga bersaudara kesal. Tak jauh dari mereka Marco masih terlihat amat pucat karena hampir menjerumuskan timnya sendiri ke neraka, beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mengajak Deimon untuk tukar nomor. Wajah anggota Deimon Devil Bats juga tak kalah pucat, bahkan Kurita sudah hampir pingsan. Tapi semoga saja tidak.

"Bagaimana, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Hiruma meletuskan balon dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya, "kita pulang, dan atur strategi," ucapnya pelan. Mamori mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang bocah-bocah sialan. Aku dan manajer sialan akan memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan nanti," komando Hiruma, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung NFL. Semua anggota Devil Bats segera mengikutinya.

"Sena, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori saat menyadari kalau 'adiknya' itu sejak tadi hanya diam. Ia melirik kearah Sena yang jalan di belakangnya. Jelas saja Sena terus diam, tadi Agon dengan sengaja melempar bola Amefuto kearahnya. Untung saja dia bisa menghindar.

"Iya, Mamori-neechan, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sena agak gugup. Dia biasanya memang selalu gugup, tapi kali ini, bukan hanya sekedar gugup. Tapi juga takut. Mamori tersenyum kemudian kembali fokus ke jalan, membiarkan Sena jalan di barisan paling belakang. Ia tahu, ia sudah seharusnya tidak terlalu khawatir lagi pada Sena

Suzuna melirik Sena diam-diam, wajahnya tampak prihatin. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum riang, "eh, Sena!" panggilnya. Gadis itu meluncur mendekati Sena.

"Ada apa Suzuna-chan?" tanya Sena.

"Kau takut ya…?" Suzuna balik bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"Eh… Tidak kok, aku tidak setakut itu,"

"Daripada kau ketakutan begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Di Harajuku ada restoran Italia yang baru buka lho… Pasti banyak diskon!" ajak Suzuna antusias.

"Hie…. Jalan-jalan ke Harajuku?"

Suzuna mengangguk dengan cepat, "kau mau?"

Sena bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, "iya, mungkin aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan kegugupanku," jawabnya.

"Ya~ Terima kasih, Sena!" balas Suzuna riang.

#####

_Handphone_ Mamori berdering pelan di dalam tasnya, gadis itu meraihnya, ia memperhatikan layar _handphone_-nya yang menunjukan satu pesan masuk. Mamori membaca pesan itu, alisnya sedikit berkerut, "eh, kakek masih mengajar di kelas malam, dia akan pulang terlambat," ujar Mamori. Hiruma meliriknya sebentar. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di stasiun, menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Jadi nanti tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita di rumah?" sebuah seringai nakal terlukis di wajah tampan setan itu.

"Me… Memangnya kenapa kalau berdua?" tanya Mamori agak gugup, ia risih melihat seringai Hiruma.

"Itu artinya kita bisa membuat strategi dengan tenang manajer sialan!" jawab Hiruma. Gadis di sampingnya sempat terkejut mandengar jawaban Hiruma. Sejujurnya, ia sudah berfikir macam-macam.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu manajer sialan? Jangan-jangan kau berfikir yang aneh-aneh ya…? Kekekekeke….!" ledek Hiruma melihat semburat merah di pipi Mamori.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun tahu!" jawab Mamori sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Hiruma cuma menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali diam. Keduanya tidak bicara apapun lagi sampai mereka tiba di rumah Mamori. Gadis itu tahu, Hiruma sedang sibuk memikirkan strategi. Jadi dia tidak mau mengganggunya.

Mamori membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan perlahan, "ibu…. Aku pu-" Mamori menghentikan kalimatnya begitu ingat tidak ada lagi ibu yang menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, _bodoh,_ _apa yang kupikirkan?_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Mamori membeku di depan pintu. Otaknya mendadak terasa kosong.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma ketus dari arah belakang, pria itu melangkah melewati Mamori begitu saja. Sedangkan Mamori masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Hiruma menoleh dan berdecak kesal, "apa maumu, manajer jelek?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Mamori menatap pria di depannya itu sekilas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau ibu sudah tidak ada," ucapnya pelan, ia tersenyum sedih. Mamori kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, ia meletakan tasnya di meja makan dan menyambar celemek, "kau mau makan apa malam ini, You?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Hiruma malas, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, mengganti _coat_ bulu-bulu putih yang ia kenakan tadi dengan kaos hitam _favorite_-nya. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang makan dan mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Tapi, Hiruma merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak tadi Mamori tidak bicara apapun, gadis itu cuma diam dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal dia biasanya sangat cerewet. Hiruma tahu, ada yang salah dengan perasaan manajernya itu.

Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak ke dapur. Ia menemukan Mamori tengah terisak sambil mengiris kentang. Hiruma kembali berdecak kesal. Ia menghampiri pacarnya itu dan dengan segera, setan itu memeluk tubuh sang malaikat. Hiruma sejujurnya tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Mamori tidak lagi menangis, yang dia bisa hanya mengalihkan perhatian Mamori dengan segala macam kesibukan mereka di klub Amefuto, ataupun dengan memberinya sandaran saat gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Youichi," Mamori bergumam pelan, ia melepaskan pelukan Hiruma sambil menyeka air matanya, Mamori menatap setan itu seraya tersenyum kecil, "gomenasai, aku hanya terbawa emosi. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah lebih baik," ungkapnya.

"Huh, aku tidak mau ya makan masakan cewek yang lagi nangis," kata Hiruma datar, "sepertinya, aku ingin makan makanan Italia," lanjutnya. Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, tapi setahu Hiruma makanan Italia adalah makanan _favorite_ Mamori nomor dua setelah _cream puff._

"Ah, di jalan Harajuku ada restoran Italia yang baru buka, mau ke sana?" ajak Mamori.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Hiruma pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana. Bahan makanan sekarang bisa kumasak buat sarapan besok pagi, ayo!" dengan antusias Mamori mulai menarik tangan Hiruma, sebelumnya ia melempar celemek yang dipakainya tadi ke meja makan.

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil jaketku dulu," kata Hiruma, "bawa buku catatan, manajer sialan. Kita akan sekalian membuat strategi."

"Siap kapten!" jawab Mamori, ia berusaha tersenyum. Dia tidak mau menyusahkan Hiruma dengan terus-terusan menangis. Hiruma sudah sangat baik padanya, biarpun pria itu selalu mengomelinya, tapi Hiruma selalu ada di samping Mamori. Hiruma tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya. Hiruma menyeringai kecil melihat Mamori. Kemudian tersenyum kecil saat manajernya itu tak melihatnya.

Mereka akhirnya kembali menuju stasiun. Langit sudah mulai gelap, jam segini saatnya orang-orang pulang kerja. Kereta sudah pasti sangat padat. Sebenarnya Hiruma sangat malas berdesak-desakan dalam kereta seperti ini, ia menyesal kenapa tadi tidak pakai taksi.

Hiruma dan Mamori berdiri di kereta yang sudah sangat sesak. Setan itu memposisikan dirinya di belakang Mamori, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pistol di saku jaketnya. Ia siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan, sesekali ia memeluk pinggang Mamori, hanya untuk memastikan manajernya itu tetap ada dalam jangkauannya.

"Haah… Dasar kereta sialan! Lain kali kita akan naik kelas eksekutif!" gerutu Hiruma saat mereka tiba di stasiun daerah yang menjadi jantung _style _Jepang itu.

"Jangan begitu, yang penting kita sampai kan," balas Mamori, ia tersenyum lembut pada setan di sebelahnya itu.

"Tapi kan melelahkan,"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Mamori menggandeng tangan Hiruma, sedikit menyeret pria itu. Mata birunya membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Semburat lampu-lampu kota yang mulai menyala menghiasi sepanjang jalan Harajuku, "indahnya," gumam Mamori, ia mengeratkan gandengannya di tangan Hiruma.

"Biasa saja," jawab Hiruma dengan raut agak sebal, "jadi mau sampai kapan kau menggandengku, manajer sialan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri,"

"Apa sih… Pelit sekali. Tidak suka ya?"

"Iya,"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Dimana restoran sialan itu? Aku sudah lapar nih," Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sudah mulai berjalan menjauh dari stasiun.

"Ada di dekat sini kok," jawab Mamori. Ia mengamati sekeliling, mencari restoran yang ia maksud. Tapi kemudian pandangannya berhenti. Bukan, bukan karena menemukan apa yang ia cari. Lebih dari itu. Toko _cream puff_. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia kembali menyeret Hiruma.

"Sudah ketemu, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma, "apa itu manajer sialan, kau bilang mau ke restoran Italia, kenapa malah ke toko sialan itu, hey. Kau tidak dengar ya, dasar manjer sialan!"

Mamori tak menghiraukan satu hurufpun dari perkataan Hiruma, matanya sudah disilaukan oleh makanan manis yang sangat lezat itu. Hiruma berdecak kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Pak, aku beli sepuluh," kata Mamori polos pada si penjual _cream puff_. Hiruma sempat _sweatdroop_ mendengar pesanan Mamori, begitu juga dengan penjual _cream puff _itu, tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap melayaninya.

"Mau rasa apa, nona?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, coklat, strawberry, mocha juga boleh, lalu…."

"Kau gila!" umpat Hiruma, "kau mau makan _cream_ sialan itu semuanya?"

Mamori mengangguk dengan semangat.

Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Mamori, "kita jadi makan kan? Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

"Tentu saja jadi, aku juga lapar,"

Hiruma kembali _sweatdroop_ dengan sukses mendengar jawaban Mamori. Ia tahu pacarnya itu sangat senang _cream puff_, tapi tidak pernah menyangka kalau porsi makannya sangat banyak.

"Kekekekeke…." Hiruma terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau porsi makanmu seperti monster. Bagus juga buat bahan ancaman baru, kekekeke…" Hiruma mengeluarkan buku hitamnya kemudian mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Mou! Jangan macam-macam kau. Awas saja kalau kau berani menyebarkannya!" protes Mamori.

"Ini nona," pedagang _cream puff _itu mengangsurkan sebuah kantung kertas pada Mamori.

"Arigatou gozaimatsu," ucap Mamori. Ia merogoh tasnya mencari keberadaan dompetnya. Tapi sebelum ia menemukannya. Hiruma sudah lebih dulu membayar.

"Eh?" Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mamori menatapnya seperti itu, "lain kali jangan boros cuma buat makanan tidak enak itu," katanya, "ayo," gantian sekarang Hiruma yang menyeret Mamori menjauh dari toko itu.

"Eh, Youichi, kembaliannya tidak diambil?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak perlu. Tinggal ke kasino saja, uangku sudah bertambah," jawab Hiruma cuek.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke sebuah restoran yang mereka cari sejak tadi. keduanya duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Selama acara makan malam itu mereka sibuk mendiskusikan strategi yang akan dipakai melawan Shinryuji naga nanti.

"_Route pass_ dengan Yukimitsu?" tanya Mamori tak yakin.

Hiruma mengangguk, "si monyet sialan itu biar bagaimanapun tidak punya kesempatan menang seratus persen melawan si tahi lalat sialan, dan kau tahu cebol sialan bukan tandingan _dread_ sialan, masih untung ada si rambut merah sialan, dia sedikit jadi harapan karena Shinryuji belum mengetahuinya. Buat melawan dewa yang tak terkalahkan, tidak ada cara lain selain berbohong."

Mamori menaikan alisnya, "berbohong?" ulangnya.

Si setan kembali mengangguk, "apapun yang kukatakan di lapangan nanti, tidak usah dipercaya. Aku sudah bilang pada si kakek sialan rencanaku, si pemabuk sialan dan botak sialan juga sudah tahu," Hiruma meletakan sendoknya, entah sejak kapan piringnya sudah kosong, "mana buku catatannya?"

Mamori membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. Ia menyerahkannya pada Hiruma. Setan itu menerimanya dan mulai mencoret-coret buku itu.

"Aku akan gambar formasinya," ungkap Hiruma, "keluarkan _play book_-nya,"

Sang manajer kembali menurut. Ia mengeluarkan setumpuk _play book_ Devil Bats, Mamori diam saja membiarkan Hiruma berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Gadis itu menatap Hiruma yang masih sibuk menggambar formasi di buku catatannya.

Mamori tertegun, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah serius Hiruma selain di lapangan, _ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar kalau Youichi memang benar-benar tampan,_ Mamori bergumam dalam hati.

Hiruma melirik manajenya yang masih fokus memperhatikannya. Ia yakin kalau pikiran Mamori sedang melayang entah kemana. Setan itu menyeringai senang, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Sepertinya Mamori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, terbukti ia masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hiruma kembali menyeringai kecil.

"WOY!"

"KYA….!" Mamori hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena kaget, "apa-apaan sih kau ini?" protesnya. Sementara Hiruma hanya tertawa dengan sangat puas.

"KEKEKEKE….!" suara laknat itu terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut restoran.

"Hentikan Youichi, memalukan!" hardik Mamori, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau lihat apa tadi, manajer sialan?" goda Hiruma sambil terus terkekeh. Mamori tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hiruma, menyembunyikan semburat pink yang menghiasi pipinya.

#####

"Kya~ Sena, Sena, Sena!" Suzuna menarik-narik jaket Sena dengan antusias. Antena di kepalanya sudah menegak dan bergerak kesana-kemari dengan lincah. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sang kapten dan manajer.

"Mamo-nee, Mamo-nee…. Kya~ dia kencan dengan You-nii! Fufufufu…." gadis itu menunjuk restoran yang tadi sempat ia singgahi dengan Eyeshield 21 itu, tepatnya ke sebuah meja tempat Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan… Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" tanya Sena yang hampir mati karena diperlalukan seperti itu oleh Suzuna.

"Eh, gomenasai Sena. Lihat, itu Mamo-nee dan You-nii," Suzuna kembali menunjuk kearah Hiruma dan Mamori. Disana terlihat Hiruma tengah tertawa, sedangkan Mamori tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu, "mereka kencan," antena Suzuna bergerak makin liar.

Sena mengikuti arah pandangan Suzuna, ia tersenyum lembut, "eh, mereka bukan sedang kencan Suzuna-chan," kata Sena saat matanya menangkap setumpuk _play book_ di meja, dan buku catatan di tangan Hiruma, "mereka sedang membuat strategi," lanjutnya.

"Buat strategi kan bisa di ruang klub Sena, mereka itu kencan, meskipun sambil mendiskusikan strategi. Tetap saja mereka sebenarnya kencan, jangan-jangan Mamo-nee dan you-nii pacaran, fufufufu…. Ayo kita ganggu mereka!"

Suzuna sudah siap meluncur dengan _in-line skate-_nya kalau saja Sena tidak menahan tangannya, "sebaiknya jangan, Suzuna-chan," katanya, "biarkan saja mereka."

"Eh, Sena… Kenapa?" Suzuna berbalik menatap pemuda yang ia kagumi itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku… Kau tahu Suzuna-chan, waktu orang tua Mamori-neechan meninggal. Mamori-neechan sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia sangat terpukul, aku sedih sekali melihatnya waktu itu, selama aku kenal Mamori-neechan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu rapuh seperti malam itu. Rasanya aku kehilangan kakakku yang cerewet dan ceria. Aku kira Mamori-neechan akan seperti itu terus. Tapi waktu bersama Hiruma-san, Mamori-neechan rasanya kembali seperti Mamori-neechan yang biasanya. Aku ingin melihat Mamori-neechan seperti ini terus, melihatnya tertawa, dan aku pikir, yang bisa melakukan semua itu cuma Hiruma-san."

Suzuna tersenyum, sejujurnya ia kagum pada perkataan Sena, "kau benar Sena, You-nii bisa membuat Mamo-nee ceria lagi. Aku juga ikut senang," ia menggandeng tangan Sena tanpa sadar, "kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya, ayo!" ia kemudian langsung meluncur dengan santai sambil menarik tangan Sena.

#####

Pasangan setan dan malaikat itu keluar dari restoran setelah selesai menyusun strategi, dan setelah _cream puff _milik Mamori habis tentunya. Melihat manajernya itu menghabiskan _cream puff_-nya merupakan pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hiruma. Pria itu masih bingung dengan selera makan Mamori yang ternyata banyak. Sekarang, keduanya berjalan dalam diam menyusuri jalanan Harajuku yang semakin ramai.

Sesekali Mamori menyeret Hiruma menuju _stand-stand _di pinggir jalan yang menjajakan pernak-pernik lucu. Hiruma hanya menurutinya saja dengan malas.

"Habis ini kemana?" tanya Hiruma saat mereka berhenti di _stand_ yang menjual makanan ringan.

"Hm, nonton bagaimana?" usul Mamori.

"Boleh saja, kalau kau mau pulang jalan kaki sampai Deimon," jawab Hiruma. Mamori memutar bola matanya, tidak mengerti, "kau pikir ini jam berapa manajer sialan? Kalau nonton kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!"

"Benar juga, ya sudah kita jalan-jalan saja ya…!" Mamori kembali menarik tangan Hiruma. Ia berkeliling tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Melihat aksi pengamen jalanan, mampir ke sebuah mall, bermain di game center, kemudian akhirnya menuju ke taman kota yang lumayan sepi.

"Menyenangkan!" seru Mamori, ia tersenyum pada Hiruma yang berdiri di sampingnya, "terima kasih ya Youichi. Aku senang sekali pergi dengamu malam ini,"

Hiruma hanya membuat balon dari permen karet yang ia kunyah, tidak memperdulikan Mamori.

"Kau tahu, ini kencan pertama kita lho," gadis itu kembali tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Hiruma meliriknya sekilas. Balon dari permen karetnya meletus, "karena itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu," Mamori menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menatap Hiruma, sedikit berjinjit dan kemudian..

Cup

Sebuah ciuman kecil berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri Hiruma, "aku sayang sekali padamu, Youichi-kun," ucap Mamori dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Hiruma tertegun selama beberapa saat. Ia terkejut dengan aksi manajernya itu. Tapi kemudian menyeringai kecil.

Hiruma merangkul pundak Mamori, "ayo pulang," ajaknya. Mamori menurut, ia lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Hiruma. Berada begitu dekat dengan Hiruma rasanya sangat hangat. Malaikat itu tersenyum kecil.

Mereka melangkah menuju stasiun yang sudah mulai sepi. Setidaknya lebih lengang dibandingkan saat mereka berangkat. Mamori sibuk melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang menuju Deimon. Sedang Hiruma mengawasinya.

"15 menit lagi keretanya datang," kata Mamori. Ia menggosokkan dua telapak tangannya. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin, apalagi sudah akan memasuki musim dingin. Mamori meniup-niup tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Tapi aktivitasnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Ia menoleh.

"Pakai itu, kalau kau mati kedinginan, aku bisa repot," kata Hiruma cuek. Dia tadi memakaikan jaketnya di bahu Mamori.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Mamori balik sambil memakai jaket Hiruma.

"Setan itu bisa tahan dingin, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma asal dengan sebuah seringai kecil membiangkai wajahnya, "atau, kemarikan tanganmu," katanya.

Mamori menurut, ia mengulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat Hiruma menggenggam tangan mungil malaikat itu, "dengan begini aku sudah cukup hangat," gumam Hiruma pelan, sangat pelan tapi cukup untuk di dengar Mamori. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan balas menggenggam tangan Hiruma.

Keduanya tetap bergandengan seperti itu sampai kereta terakhir menuju Deimon mengantarkan mereka ke stasiun berikutnya.

"Ngantuk," Mamori bergumam pelan, ia mengucek matanya, kalau sampai rumah ia berjanji akan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan beristirahat. Mereka berdua jalan pelan-pelan menuju rumah Mamori. Masih lumayan jauh, tapi sepertinya mata milik malaikat itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Hiruma melirik Mamori yang sudah kepayahan, ia menyeringai tipis. Hiruma melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian berjongkok di depan Mamori.

"Eh?" Mamori membulatkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

"Ayo naik," kata Hiruma. Mamori masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia tidak yakin, "kenapa sih? Kau kelelahan kan, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori tak menjawab, ia masih menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kan sudah memberiku ciuman, sekarang giliranku," kata Hiruma pelan, benar-benar bukan seperti Hiruma.

Pipi Mamori menunjukan sedikit semburat merah, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, " maaf ya, Youichi," ia akhirnya menerima tawaran pacarnya itu. Ia mendekap tubuh Hiruma yang kini menggendongnya, hangat, dan tercium aroma mint yang sangat menyegarkan. Mamori rasanya seperti terbius, ia memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan.

"Arigatou Youichi," Mamori mengigau pelan.

Hiruma menoleh sebentar, kemudian menyeringai tipis. Ia menghela nafas perlahan dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Mamori.

#####

"Hey, bangun manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma saat ia tiba di depan rumah Mamori. Ia masih menggendong manajer kesayangannya itu.

"Hm… Sudah pagi?" tanya Mamori gak nyambung.

"Apanya yang pagi manajer baka! Kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun dari punggungku, kau berat sekali. Lain kali aku tidak akan menggendongmu lagi!"

"Huuh… Aku kan tidak minta digendong!" balas Mamori sambil turun dari gendongan Hiruma. Gara-gara mendengar omelan Hiruma. Kantuknya langsung terbang entah kemana.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" sebuah suara yang amat familiar terdengar diiringi suara pintu dibuka. Telihat Takeda berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan wajah kusut.

"Kakek," ucap Mamori pelan, "kya~ gawat, aku lupa masak makan malam buat kakek!" pekik Mamori tiba-tiba, "kakek pasti lapar ya? Akan aku buatkan ramen, tenang saja!" gadis itu heboh sendiri.

"Mamo-chan, kakek sudah makan tadi, tidak perlu heboh begitu," jawab Takeda.

"Oh, begitu ya, baiklah. Ayo masuk," kata Mamori kemudian menerobos masuk rumahnya, ia segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hiruma dan Takeda menuju ke laboratoriun.

Setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Mamori mengecek buku catatannya. Memperhatikan coretan-coretan hasil karya Hiruma. Karena setelah membasuh wjahnya tadi, rasa kantuknya agak berkurang, jadi ia memilih mengecek ulang strategi yang baru dibuat Hiruma, ia kembali membuka dokumen-dokumen tempat ia mencatat data tim Shinryuji.

Karena terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya, gadis itu tidak menyadari jendela besar di belakangnya agak terbuka sedikit. Pelan namun pasti jendela itu terbuka makin lebar. Hembusan angin malam sedikit menerbangkan tirai tipis berwarna putih yang menutupinya.

Mamori masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, ia membaca, menggarisbawahi beberapa tulisan, mencatat, dan sesekali menghentikan kegiatannya untuk berfikir. Tapi aktivitas gadis itu terhenti sepenuhnya saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam terpantul sempurna di depannya.

DEG

Tubuh malaikat itu menegang seketika, bayangan hitam yang memantulkan seseorang atau enah apa di belakangnya. Terlihat bayangan itu mengacungkan sesuatu. Pisau. Sejenis pisau butterfly mungkin. Mamori merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Ia takut, bukan, bahkan lebih dari sekedar takut. Mamori merasa ngeri.

Pelan-pelan tangan hitam yang menggenggam pisau itu turun, siap menikam tubuh Mamori. Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal hitungan detik, tubuh gadis cantik ini akan terkoyak.

Tapi Mamori tidak mau. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"AKH!" gadis itu menjerit dengan sangat keras sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping, menghindari benda tajam itu merobek kulit mulusnya, "SIAPA KAU? MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Mamori, ia berusaha bangkit saat sosok yang kini bisa ia lihat itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sekali lagi tangan yang menggenggam pisau itu siap menyerang Mamori.

Mamori meraih boneka _rocket bear_ besar kesayangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai perisai, "AKH!" ia kembali menjerit. Takut, sangat takut. Disaat seperti ini, dimana Youichi-nya berada? Boneka itu sukses menjadi korban tikaman pisau si penyerang, menggantikan tubuh Mamori, kapas-kapas yang mengisi tubuh boneka itu beterbangan dengan bebas.

Drap drap drap

Telinga Mamori mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat ke kamarnya. Seseorang yang berlari. Tapi jaraknya jauh. Kenapa? Bukankah kamar Hiruma ada di sebelahnya?

Si penyerang menatap Mamori dengan pandangan membunuh. Mamori tidak tahu, karena penyerangnya itu memakai pakaian seperti ninja. Ia mendekati Mamori dan mulai menghujamkan pisaunya pada tubuh Mamori. Tidak bisa, Mamori sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk menjadi perisainya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari serangan orang asing itu.

Benda tajam itu sukses menggores tangan Mamori, mengakibatkan sedikit darah mengalir dari kulit putih Mamori, "Akh! Ittai," gadis itu meringis memegangi tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

**BRAK**

Pintu kamar Mamori didobrak dengan kasar. Mamori menoleh, dan tepat dengan itu sebuah bom asap diledakan. Si penyerang lenyap bersama kepulan asap itu.

"Apa yang-"

**GREB**

Kata-kata Hiruma terhenti karena Mamori tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tubuh gadis itu masih gemetar.

"Mamo-chan," kata Takeda pelan, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Ninja, ada ninja masuk ke kamarku. Dia menyerangku!" jawab Mamori yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiruma, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hiruma.

"Mana mungkin ada ninja, manajer sialan!" Hiruma menanggapi. Ia melepas pelukan Mamori, ditatapnya gadis di depannya itu dengan tajam.

"Aku serius. Mana mungkin aku berbohong! Dia mau membunuhku!" kata Mamori pasti. Ia balas menatap mata hijau milik Hiruma. Air matanya mengalir. Ia lega kini semuanya sudah selesai, ia lega masih bisa memeluk Hiruma. Pacarnya itu mengusap lengan Mamori pelan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

Takeda melangkah masuk ke kamar cucunya, ia memperhatikan boneka milik Mamori yang sudah terkoyak, dan memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka, "astaga," ia bergumam.

Hiruma ikut memandangi kamar Mamori, _sialan, aku lengah,_ umpat Hiruma dalam hati.

"Mamo-chan, kau luka!" kata Takeda begitu melihat darah mengalir dari tangan cucunya. Hiruma mengikuti arah pandangan Takeda.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini cuma luka kecil," kata Mamori, ia berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya hati gadis itu masih sedikit takut.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, manajer sialan? Cepat obati luka sialan itu!" sahut Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lukanya tidak dalam."

"Tch, kau ini. Kalau orang lain yang terluka kau bawel. Giliran kau sendiri yang luka, kau malah tidak mau diobati. Kemarikan tanganmu," Hiruma menarik tangan kiri Mamori yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ia menyambar kotak P3K yang biasa dibawa manajernya itu ke sekolah di meja belajar, kemudian mengobati luka itu dengan hati-hati. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hiruma membuat Mamori _blushing_ berat. Bukankah Hiruma orang yang sangat cuek, kenapa malah jadi perhatian begini?

"Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat tidur, Mamori-chan," ujar Takeda.

Mamori menoleh kearahnya, "tidak mau! Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, bagaimana kalau ninja itu datang lagi?" kata Mamori sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku, manajer sialan?" ajak Hiruma ngaco.

"Youichi! Jangan macam-macam dengan cucuku!" bentak Takeda. Hiruma hanya menyeringai kecil. Pria itu sudah selesai membalut luka Mamori.

"Tidurlah, kau aman. Aku akan mengawasimu," ungkap Hiruma tidak menggubris kata-kata Takeda. Ia berjalan kearah jendela dan menutupnya. Semantara Takeda menyingkirkan boneka Mamori.

"Yah, sepertinya memang harus ditemani," Takeda bergumam, "kalau anak ini macam-macam padamu, kau tinggal teriak saja, kakek akan segera datang," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar cucunya.

Mamori mengangguk, naik ke tempat tidurnya kemudian menarik selimut, "kau benar-benar akan menjagaku?" tanya Mamori ragu.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil laptop," Hiruma beranjak ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali dan duduk di meja belajar Mamori, membelakangi gadis yang sudah bersiap bergelut dengan alam mimpinya itu.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!" Mamori memperingatkan.

"Macam-macam gimana maksudmu, manajer sialan? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, tubuhmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa menimbulkan niat kriminal, jadi maaf saja ya!" jawab Hiruma tanpa menoleh. Pria itu sudah sibuk dengan VAIO tercintanya.

"Hh… Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau sampai kau berani macam-macam padaku, aku akan-"

"Apa?" Hiruma memutar kepalanya menghadap Mamori sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya, "jangan salah sangka ya, aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun padamu," kata Hiruma datar. Jari-jarinya yang panjang mulai bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard, _"setidaknya sebelum aku bisa bertanggung jawab," pria itu melanjutkan dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Eh?" mata biru _sapphire_ milik Mamori membulat mendengar pengakuan Hiruma, "apa… Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudah jelaskan? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu sebelum kau menjadi nyonya Hiruma," jawab setan itu dengan santai.

Sekali lagi Mamori _blushing _dibuatnya, wajahnya yang tampak cantik alami itu memerah. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman tampak disana, "dasar, kau ini!" bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Mamori memejamkan matanya. Menyapa segala keindahan dialam mimpinya.

Sementara Hiruma sibuk membuka _website_ SMU Deimon, ia mengecek nama Yamada. Entah kenapa ia penasaran kenapa orang itu bisa pindah ke sekolahnya. Sebuah layar menunjukan data Yamada, setan itu membacanya pelan-pelan.

Nama : Hyde Yamada

Umur : 17 tahun

Asal sekolah : SMU Mizumoto, Kyoto

Alasan pindah : Karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

Sekolah : SMU Deimon kelas 2-1

Hiruma tertegun melihat data di layar laptopnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Jari-jari panjang itu kini kembali bergerak dengan lincah. Hiruma mulai menyelusuri web milik SMU Mizumoto, ia melihat data-data murid yang keluar dari sekolah itu. Ia berhenti dinama Hyde Yamada. Hiruma membukanya, tapi tidak ada hal mencurigakan, disana tertulis dari SMP mana ia berasal, alamat rumahnya, pekerjaan ayahnya, yang ternyata adalah seorang pegawai negeri, dan alasan pindah sekolah.

Cukup. Hiruma memutuskan tidak ada yang aneh dengan Yamada, mungkin saja anak itu memang bukan orang berbahaya. Setan itu melirik ke tempat tidur sang malaikat, disana seorang gadis yang amat ia cintai tengah terlelap damai. Hiruma tersenyum diam-diam. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah memastikan jendela kamar Mamori terkunci rapat, ia melangkah keluar.

"Youichi," panggil Takeda saat Hiruma menuruni tangga, ia berniat mengambil minuman.

"Apa, profesor sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketus. Ia melangkah ke dapur dan mengambil botol air mineral dari lemari es.

"Jadi benar, kau pacaran dengan Mamo-chan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan? Kenapa masih tanya?"

"Kau, serius dengannya?"

Hiruma menoleh, menatap mata biru Takeda, mata yang sama seperti milik Mamori, "kau meragukanku? Kau pikir aku punya waktu buat main-main dengan urusan seperti itu?"

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu, tapi aku tahu statusmu-"

"Apapun statusku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" potong Hiruma cepat.

"Ya, memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi ada hubungannya dengan Mamo-chan"

Hiruma diam sebentar, kemudian mendengus kesal, "kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan cucu sialanmu itu. Aku serius dengannya, dan kukatakan padamu. Jangan pernah mengurusi statusku!"

"Bagaimana dengan nona Chizue?"

"Asisten sialan itu? Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi-"

"Berhenti membicarakan urusan pribadiku, profesor sialan. Tadi manajer sialan itu diserang. Kita tidak boleh diam saja! Dark Dragon sialan itu sudah mulai bertindak lagi!" nada bicara Hiruma menandakan ia tak bisa dibantah lagi. Akhirnya Takeda menurut, ia memilih menutup mulutnya.

"Aku akan beritahu si detektif sialan," kata Hiruma datar seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

#####

Daichi masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya saat _handphone_nya berdering dengan sangat berisik. Mata coklat itu terbuka perlahan, ia menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan nama Agen no.1. Segera saja kelopak mata itu melebar.

"Halo?" ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat.

"Detektif sialan!" terdengar suara yang amat khas memanggilnya.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Manajer sialan diserang,"

"APA?" Daichi memekik keras.

"Jangan berteriak begitu, detektif baka!"

Daichi segera membekap mulutnya, ia mengangguk. Lupa kalau orang yang menelponnya tidak bisa melihat reaksinya, "gomenasai. Bagaimana bisa, kau kan selalu bersamanya?" tanyanya. Detektif itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya sembari menguap lebar.

"Manajer sialan bilang, ada ninja yang masuk ke kamarnya. Aku sudah mengecek rekaman dari kamera pengintai di kamarnya, dan benar, yang menyerang manajer sialan itu ninja."

Daichi melirik jam di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, jam 11.39 pm. Belum tengah malam rupanya, matanya juga sempat melirik buku pelajaran di dekat jam kecil itu, setumpuk PR dari dosen kesayangannya, profesor Takeda. Detektif itu kembali menguap, "menurutmu mereka anggota Dark Dragon?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Buat apa ninja sialan itu repot-repot menyerang manajer sialan kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dark Dragon sialan?"

Daichi kembali mengangguk. Kelopak matanya sudah hampir menutup.

"Detektif sialan?"

"Iya!" jawab Daichi reflek. Matanya kembali terbelalak lebar. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini kantuk menyerangnya. Bisa-bisa Agen no.1 itu membunuhnya karena tak menaggapi kata-katanya.

"Ada perkembangan dari kasus orang tua sialan itu?"

"Mami-san dan Tateo-san maksudmu?" Daichi meyakinkan.

"Hm."

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Penyerangan itu sangat rapih, sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk lain. Tapi aku dan yang lain masih menyelidikinya."

"Tch, ya sudahlah, kau beritahu si asisten sialan itu kalau manajer sialan diserang."

"Apa tidak lebih baik kau saja yang bilang padanya?"

"Aku malas, lagipula kau yang sering bertemu dengannya kan, sudah aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur," sang Agen no.1 memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"Aku juga ngntuk, dasar bodoh. Besok saja kuberitahu nona Chizue," Daichi kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Kembali bergelut dengan mimpinya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

#####

Sosok bayangan hitam itu berlari menembus kegelapan malam yang makin pekat. Sampai kakinya berhenti disebuah jalan kecil menuju bukit. Nafasnya memburu, bahkan degup jantungnya berpacu dengan kecepatan super. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar, "Anezaki Mamori sialan! Lain kali kau tidak akan lolos," sosok itu mendesis kesal.

**Chapter 6 end**

Huwaaa….. crime-nya jelek banget ya….? Maklum, saia baru pertama kali ini bikin cerita kriminal, jadi masih belajar. Buat adegan crime berikutnya, saia akan berusaha lebih keras. Dan, seperti biasanya…..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please….


	7. Chapter 7

Gomenasai Minna… Crime-nya yang kemarin sumpah jelek banget, aq jadi sempet gak PD,hehe… Tapi begitu baca review reader semuanya aq jadi kembali semangat! XD

Makasih banyak buat **Mitama134666, Icha Yukina Clyne, Rizu Hatake-hime, Chancha-Flower, Enji86, Yoe-chan Van Enviro, Undine-yaha,Hayate Senichi, Mozzarella cheese, Diangel, Iin cka you-nii, **dan **Ai –Manaranyy diaMond97, **semuanya udah qu balas lewat PM ya, and buat yang gak log in,

**Nab'nab'kaitani**: Hay lagi juga…*plak* Makasihmakasihmakasiiiihhh….. Padahal crime-nya jelek,hehe… Iya tuh Hirumamo tambah romantis, dan akan selalu tambah roamantis!XD oke, pokoknya, makasih banyak!

**Ahzer rakk0on**: Saia gak pernah bosen…. Iya, makasih koreksinya, saia lupa*alasan* oke deh, thanks udah sempetin rippiu!

**Sweetiramisu**: Gak telat kok… Tambah penasaran? Hehe… kalo gitu selamat menikmati yang ini…

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Iya, Mamo hampir aja dibunuh. Untung ninjanya amatiran!wqwq… Statusnya You-kun?hm… Apa ya?hehe ikuti terus entar terbongkar! Hwe~ Chizue jangan sama Yamada! Yamada sama saia aja!*plak* yosh, sudah update!

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17**: halo… Makasih udah sempetin rippiu, ah, saia juga suka bagian itu! Chizue? Iya, namanya emang sama kayak di salah satu fic Inggris, kesamaan aja kok. Hubungannya sama Hiru? Dia kan asistennya, asisten plus-plus*dibakar Hiru* oh, bukan calon yang dipilihin Yuuya, sejak kapan setan itu nurut sama bapaknya! Bukan…. Bukan Chizue yang mau bunuh Mamo, dia malah ikut dalam misi perlindungan buat Mamo, diakhir dikasih tahu warna mata ninja itu hitam, sedangkan Chizue warna matanya orange. Arigatou… Udah update!

**DEVIL 'D**: Hubungannya Hiruma sama Chizue? Kekekeke*ketawa laknat* ada deh…..! Hubungan mereka, hm… kayaknya budak dan majikan, XD nanti juga akan ketahuan kok mereka itu punya hubungan apa. Hiruma jangan dikutuk ya…hehe lagian suster Oka juga kayaknya gak berani sama Hiru. Oke, sama-sama.

Ya~ gak usah lama-lama, mari kita mulai….

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Percobaan Pertama

* * *

**

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki panjang Hiruma Youichi menggema disepanjang koridor rumahnya. Mulut pria itu sibuk membuat balon dari permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya, tangan kiri memanggul AK-47 dan yang kanan masuk ke saku celana jeans hitamnya. Matanya fokus pada satu titik. Ruangan yang akan ia tuju. Dapur. Menurut anggota Phoenix yang ia temui, orang yang dicarinya ada disana.

"Detektif sialan!" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

"Siap, Agen no.1!" jawab sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

Hiruma menghampirinya, dilihatnya detektif Daichi tengah berdiri menyambutnya. Raut wajahnya serius, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ke ruang rapat," kata Hiruma tegas. Daichi mengangguk, "kau juga, asisten sialan!" tambah Hiruma pada Chizue yang sejak tadi membeku tak jauh dari tempat Daichi.

"Baik," jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Ayo," kata Hiruma pelan namun tegas. Daichi dan Chizue mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini?" tanya Daichi sembari berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hiruma.

"Karena kita akan rapat, detektif baka!" jawab Hiruma seenaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Anezaki-chan? Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Daichi lagi.

"Manajer sialan itu? Tidak apa-apa dia aman. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dia tanpa pengawasan? Dia sekarang ada di sekolah, mengawasi latihan bocah-bocah sialan. Orang tua sialan dan pemabuk sialan kusuruh mengawasinya, dan kalau terjadi sesuatu, tiga bersaudara sialan bisa mengatasinya. Mereka berandalan yang sangat bisa dimanfaatkan. Tadi aku tidak latihan karena harus wawancara bersama si dread sialan."

"Oh," Daichi ber'oh' ria menanggapi kata-kata Hiruma. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria disampingnya itu.

Sementara Chizue menarik nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya bisa menguasai diri lagi, dan kembali berjalan bersama dua pria itu.

#####

"Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu masalahnya," Hiruma membuka rapat siang ini, "Dark Dragon sialan itu sudah mulai bertindak, manajer sialan itu diserang, dan yang menyerangnya adalah seorang ninja. Aku sudah melihat rekaman kamera pengintai di kamarnya, dan benar yang menyerangnya seorang ninja, meskipun aku tahu ninja sialan itu bukan ninja asli. Gerakannya jalek sekali, dia pasti seseorang yang menggunakan baju ninja," ia melanjutkan.

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk paham.

"Karena penyerangan kemarin gagal, mereka pasti akan menyerang lagi. Dipertandingan lawan Shinryuji besok, aku mau kalian melakukan pengamanan ekstra ketat buat manajer sialan itu, karena besok aku harus fokus pada pertandingan. Dan lagi, kemungkinan Dark Dragon akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang si manajer sialan, jadi kalian harus harus mengamankan semua akses masuk dan keluar stadion. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan fokus pada pertandingan, jadi, semua perintah akan dikeluarkan Agen no.2"

Semuanya kembali mengangguk paham, kecuali Daichi. Mata coklatnya menerawang ke langit-langit, "Agen no.2?" dia bergumam pelan, "boleh aku tahu Agen no.2 itu siapa?" tanyanya kemudian sembari menatap Hiruma.

"Agen no.2?" Chizue menatap Daichi dengan pandangan bingung, "kau tidak tahu?"

Daichi menggeleng.

"Kau, detektif baka!" jawab Hiruma tegas.

Daichi hampir jatuh dari kursinya mendengar jawaban Hiruma, "apa? Aku? Sejak kapan? _Code name_-ku kan 9!"

"Tidak lagi, setelah aku menunjukmu. _Code name_-mu sekarang 2," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Kapan kau menunjukku? Aku tidak pernah tahu?" tuntut Daichi.

"Sekarang," Hiruma kembali menjawab dengan santainya.

"Seharusnya kau dengar pemberitahuan pimpinan tadi pagi," kata Chizue.

"Pimpinan? Tadi pagi? Aku kuliah, mana aku tahu!" Daichi menjawab, tapi kemudian ia diam, ada hal penting yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya, "heeh… Kau bilang yang memegang perintah besok adalah Agen no.2?" tanya Daichi.

Hiruma hanya mengangguk sambil mengulum permen karet favoritenya.

"Itu artinya, aku?" Daichi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, setengah tidak percaya.

"Tepat," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kau gila! Aku bahkan belum pernah ikut berunding buat menyusun strategi penyerangan. Mana mungkin aku bisa," Daichi melirik Yuuya yang duduk disebelah putranya sebentar, "pimpinan, bisakah anda membantu?" tanyanya sedikit memohon.

"Tentu saja, Agen no.2, kau bisa mempersiapkan semuanya bersama Chizue-chan," jawab Yuuya sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

Daichi melirik kearah Chizue yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, "tentu saja, Daichi-kun. Kita akan siapkan semuanya," kata Chizue seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Daichi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku mau semuanya siap diposisi masing-masing besok. Siapkan semua yang dibutuhkan pada saat darurat. Sudah, aku pergi. Aku masih punya banyak urusan," dengan itu Hiruma menutup rapatnya.

Pria itu tengah melangkah meninggalkan ruang rapat saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Agen no.1,"

Hiruma menoleh, menatap pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun didepannya, "apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Pesanan anda sudah selesai dibuat," pria itu memperlihatkan sebuah _protector_ pada Hiruma. Sang setan menyeringai kecil.

"Si bodoh itu, lagi-lagi seenaknya!"

Suara gerutuan itu membuat telinga elf milik Hiruma Youichi berkedut. Pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara, "aku bisa mendengarmu, detektif sialan!" serunya galak.

Daichi, yang sejak tadi diberikan _deathglare_ oleh Hiruma hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia menfekati remaja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu, "apa itu?" ia bertanya saat melihat _protector_ di tangan Hiruma.

"Kau buta? Ini jelas-jelas _protector_ kan?" Hiruma balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu itu _protector_, dasar bodoh!" jawab Daichi kesal.

"Kalau tahu kenapa masih tanya ini apa. detektif sialan?" balas Hiruma. Pria yang tadi memberikan _protector _itu pada Hiruma hanya bisa diam menyaksikan perang mulut dua orang ini, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada yang berani memanggil Agen no.1 dengan sebutan 'bodoh'.

"Maksudku, untuk apa benda itu?" tanya Daichi dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Akhirnya, dia kembali mengalah.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu dari tadi. Kau mau tahu ini apa? Ayo kita coba!" Hiruma dengan santainya menyeret Daichi keluar menuju lapangan tembak, "kalau _protector_ sialan ini, tidak berfungsi. Aku akan membunuhmu, Agen no.14 sialan!" teriak Hiruma. Ia tek memerlukan jawaban, karena langsung menghilang dari pandangan pria yang dipanggil Agen no.14 itu.

"Asisten sialan!" panggil Hiruma tegas pada Chizue yang tengah berlatih menembak bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Pria itu memakai _protector_nya tadi sambil menghampiri asistennya.

"Ada apa, Youichi-kun?" tanya Chizue pada Hiruma.

"Tembak aku," kata Hiruma santai sambil mengambil posisi yang pas agar Chizue bisa menembaknya.

"A.. Apa? Tidak, kau gila?" protes Chizue mendengar permintaan Hiruma.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berani protes padaku?" Hiruma menatap mata orange itu dengan galak.

"Tapi, Youichi-kun itu-"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" bentak Hiruma, "dan jangan banyak alasan. Kau paling ahli menembak daripada orang-orang sialan itu. Jadi pastikan kau tepat mengenaiku. Incar jantungku," Hiruma memutuskan seenaknya.

Chizue menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega melakukan itu. Wajahnya tampak ragu.

"Nona, _protector _Hiruma itu anti peluru," kata Daichi membangunkan Chizue dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eh?" gadis itu memutar bola matanya menatap Daichi, pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, sekarang lakukan!" perintah Hiruma tegas.

Chizue mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Ia mengangkat pistolnya, tangan gadis itu tampak gemetar, bagaimanapun ia tidak akan bisa menembak Hiruma. Dalam satu tarikan nafas Chizue menarik pelatuknya dan mulai menembak.

Tembakan pertama. Meleset hampir sepuluh senti dari tempat Hiruma berdiri.

"Apa-apaan itu, asisten sialan! Kalau dalam menghadapi musuh gerakanmu seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" marah Hiruma. Ia kesal karena asistennya ini tidak bisa siajak serius.

"Gomenasai. Kita coba lagi," kata Chizue kemudian kembali menembak Hiruma. Suara desingan peluru kembali terdengar. Namun, tembakan kedua juga gagal.

"Cih, sudah, aku malas, kau saja Detektif sialan!" kata Hiruma akhirnya, ia menoleh kearah Daichi.

Detektif itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian maju ke tempat Chizue. Ia mengambil pistol di tangan Chizue. Gadis itu menyingkir.

"Bersiaplah!" kata Daichi dengan sebuah seringai. Hiruma balas menyeringai.

Tembakan pertama, tepat mengenai dada Hiruma yang tertutup _protector_.

"Lagi!" perintah Hiruma.

Daichi mengulanginya, dan kembali berhasil.

Hiruma menyeringai puas, "satu kali lagi!"

Dan Daichi kembali mengulanginya, terus sampai peluru karet dalam pistolnya habis.

Sementara Chizue tengah memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan senyuman manis. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya._ Handphone_ Hiruma. Gadis itu melirik benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja di sampingnya, sebelum memberanikan diri mengambilnya. Ia menatap layar handphone itu yang menampilkan tulisan _Manajer sialan calling_. Chizue mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruma yang tengah serius dengan Daichi. Sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkatnya, "halo," ia menjawab panggilan itu dengan pelan.

"Eh, bukankah ini nomor Hiruma-kun?" terdengar suara seorang gadis di seberang telpon.

"Iya, dia sedang latihan menembak," jawab Chizue.

"Bisa aku bicara dengannya? Ini penting."

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar,"

Chizue menarik nafas perlahan. Ia tahu, apa yang akan dia dapatkan saat menyerahkan handphone itu pada pemiliknya. Kemarahan. Tidak, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, mungkin ia akan berakhir di tiang gantungan. Chizue bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"You-maksudku Agen no.1," panggil gadis itu takut-takut.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma pelan.

"Ada telpon, dari Anezaki-san," lanjut Chizue.

Hiruma menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin, hingga membuat Chizue mundur beberapa langkah, "kau mengangkatnya?" tanya Hiruma pelan, tapi tajam.

"Gomenasai," Chizue menunduk, menyembunyikan raut ketakutannya. Ia tahu setan di depannya itu tidak mungkin menerima permintaan maaf.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau tidak punya hak untuk menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku. Asisten sialan BAKA!" Hiruma meledak. Ia menyambar_ handphone_-nya dari tangan Chizue.

"Halo!" ia menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya masih belum terkontrol. Ia belum puas memarahi asistennya. Tapi tidak mau membuat manajernya menunggu lebih lama.

"Mou…! Youichi, kenapa marah-marah begitu? Tidak senang ya, aku menelponmu?" balas suara manis yang menandakan kekesalan di seberang telpon. Mendengar suara itu entah kenapa hati Hiruma terasa menghangat.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Tadi itu siapa? Kau sedang dimana? Bukankah kau habis interview? Kenapa yang mengangkat telponmu tadi wanita? Dia bilang kau sedang latihan menembak?" tanpa memeperdulikan jawaban Hiruma, Mamori sudah menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal hati gadis itu.

"Cerewet, manajer sialan. Kenapa kau cemburu, heh?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada jahil.

"Enak saja, aku tidak-"

"Benarkah?" potong Hiruma cepat.

"Uuh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu? Tidak boleh? Kau juga kemarin sempat cemburu pada Yamada-kun!" balas Mamori sebal.

"Heeh… Ngapain membicarakan bocah itu. Aku di rumah, yang tadi itu asisten sialan. Bukan siapa-siapa. _Interview_nya sudah selesai, kau sekarang dimana?"

Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk Chizue mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaan Hiruma yang jelas-jelas menyayangi Mamori.

"Aku masih di sekolah. Latihan baru saja selesai tapi aku masih ada rapat Komite Disiplin. Kalau kau mau pulang, duluan saja, aku bisa pulang dengan Ako dan Sara nanti."

Hiruma diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "kau tetap disana, aku akan ke sekolah sekarang juga," kata-kata Hiruma berhasil mengembalikan Chizue ke alam nyata. Ia melirik Hiruma yang tengah mengantongi handphone-nya, "manajer sialan masih di sekolah. Rapat Komite Disiplin sialan. Aku akan menjemputnya," Hiruma menatap dua orang di depannya. Daichi mengangguk, sementara Chizue tetap membisu.

"Cih, kalau kau berani menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Hiruma berkata tegas. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat ingin memarahi asistennya itu. Tapi berhubung ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Mamori tanpa pengawasan lebih lama. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukum Chizue.

"Detektif sialan," panggil Hiruma sambil melepas _protector_nya, "bersiaplah buat besok. Cuma persiapan, aku harap besok tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, kalian harus siap di tempat."

Hiruma menepuk bahu Daichi, "ya, aku akan berusaha," jawab Daichi yang masih agak gugup, "sekarang cepat jemput manajer tercinta-mu sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya," ia melanjutkan sembari mendorong Hiruma.

Daichi menghela nafas berat kemudian menatap Chizue, "ayolah, nona Chizue. Buat apa memikirkan si bodoh itu! Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan aku makan malam?" ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chizue.

Gadis itu menatap Daichi sebentar, "baiklah," akhirnya ia bicara. Daichi tersnyum melihatnya.

#####

"SET"

Suara itu terdengar lantang ditengah suara hujan yang mengguyur kota Deimon. Seorang setan berambut spike pirang tengah bersiap melempar bola lonjong berwarna coklat di genggamannya.

Seragam merah bernomor punggung 1 melekat di badan atlethisnya yang basah. Rambut _spike_-nya sudah turun terkena tetesan air yang menggila. Nafas pria itu memburu, ia melempar bola di tangannya yang langsung dikejar seekor anjing besar berwarna coklat.

Jauh dari tempatnya bermain, sepasang mata biru tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, pemilik mata indah itu tersenyum lembut memperhatikan aksi si setan.

"Mamo-chan," sebuah panggilan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

Mamori menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Ako bersama Sara tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Pulang bareng yuk," ajak Sara setelah ia dan Ako tiba di samping Mamori.

"Ah, aku masih ada urusan, kalian pulang duluan saja," tolak Mamori.

"Eh, itu kan Hiruma-kun?" Ako menunjuk keluar jendela di depan mereka. Mamori dan Sara mengikuti arah pandangan Ako, "kenapa hujan-hujanan begitu? Padahal besok sudah pertandingan dengan Shinryuji."

"Dia itu orang bodoh yang tergila-gila pada _Amefuto_, dia selalu saja latihan berlebihan tanpa memikirkan kondisi badannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu sih, siapa yang repot kalau dia sakit," Mamori kembali tersenyum menatap pria yang tengah berlatih di lapangan itu, "makanya, aku tidak bisa pilang dengan kalian, maaf ya… aku harus memaksanya berhenti, kalau tidak besok dia tidak akan ikut pertandingan karena flu," tambahnya.

"Ya sudah deh, ayo kita duluan," Sara mulai menggandeng tangan Ako.

"Hey, aku juga ikut sampai ruang loker," Mamori menyusul langkah kedua sahabatnya. Ketiganya berjalan perlahan menuju ruang loker di lantai paling bawah sekolah mereka.

Setelah mengambil payung dari lokernya, Mamori melangkah menyusuri lapangan, membiarkan teman-temannya pulang duluan. Ia menatap pria yang masih serius berlatih itu. Hiruma Youichi. Perlahan, Mamori mendekatinya, untuk kemudian ia meraih tangan besar _quaterback_ itu, terasa dingin.

Merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyerang tangan kirinya, Hiruma menoleh, menatap Mamori yang memberikan senyum manis padanya.

"Rapat sialan itu sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil melempar bola di tangan kanannya.

"Iya, ke ruang klub yuk, kubuatkan kopi," Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Hiruma," ayo, Youichi-kun…," ajak Mamori lagi karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Hiruma.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma kemudian berbalik, "kau jalan duluan," ia melanjutkan. Mamori menurut, ia melangkah ke ruang klub, dibelakangnya Hiruma mengawasi manajernya itu dengan serius.

"Youichi, boleh aku tahu yang tadi mengangkat telpon siapa?" tanya Mamori saat ia tiba di ruang klub. Gadis itu meletakan payungnya kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi yang kau tanyakan dia terus?" Hiruma balik bertanya, nada bicaranya terdengar malas.

"Aku kan cuma ingin tahu, tidak boleh? Atau jangan-jangan dia selingkuhanmu?"

"Jangan ngaco, manajer sialan. Mana mungkin!" balas Hiruma. Pria itu masuk ke ruang loker dan mengganti seragamnya.

"Siapa tahu!" Mamori keluar dari dapur dan meletakan kopi buatannya di meja. Ia menunggu Hiruma dengan membuka beberapa dokumen yang berisi strategi.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, kau harusnya percaya padaku, karena aku serius denganmu?" Hiruma muncul dari ruang loker dan langsung duduk di samping Mamori. Ia menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

"Habis setahuku kau kan tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis lain!" jawab Mamori, "dan kau juga tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku, kau memanggilnya apa tadi? Asisten?" bola mata berwarna biru itu berputar menatap Hiruma.

Pria itu diam sebentar, kembali meminum kopinya, "bisakah kita tidak membicarakan orang sialan itu? Aku malas memikirkan orang itu. Kau tahu, dia asisten ayah sialan. Aku membencinya."

"Dia bilang kau sedang latihan menembak. Kau dimana tadi?" Mamori masih menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan tegas.

Hiruma balas menatap Mamori, menyelami kedalaman mata biru kesukaannya, "aku sudah bilang di rumah kan," ia menjawab, "bagaimana lukamu?" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah baikan, tidak apa-apa, lihat," Mamori memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Hiruma meliriknya sekilas, "kenapa?" malaikat itu bertanya. Sepertinya ia tidak keberatan Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dari pada setan itu mengamuk, lebih baik dia saja yang mengalah. Setidaknya dia tetap percaya pada Hiruma.

"Senjata yang digunakan ninja biasanya mempunyai racun, dan biasanya bukan sembarangan racun. Racun itu bisa membunuhmu dalam waktu singkat, tapi kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa ya sudah," jawab Hiruma sok cuek.

Mamori tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hiruma, "kau khawatir padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma singkat tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"Bohong, kau pasti khawatir?" Mamori menatap setan itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hiruma. Berusaha mencari mata hijau milik kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir padamu. Jangan berharap!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. Ia kalah. _Benar-benar master poker face, memang apa susahnya jujur bilang khawatir pada pacarnya sendiri? _Pikir Mamori, "huuh, payah! Dasar tidak bisa romantis!" gerutu Mamori, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Hiruma melirik malaikatnya kemudian menyeringai jahil, "jadi kau mau yang romantis, heh, manajer sialan?" tanyanya dengan seringai dua taring andalannya. Ia mendekatkan diri ke Mamori, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan reflek mundur beberapa senti.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Mamori galak.

Si setan hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, ia menatap Mamori dengan pandangan jahil, "kau bilang mau yang romantis?" tanyanya.

"Youichi, jangan macam-macam!" Mamori memperingatkan.

"Hm?" Hiruma tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap mendekat pada Mamori, membuat jarak antara wajah mereka makin menyempit.

Setan itu menatap sang malaikat. Tatapannya berubah serius, ia bahkan membuang seringai jahilnya. Ia terus memperpendek jarak antara keduanya.

Mamori merasa merinding ditatap Hiruma seperti itu, jantungnya jadi berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Tepat saat jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Mamori meraih selembar kertas dan menaikannya hingga sebatas wajahnya. Menjadi penghalang antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hiruma.

Saat pemandangan indah di depannya berubah menjadi kertas putih. Hiruma menggeram kesal. Padahal tinggal beberapa detik saja ia bisa mendapatkan manajernya. Sementara Mamori tersenyum geli membayangkan raut wajah Hiruma.

"Grrhhh…. Manajer sialan Baka!" Hiruma meraung.

"Kya~! Akuma…!" Mamori langsung membuang kertas di tangannya dan bangun dari posisinya, ia segera berlari menghindari Hiruma. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Lucu sekali melihat Hiruma seperti itu.

"Awas kau!" kata Hiruma tegas sambil mengejar Mamori. Sementara gadis itu tetap tertawa renyah melihat Hiruma yang tengah berusaha menangkapnya, "kau pikir bisa lolos dariku, hah?" dengan cepat tangan panjang _quarterback_ itu menangkap tubuh Mamori. Ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya membuat manajernya itu tepat berada di atasnya.

Wajah Mamori langsung merah menyadari posisinya, "Youichi, lepaskan aku!" ia sedikit meronta. Tapi Hiruma malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak akan, kau harus dapat hukuman manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma tegas, dua tangannya yang kekar melingkar di pinggang Mamori.

"Huuh, kau ini. Aku kan tadi cuma bercanda. Lepaskan!"

Hiruma diam, tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku!" Mamori melanjutkan dengan nada kesal.

Setan di bawahnya tetap tak bergeming.

"Youichi!"

"Diam," kata Hiruma pelan namun tegas. Mamori menurut, ia menatap Hiruma yang terlihat serius, "aku bisa merasakan suara jantungmu," kata Hiruma pelan dan sukses membuat wajah Mamori sedikit memerah.

"Lepaskan aku Youichi, kumohon," akhirnya Mamori kembali kalah, ia tidak tahan berada begini dekat dengan Hiruma. Memang menyenangkan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Hiruma akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Mamori bangun dan duduk di sampingnya, "hey," panggil Hiruma. Mamori menoleh, wajahnya masih terlihat memerah, "tutup mata sialanmu," kata Hiruma datar.

"Mau apa kau?" Mamori menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, membuat tameng.

"Memangnya kau pikir mau apa? Aku mau menciummu," kata Hiruma jujur tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun. Lagipula sejak kapan setan punya malu.

**Blush…**

Wajah Mamori kembali memerah mendengar jawaban Hiruma yang terang-terangan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup. Tapi kemudian menurut. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu turun menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru milik Mamori. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak normal.

Hiruma menyeringai kecil melihat aksi manajernya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap sekali lagi wajah malaikat tercintanya sebelum akhirnya memilih kening Mamori sebagai pendaratan bibirnya.

Hangat. Hal pertama yang dirasakan Mamori saat Hiruma menciumnya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman, perlahan-lahan mata itu kembali terbuka menatap setan yang sedang mengulum permen karet. Gadis itu tersipu.

Sang setan meliriknya, "berharap lebih, heh?" tanyanya sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti, tidak, enak saja!" Mamori menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Mamori mengalihakan pembicaraan, "Youichi, menurutmu kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba bisa ada ninja di kamarku?"

"Mana aku tahu, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma berbohong, "tapi aku akan mencari tahu. Ayo pulang," lanjutnya. Hiruma merangkul bahu Mamori.

Mamori menoleh kemudian mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya melangkah keluar ruang klub. Hujan tampaknya sudah reda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

#####

"Youichi Hiruma?" seorang pria tampak menaikan alisnya mendengar nama itu.

Seseoang di sebelahnya mengangguk, "dari penyelidikan yang kulakukan, anak itu selalu ada bersama Anezaki Mamori," jawabnya.

"Youichi Hiruma? Apakah dia anak si penghianat Yuuya?"

Si penyidik menunjukan raut mencibir, "ya, tapi dia bukan ancaman."

Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang si penyelidik.

"Bocah itu cuma remaja bodoh yang tergila-gila pada Amefuto. Dia menyebut dirinya komandan dari neraka, penguasa Jepang karena punya budak yang dia dapat dari buku hitam yang dinamai buku ancaman. Tapi sepertinya dia cuma anak penakut, dia selalu memamerkan segala macam sanjata api miliknya, agar tidak ada yang bisa menyerangnya. Dia kurang waras," si penyidik mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkinkah dia bekerjasama dengan Yuuya untuk menghancurkan kita?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu tentang seluk beluk keluarganya, semua data tentangnya bahkan dipalsukan, yang diketahui cuma dia tinggal sendiri di _apartement_. Dengan cara memeras. Itupun tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana letak _apartement_nya," si penyidik meneguk minuman soda di genggamannya.

"Penghianat bodoh itu bilang kalau anaknya sangat jenius, pimpinan bahkan menginginkannya. Tapi, yang terppenting sekarang adalah Anezaki Mamori. Dapatkan anak itu dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, dan Jepang akan jadi milik kita," pria itu tersenyum jahat.

Si penyidik mengangkat kaleng minumannya dan ikut tersenyum jahat, "aku sangat setuju padamu. Dapatkan Anezaki Mamori, dan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Agen no.1 lenyap," ungkapnya.

"Wah, benar. Pimpinan akan membayar mahal untuk mayat Agen no.1," tanggap pria di sebelahnya.

#####

**Markas Orde Phoenix**

Daichi dan Chizue saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di depan mereka. Daichi menghela nafas berat, "baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang. Semua bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini," katanya.

"OSH!" semua menjawab kompak kemudian bersiap dengan segala penyamaran mereka.

Chizue menoleh kearah Daichi kemudian tersenyum lembut, "ayo semangat, Daichi-kun!" ia menyikut rusuk Daichi, "debut pertama jadi komandan," lanjutnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku nona, aku gugup sekali," jawab Daichi jujur.

"Daichi-kun kau tahu, kenapa Youichi-kun menunjukmu jadi Agen no.2?"

"si bodoh kan memang selalu sembarangan,"

"Itu karena dia sangat percaya padamu," Chizue tersenyum, "ayo," ia menarik tangan Daichi. Mereka berdua keluar markas, beranjak ke stadion.

**Anezaki's home**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiruma mengecek _sport bag_ yang akan dibawanya. Dua pistol kaliber 45, serta amunisinya, _protector_ dan jaket anti peluru, penyadap yang akan ia pasang pada Mamori, untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk Mamori terpisah darinya. Sudah. Hiruma merapihkan semuanya kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Manajer sialan ayo berangkat," kata Hiruma setengah berteriak. AK-47 juga senantiasa menemaninya. Sebanyak apapun persiapannya, Hiruma tahu, pasti akan lebih banyak yang ia butuhkan nanti.

"Siap!" jawab Mamori yang segera muncul dari kamarnya. Hiruma menyeringai kemudian menepuk bahu Mamori pelan, meninggalkan penyadapnya disana.

"Ayo," Hiruma melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Mamori.

"Menangkan pertandingan hari ini ya!" kata Mamori sambil mengimbangi langkah Hiruma.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hiruma menyeringai, "kita akan kalahkan Shinryuji,"

#####

"Dengan langit yang cerah. Akhirnya hari ini…. Turnamen Kanto dimulai!"

Terdengar suara Machine Gun Sanada dengan sangat antusias diiringi letupan-letupan kembang api yang meriah. Tampak pemain Deimon Devil Bats memasuki stadion dipimpin oleh Hiruma.

"Uwaa…!" Sena dan Monta berteriak dengan noraknya melihat pemain Shinryuji dikerumuni wartawan. Pemain-pemain lain bereaksi hampir sama dengan dua orang itu.

Pandangan komandan mereka menyapu seluruh tribun penonton, mencari titik-titik yang mungkin mencurigakan. Namun yang ia temukan hanya beberapa orang orang yang dikenalnya. Termasuk Chizue dan Daichi yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Chizue dengan penyamarannya yang memakai celana dan jaket jeans hitam dibalik kaos oblong putih yang diyakini Hiruma kaos itu anti peluru, rambut pirang gadis itu berubah menjadi coklat dan warna matanya menjadi biru, menggunakan lensa kontak rupanya. Lebih baik dari penampilan Daichi.

Detektif muda itu hampir tak berubah sedikitpun, hanya rambutnya saja yang sedikit jadi coklat, penampilannya sama seperti biasa yang ia pakai, sebuah mantel coklat dengan perpaduan celana yang senada. Hiruma terlihat mencibir menyaksikan penyamaran Daichi yang sangat buruk. Setelah memastikan semua orang-nya ada diposisi mereka masing-masing dan siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Hiruma kembali fokus pada pertandingan, setidaknya Mamori aman dengan semua pengawasan yang ia lakukan.

**-skip time pertandingan-**

PRIIIT…..

Bunyi peluit itu seperti melody paling indah yang pernah didengarkan Devil Bats. Papan skor menunjukan hasil yang luar biasa.

**Devil Bats 36 **

**Naga 35**

Ekspesi tak percaya dikeluarkan semua yang menyaksikan pertandingan sengit itu.

"Pertandingan dahsyat pada second half! Dengan skor akhir 36 vs 35! Saat ini! Akhirnya yang dapat mengalahkan Dewa Kanto yang tak terkalahkan adalah… Deimon Devil Bats!" suara itu terdengar penuh suka cita dan rasa tidak percaya.

"YA-HA…!"

Sang komandan berteriak lantang. Mengawali parade kemenangan setan Deimon. Mamori dan Suzuna berpelukan, teman-teman timnya dengan semangat mengusung Sena. Kagum pada apa yang dilakukan Eyeshield 21 itu di detik-detik akhir.

Kemenangan yang manis. Deimon Devil Bats bahkan lupa pada berat badan Kurita dan dengan semangat mereka mengusung _line man _andalan mereka itu. Hiruma menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia melirik Mamori yang menitikan air mata haru.

Di sudut Shinryuji terlihat Agon merenungi kesalahannya, setelah mengatakan keinginannya untuk bermain serius ia menghilang entah kemana.

Pesta kemenangan itu belum berakhir, saat salah satu penonton tampak menatap mamori dengan senyum sinis.

**DOR**

"Akh….!"

Suara itu mengguncang stadion, sedetik setelah suara itu meluncur seluruh penonton bahkan panitia pertandingan kalang kabut mencari jalan untuk keluar.

Hiruma sadar apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya jadi tanpa membuang waktu lagi setan itu berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Mamori.

**DORDORDOR**

Suara-suara tembakan mulai bersahutan karena tepat setelah serangan pertama dilancarkan, seluruh anggota Phoenix dan mungkin Dark Dragon segera saling menyerang.

Greb

Hiruma berhasil merengkuh tubuh manajernya tepat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembus seragamnya, mencapai _protector_nya. Ia menatap Mamori yang terjatuh di bawahnya.

"Youichi?" Mamori mendesis. Hiruma hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apapun. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan menatap teman-temannya yang tengah_ shock_ menyaksikan aksi baku tembak dari tribun, sesekali mereka tiarap demi melindungi diri. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan senjata. Jelas saja, mereka selalu jadi korban tindak kekerasan kapten mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian, bocah-bocah sialan? Selamatkan diri kalian!" komando Hiruma.

"Bukan sifat kami kabur dari masalah!" celetuk tiga bersaudara yang tidak menyadari bahaya macam apa yang akan dihadapi kalau masih berani berdiri disini.

"Kalau kalian sampai terluka, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian!"

Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori kemudian membawa gadis itu menjauh, masuk ke lorong stadion yang menuju ruang ganti. Teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Orang tua sialan. Urus anak-anak sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma pada Musashi, ia melemparkan AK-47 miliknya pada pria itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa pakai senjata?" tanya Musashi.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga," Hiruma menjawab kemudian segera memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Mamori masih ada bersamanya, pria itu tak melonggarkan sedikitpun genggaman tangannya. Anehnya, Mamori sejak tadi tak bersuara.

Tribun barat tempat Daichi dan chizue berada kondisinya sudah tidak bisa digambarkan, hanya ada lautan manusia. Daichi bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana musuhnya berada. Suara tembakan terus terdengar, tapi Daichi tidak bisa mengarahkan senapannya sembarangan, bisa-bisa ia membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Bagaimana ini, nona?" Daichi menoleh ke samping tapi ia tidak menemukan Chizue yang seharusnya ada disana, "nona, dimana?" Daichi memutar matanya dengan cepat dan menangkap sosok gdis itu terbawa arus penonton yang berlomba-lomba keluar stadion. Daichi berdecak tapi kemudian fokus mencari lawan-lawannya.

Polisi yang menjaga jalannya pertandingan juga tampak repot karena penonton yang berdesakan berlomba-lomba mencapai pintu keluar. Mereka berusaha menertibkannya dan sesekali membalas tembakan yang entah dilancarkan siapa.

Teriakan penonton yang histeris bersahutan dengan suara-suara peluru yang terus bertebaran.

"Tidak boleh ada korban jiwa dari yang tidak bersalah. Amankan semua akses keluar stadion," seorang polisi yang merupakan anggota Orde Phoenix baru saja mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Yuuya di markas lewat alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Siap!" ia menjawab dan segera memerintahkan teman-temannya bertindak lebih cepat.

Kembali ke stadion yang masih dipenuhi lautan manusia. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam dan kaca mata hitam yang mungkin ia gunakan sebagai salah satu penyamaran menghampiri _bench_ Devil Bats dengan terburu-buru.

"Target menghilang," katanya begitu tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Pria dengan nomor punggung 1 membawanya pergi, mereka masuk ke dalam," terdengar suara lainnya dari sebuah alat komunikasi.

"Kejar mereka!"

Hiruma dengan langkah yang sangat cepat membawa Mamori ke dalam ruang ganti pemain. Ia menutup pintunya. Hiruma melemparkan jaket anti peluru-nya pada Mamori, sedangkan dia sendiri tengah membuka _sport bag_-nya, pistol kaliber 45 dengan sepuluh aminisi ada digenggamannya, sedang pistol satunya ia sembunyikan dalam sepatu, cadangan amunisi ada di jaket Mamori.

Pria itu menatap Mamori yang masih tak bergeming, gadis itu tampak memegangi jaketnya. Airmata jatuh dari dua sudut matanya.

Rasanya semua kejadian malam itu kembali terekam dalam memorinya, seperti sebuah kaset usang yang diputar secara berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Mamori merinding, takut. Ia merasa sangat takut, rasanya seperti kembali pada malam dimana nyawa kedua orang tuanya direnggut orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Manajer sialan," Hiruma melangkah mendekati Mamori, gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran. Sama seperti saat ia bertemu Mamori malam itu, jiwa malaikat itu terbang entah kemana. Hiruma menahan nafas selama sedetik sebelum akhirnya ia mengguncang bahu Mamori.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu.

DrapDrapDrap

Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat, sepertinya beberapa orang tengah menuju ruangan ini. Hiruma sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya bisa menguasai diri lagi. Ia mendekap tubuh Mamori saat suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Hiruma tahu, siapapun orang-orang yang membuat suara berisik itu bukanlah temen-temannya.

"Jangan menghambatku, manajer sialan," bisik Hiruma, ia merenggut pipi Mamori, memaksa gadis tu menatapnya. Sedangkan suara-suara alngkah itu semakin terdengar mendekat.

**Chapter 7 end

* * *

**

Huwaaa…. Asli crime-nya gaje banget, sumpah ini gak jauh beda sama yang kemarin, gomenasai…. Aq gak berpengalaman, tapi buat adegan crime yang berikutnya akan aq usahakan lebih baik. dan aq terpaksa skip waktu pertandingannya supaya gak menghabiskan banyak halamanXD dan lagi kita semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selama pertandingan,hehe...

Yosh, aq gak pernah bosan buat bilang…. Silahkan tinggalkan riview anda sebelum keluar dari fic ini…^^


	8. Chapter 8

Akhirnya saia punya nyali buat update chap ini. Gomenasai karena gak bisa update kilat, saia harus ngumpulin data supaya fic ini jadinya gak hancur, meskipun sebenernya memang udah hancur,haha…

Pokoknya, saia mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat **Icha Yukina clyne, Yuki Kawamuri, luthfi Weird-Cat, Suzuka Daidouji, Uchiha Sakura 97, Ai Kireina Maharanii, AeonFlux15, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Iin cka you-nii, diangel, Auriya Kazuya, Enji86, Rizu Hatake-hime, Ayuzawa00Phantomhive, **dan **Mittama134666 **udah qu bales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak login,

**Sweetiramisu**: makasih banyak ya…hehehe, sudah update….

**Nee ounomiya**: Iya, nie udah lanjut! Makasih ya…

**CieCie YeaDinoHiba**: Makasih banyaakk…. HiruChizue? Hubungan mereka masih mengundang banyak perhatian ya, kekeke…. Nanti juga ketahuan koq! Oke, udah update..

**Nab'nab'kaitani**: Hya~ makasih banyak ya! Mamo-nee? Dia gak pa'pa koq, hehe… yosh, udah update! Meskipun gak bisa kilat,

**Hikari Kou Minami males login**: Hehehe… gak pa'pa koq panggil pake –chan, aq suka! Makasih banyak, iya maklum, aq punya penyakit akut yang namanya gak PD. Makasih koreksinya, udah update….

**Devasya-chan**: Makasih max! siaap….. hahaha, Dark Dragon kawanan Agon? Aq dapet nama Dark Dragon juga waktu liat Agon, mukanya Agon emang muka penjahat*dimasukin ke tong sampah* udah update!

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**: Sudah bikin tegang? Makasih, hehe… iya, aq suka banget action! Pokoknya makasih banyak! Udah update, biarpun gak kilat,

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Makasih banyak, bloody scene? Hm… liat aja deh, hubungan Hiruchizue akan semakin jelas di chap-chap mendatang,wqwqwq….. Daichi lagi insyaf dulu di chap inipun dia belum banyak ngomong, arigatou! Fb, kemaren gak bisa? Masa siih? Kalo gitu coba Lita Ghea, aq tunggu lho…

**Icha Hatake Youichi males login**: deg-deg'an? Padahal crime-nya masih ancur lho… haha, iya Hiru bisa jadi baik kalo berurusan sama Mamo, udah update…

**Ahzer rako0n**: menurut saia sih masih abal, hehe…. Thanks for thumbs! Kan protector Hiru anti peluru, hehe…. Jadi, bisa tahu kan jawabannya. Thanks….

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, **_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Perlindungan untuk Malaikat  


* * *

  
**

Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat, sepertinya beberapa orang tengah menuju ruangan ini. Hiruma sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya bisa menguasai diri lagi. Ia mendekap tubuh Mamori saat suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Hiruma tahu, siapapun orang-orang yang membuat suara berisik itu bukanlah teman-temannya.

"Jangan menghambatku, manajer sialan," bisik Hiruma, ia merenggut pipi Mamori, memaksa gadis tu menatapnya. Sedangkan suara-suara langkah itu semakin terdengar mendekat.

Setan itu berdecak kesal saat malaikatnya belum juga bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, untuk pertama kalinya, si jenius Youichi Hiruma merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "cih, lupakan semua yang disebut akal sehat," ia berdecak dan dengan cepat ia menyegel bibir Mamori dengan bibirnya. Membagi energi untuk malaikatnya.

Hiruma tahu, ini konyol sekali, disaat seperti ini malah melakukan hal begini, tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Mamori sadar. Mata hijau itu terpejam namun telinganya siap mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun.

#####

**Deimon Devil Bats bus**

"Mamo-nee…!" Suzuna berteriak panik, "Mamo-nee dan You-nii tidak ada! Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka!" tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan hal buruk menimpa senior yang diidolakannya itu.

"Suzuna-chan tenanglah, Mamori-neechan bersama Hiruma-san, mereka pasti baik-baik saja," Sena menepuk bahu Suzuna dengan sangat lembut dan menatapnya serius.

"Bukan cuma Anezaki dan Hiruma, Yamada-kun juga tidak ada," kata Kurita yang masih sangat gemetar, ia meringkuk dibarisan paling belakang.

Mendengar itu semua anggota Devil Bats saling pandang. Benar juga, entah kenapa mereka semua tidak menyadari kalau sejak kericuhan tadi Yamada tidak terlihat.

#####

Hiruma menghentikan aksinya saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil Mamori mendorong dadanya. Setan itu memandang sang malaikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori. Ia tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetannya.

"Aku hanya menciummu, kenapa? Pakai jaketnya," Hiruma menggenggam pistolnya lebih erat, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak butuh jawaban Mamori untuk pertanyaannya tadi, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Youichi?" tanya Mamori lagi sambil memakai jaket Hiruma, "dan kenapa aku harus pakai jaket dicuaca sepanas ini?"

"Karena-"

Zing!

"Akh..!" Mamori tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu menabrak dadanya. Benda kecil dan tajam menghantam jaket yang ia kenakan, namun tidak berhasil menembusnya. Gadis itu sempat mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Ia memegangi dadanya, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiruma. Kali ini ia tidak menutupi kekhawatirannya. Membiarkan dirinya benar-benar tidak seperti Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk lemah. Hiruma menoleh kearah jendela dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut terang tengah berjalan dengan cepat di atas sebuah bangunan dekat stadion.

"Cih, mereka benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Hiruma pelan, "ayo," ia meraih tangan Mamori. Gadis itu menyambutnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar.

Hiruma memiringkan kepalanya, suara langkah yang tadi, tidak terdengar. Bukan menjauh, hanya tiba-tiba tidak terdengar, "kau sebaiknya cari tempat aman untuk berlindung," bisik Hiruma. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

Mamori menggenggam tangan Hiruma lebih erat, "aku akan aman kan, disampingmu?" ia menatap mata hijau milik Hiruma.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hiruma. Ia menggestur tubuhnya agar Mamori tetap ada dalam jangkauannya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu ruang ganti.

DOR

Hiruma mendorong tubuh Mamori menjauh sementara ia balas menembak. Gadis itu terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi. Suara rentetan peluru itu rasanya hampir membuat Mamori gila. Ia menatap Hiruma. Pria itu menembak, menghindar, sesekali ia menunduk, menembak lagi, begitu terus sampai terdengar suara temabakan lagi dari arah berlawanan. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara itu berhenti.

Mamori bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan susah payah, karena menahan seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar, Mamori mendekati Hiruma. Nafas pria itu memburu, terdengar jelas di telinga Mamori, "You-"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa," tangan besar Hiruma merenggut tubuh Mamori, merangkulnya dan membawanya keluar.

Mamori merinding melihat tiga pria tergeletak di dekat pintu dengan sebuah lubang di kepala mereka. Ia lebih mendekat pada Hiruma, tangannya mencengkram seragam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hiruma, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jantung Mamori hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia dan Hiruma menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Daichi tengah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan membawa senjata berjenis Dessetr Eagle.50.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, sedang apa kau disini?" Hiruma melirik Daichi dengan pandangan serius.

"Membantumu, bodoh. Kau tidak apa-apa, Anezaki-chan?" dengan cepat Daichi menoleh kearah Mamori. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, ia gemetar.

"Urusi yang lain, detektif sialan. Aku akan bawa manajer sialan ke tempat yang aman," komando Hiruma.

"Osh!" jawab Daichi, "jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesannya sebelum ia berlari menjauh dari dua orang itu.

"Kita juga pergi dari sini, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori lebih erat.

"Kemana?" tanya Mamori heran, "dan sebenarnya ada apa?" ia menatap mata Hiruma penuh harap.

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, ayo!" Hiruma mengambil komando untuk berlari. Tetap memegangi tangan Mamori. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah kaki panjang Hiruma dengan susah payah. Mereka menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Daichi tadi. Tapi Mamori tahu, ada pintu keluar dari arah ini.

DORDORDOR

Sebuah tembakan beruntun menuntut mereka memutar arah. Hiruma menyeret Mamori masuk ke lorong lain, lorong yang menuju lapangan, "tetap disini," pria itu berbicara dengan sangat pelan tepat di depan wajah Mamori. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Setan itu sibuk mengganti amunisinya kemudian mulai melakukan tambakan balasan. Ia mengambil satu lagi pistolnya, yang ia sembunyikan dalam sepatunya. Mamori menatap pria itu, kagum. Selama mengenalnya Mamori tidak pernah tahu seberapa sigapnya Hiruma dalam keadaan tertekan. Ia hanya melihat saat Hiruma menembakan senjatanya pada anggota Devil Bats yang malas latihan. Bukan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan Mamori.

Suara-suara tembakan itu masih saling bersahutan. Sepertinya lawan yang dihadapi Hiruma lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Mamori benar-benar merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika terus mendengar suara itu. Sekuat tenaga Mamori tidak mengingat kejadian yang paling ingin ia lupakan itu.

Mamori menoleh saat ia merasakan Hiruma bersandar di sampingnya. Satu pistolnya diturunkan. Ia meremas lengan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seolah menahan sakit.

"Youichi, kau tertembak?" suara Mamori naik beberapa oktaf karena khawatir. Ia memandangi Hiruma. Sebelumnya Mamori tidak pernah melihat Hiruma kesakitan. Pria itu biasanya selalu ahli menutupi semua yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan panik, ini cuma luka kecil," jawab Hiruma pelan. Ia mulai kembali mengandalkan _poker face_-nya.

"Seberapa buruk lukamu?" tanya Mamori. ia tidak berani melihat lengan Hiruma.

Setan itu menatap mata sang malaikat, menatap kekhawatiran malaikatnya, "tidak apa-apa. ini hanya luka ringan. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ungkapnya.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Mamori hampir menjerit, "mereka menyakitimu!" seperti orang kerasukan Mamori meraih pistol yang dijatuhkan Hiruma kemudian melangkah menghadapi lawan-lawannya. Air bening turun dengan lembut dari mata birunya.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" bentak Hiruma seraya mendorong tubuh Mamori. tepat saat suara tembakan lainnya datang.

"Kenapa mencegahku?" protes Mamori.

"Harusnya kau tahu jawabannya," Hiruma merebut pistol di tangan Mamori kemudian balas menembak.

Pria itu merangkul bahu Mamori. Membuatnya tetap aman, kemudian berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah masih sanggup untuk membalas setiap tembakan yang datang. Dia tahu dalam keadaan bergerak seperti ini akan sulit untuk mengenai target. Maka ia berusaha untuk tetap bergerak.

"Agen no.1 melapor. Aku tertembak, manajer sialan bersamaku. Aku akan segera ke markas," Hiruma berbicara pada sebuah alat mirip _earphone_ saat ia dan Mamori akhirnya berhasil menghindar.

Mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan, Mamori sedikit tersentak, _Agen no.1?_ Pikinya. Rasanya ia pernah dengar nama itu.

"Ayo," perkataan Hiruma berhasil membawa Mamori kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menatap pria itu.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang aman untukmu," Hiruma setengah menyeret Mamori keluar dari stadion.

#####

"Agen no.1, seberapa buruk luka anda?" dua orang pria bersenjata menghampiri Hiruma dan Mamori saat mereka berhasil keluar dari stadion.

"Dokter sialan bisa mengatasinya," jawab Hiruma. Ia menerima sebuah kunci motor yang diangsurkan salah satu pria itu.

Mamori beringsut mendekati Hiruma melihat dua orang yang bicara dengan pria itu. Ia tidak mengenal mereka. Mamori merasa takut, dan juga risih. Bisa saja orang-orang itu melukai Hiruma, atau bahkan dirinya, inner Mamori berbicara.

"Anda baik-baik saja, nona Anezaki?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan suara pelan, namun sanggup untuk membuat Mamori terkesiap. Gadis itu makin mendekat kearah Hiruma namun sempat memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Amankan semua akses menuju markas, dan suruh orang-orang sialan itu cepat pulang. Mereka mengganggu," perintah Hiruma absolut. Ia memandangi sekeliling. Masih banyak orang-orang yang belum bisa menyelamatkan diri.

"Baik!" dua orang itu menjawab dengan kompak.

"Ayo naik," kata Hiruma sambil mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Mamori sedikit terkejut, karena ia melamun tadi, "cepat manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma lagi.

Mamori menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya naik di belakang Hiruma. Ia berpegangan dengan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Hiruma. Pria itu kemudian menjalankan motornya dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Menjauh dari stadion.

Ia tidak sendiri, di belakang motornya tampak dua mobil mengikuti. Kecepatan mereka hampir seimbang.

DOR

"Akh!" Mamori menjerit kaget dan sempat membuat motor yang mereka naiki kehilangan keseimbangan, meski Hiruma dengan segera bisa mengatasinya.

"Sialan!" pria itu menggerutu saat sebuah tembakan beruntun menyerang mereka.

"Aku tidak suka ditembaki," ujar Mamori pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Hiruma.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang senang ditembaki, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma. Ia menambah kecepatannya.

"Kalau kau tahu itu seharusnya kau tidak menembaki teman-temanmu!"

Hiruma mendengus. Ia sedang malas untuk membicarakan itu sekarang. Ia kembali menambah kecepatan. Dari arah belakang terdengar tembakan lain. Saling bersahutan. Mata hijau milik Hiruma melirik spion dan ia menemukan mobil milik teman-temannya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Pegangan yang erat, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma pelan. Mamori tak berkata apapun, tapi ia mengeratkan pegangannya. Setan itu kembali menambah kecepatan. Ia melaju zig-zag melewati mobil-mobil di depan mereka. Semakin lama, semakin cepat. Hiruma sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut di lengan kanannya. Sakit, ia ingin semua ini segera selesai.

"Seharusnya orang-orang sialan itu pakai bazooka," ia menggerutu. Kecepatan motornya makin bertambah, ia harus segera sampai di rumahnya sebelum terlambat. Hiruma kembali melirik spion, sepertinya teman-teman satu tim-nya bisa mengatasi mobil yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Hiruma berbelok ke sebuah jalan kecil, ia mengurangi kecepatan saat ia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang dibentengi tembok beton kokoh dengan pagar tinggi berwarna emas yang menjadi pintunya.

Motor itu benar-benar berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari gerbang.

"Turun," perintah Hiruma pada Mamori. Gadis itu rasanya kehilangan separuh dari kesadarannya saat ia turun dari motor. Kakinya yang gemetar seolah tidak bisa menyangga berat tubuhnya. Ia memandangi sekeliling. Bingung. Ia tidak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang, tempat apa ini, Mamori benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, manajer jelek? Cepat masuk," komando Hiruma. Mamori menoleh, pria itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Dimana ini, Youichi?" Mamori bertanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Rumahku," jawab Hiruma singkat. Ia masih terus berjalan masuk. Membiarkan Mamori mengikutinya dari belakang.

Begitu berhasil mengimbangi langkah sang setan, Mamori langsung meraih tangan Hiruma. Menggenggamnya, meminta perlindungan. Biar bagaimanapun ia masih sangat takut.

"Dokter sialan, aku tahu kau disini. Cepat keluarkan peluru sialan ini dari tanganku!" Hiruma berteriak. Suara bariton-nya yang khas bergaung di ruangan besar itu.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar empat puluh lima tahun terlihat berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menemui Hiruma. Mamori memicingkan mata melihat pria itu, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dulu sekali, ia tidak begitu ingat.

"Dokter Akira," gumam Mamori pelan.

"Apa kabar, Mamori-chan? Kau sudah besar sekarang," pria itu tersenyum.

Ingat. Mamori ingat, pria di depannya itu adalah salah satu kenalan ayahnya, Mamori sering bertemu dengannya saat masih kecil. Dokter Akira juga yang menangani jenazah ayah-ibunya minggu lalu.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang cepat keluarkan peluru sialan ini dari tanganku!" perintah Hiruma.

"Baik," jawab Akira pelan. Ia segera mempersiapkan semua peralatannya dan mulai bekarja. Ia duduk di samping Hiruma. Mamori mengikuti mereka, ia duduk tak jauh dari keduanya.

Pelan-pelan, dokter Akira mengoleskan alkohol pada luka Hiruma. Setan itu menjerit saat dokter Akira mulai mengeluarkan peluru dari lengannya, membuat Mamori merinding, ia tidak pernah mendengar jerit kesakitan dari Hiruma.

"Tahan sedikit, aku tidak membawa obat penahan rasa sakit," ucap dokter itu pelan.

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Akh….!" Hiruma kembali menjerit saat rasa sakit luar biasa menusuk lengannya. Dokter itu sudah melakukannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Dokter Akira, Daichi-kun tertembak," terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah pintu. Hiruma dan Mamori menoleh, sedangkan sang dokter tetap serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Mata mereka menangkap sosok Chizue yang tengah memapah Daichi. Kaki pria itu tampak mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Youichi-kun, kau terluka?" tanya Chizue panik.

"Kenapa si detektif sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil berusaha menahan sakit.

"Daichi-kun tertembak," Chizue menjawab sembari membantu Daichi duduk di sofa samping Mamori.

"Keluarkan peluru ini dari kakiku, cepat!" Daichi hampir berteriak.

Chizue menggigit bibir bawahnya, "akan kulakukan, Daichi-kun, tahan sedikit. Akan lebih sakit dari yang biasanya," ungkapnya. Dengan cekatan Chizue mnggunting pipa celana jeans yang dipakai Daichi. Ia memandangi luka Daichi. Melihat darah sebanyak itu rasanya ia akan pingsan.

"Apa? Kau mau menyiksaku, nona?" Daichi menatap Chizue lekat. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, biar aku yang lakukan, kau balutlah luka Agen no.1," kata Akira menengahi.

Chizue menoleh kemudian segera melakukan tugasnya, ia duduk disamping Hiruma kemudian membalut luka pria itu dengan sangat lembut.

Mamori menatap mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang. Ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya. Kenapa gadis itu memanggil Hiruma dengan nama kecil? Setahunya Hiruma tidak punya saudara perempuan.

"Pelan sedikit, asisten sialan," gerutu Hiruma.

"gomenasai, sebentar lagi," Chizue menjawab sambil tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

_Asisten?_ Pikir Mamori. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat kemudian bangun dari posisinya. Ia tidak tahu, tapi berada disini membuatnya terasa asing. Luka Hiruma diobati asistennya, sedangkan dokter Akira sibuk mengobati Daichi. Bahkan Hiruma tidak meliriknya sejak tadi. Mamori tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya ia tidak nyaman. Kaki gadis itu membawanya melangkah keluar, ia memandangi sekelilingnya.

Rumah Hiruma, bukankah selama ini Hiruma tinggal di apartement? Kenapa Hiruma tidak menceritakan padanya soal ini. Seperti orang bodoh, Mamori duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dekat pintu. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu, sebenarnya ada apa. Kenapa Hiruma dipanggil Agen no.1? Kenapa mereka diserang saat di stadion? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, dan ia merasa kecewa, karena Hiruma tidak pernah menceritakan semua hal yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini padanya.

"Ngapain kau disini, manajer sialan? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Mamori tak merespon saat suara itu terdengar. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh. Mamori hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hiruma saat Mamori bahkan tidak melihatnya.

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya kemudian menatap Hiruma, "tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang berfikir," ia menjawab.

"Cih, hal sialan apa yang kau pikirkan sampai menangis seperti itu, manajer sialan?" Hiruma berjongkok di depan Mamori. Membuatnya harus mendongak untuk melihat malaikatnya itu.

"Aku, berfikir soal kejadian hari ini," Mamori melirik luka Hiruma, "lukamu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun,"

"Gomenasai, aku membuatmu terluka," ucap Mamori pelan, ia tidak menyembunyikan air matanya, "aku, rasanya seperti tidak berguna, aku menyusahkanmu, aku-"

"Bicara apa kau manajer jelek? Kalau aku tidak melindungimu, memangnya siapa lagi? Sudah kubilang kan ini cuma luka kecil, besok juga sudah tidak terasa sakit, dan lagi, kalau aku tidak melindungimu, kau nanti yang akan terluka dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau itu memang menyusahkan, tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu karena aku lengah, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri,"

Mamori menundukan wajahnya dan ia merasa air matanya turun makin banyak. Mamori jadi merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena menyusahkan Hiruma.

Sebuah tangan besar menuntun Mamori untuk berdiri, gadis itu menurutinya. Seketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat menyenangkan serta aroma mint yang begitu menenangkan. Gadis itu terisak. Ia bisa merasakan tangan besar Hiruma mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku takut, Youichi," ucap Mamori pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, selama kau bersamaku, tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan," jawab Hiruma. Ia mengelus rambut Mamori pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "ayo," ajaknya.

Mamori menggeleng, ia masih bertahan di tempatnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan kesal.

"Aku, entahlah. Hanya saja aku merasa asing disini," jawab Mamori pelan.

"Keh, jangan fikirkan soal orang-orang sialan itu. Mereka semua menghormatimu," Hiruma menanggapi, "sudahlah, jangan banyak tingkah, ayo masuk," Hiruma sedikit menyeret Mamori masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu," Mamori menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hiruma sebelum pria itu sempat melangkah, "kenapa mereka menghormatiku?"

"Kerena kau manajerku," jawab Hiruma. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyeret Mamori masuk. Gadis itu hanya menurut.

#####

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Daichi saat Mamori masuk bersama Hiruma.

"Bukan urusanmu, detektif sialan," jawab Hiruma sambil merangkul bahu Mamori.

Daichi bersiul pelan melihat aksi Hiruma. Ia melirik Chizue yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan itu. Daichi menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hehe…," ia terkekeh pelan saat dua orang itu duduk tak jauh darinya, "bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa tertembak, Hiruma?" tanyanya kembali serius.

"Cih, mereka cuma beruntung mengenaiku," jawab Hiruma cuek, "kau sendiri bagaimana sampai tertembak? Harusnya kau memimpin orang-orang sialan itu,"

"Sebenarnya tadi mereka mgnincar nona Chizue, tapi akhirnya aku yang tertembak," Daichi mengangkat bahunya, "pimpinan memberikan kami petunjuk," ia melanjutkan.

"Dark Dragon mundur, semua pasukan sudah bersiap kembali. Semua yang terluka akan segera datang,"

Hiruma, Daichi dan Mamori menoleh mendengar suara itu. Terlihat Chizue keluar dari dapur dengan membawa empat cangkir kopi.

"Dark Dragon sialan itu mundur? Darimana kau tahu?" Hiruma bertanya seraya menerima uluran kopi dari Chizue.

"Yuuya-ojisan bilang padaku tadi, sepertinya kita berhasil mengalahkan separuh dari mereka. Yang tertangkap akan segera dibawa ke ruang tahanan. Teman-teman yang terluka juga sudah dalam perjalanan," Chizue tersenyum pada Mamori saat ia mengangsurkan cangkir kopi untuk gadis itu.

"Arigatou," ucap Mamori sembari kopi dari Chizue, ia balas tersenyum.

"Nona Chizue, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Daichi, ia mengamati wajah Chizue yang terdapat beberapa luka.

"Kau berkelahi dengan salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Hiruma datar. Ia menatap mata Chizue.

"Ya," Chizue menjawab sambil duduk di samping Daichi, "aku sudah terlanjur berhadapan dengannya, dan kami sama-sama tahu kalau kami pakai baju anti peluru, jadi ya sudah, kami berkelahi,"

"Karena itulah aku sangat mengagumimu, nona," celetuk Daichi.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengagumi semua gadis?" Chizue melirik Daichi sebentar sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tch, apa kau tidak sadar kalau tindakanmu itu terlalu gegabah? Apa kau berhasil menghabisinya?"

Chizue menggeleng, "tapi aku berhasil menembak kakinya diakhir, aku tidak bisa menahan diri waktu melihatnya, aku mengenalnya. Dia yang membunuh ibuku," suara Chizue berubah pelan, ia terlihat sedih, "maafkan aku, Youichi,"

DEG

Perasaan tidak senang itu kembali menyapa Mamori. Ia memandang Chizue, kemudian Hiruma. Daichi melirik Mamori saat menyadari adanya perubahan pada diri Mamori, pria itu kemudian melirik Chizue. Ia menggeleng. _Hubungan yang rumit_, pikirnya.

"Ayo manajer sialan, kau butuh istirahat," kata Hiruma membangunkan Mamori dari alam bawah sadarnya. Gadis itu menoleh menatap sang setan.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke kamarku," jawab Hiruma singkat. Ia meraih tangan Mamori dan sedikit menyeret gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Daichi dan Chizue.

"Hey, kalian tidak boleh melakukan apapun, ingat itu!" Daichi sedikit berteriak memperingatkan mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu, detektif sialan!" balas Hiruma tanpa menoleh. Ia tetap menyeret manajernya.

#####

"Boleh aku tahu siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Mamori saat ia dan Hiruma tiba di depan kamar Hiruma.

"Dia asisten sialan, bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Hiruma cuek sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hm, dia memanggilmu Youichi," Mamori mengangkat bahu seraya masuk kamar itu. Kamar bernuansa _gothic_ yang keren. Penuh dengan aroma mint khas Hiruma.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, tapi asisten sialan itu tidak pernah mendengarkan, dia cuma gadis bodoh, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori.

Mamori menggeleng, ia sedang tidak mau bertengkar. Hiruma diam, ia tidak melanjutkan aksinya menggoda Mamori. Ia tahu Mamori sedang tidak mau berdebat dengannya.

"Jangan fikirkan apapun tentangnya, oke? Sekarang kau tidurlah, aku akan mengurusi orang-orang sialan itu, setelah itu akan kuceritakan semuanya,"

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau yang istirahat? Kau kan terluka," usul Mamori.

"Aku masih banyak urusan, kau istirahatlah," Hiruma mengecup kening Mamori sebentar kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Mamori menjelajahi kamar Hiruma. Kamar ini begitu rapih, penuh dengan majalah Amefuto khas Hiruma. Gadis itu duduk di tempat tidur, masih memandangi sekeliling. Tapi kemudian pandangannya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto di meja belajar Hiruma. Mamori menghampirinya kemudian memandangi foto itu. Memandangi sosok yang sangat ia kenal dalam foto itu.

"Ayah, ibu? Bagaimana mungkin Youichi punya foto mereka?" Mamori bergumam pelan.

**Chapter 8 end

* * *

**

Gomenasaiiii….. saia tahu, di chap inipun ceritanya masih jelak, tambah jelek mungkin,hehe… saia sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya dan akan terus berusaha buat chap depan juga. Jadi, supaya saia kembali semangat, saia mohon review dari reader semuanya… please, please, please…


	9. Chapter 9

Hontou ni gomenasai minna… saia bener-bener minta maaf karena updatenya masih belum bisa cepat. Karena pekerjaan saia bertambah banyak sejak pergantian tahun kemaren, dan bikin saia kehabisan stamina, ditambah lagi saia sempat bersahaat dengan demam tinggi lebih dari seminggu yang mengakibatkan berat badan saia melorot lima kilo*gakdaygtanya*. Gara-gara itu saia gak boleh pegang compy sama kaa-san. Pokoknya maafin saia minna….. Saia akan berusaha buat update lebih cepat. Intinya, saia mau bilang kalo semua manusia punya keterbatasan, dan saia manusia,^^

Dan saia juga ngucapin makasih banyak buat **Icha Yukina clyne, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Undine-yaha, Hikari Kou Minami, Ai Kireina Maharanii, Iin cka you-nii, diangel, Enji86, Rizu Hatake-hime, Ayuzawa00Phantomhive, Sha-chan anime lover,** **Mittama134666, **dan **AeonFlux15 **udah qu bales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak login,

**Sweetiramisu**: Iya tuh, HIruma hokum karma….. Chizue…? Kan dia asistennya Hiruma!hehe… oke udah update!

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**: terima kasih banyak! Soal itu, karena menurut saia Hiruma bukan type orang yang bisa jujur bahkan sama orang yang paling dia sayangi. Kalo Hiruma nunjukin perasaannya secara terang-terangan, dia akan OOC sekali…. Tapi Hiruma pasti akan nunjukin perasaannya dengan caranya sendiri,hehehe…. Sudah update….

**Kazu ranii agito**: hontou ni arigatou….. Chizue? Hehe kan udah jelas dia asistennya Hiruma! Yupz, udah update ya….

**Nee ounomiya: **haha….. makasih banyak! Udah update,

**CieCie YeaDinoHiba4EVER**: kalo yang kemaren jelek yang jelas bagusnya lebih dari yang kemaren, hehe…. Maksih banyak ya! Kenapa Hiruma majang foto mertuanya? Liat disini ya! Chizue itu asisten Hiruma!wqwqwq… Siap… udah update!

**Org numpang lewat kebetulan bc**: menurut saia sih masih jelek, saia kan masih pemula,haha…. Makasih banyak deh, lewat lagi ya! And baca lagi*plak*

**Levina-rukaruka. mls login**: Makasih banyak…. Baca juga chapter-chaoter sebelumnya ya!hehe…. siap! Udah update….

**DEVIL'D**: ckckck…. Beneran rumit,hehe… yah hubungan Hiruma sama Daichi emang deket banget! Sebenernya kata-kata itu dapet nemu waktu nyari bahan buat adegan tembak-tembakan, malah jadinya kayak gitu,haha… Gomen gak bisa cepet updatenya, tapi sekarang udah update…..

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Hahaha…. Makasih banyak! Disini juga Daichi mulai sok exist tuh!hehe…. Chizue? Perusak? Hubungan Hirumamo kan baik-baik aja!:P udah update….

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17**: Gomen gak bisa cepet update….. oke, pesanan kamu datang…

**fnsHiruma**: 10? Weeeh…. Arigatou gozaimasu! Gomen gak bisa cepet updatenya. Pinter? Gak juga ah, saia kan masih pemula, belajar dengan membaca karya orang lain, sisanya menurut saia bakat dan nekat,hahaii….. ada banyak alas an saia gak bisa update cepat, gomenasai…. Tapi sekarang udah update!

Baiklah minna, tolong perhatikan warning. Di chap ini akan ada flashback, tapi sepertinya agak kacau, menuga readers ngrti deh...hehe

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, flashback bertebaran dan loncat-loncat,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Youichi Hiruma's Bad Memories

* * *

**

Daichi memandangi langkah Hiruma yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, "kenapa cepat sekali?" ia bertanya.

"Apanya yang cepat detektif sialan?" Hiruma malah balik bertanya. Ia meraih cangkir kopi miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit, "kau pasti berfikir yang aneh-aneh, detektif baka?" tebak Hiruma. Mata hijaunya menatap mata hazelnut milik detektif itu.

"Aku tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya berfikir hal yang mungkin kau lakukan dengan Anezaki di kamar, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kau tidak sopan!" jawab Daichi.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, hah? Dasar baka!" balas Hiruma.

"Aku masih sakit, dan belum punya tenaga untuk bertengkar denganmu," jawab Daichi pelan.

Hiruma menyeringai menyambut kemenangannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah beres," kata Chizue sembari melangkah mendekati Daichi dan Hiruma.

Dua pria itu menoleh kearah Chizue, "bagaimana dengan orang-orang sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Anggota yang lain maksudmu? Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah ditangani, dan oh, Yuuya-ojisan ingin bicara dengan Anezaki-san," jawab Chizue.

Hiruma mengangguk, "manajer sialan sedang tidur. Kalau mau bicara dengannya nanti saja," setan itu menjawab.

"Youichi, bagaimana Mamo-chan?"

Hiruma menoleh mendengar suara itu, ia menatap sosok Takeda melangkah mendekatinya bersama Yuuya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, profesor sialan," jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tertembak, benar?" kali ini Yuuya yang bertanya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku? Aku cuma tertembak," jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Belajarlah sopan pada ayahmu, Youichi sialan!" tegur Daichi sambil meninju bahu kiri Hiruma.

"Tch," sang setan menyepat pelan, "tidak usah mengajariku,detektif sialan,"

"Baiklah, kita akan segera menyisir daerah sekitar stadion," Yuuya mengalihkan pembicaraan dua orang itu, "tapi kita belum bisa menggunakan akses darat," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu lewat udara, suruh saja si pilot sia-" Hiruma mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia menyadari kalau pilot kebanggaannya sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, "aku lupa kalau pilot sialan sudah mati. Suruh siapa saja yang punya kemampuan mengendalikan pesawat sehebat dia untuk melihat lokasi," Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar, jangan menggangguku," ungkapnya pelan sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Ia tidak tahu, tapi dadanya terasa sesak mengingat salah satu orang yang ia sayangi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

#####

Hiruma melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, ia memandangi Mamori yang tengah terlelap dengan damai, wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Mata Hiruma menangkap bingkai foto yang berisi foto pasangan Anezaki di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Sebentar saja ia sudah tahu, setelah Mamori bangun gadis itu pasti akan banyak bicara.

Pria itu mendekati malaikatnya, ditatapnya wajah Mamori lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang panjang mengusap pipi Mamori perlahan. Setan itu menyadarinya, ia sangat menyayangi malaikat ini. Ia bersyukur Mamori masih berada bersamanya, selama gadis itu di sampingnya, ia yakin Mamori akan selamat.

Hiruma meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening Mamori sebelum ia meninggalkan gadis itu. Hiruma meraih laptop tercintanya dan duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari tempat Mamori tidur kemudian mulai bermain dengan VAIO-nya.

Entah berapa lama Hiruma berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia sibuk sampai tak menyadari kalau malaikatnya sudah terbangun dan kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori pelan.

Sang setan hanya melirik sebentar, "kau terbangun, manajer sialan?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Iya, sepertinya aku sudah tidak capek," jawab Mamori sambil melangkah mendekati Hiruma, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya setelah ia duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengecek apa saja yang ditangkap kamera penginatai di stadion," jawab Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin tanya padamu, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Mamori pelan.

Hiruma mematikan laptopnya kemudian menatap Mamori, "kau mau tanya kenapa aku punya foto orang tuamu?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga kau tahu. Aku akan katakan ini satu kali saja, jadi diam dan dengarkan baik-baik," jawab Hiruma. Ia menatap mata biru milik malaikatnya lekat-lekat, dan sang malaikat juga balas menatapnya.

#####

_Flashback_

_4 years ago _

_SMP MAO 13, at 04.32 pm._

"_Hiruma…. Handphonemu berbunyi, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana," Kurita berteriak dari arah ruang klub._

"_Biarkan saja, gendut sialan. Sekarang kau cepat latihan!" jawab Hiruma yang juga berteriak dari lapangan._

"_Kalian ini berisik sekali!" gerutu Musashi sambil mengorek telinganya. Tak lama setelah itu terasa gempa lokal di sekitar lapangan karena Kurita yang berlari. Membuat tubuh dua pria muda itu berguncang pelan. _

"_Tapi Hiruma, handphonemu berisik sekali," tampak Kurita berlari mendekati mereka dengan membawa sebuah benda metalik berwarna hitam._

"_Kau bilang tidak tahu mana yang bunyi, gendut sialan!" kata Hiruma sambil menerima handphone yang disodorkan Kurita padanya. Pria itu menatap nomor yang tertera di layar handphonenya, sebuah nomor yang sangat ia kenal._

"_Apa, ibu cerewet? Mau menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang dan mengurusi bocah sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sarkastis saat ia menjawab panggilan itu._

"_Youichi. Akhirnya ibu bisa menghubungimu," terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang telpon._

"_Tidak usah basa-basi, aku sedang sibuk jadi cepat katakan apa yang kau mau?"_

"_Begini kan kalau kau tinggal sendiri. Bahkan pada ibumu saja kau tidak sopan!" suara wanita itu terdengar tegas. Hiruma hanya berdecak pelan, "pulanglah You, ibu kangen padamu. Apa kau tidak merindukan ibu?" tanya wanita itu. Mizuki Hiruma, ibu dari komandan neraka Youichi Hiruma._

"_Tidak," jawab Hiruma cuek._

"_Kau ini benar-benar!" balas sang ibu di seberang telpon._

_Hiruma terkekeh pelan, "kau tahu aku tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah sialan itu," jawabnya tegas._

"_Ayahmu sedang tidak di rumah," suara Mizuki terdengar begitu lembut, "ibu hanya ingin bertemu kau sebentar Youichi," ungkapnya._

"_Cih, baiklah-baik. Kau selalu saja menyebalkan. Aku akan mengunjungimu sebentar, lalu kembali ke kehidupanku, sebaiknya kau jangan menggangguku lagi," kata Hiruma._

"_Jadi, kau pikir ibu ini pengganggu?" tanya Mizuki dengan suara yang amat rendah._

_Raut wajah setan penguasa Jepang itu berubah seketika, "kau mengganggu kalau terus-terusan menyuruhku pulang untuk menemani bocah itu," kali ini nada bicara sang setan terdengar lebih lembut, "kau tahu aku tidak suka itu," lanjutnya._

_Mizuki tampak menghela nafas berat, "maafkan ibu, tapi kali ini saja, pulanglah, ibu mohon. Ibu hanya ingin makan malam denganmu," ucapnya._

"_Ya, ya baiklah. Aku akan mengunjungimu, sudah tidak ada yang mau kau katakan? Akan kututup," Hiruma memutuskan. Sedetik kemudian ia mengakhiri panggilan itu. Matanya yang hijau cerah menatap dua temannya yang tengah berlatih._

"_Aku pulang dulu, gendut sialan, orang tua sialan!" pamit Hiruma pada dua sahabatnya. Ia melangkah mengambil tas miliknya kemudian mulai meninggalkan lingkungan SMP-nya._

#####

_Langkah kaki panjang itu membawanya ke sebuah rumah dua tingkat dengan nuansa klasik._ _Hiruma membuka gerbangnya dan melangkah masuk. Ia mengetuk pintu depannya dengan_ _sedikit keras._

_Tak lama pintu dari kayu eboni itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diumurnya yang sudah hampir mencapai 35 tahun. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat pria muda di depannya._

"_Astaga, ini kau, Youichi?" tanyanya. Mata hijaunya yang sama persis dengan Youichi Hiruma tak berkedip melihat pria itu._

"_Memangnya kalau bukan aku siapa lagi?" Hiruma malah balik bertanya dengan sedikit bentakan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?" Mizuki menyentuh rambut putranya, sedikit menjambak, kemudian merenggut pipi Hiruma, memperhatikan telinga runcing milik sang setan, "dan telingamu, ya ampun kau pakai anting? Kau berantakan sekali, dan dari mana kau dapat senjata?" ia mendelik menatap AK-47 yang di bawa putranya._

"_Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil," Hiruma berusaha melepaskan diri dari aksi sang ibu, ia kemudian terkekeh kecil, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku seperti ini, ibu cerewet?" tanya Hiruma._

"_Kau jelek sekali, pasti tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu," jawab Mizuki sekenanya, "sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Kebetulan hari ini ada teman ibu yang datang," wanita itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik tangan putranya masuk ke rumahnya._

"_Heeh…. Lepaskan tanganmu!" protes Hiruma. Tapi sang ibu mengacuhkannya. Wanita itu baru melepaskan tangannya dari Hiruma saat keduanya tiba di ruang makan. Hiruma menatap seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin tak beda jauh dengan sang ibu._

_Hijau ermald itu memperhatikan wanita di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Tampaknya wanita itu bukan orang Jepang asli, matanya biru dan rambutnya coklat kemerahan, wajahnya yang cantik tampak begitu bersahabat._

"_Mizu," ia berkata sambil memperhatikan Hiruma, "anakmu…. Yanke?" tanyanya._

"_Siapa yang yanke, wanita sialan?" Hiruma membentak, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget._

"_Astaga!" wanita itu memegangi dadanya. Ia merasa jantungnya akan lepas dari tempat yang seharusnya saat mendengar perkataan Hiruma._

"_Youichi, bersikaplah sopan padanya!" tegur Mizuki tegas, "yah, beginilah hasilnya kalau dia tidak mau tinggal dengan orang tuanya, aku juga tidak tahu Mami-chan. Entah kenapa You-kun yang manis berubah jadi monster begini," Mizuki memijat kepalanya yang pening karena tingkah putranya._

"_Sudah jangan cerewet. Sekarang ayo makan dan aku akan segera pulang," Hiruma melangkah melewati ibunya dan duduk di meja makan, "kau itu siapa heh, wanita sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mami melotot tak percaya padanya._

_Tidak mungkin Mizu-chan tidak mengajarkan anaknya sopan santun, pikir wanita blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu._

"_Mami-chan ini teman ibu waktu sekolah dulu, kami tadi tidak sengaja bertemu di mini market dan sekalian saja reuni," jawab Mizuki bersemangat._

"_Cih, wanita-wanita menjijikan," Hiruma mendesis._

"_Bicara yang sopan, Youichi!" kali ini Mami berbicara dengan tegas._

"_Siapa kau berani menegurku?" balas Hiruma tajam._

"_Hentikan, kita mau makan malam bersama kan?" Mizuki melerai. Ia menatap dua orang itu bergantian._

"_Sepertinya aku pulang saja Mizu-chan, kau pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Youichi kan, lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku di rumah sendirian," pamit Mami. Ia tersenyum menatap Mizuki._

"_Tapi-"_

"_Pulang saja sana, dan jangan pernah kembali!" potong Hiruma cepat._

"_YOUICHI!" bentak dua wanita itu bersamaan._

_Hiruma menatap dua wanita itu sekilas, "kalian ini menyebalkan sekali," gerutunya._

"_Kau itu yang menyebalkan," balas Mizuki dengan suara pelan._

_BRAK_

_Tiga orang itu tampak terkejut mendengar suara pintu didobrak. Ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara._

"_Mana bocah itu? Kau sudah janji kalau dia akan bergabung kan?" terdengar suara bentakan seorang pria._

"_Youichi tidak ada di rumah, tahun lalu dia meninggalkan rumah dan tidak pernah kembali," kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara seorang pria yang amat mereka kenal._

"_Kau sudah menjanjikannya, Yuuya. Kau harus memberikannya!"_

_Mizuki, Mami dan Hiruma saling bertatapan._

"_Mami," ucap Mizuki pelan._

_Mami mengangguk, "ayo, Youichi ikut aku," ajak Mami. Ia meraih tangan quarterback setan itu, sedikit menyeretnya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya._

"_Ada apa ini?" tanya Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung._

"_Tidak apa-apa Youichi. Kau pergilah bersama Mami-chan, ibu menyayangimu, nak," Mizuki mengecup kening putranya sebelum ia pergi menemui tamu tak diundang di depan rumahnya._

"_Youichi, ayolah," suara Mami menyadarkan Hiruma dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap wanita itu. Ada raut memohon di wajahnya yang cantik. Yang membuat Hiruma menurut._

"_Apa yang mereka inginkan? Kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebut namaku?" tanya Hiruma saat Mami membawanya menuju gudang bawah tanah._

"_Entahlah Youichi. Aku tidak tahu, tapi jangan keluar dari tempat ini, kumohon," jawab Mami._ _Ia mengunci gudang itu dari dalam._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Hiruma merasakan debaran jantungnya tidak normal. Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres. Tangannya mencengkram body AK-47 kesayangannya dengan sangat erat. Rasanya ia ingin keluar dari sini. Ia tidak seharusnya bersembunyi, ia tahu itu._

_Tapi Mami mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Wajah wanita itu tampak pucat, seperti ketakutan. Melihat reaksi wanita di sebelahnya Hiruma tahu, benar-benar ada yang tidak beres. Apa lagi dengan suara-suara saling membentak dari luar. Wajah setan itu tampak dipenuhi amarah._

"_Tidak, jangan Youichi, akh!"_

_Dada Hiruma rasanya sesak mendengar suara itu. Ditambah lagi raungan peluru yang bertubi-tubi. Membuat seluruh syarafnya tak berfungsi. Hiruma menggeram. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendobrak pintu di depannya._

"_Youichi. Jangan bertindak bodoh!" teriak Mami melihat tindakan Hiruma._

"_Satu-satunya tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan adalah bersembunyi disini bersamamu, sementara mereka menyiksa ibuku!" jawab Hiruma tegas, namun suaranya terdengar gemetar._ _Pria itu berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya. Senjatanya sudah siap ia gunakan sewaktu-waktu,_ _meskipun isinya cuma peluru karet. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melindungi dirinya._

_Mata hijau ermald-nya membulat saat ia menemukan ayahnya tengah terduduk dengan wajah kuyu. Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak meneteskan air mata. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari tamu tak diundang yang baru saja mengacau. Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi._

"_Ibu," Hiruma bisa merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wanita dalam pelukan Yuuya. Dada wanita cantik itu tampak mengeluarkan banyak darah. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya tampak damai. Ak-47 milik Hiruma terjatuh begitu saja._

_Hiruma menggeleng kuat-kuat menatap orang tuanya, "APA YANG LAKUKAN PADA IBUKU, TUA BANGKA SIALAN!" Hiruma berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh ayahnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah dan kesedihannya._

"_Kau membunuhnya, hah?" ia mencengram kerah baju Yuuya dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan jahat, "kau benar-benar bejat!" tangan kanannya tanpa diperintah menghadiahi sang ayah dengan sebuah pukulan. Yuuya sempat tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya._

"_Ayah tidak membunuhnya, Youichi," jawab Yuuya pelan. Mulutnya meneteskan sedikit darah akibat pukulan putranya._

_Sementara Mami meraih tubuh sahabatnya yang kini tidak bernyawa. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung._

"_Ayah katamu?" tanya Youichi sinis, "kau tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan itu! Kau itu kepala rumah tangga yang gagal. Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang! Aku benci sekali padamu! Aku benci karna memiliki darahmu!"_

"_Cukup!" teriak Mami, "hentikan itu Youichi. Jangan menambah masalah," wanita itu menatap_ _dua pria di depannya, "kita makamkan Mizuki," ucapnya pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar._

_Hiruma mengatur nafasnya perlahan, "aku benci karena jadi anakmu, tua bangka sialan!" desis Hiruma. Pria itu meraih senjatanya kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau keinginan ibunya tadi, adalah keinginan terakhirnya, ia tidak tahu kalau ini adalah pertamuan terakhir mereka._

#####

_Hiruma menatap sekumpulan orang-orang di sebuah pemakaman pribadi keluarganya. Mata hijau itu tak berkedip mengikuti semua yang tengah dilakukan orang-orang itu. Sebuah permen karet less sugar memberikan kesejukan pada mulutnya yang kering. Ia berharap orang-orang itu segera selesai dengan acaranya agar dia bisa melihat lebih dekat._

_Tak lama setelah itu, saat yang paling ditunggu oleh sang setanpun datang. Satu persatu orang-orang itu menjauh meninggalkan pemakaman. Hanya menyisakan Yuuya yang tengah menangisi kepergian istrinya ditemani Mami dan seorang gadis muda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Hiruma tampak tak jauh dari mereka. _

_Youichi Hiruma bisa melihat Mami mengusap bahu Yuuya dengan penuh perhatian. Terlihat ia membisikan banyak kalimat pada pria yang ia benci itu. Sepertinya Mami berhasil karena setelah itu Yuuya bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berlutut di depan makam baru itu._

_Mami tersenyum pada gadis muda di depannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membantu Yuuya berjalan menjauh. Gelembung permen karet dalam mulut Hiruma pecah saat mereka semua keluar dari komplek pemakaman._

_Hiruma melangkah mendekati makam sang ibu saat ia yakin sudah tidak ada seorangpun disana. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sebuah foto bergambar wanita cantik dengan mata hijau dan rambut perak yang indah tengah tersenyum. Senyum yang kini tidak akan pernah dilihat lagi oleh putranya._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tahu kau pergi karena melindungiku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Harusnya aku yang melindungimu, bukan sebaliknya, aku benar-benar gagal melindungimu," ucap Hiruma pelan. _

_Ia menunduk, memandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya. Sakit. Seperti ada yang menujuk jantungnya dengan ribuan tombak. Hiruma merasa hidupnya tidak berarti lagi sekarang. Satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi malah pergi meninggalkannya, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya._

_Setan itu menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam, seumur hidupnya ini adalah kali pertama ia merasa kalah, ia merasa tidak berguna dan tidak berdaya. Ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berhasil melindungi ibunya._

"_Youichi,"_

_Hiruma tak bergeming. Ia tetap menundukan wajahnya._

_Telinganya yang tajam bisa mendengar suara langkah pelan, "mau apa kau?" tanya Hiruma. Samar, tapi suaranya terdengar gemetar._

_Wanita di belakangnya tersenyum kecil, "kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Hiruma sebelumnya._

"_Bukan urusanmu aku mau datang kapan," Hiruma menjawab ketus._

_Wanita itu menghela nafas berat, matanya yang biru cerah menatap sosok Hiruma yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya penuh perhatian._

"_Kau tahu kalau ayahmu membutuhkanmu, dia terpukul, dia membutuhkanmu-"_

"_Jangan bicara sok tahu soal pria itu!"bentak Hiruma tajam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wanita yang ia temui kemarin di rumahnya dengan pandangan galak, "dia tidak mungkin menyesal. Kau tahu, dia itu ayah yang gagal. Aku membencinya!" Hiruma melanjutkan dengan nada sinis._

_Wanita itu, Mami Anezaki, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Ia bisa melihat di mata hijau_ _cerah setan itu suatu kepedihan yang luar biasa, "kau berbohong, Youichi," ucapnya_ _pelan_.

"_Keh, kau bahkan baru mengenalku kemarin. Dari mana kau tahu aku berbohong, wanita sialan?" setan itu menoleh kearah Mami._

"_Aku memang baru bertemu denganmu kemarin, tapi naluriku sebagai ibu bilang kalau kau tidak membencinya," jawab Mami pasti._

_Hiruma tersenyum kecut, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyum sindiran, "tidak usah ikut campur urusanku, kau itu menyebalkan," Hiruma kembali menatap Mami sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan makam ibunya._

"_Aku tahu kau tidak membenci ayahmu," kata Mami sedikit berteriak. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa, padahal harusnya ia tidak memperdulikan wanita itu, "kau mungkin marah dan kecewa padanya. Itu wajar, tapi kau tahu. Yuuya juga hanya korban, dia menderita tanpamu dan Mizuki,"_

"_Dasar perempuan sok tahu!" gerutu Hiruma pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya._

"_Kalau kau membenci ayahmu, kau pasti sudah membuang nama itu kan, Youichi Hiruma?" _

_Langkah setan itu kembali terhenti. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencerna tiap kata yang dilontarkan Mami._

"_Ayahku, juga sama seperti Yuuya, ibuku juga meninggal karena ulah Dark Dragon, kau pernah dengar nama itu? Mereka yang membunuh ibumu, Youichi. Kau tidak berhak membenci ayahmu karena itu, kami akan membuat sebuah organisasi anti Dark Dragon, ayahmu yang mengusulkannya. Kita harus melawan mereka sebelum banyak orang yang menjadi korban. Kami butuh bantuanmu, jika kau mau, kami selalu menunggumu di rumah,"_

_Begitu Mami selesai berbicara, Hiruma kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak tahu, tapi mendengar tiap kata dari wanita itu membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Mami sangatlah bersahabat._

#####

_Entah sudah berapa lama setelah kejadian itu. Hiruma tidak ingat. Ia tidak mampu lagi mengandalkan otaknya yang jenius untuk berfikir. Rasanya semua sudah berakhir sejak hari itu. Hanya saja kali ini, Hiruma telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia beranjak dari apartemennya yang suram menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi._

_Hiruma memandangi setiap sudut bangunan itu. Ada berjuta kenangan yang masih bisa ia lihat dalam mimpinya tiap malam, masa-masa saat dirinya masih anak-anak yang mendapatkan kasih sayang lengkap dari sang ibu. Saat-saat yang sampai sekarangpun masih ia rindukan._

_Jari-jari panjang setan itu memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang tengah mengobrol di ruang depan, tampak Yuuya, Mami, dan Chizue, gadis yang sejak kecil bersamanya, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak ia kenal._

"_Aku percaya kau akan datang," ungkap Mami. Wanita itu tidak menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaannya. Ia mendekati Hiruma yang masih mematung di depan pintu._

_Setan itu menunjukan seringai andalannya, "jangan mulai tanpa aku!" katanya dengan suara yang khas._

_Mendengar kata itu Mami dengan segera memeluk Hiruma. Ia tersenyum lembut._

"_Lepaskan aku, wanita sialan!" kata Hiruma pelan._

_Mami menurutinya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hiruma, "apapun yang kau rasakan, katakan padaku," ucapnya._

"_Kau pikir kau siapa!" balas Hiruma._

_Mami tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hiruma._

"_Tch," Hiruma berdecak pelan, "sudah, aku pulang dulu sekarang," katanya kemudian. Ia melangkah meninggalkan bangunan itu. Begitu sampai diluar, setan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ada rasa hangat yang ia rindukan tiap kali bersama Mami. Wanita itu sudah benar-benar seperti ibunya sendiri. Setan itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk selalu menjaga ibu keduanya juga semua orang yang ia sayangi._

_Sejak itulah, semuanya dimulai. Untuk membasmi komlpotan mafia terganas di Jepang, bahkan mungkin di dunia, bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Semua anggotanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus. Berbagai macam jenis senjata dan perlangkapan lainnya juga disiapkan dengan sangat baik. Adanya Youichi Hiruma memberikan kemudahan bagi yang lain, karna setan itu punya jaringan terpercaya yang sangat luas._

_Kamera pengintai milik Hiruma menjadikan mereka bisa mengawasi setiap garak mencurigakan hampir disemua penjuru Jepang. Sebuah markas rahasiapun didirikan. Lalu sedikit dami sedikit, organisasi bernama Phoenix inipun mulai bergerak melawan setiap tindakan Dark Dragon, dan perlahan namun pasti anggotanya makin bertambah, jaringannya makin luas namun karahasiaannya tetap terjaga._

_End of Flashback_

#####

Mamori tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya saat Hiruma berhenti bercerita. Ia menatap setan itu lekat-lekat. Hiruma yang dikenal kejam, Hiruma yang menyebalkan, Hiruma yang sering sekali mengerjainya. Ternyata hanyalah remaja yang kesepian. Ia tidak pernah tahu, kalau Hiruma juga pernah mengalami masa-masa suram. Sampai sekarangpun, Mamori yakin kalau Hiruma sebenarnya masih merindukan sosok ibunya.

"Ngapain kau menangis begitu, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma melihat tingkah Mamori. Ia tahu Mamori simpati padanya, tapi Hiruma bukanlah orang yang senang dikasihani, "tch, benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutunya.

"Kau kesepian," ucap Mamori pelan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, "jadi waktu malam itu kau bilang padaku soal kematian ibumu, itu benar ya?"

Setan itu tidak merespon. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau terlihat sedih di depan Mamori, ia masih belum mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori saat Hiruma mengabaikannya, gadis itu mengusap lengan Hiruma, "apa kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku? Kita sama saja kan, apa kau tidak mau berbagi padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah membicarakannya, biarkan saja mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka disana. Kita harus tetap bertahan hidup demi mereka," Hiruma merengkuh tubuh mungil Mamori dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, kau sangat dekat dengan ibuku?" tanya Mamori.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu juga, pilot sialan itu yang mengajariku mengendarai pesawat," jawab Hiruma pelan.

"Lalu, apa itu Phoenix dan Dark Dragon?"

"Untuk yang itu nanti saja kujelaskan." Hiruma menepuk puncak kepala Mamori pelan. Ia terdiam

"Youichi," panggil Mamori sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"Kau mau menceritakan padaku sedekat apa kau dan orang tuaku?"

Hiruma melirik Mamori sebentar sebelum ia menyeringai lebar, "kekeke…. Tentu saja, manajer jelek!" jawabnya

#####

_Flashback_

_Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Tas sekolah dan blazer hijau kebanggaan SMU Deimon ia lempar begitu saja ke lantai. Pandangan matanya_ _tampak kesal. Ia baru saja mengalami hari pertama yang buruk di sekolahnya._

"_Wanita tua sialan!" Hiruma setengah berteriak pada Mami yang tengah membaca sebuah artikel di sana, tak jauh darinya tampak beberapa orang tengah latihan menembak._

"_Ada apa Youichi, kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu? Apa Dark Dragon membuat ulah lagi?" tanya wanita itu sembari berbalik menghadap Hiruma._

"_Katakan padaku siapa itu Anezaki Mamori?" tanya Hiruma tegas tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Mami sebelumnya._

_Mata biru milik wanita itu membulat, ia menatap Hiruma kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Mamori? Ah, aku lupa bilang padamu kalau dia juga masuk SMU Deimon, kau bertemu dengannya?"_

"_Aku tanya siapa gadis menyebalkan itu?" Hiruma kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tegas._

"_Dia putriku, kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana menurutmu Mamo-chan? Kalian berteman kan?"_

"_Cerewet, wanita sialan! Kau mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku dipertemuan pertama kami? Catat baik-baik, dia membentakku, mengomeliku, menceramahiku, dan memberikanku kartu merah!" Hiruma menunjukan sebuah kertas kecil segi empat berwarna merah pada Mami._

"_Pasti ada alasannya Mamo-chan bertindak seperti itu," jawab Mami, "sudah jelas karena penampilanmu yang seperti ini!" lanjutnya menunjuk Hiruma, ia memperhatikan pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan._

"_Kau harus ajari anak sialanmu itu bersikap sopan padaku atau dia akan kujadikan budak seumur hidup!" kata Hiruma tegas sambil melangkah meninggalkan Mami._

#####

_Mami mendelik kearah Hiruma dengan pandangan jahil. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak_ _Hiruma mengomel padanya soal Mamori. Kali ini, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan putrinya._

"_Apa, wanita sialan?" tanya Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. _

"_Katakan ada apa antara kau dan Mamo-chan?" Mami mulai mengintrogasi._

_Sang setan menyeringai dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mami, "apa maksudmu ada apa? Aku menjadikan anak sialanmu itu budak abadiku karena dia menyebalkan!" jawab Hiruma seadanya._

"_Dia bilang sekarang masuk klub amefuto. Itu pasti karena kau memaksanya kan?"_

"_Manajer sialan mau masuk klub amefuto karena ingin melindungi si cebol sialan. Padahal aku cuma memanfaatkannya, anak sialanmu itu benar-benar bodoh! Kekekekeke"_

"_Dan Mamo-chan bilang kalian akan ke Amerika, benar?" tanya Mami serius. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak gadis semata wayangnya pergi jauh bersama sekumpulan pria di klub amefuto. Apa lagi sampai keluar negeri._

"_Itu karena kami tidak bisa menang dari Nasa Alien dengan selisih sepuluh poin," jawab Hiruma sambil meneruskan aktivitasnya dengan laptop._

"_Jadi benar ya," Mami bergumam pelan, "kalau begitu Youichi, jaga dia baik-baik. Lindungi dia," wanita itu menoleh kearah Hiruma sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Keh, aku tidak mau ya, melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu tanpa imbalan," jawab Hiruma sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang runcing._

#####

"_Eh? Mamo-chan, dan Youchi?" Tateo menatap Mami yang baru saja selesai bercerita tentang hubungan putri mereka dengan Hiruma. _

_Mami mengangguk antusias sedangkan Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh._

"_Benar, padahal kau tahu, Youichi pernah bilang kalau Mamo menyebalkan, sekarang lihat siapa yang takluk di tangan anak kita," Mami melirik kearah Hiruma yang masih memelototinya._

"_Kalian berdua tidak usah mengurusi hubunganku dengan manajer sialan, orang tua sialan!" ungkap Hiruma. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal karena menceritakan hubungannya dengan Mamori pada Mami._

"_Kau ini, tidak apa-apa Youichi, aku tidak perduli soal siapa kau dan masalahmu yang lain, yang pasti kami tahu, kau serius pada Mamori dan kami yakin kau pasti akan menjaganya kan," Mami meninju bahu Youchi pelan, ia tersenyum kecil._

"_Lagipula Mamo-chan juga kelihatan senang kan, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu," lanjut Tateo._

_Hiruma menyeriangai lebar mendengar kata-kata itu, "keh, dasar orang tua sialan!"_

"_Tapi kenapa Mamo-chan malah tidak cerita pada kita?" Tateo menoleh kearah Mami._

"_Manajer sialan itu mana punya nyali untuk jujur, kekekeke….," Hiruma terkekeh._

_End of Flashback_

#####

Kali ini Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya saat mendengar cerita Hiruma. Gadis itu bisa merasakan panas menerpa seluruh wajahnya, "kau, menceritakan hubungan kita pada ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hiruma balik bertanya sambil menatap wajah Mamori, "wajahmu itu jelek sekali, manajer sialan!" umpatnya kemudian sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Youichi baka! Pantas saja mereka sering menggodaku!"pekik Mamori sambil memukul Hiruma dengan bantal kecil yang ada di dekatnya.

Sang setan hanya terkekeh puas seraya menghindari serangan Mamori, "hentikan manajer jelek!" katanya sebal.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Youichi?" Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia akhirnya berhenti memukuli Hiruma. Ditatapnya setan itu dengan pandangan lembut.

Hiruma tampak mengangkat alisnya menatap malaikat kesayangannya, "apa?" ia bertanya.

"Semuanya, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang soal kematian ibumu, kedekatanmu dengan orang tuaku, Phoenix, Dark Dragon, semuanya," Mamori mengangkat bahu.

"Ada banyak alasannya, tapi yang pasti. Aku tidak mau kau ikut campur, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu," setan itu menjawab pelan. Nyaris berbisik seolah tidak ingin Mamori mendengarnya, "ayo, sepertinya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Bertemu ayah sialan," jawab Hiruma pelan.

Sontak Mamori menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hiruma. Bertemu ayahnya? Pikir Mamori.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam, manajer sialan. Aku bukan mau mengenalkanmu padanya sebagai pacarku! Ayah sialan itu akan memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Hiruma seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mamori. Ia kembali meraih jemari mungil Mamori dan sedikit menyeretnya keluar.

#####

"Mamo-chan!" Takeda segera memeluk cucu kesayangannya saat malaikat itu keluar bersama Hiruma. Wajahnya yang renta tampak cemas, tangan-tangan keriputnya menglus punggung Mamori perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kek, Hiruma-kun melindungiku," jawab Mamori sebelum kakeknya sempat bertanya.

"Mamori, maafkan kami karena melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini," kata Yuuya membuat Takeda melepaskan pelukannya.

Mamori menatap pria itu, agak mirip dengan Youichi, pikirnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup agak kencang saat berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Melihat tingkah menajernya, Hiruma meraih tangan mungil Mamori dan menggenggamnya. Dari sudut matanya Hiruma bisa melihat sang ayah memperhatikan tindakannya. Sementara Chizue yang tengah duduk di samping Daichi tampak menghela nafas pelan. Detektif di sebelahnya melirik sang gadis. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, Mamori. Kau harus tahu kalau sekarang nasib semua penduduk Tokyo ada di tanganmu," kata Yuuya pelan.

"Apa?" Mamori tersentak. Gadis itu menatap Hiruma, meminta penjelasan.

**Chapter 9 end

* * *

**

Err…. Gaje? Pasti gaje banget…. Gomenasai buat flashbacknya yang kacau balau, saia pengennya certain semua tapi nanti chap ini jadi kepanjangan, akhirnya separuh dulu. Tapi di chap-chap mendatang akan lebih jelas! dan buat endingnya yang entah kenapa gantung kayak gitu,hehe...Okelah minna, seperti biasanya tinggalkan review sebelum menekan tombol back….PLEASE…


	10. Chapter 10

Long time no see minna~maafkan saia updatenya lama banget.

Oke, saia mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat **Icha Yukina clyne, Undine-yaha, Natsuno Yurie uchiha, Aizhirou Aajni-chan, Hikari Kou Minami, Ai Kireina Maharanii, Iin cka you-nii, diangel, Enji86, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rizu Hatake-hime, `cumma08,** **Mittama134666, Visha IrM, levina-rukaruka, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, **dan **AeonFlux15 **udah qu bales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak login,

**Sweetiramisu**: gomen lama banget update-nya, yah sebenarnya aq juga pengennya orang tua Mamo tetap hidup, biar bisa godain HiruMamo terus…. Tapi kalo mereka hidup, ceritanya gak jalan,hehe…. Makasih ya,

**Risha Ichigo**: Gak pa-pa,hehehehe….. Arigatou gozaimasu…..

**Fire Knight17**: haduuuh maaf update-nya gak bisa cepet dan sepertinya yang ini belum sepanjang harapan kamu, Mamo dibikin cemburu? Hm….. boleh juga, tapi enggak di sini,hehe… Arigatou

**DarkAngelYouichi**: arigatou…hohoho… udah update ya~

**michu**: hahahaha…. Iya. Makasih koreksinya, update-nya gak bisa fast, gomen.

**Reader**: Salam kenal juga. Makasih banyak… iya ini udah update, meskipun lama,

**Agnanta**: Halo juga, salam kenal ya…. Makasih banyak, Mamo sekarat?kekekekeke… liat nanti lah. Oke, udah update! Terima kasih

**Kenzou**: Benarkah? Makasih banyak,Siap!

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Break**

**

* * *

**

Mamori menatap tajam pria di depannya, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu tadi, "apa maksud paman?" tanyanya.

"Mamo-chan kau ingat, kakek dulu pernah mengajakmu ke loboratorium," kata Takeda. Pria itu tampak lebih renta dari biasanya hari ini. Keriput di wajahnya bertambah karena tegang.

"Lalu?" tanya Mamori yang memang masih belum mengerti.

"Di laboratorium itu ada sebuah bom sialan buatan kakek sialanmu yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh kota dengan sekali ledakan, dan kau tahu, yang bisa memasuki laboratorium itu cuma kau," Hiruma menerangkan, ia menatap manajernya. Tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Mamori.

Gadis itu masih tampak bingung. Matanya yang biru berputar menatap Hiruma, "bagaimana mungkin cuma aku yang bisa masuk ke laboratorium itu?" tanyanya.

"Karena profesor sialan menggunakan retina mata dan sidik jarimu kuncinya," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Begitulah, Mamori. Jadi, kami minta kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami untuk menjaga bom itu supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan Dark Dragon," ungkap Yuuya.

"Dark Dragon? Apakah mereka yang menyerang stadion hari ini?" tanya Mamori, "dan, apa mereka yang membunuh orang tuaku? Kematian orang tuaku ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" ia bertanya lagi. Tampak emosi memuncak dari matanya yang mulai berair.

Hiruma menepuk puncak kepala Mamori pelan saat menyadari perubahan pada diri malaikatnya itu. Ia kemudian mengusap bahu Mamori tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya bisa membantu?" Mamori kembali menatap Yuuya.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mamori, "kau bisa-"

"Jangan pernah libatkan manajer sialan!" Hiruma memotong kalimat ayahnya dengan cepat, "tidak akan kuizinkan dia ikut campur lebih jauh," lanjutnya. Setan itu melirik Mamori sebentar, "yang harus kau lakukan cuma berada di sampingku, dan menuruti semua perintahku. Aku yang akan menjagamu," ungkapnya.

Tapi Mamori menggeleng cepat, "tidak" gumamnya dengan suara yang amat pelan, "itu artinya kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu kan?" biru _sapphire_ itu menatap sang _emerald_ lekat-lekat.

"Itu sudah tugasku," jawab Hiruma, "tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kau ikut campur. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka," lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti kau akan membiarkan dirimu terluka kan?"

"Sudah kubilang itu sudah-"

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka!" Mamori memotong ucapan Hiruma. Ia masih menatap pria itu, air matanya mulai menetes perlahan, "kau tahu, kehilangan ayah dan ibu sudah cukup membuatku hampir gila. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai aku kehilanganmu!" Mamori hampir berteriak diakhir kalimatnya, "aku takut Youichi, aku takut kalau nanti kau bukan hanya lenganmu yang tertembak, aku takut-"

Tangan panjang Hiruma memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan ketenangan, "tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku," ia berbisik tepat di telinga Mamori.

Sementara gadis itu terisak dalam pelukan sang setan. Perasaannya kacau. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam seragam merah Devil Bats yang membalut tubuh Hiruma.

"Youichi" gumamnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," Hiruma kembali berbisik agar yang mendengar ucapannya hanya Mamori.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

"Profesor sialan, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Takeda dengan pandangan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takeda.

"Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan memberi komando pada Takeda agar mengikutinya. Dua orang itu menuju ruangan sebelah.

"Chizue-chan, kita juga perlu bicara," kata Yuuya seraya menatap Chizue yang sejak tadi tertunduk di samping Daichi.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan Yuuya, "baiklah," jawabnya pelan.

Yuuya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chizue tersenyum datar dan siap menyusul langkah laki-laki itu kalau saja Daichi tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku soal perasaanmu," ucap pria itu pelan.

"Arigatou, Daichi-kun," Chizue memperlihatkan senyumannya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan pria itu bersama Mamori.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Anezaki-san?" tanya Daichi sambil menatap gadis itu setelah Chizue berlalu.

Mamori balik menatap Daichi sekilas sebelum menjawab, "ya," ucapnya pelan. Bola mata gadis itu berputar menatap sosok Daichi, "kau, yang waktu itu ke rumahku bersama Youichi kan?" tanyanya.

Daichi menaikan alis kemudian mengangguk.

"Namamu?"

"Daichi Fujitani," jawab Daichi singkat.

"Fujitani-san,"

"Panggil Daichi saja," potong detektif itu cepat. Ia menoleh kearah Mamori, "aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama keluarga. Lagipula itu cuma membuatku ingat pada ayah," ia bergumam pelan. Tapi cukup untuk didengar Mamori.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Daichi kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Mamori, "tidak apa-apa. Si bodoh itu tidak akan marah kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil," katanya.

Mamori balas tersenyum, "kau, sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Youichi," ujarnya, "sejak kapan kalian berteman?"

"Sejak aku bergabung dengan Phoenix," jawab Daichi pelan, "Dark Dragon sialan itu membunuh ayahku. Meskipun belum ada bukti pasti."

"Ayahmu, dibunuh Dark Dragon?" pekik Mamori.

Daichi mengangguk, "ayahku pernah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai sebuah keluarga di Kyoto lima tahun lalu, ayah sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi dia malah korban berikutnya. Ayah sempat bilang padaku pelakunya sebelum dia tewas, dan aku berjanji akan membunuh orang itu. Ayah bilang orang itu punya gambar naga di lengannya, tidak salah lagi, Dark Dragon," Daichi melirik Mamori yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius.

"Setelah itu aku bergabung dengan Phoenix dan bertemu dengan Hiruma. Kami dekat, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kau tahu, dulu dia sering sekali cerita padaku tentang kau," Daichi menatap Mamori antusias.

Mamori sendiri tensenyum lucu membayangkan Hiruma menceritakan tentangnya pada orang lain, "Youichi, cerita padamu?"

"Setan itu bisa saja jenius. Tapi untuk urusan hati, dia sangat bodoh," ungkap Daichi terus terang yang membuat Mamori tertawa lucu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan orang-orang sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Mamori.

"Hanya membicarakan orang bodoh," kata Daichi cuek. Sang akuma mengabaikannya. Ia memilih duduk di samping kekasihnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Malam ini kau menginap disini," kata Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena nanti malam aku mau pergi dengan si gendut sialan dan orang tua sialan. Kakek sialanmu juga di sini, kalau kau pulang, tidak ada yang mengawasimu," Hiruma menjawab. Kali ini ia tidak menatap Mamori. Gadis itu mengangguk paham.

#####

"Chizue-chan," panggil Yuuya pada gadis muda yang tengah sibuk di depan sebuah komputer itu. Yuuya mendekatinya dan menatap layar komputer, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan gadis itu.

Sang gadis menoleh sebentar, "ada masalah, Yuuya-ojisan?" tanyanya.

Yuuya menggeleng kemudian duduk di samping Chizue, "kau tahu hubungan Youichi dengan Mamori?" ia bertanya.

Chizue tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali menatap layar komputer, tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard_, "Mamori-san itu, manajer Youichi-kun," jawabnya.

"Kau pikir hanya sebatas itu?" Yuuya kembali bertanya. Ia memperhatikan oranye cerah di mata Chizue yang tampak sendu.

"Entahlah, Youichi-kun tidak pernah cerita padaku." Chizue kembali menoleh kearah Yuuya, "apa ojisan tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka?"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak itu. Aku tidak suka juga dia tidak akan mendengarkan."

Chizue tersenyum, "ojisan masih saja merasa bersalah soal waktu itu. Tidak apa-apa, Youichi-kun sekarang bersamamu, itu artinya dia masih menganggap ojisan adalah ayahnya," ungkap Chizue. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap punggung tangan Yuuya yang mulai nampak keriput.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," kata Yuuya kemudian seraya membalas senyuman Chizue. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Chizue sebelum membiarkan gadis itu kembali dengan pekarjaannya.

#####

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kuil di tengah kota Deimon. Pria itu mengeratkan syal putih yang membalut lehernya seraya membuat gelembung dari permen karet dalam mulutnya. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan, namun telinganya terpasang sangat tajam, siap merekam sedikit saja suara.

"Gendut sialan," panggilnya saat ia tiba di kuil itu. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlambat Hiruma. Musashi sudah datang lho…," terdengar suara seseorang yang amat familiar dari arah dalam menyambutnya. Sang setan hanya diam di tempatnya, tak menggubris sedikitpun kata-kata temannya itu.

"Masuklah," kata Kurita setelah ia membukakan pintu, "Musashi sudah datang sejak tadi," lanjutnya.

Hiruma melangkah masuk diikuti Kurita, "bagaimana tadi siang, gendut sialan? Semuanya selamat?" tanya Hiruma sambil terus melangkah. Ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan, tampak Musashi tengah menonton tv disana.

"Iya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi Yamada-kun sempat menghilang," jawab Kurita.

Hijau _emerald_ milik Hiruma berputar menatap pria itu, raut wajahnya tampak tak biasa, "rambut merah sialan itu menghilang?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Musashi seraya mematikan televisi. Ia menatap Hiruma yang mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya.

"Kalian tahu kemana bocah sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma serius.

"Aku sempat menghubunginya dan dia bilang dia terpisah dengan kami saat akan naik bus, katanya dia terbawa penonton yang panik, tapi dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya," jawab Musashi.

Hiruma tampak menggeram pelan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita cemas. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan lembut, "juga Anezaki, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku tertembak," Hiruma melepas mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan lengannya yang dibalut perban, "jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal ini. Manajer sialan baik-baik saja tapi keselamatannya belum terjamin," ia melanjutkan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Anezaki?" tanya Musashi.

"Dia dalam masalah. Pokoknya mulai sekarang manajer sialan tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian. Dia harus selalu diawasi," Hiruma menjawab.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami Hiruma," kata Kurita sambil melahap sebuah cream puff, "jadi kau bisa fokus pada tugasmu," lanjutnya.

Hiruma tersenyum kecut, "biar mati aku yang akan melindungi manajer bodoh itu," ia bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar kedua sahabatnya, "aku tidak mau orang yang kusayangi hilang lagi," lanjutnya.

"Kami mengerti," Musashi menanggapi, "sudah seharusnya kau melindunginya."

"Lebih baik jangan libatkan diri kalian terlalu jauh," kata Hiruma seraya menatap keduanya, "amankan saja bocah-bocah sialan itu, sisanya biar orang-orangku yang mengurusnya," setan itu berujar pelan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap Kurita.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan, gendut!" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Hiruma," panggil Musashi berusaha mengambil kembali perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan libatkan diri kalian terlalu jauh, kalian cukup tahu saja dan sisanya urusanku," jawab Hiruma akhirnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja," Musashi sedikit protes tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat tahu watak sahabatnya. Ia tahu, Hiruma tidak akan membiarkan mereka dan anggota Devil Bats lainnya dalam bahaya.

Hiruma menatap kedua sahabatnya sekali lagi sebelum ia bangkit dari tempatnya, "aku sudah harus pulang," ungkapnya, "jangan lupa beri tahu bocah-bocah sialan kalau kita akan ke Ojou," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," kata Musashi sambil menyerahkan AK-47 milik Hiruma.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Hiruma," kata Kurita.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, ia hanya menerima AK-47 dari Musashi kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Kurita dan Musashi memandangi langkah setan itu yang makin menjauh. Meskipun keduanya tidak tahu permasalahan sebenarnya, tapi mereka tahu, Hiruma juga Mamori dalam bahaya besar.

"Apa Hiruma akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurita khawatir saat temannya yang satu itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia dan yang lainnya pasti punya jalan keluar untuk menghadapi masalah ini," jawab Musashi pelan, "si bodoh itu lagi-lagi tidak mau melibatkan kita, dia tidak tahu kalau kita mencemaskannya."

"tapi Musashi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Anezaki bisa terlibat?" tanya Kurita menatap sahabatnya itu, berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tua Anezaki yang tidak wajar," Musashi kembali menjawab.

Kurita bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar jawaban Musashi. Benar juga soal itu, kematian orang tua Mamori memang tidak wajar. Dugaan semula pelakunya adalah perampok sama sekali tidak masuk akal karena tidak ada barang berharga yang hilang saat kejadian itu.

Pelakunya hanya membunuh Mami dan Tateo, kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka inginkan dari pasangan itu.

"Aku harap Hiruma dan Anezaki akan baik-baik saja," gumam Kurita pelan.

#####

Pintu kamar milik komandan dari neraka itu perlahan terbuka, sangat pelan, seolah tak ingin orang yang berada dalam kamar itu mengetahuinya. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau zamrud tampak dari celah pintu itu. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan bernuansa _ghotic_ itu, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di meja belajar.

Mata hijau itu membulat menatapnya, sebuah laptop berwarna putih tampak menyala menampilkan sebuah video rekaman pertandingan amefuto, dan beberapa lembar kertas penuh coretan berserakan tak jauh dari sang gadis.

Sebuah gelembung tercipta dari permen karet dalam kunyahan si pemilik mata hijau itu, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Manajer jelek, aku menyuruhnya untuk mengedit video pertandingan Ojou, dia malah tertidur," pria itu bergumam pelan.

Tangan panjang pria itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar, hingga menampakan sosok jangkung dengan rambut spike pirang yang mencolok dan sebuah AK-47 dalam genggaman. Hiruma Youichi, pria itu meletakan senjatanya sembarangan kemudian melangkah mendekati malaikat kesayangannya.

Ia membelai lembut rambut merah kecoklatan milik Mamori. Hatinya berniat memindahkan gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Setan itu menyeringai lebar, dan sebeuah ide konyol melintas dalam otak jeniusnya.

Hiruma melepas mantelnya kemudian melemparkannya tepat kearah Mamori.

"Balista adalah strategi serangan Ojou yang-" gadis itu meracau tidak jelas saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang melempar bom kearahnya.

"Kekekekekekeke….." sang setan malah mentertawakan.

"Mou… Youichi kau mengganggu pekerjaanku!" gerutu Mamori sambil melotot kearah pria yang tengah tertawa heboh itu.

"Pekerjaan kau bilang? Kau jelas-jelas tidur, manajer bodoh!" jawab Hiruma kemudian kembali tertawa.

Mamori terdiam. Ia kesal juga karena Hiruma malah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan kesal kemudian beranjak meninggalakan Hiruma, tapi sebelum ia melangkah setan itu menahan tangannya.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan pandangan serius. Ia sudah membuang kekehan tak penting tadi.

"Aku tahu kau lelah," ucap Hiruma pelan, "lanjutkan tidurmu," ia melepas genggamannya di tangan Mamori. tanpa bicara apapun Hiruma beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Mengambil alih laptop tercintanya.

Pria itu mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya, membuat rasa kesal Mamori mendadak hilang. Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa, Youichi?" tanyanya.

"Hm… Bukan apa-apa, kau tidur saja. Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu besok pagi karena kau terlambat bangun," Hiruma menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Mamori masih memandangi pria itu, "aku tidak percaya, pasti ada sesuatu kan?" tanya Mamori lagi.

Hiruma menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, "kau mau tidur sendiri atau aku harus menidurkanmu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Mamori, mungkin berniat melucu. Tapi bagi Mamori itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Youchi!"

"Cerewet!" Hiruma akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri Mamori. Tangannya yang panjang merangkul leher gadis itu dan menariknya hingga terjatuh di tempat tidur.

"Kya~ apa yang kau lakukan Youichi!" protes Mamori

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Mamori. Ia menyeringai lebar kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Mamori sedikit meronta.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau tidur. Terpaksa aku harus menemanimu. Sekarang cepat pejamkan matamu!" jawab Hiruma yang masih terpejam seperti seorang ibu yang memaksa anaknya tidur.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, kecuali kau mau tidur dan tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

Mamori terdiam sambil memandangi wajah tampan milik setan itu, ia tersenyum kecil, "tidak bisakah aku membantu?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa membantu untuk membuat strategi pertandingan," jawab Hiruma singkat, "tidurlah. Atau besok pagi aku akan benar-benar menyeretmu dari tempat tidur?"

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganmu, aku tidak bisa bernafas," kata Mamori.

Hiruma akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Mamori. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening gadis itu.

"Oyasumi, Youichi," ucap Mamori pelan.

"Hm," Hiruma menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh kearah sang pacar.

"Eh, kalau aku tidur disini, kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja disampingmu, kau pikir dimana lagi?" Hiruma bertanya balik.

"TIDAAAAK….!"

"Kekekekeke….."

#####

"Daichi-kun,"

Pria itu menoleh saat telinganya mendengar panggilan itu. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang terang berjalan kearahnya.

"Nona," ucap pemuda itu pelan, " kau belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri, kenapa masih ada disini?" Chizue balik bertanya seraya berjalan kearah Daichi.

"Sama sepertimu," jawab Daichi memamerkan senyumnya.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di balkon laboratorium computer yang sepi. Jam dinding di belakang mereka menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam, tapi baik Daichi maupun Chizue belum mau mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah kejadian siang tadi.

"Bukankah besok kau harus sekolah, nona? Kenapa belum tidur?" Daichi memulai percakapan.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya kan, aku belum mengantuk, lagi pula, pemandangan seindah ini sayang untuk dilewatkan," mata oranye milik gadis itu berputar memandangi kota dengan hamparan lampu warna-warni yang indah. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Mata hazel Daichi membulat memandangi sosok si sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Manis," detektif itu berbisik pelan.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Daichi-kun?" tanya Chizue yang sukses membuyarkan khayalan Daichi.

Pria itu menoleh, memasang poker face yang ia pelajari dari Hiruma, "kalau kau mau membuatkan aku sarapan besok pagi, sepertinya akan langsung sembuh," jawabnya sambil menyeriangai jahil.

Chizue tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Daichi yang sama sekali tidak nyambung. Tapi memang seperti itulah Daichi yang ia kenal, "baiklah," ucap Chizue kemudian.

Sang detektif tersenyum sebentar kemudian merubah tampangnya menjadi serius, "nona, ada yang ingin kutanyakan, soal Hiruma," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Daichi-kun?"

"Apa kau, tidak mau membicarakan soal….," Daichi mengangkat tangannya, memberikan kode seperti tanda kutip dengan jarinya sambil menatap Chizue.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "entahlah, masalahnya aku sudah tahu kalau Youichi-kun tidak akan mendengarkanku," jawabnya.

"Tapi kau punya hak untuk bertanya,"

"Dan Youichi-kun pasti akan bilang dia punya hak untuk tidak menjawab, benar kan?" gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, "karna seperti itulah Youichi," lanjutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak saat angin malam yang tipis membelai kulitnya.

Daichi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sosok gadis yang begitu rapuh. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Chizue, ia melepas jaket yang membalut tubuhnya dan menyempirkannya di bahu Chizue.

"Kau harusnya tahu, kau berhak bahagia," ucap pria itu.

Chizue mengangguk kecil, "ya, aku tahu. Arigatou Daichi-kun," jawabnya pelan seraya membetulkan letak jaket Daichi di bahunya.

"Hey," panggil Chizue setelah beberapa detik sempat hening, "apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya sambil menyikut Daichi. Wajahnya Nampak kembali memperlihatkan senyuman.

"Aku?" Daichi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Chizue mengangguk antusias.

"Apa kalau aku punya pacar kau akan cemburu?" Daichi balik bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"Yang benar saja!" jawab Chizue sok galak namun tampak menahan tawa.

"Untuk sekarang ini tidak, aku sedang dalam masa pencarian," Daichi tersenyum kecil seraya memandangi langit.

Chizue ikut tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan matanya juga ikut mengadah memandangi angkasa. Dua orang itu kembali terdiam, kali ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Nona, kau fikir sampai kapan kita bisa melihat Tokyo seindah ini?" tanya Daichi yang memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Entahlah," Chizue mengangkat bahu, "kalau Dark Dragon berhasil mendapatkan bom itu, kita tidak akan bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini lagi kan," ujarnya yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Daichi.

"Sebelum itu terjadi kita akan menghancurkan mereka bukan?" Daichi menoleh kearah Chizue.

"Tentu saja, cukup keluarga kita saja yang nyawanya mereka renggut, orang-orang lainnya tidak perlu mengalami itu."

"Hm," Daichi bergumam pelan, "kita pasti menang," lanjutnya.

Chizue mengangguk setuju, "kita akan mengalahkan mereka," bisiknya.

Untuk selanjutnya mereka berdua kembali menikmati kedamaian kota Tokyo. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun pemandangan indah itu.

_Saat kita menang, aku berharap aku masih bisa berdiri di sampingmu seperti malam ini,_ Daichi berharap dalam hati.

**Chapter 10 end**

**

* * *

**

Udah update-nya lama, ceritanya cuma kayak gini, huhuhuhu… Maafkan saia minna. Tapi chap depan crime dan romance-nya bakal muncul lagi. Tadinya mau saia jadiin satu sama chap ini, tapi ternyata kepanjangan, jadi ya sudahlah.

Fic ini kado special buat ultah saia dan Mitama134666 tanggal 15 kemaren-telat sehari taka pa yah, Happy Birthday Mitha-chan~*tiup lilin berdua*

Oh iya minna…. Bisakah saia minta tolong, buat epilog Wakareru? Kenurut readers semua anak Hiruma dan Mamori nanti cewek apa cowok? Dan kalau mau, kasih namanya juga boleh. Makasiiih banyak sudah menyempatkan mampir kesini. Mohon review-nya… dan sampai jumpa secepatnya~


	11. Chapter 11

**Yamada**:*muncul dari semak-semak* haloo… Minna! Lama sekali ya, saia gak muncul dan menyapa kalian semua…

**Daichi**: cih, gak ada yang kangen tau sama lo! Dasar geer!*otak-atik laptop* Nah, selesai…kekekekeke

**Yamada**: lagi ngapain?

**Daichi**: bongkar akun FFN-nya si author pemalas.

**Yamada**:heeyy… ide bagus, dari pada menunggu si author pemalas itu ngerjain fic. Mending kita aja yang beresin.

**Daichi**: pertama, kita bales review dulu…*nyerahin kotak review*

**Yamada**: benar. Makasih banyak buat **Icha Yukina clyne, Taviabeta-Primavera, Undine-yaha, Aizhirou Ajni, IbAy-KuN, Levinanana, Dark 47, 11291baskervile, 'cumma08, MICHIRU01, Miyu69 'Zzz, Merai Alixya Kudo, Enji86, Ai Kireina Maharanii, diangel, iin cka you-nii, **dan** Hikari Kou Minami** udah dibales lewat PM sama si author pemalas itu, terus buat yang gak login,

**Daichi: ***obok-obok kotak review* ok dari **White devil from hell**, ya… aku mewakili author pemalas itu. Terima kasih review-nya ya. Suka bocah Hiruma dan Anezaki-chan? Kalau kamu terus ikutin fic ini, kamu pasti juga suka padaku, kekekekeke… dan makasih sudah bilang fic ini keren! Terharu Max~

**Yamada**: kenapa kau malah seperti si monyet itu?ckckck… baiklah, berikutnya **Zisma hirumori **hee? Keren? Arigatou gozaimasu….*bungkuk-bungkuk* ini, kami sudah update. Kami akan temani kamu baca^_^

**Daichi**: selanjutnya… ah dari **TheMostMisteriousGirl**…hahahaha! Penasaran ya, iya-iya… ini sudah lanjut ya.. sekali lagi mewakili author pemalas itu, douita:D

**Yamada**: yang ini dari **Hime Youichi Uchiha**, aku juga serius kalau disuruh jaga Mamo-chan. Tapi yaah, setan itu memang gak tahu siapa yang jadi lawannya! Hahahahaha….*ketawa laknat* Oke, ini dia…sudah update

**Daichi**: hontou ni gomenasai **lana, **si author jelek itu baru saja kehilangan semangat hidup, makanya dia gak update-update T_T. Yaah.. sekali lagi maaf udah menunggu, sekarang sudah update

**Yamada**: hay… salam kenal juga **Narina**. Itu bukan masalah, udah dibaca aja kita seneeng… Terima kasih banyak ya… kami sudah mengupdate:D meskipun lama

**Daichi**: haaayy….** Sweetiramisu** maaf udah nunggu lama. Hee? Siapa yang bilang kalo pimpinan gak setuju? Kayaknya pimpinan lebih suka aku yang sama Mamori#dibazooka….. abaikan itu, aku gak mungkin sama Anezaki-chan. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak XD

**Yamada**: halooow…. **bu-chan**! Terima kasih udah sempetin review. Yuuya gak suka Mamori? Hmm.. sebenernya gak juga, buat yang HiruMamo, di chap ini mereka berdua menguasai. Jadi selamat menikmati. Terima kasih buat partisipasinya di wakareru, ditunggu ya…

**Daichi**: yang ini dari** DarkAngelYouichi**, gak masalah telat review dari pada telat update kayak author jelek ini. Gomen ne. Yang aku dan nona Chizue omongin? Itu rahasia kami berdua! Kekekekekeke*ketawa setan* heeeh, aku dekat sama nona Chizue? Benarkah?

**Yamada**: holaa juga** michu**, terima kasih udah pengertian*terharu* heee…. Ya, memang malaikat dan setan itu sok romantis*dibakar HiruMamo FC* tapi bisa menyatu atau enggak tergantung aku nantinya…kekekekeke*ketawa laknat-lagi* Chizue?*lirik Daichi* kita semua akan tahu diakhir chap ini.

**Daichi**: satu lagi dari **Kazu agito**, terima kasiih… udah mau bilang fic ini keren, nona Chizue suka sama Hiruma? Itu bakal terungkap di chap ini. Makasih banyak buat ide di Wakareru-nya ya…. Wakareru juga akan segera meluncur.

**Yamada**: yang ini review dari **DEVIL'D,** heee? Kamu mau tidur di kamarnya setan itu?ckckck… Ya, buat chap kemaren si author jelek emang gak terlalu banyak bikin HiruMamo, mereka kan udah sering muncul, terus soal Daichi dan Chizue*lirik Daichi lagi* kita liat nanti aja ya…

**Daichi**: satu lagi dari** Reader**, semoga kamu gak bosan nunggu fic gaje ini update ya, eeeh… emangnya ngapain si setan itu sama Anezaki-chan di kamar? Pimpinan bukannya gak setuju, cuma ada beberapa hal yang bikin dia begitu. Ck, lagi-lagi aku sama nona Chizue, apa kami seromantis itu? Hehe… makasih banyak

**Yamada**: haloo **Chincaurus**, iya…akhirnya update juga… semoga kali ini kamu gak jamuran lagi*plak* udah dijelasin sama detektif itu Yuuya suka Mamori apa enggak. Makasih banyak ya… tunggu Wakarerunya. Nah, selesai…

**Mayou**:* baru buka akun FFN dan nemuin 2 orang itu* heeee? Ngapain kalian keliaran sampe sini?

**Daichi** & **Yamada**: itu karena kamu lamaaa…

**Mayou**: hikz… kalian berdua gak tau apa kalo aku baru aja sedih*ngesot ke pojokan*

**Yamada**: kami tahu dan kami bosan,

**Daichi**: apa lagi kamu selalu bawa-bawa aku. Baiklah Minna… jangan urusi author pemalas itu, kita mulai aja ceritanya…..*buka tirai*

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Kenyataan**

* * *

Mata biru milik Mamori mengerjap beberapa kali saat dia merasa sinar matahari yang sejuk menyapanya. Ia hampir membuka matanya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa lehernya. Gadis itu berfikir sebentar sebelum benar-benar membuka mata.

"KYAAAA….!"

"Berisik!"

"KYAAAAAAA….!"

Mamori malah berteriak lebih kencang saat menyadari apa-atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia segera melompat dari tempat tidur. Sementara seseorang yang menyebabkan Mamori berteriak hanya menatap gadis itu dengan kekehan geli. Ia masih sangat santai merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat manajer sialan, aku sedang tidur," jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Dan… Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" nada bicara Mamori mulai meninggi. Membuat seriangai Hiruma makin lebar.

"Yang kita lakukan? Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan pasangan saat tidur bersama?" goda Hiruma sambil memamerkan seringai jahil dua taring andalannya. Mata hijaunya yang tampak cerah menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan lucu. Menunggu reaksi Mamori.

Sementara gadis itu terdiam, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Air mukanya tampak kusut, otak jeniusnya mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam bersama Hiruma. Tapi nihil, sedikit pun ia tidak ingat. Yang bisa ia lihat dalam otaknya hanyalah saat Hiruma kembali setelah bertemu dengan Kurita dan Musashi.

"Yang semalam itu, benar-benar luar biasa. Kau tahu, tidurku tidak pernah seindah itu, Ma-mo-ri," bisik Hiruma tepat di telinga Mamori dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Youichi jangan bergurau. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat melakukan hal seperti itu!" jawab Mamori tegas. Hiruma terdiam sebentar, ia memperhatikan semburat merah yang membuat wajah malaikat kesayangannya itu lebih manis.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab," kata Hiruma sambil melangkah meninggalkan Mamori.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori menghentikan langkah Hiruma.

Pria itu menoleh sedikit, memasang _poker face_ andalannya. Membuat Mamori tidak menyadari perasaan geli yang menyerang hati Hiruma saat melihat tingkahnya. "Apa?" tanya Hiruma dengan tampang serius.

"Jawab dengan jujur, kita tidak melakukan apa pun kan semalam?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatirkan soal semalam, aku akan bertanggung jawab," Hiruma menjawab cuek sambil melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Mata biru milik Mamori meredup memandangi Hiruma yang menjauh. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan sekali lagi mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Hiruma semalam. Nihil. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun.

"Youichi pasti berbohong," ia mengambil kesimpulan. "Kalau kami melakukan sesuatu, aku pasti ingat. Lagi pula kapan Youichi tidak berbohong?" gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan.

#####

"Ohayou Anezaki-san, Hiruma," sapa Daichi saat dua orang itu bergabung dengannya di ruang makan.

Mamori mengangguk pelan. "Ohayou, Daichi-san," ucapnya. Sedangkan Hiruma sama sekali tak menyahut, ia melemparkan tas sekolahnya seraya duduk di samping Daichi.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Daichi pada Hiruma.

Setan itu menyeringai. "Kekekekeke….. Menyenangkan, detektif sialan," jawab Hiruma dalam sebuah bisikan.

Sang detektif menoleh, menatap mata_ emerald_ milik Hiruma. "Kau-" Daichi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia beralih menatap Mamori yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hiruma.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun dengan Hiruma-kun," protes Mamori menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kekekeke…. Memangnya mau melakukan apa? Maaf saja ya, aku sama sekali tidak berminat melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu!" kata Hiruma sambil melirik Mamori.

"Sudah kuduga kau berbohong, dasar-"

"Ohayou minna…." Sapa Chizue yang baru keluar dari dapur. Menghentikan ucapan Mamori. "Ayo kita sarapan," gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mamori.

"Heh, kemana si tua bangka sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma saat menyadari sejak tadi ia tak melihat ayahnya. Khawatir? Entahlah.

"Yuuya oji-san baru saja keluar dengan profesor Takeda," jawab Chizue.

"Kakekku masih disini?" tanya Mamori.

Chizue mengangguk, "Masih ada yang harus beliau lakukan, lagi pula tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman dari pada disini kan?" gadis itu melirik Mamori sekilas kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Manajer sialan, kau harus ingat, rahasiakan hal ini. Kalau ada yang bertanya tentang kemarin, bilang saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa," Hiruma menerangkan.

"Baik, aku mengerti,' jawab Mamori. Mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka pagi itu.

#####

"Apa hari ini kau tetap nengadakan latihan, Youichi?" tanya Mamori saat mereka berdua baru saja sampai di stasiun Deimon.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Lawan kita berikutnya adalah Ojou, kalau kalah berarti selesai, dan kau tahu kita tidak boleh kalah," jawab Hiruma santai sambil memasukan permen karet _favorite_nya ke dalam mulut.

Mata_ emerald_ Hiruma melirik Mamori sekilas, ia kemudian merengkuh bahu Mamori dengan lembut. "Eeh..?" Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia menatap Hiruma yang tengah sibuk membuat balon dari permen karet dalam mulutnya. Malaikat itu tersenyum kecil.

Jauh dari jangkauan pandang keduanya, sepasang iris hitam memperhatikan mereka. Tampak kilat tak senang dari mata itu, dan sebuah seringai yang tak kalah seram dari seringai milik Hiruma terlihat.

"Youichi Hiruma," ia bergumam. Suaranya terdengar berat dan penuh kebencian. "Sudah kuduga bocah itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini," ia melempar sebuah teropong yang ia gunakan untuk mengintai tadi.

"Jauhkan Anezaki dari bocah itu, maka semuanya akan beres," sekali lagi, seringai jahat itu nampak. Pemuda dengan bola mata hitam itu menyambar sebuah tas kemudian berlalu.

#####

Suasana SMA Deimon pagi itu berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Semua murid sibuk membicarakan tentang kejadian tak terduga kemarin di tengah pesta kemenangan Devil Bats yang berhasil mengalahkan Dewa Kanto yang tak terkalahkan, Shinryuji Naga.

"Klub American football…"

"Kalian keren sekali kemarin,"

"Hebat, mengalahkan Shinryuji Naga itu prestasi yang luar biasa,"

Seperti itulah yang dibicarakan murid-murid seisi sekolah. Mulai dari murid-murid yang baru masuk di gerbang depan, ruang loker, kelas, bahkan sepanjang lorong sekolah. Sepertinya kejadian kemarin memang benar-benar kejadian luar biasa bagi mereka. Tak ada yang pernah menyangka akan ada baku tembak di lingkungan stadion.

"Kami sempat takut karena Mamori-neechan menghilang kemarin," kata Sena pada "kakak"nya saat mereka bertemu di ruang loker.

Mamori tersenyum kecil menatap Sena. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memang agak takut sih, tapi.. Hiruma-kun menyelamatkanku," meskipun samar, Sena bisa melihat semburat mereh di pipi Mamori.

"Jangan bergosip disini, manajer jelek. Ayo masuk ke kelas!" entah datang dari mana setan itu langsung menyeret Mamori menjauh dari Sena dan teman-temannya yang lain. Pria itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang Eyeshield 21 yang masih cengo. "Sudah kubilang jangan bicarakan soal kemarin pada siapapun."

"Tapi, itu tadi kan Sena," jawab Mamori yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hiruma.

"Kalau kubilang jangan ceritakan pada siapa pun itu artinya jangan ceritakan pada siapa pun. Termasuk si cebol sialan," jawab Hiruma ketus.

Pria itu terus menyeret Mamori sampai ke kelas mereka. Hiruma baru melepaskan Mamori. Mata _emerald_-nya memandangi seisi kelas, dan berhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan kaca mata berbingkai perak yang melindungi bola matanya yang berwarna hitam.

"Rambut merah sialan!" panggil Hiruma tegas. Suaranya yang khas mampu membuat semua yang mendengar bergidik ngeri. Termasuk si rambut merah yang dimaksud sang setan.

"Jangan memanggil orang seperti itu Hiruma-kun. Tidak sopan. Kau itu seperti mau memakannya saja!" protes Mamori.

"Cih… terserah aku, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma. Ia kembali menatap mangsanya, "Kemarin kau menghilang kemana bocah jelek?" setan itu mulai mengintrogasi.

"Aa… entahlah, aku sendiri bingung Hiruma. Aku kehilangan kalian, aku takut, jadi aku mencari jalan keluar sendiri," Yamada-si rambut merah yang dimaksud Hiruma itu menjawab.

Hiruma hanya meletuskan permen karet dalam mulutnya menanggapi jawaban Yamada. Mata hijaunya menyipit memperhatikan pria itu. Tapi kemudian Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlalu menuju bangkunya.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Yamada-kun?" tanya Mamori lembut.

Yamada tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Anezaki-chan?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Meskipun-"

"Manajer sialan! Guru sialan sebentar lagi masuk, kenapa kau masih di sana?" tanya Hiruma yang sengaja memutus ucapan Mamori.

Manajernya itu menoleh. Memperhatikannya yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop tercinta. "Iya," jawab Mamori segera menuju tempat duduknya."Pulang sekolah nanti, aku mau ke makam ayah dan ibuku," kata Mamori saat ia sampai di bangkunya. Ia menghadap Hiruma yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hm," Hiruma menjawab seperlunya, bahkan tanpa melirik Mamori sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku?" tanya Mamori. Ia menatap wajah tampan setan itu lekat-lekat. Menunggu jawaban Hiruma. Namun pria itu tetap diam. "Hey.."

"Cerewet," malah itu yang terlontar dari mulut Hiruma. Pria itu dengan cuek menggelembungkan permen karet mint dalam mulutnya. Membuat Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku ajak-"

'"Kau seharusnya tahu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi dengan sembarangan orang setelah kejadian kemarin," ujar Hiruma pelan. Mamori menoleh, kembali menatap wajah Hiruma yang masih serius dengan laptopnya.

Diam-diam, gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat, aku sudah dapat video pertandingan Ojou kemarin," Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setan itu mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. "Edit video ini manajer sialan, dan aku mau hasilnya setelah pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah," jawab Mamori sembari memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

#####

Tap tap tap

Sayup-sayup suara langkah itu menggema di ruang klub yang masih sepi. Hanya ada sang komandan yang masih serius berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya di sana. Namun, sepertinya manusia setengah iblis itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara barusan. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Youichi,"

Bahkan panggilan itu tidak membuatnya menoleh.

Tak jauh darinya, mulai terlihat sosok gadis berambut merah kecoklatan tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa kotak P3K. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal karena sang kapten tak menggubris panggilannya sejak tadi.

"Hiruma Youichi. Dengarkan aku!" katanya tegas.

"Kau ini berisik sekali manajer sialan!" akhirnya setan itu membuka mulut. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan malas. "Kau kangen padaku, heh? Ingin berdua-duaan denganku? Maaf saja aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu!"

Wajah manis gadis itu memerah. Bukan karena malu, melainkan karena kesal. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya dan segera menghampiri Hiruma.

"Bukan! Dasar bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang mau berduaan denganmu?" ungkapnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memanggilku. Kau itu berisik," jawab Hiruma yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Mamori menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya menatap lengan Hiruma yang kemarin sempat terluka. "Youichi."

"Ap-?" Hiruma menghentikan ucapannya karena secara tiba-tiba Mamori menarik blezer hijau yang membungkus tubuh Hiruma. "Mau apa kau manajer bodoh?" tanya Hiruma marah.

"Kau diam saja," jawab Mamori tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hentikan. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hiruma.

"Diam kataku!" Mamori balas membentaknya. Gadis itu melepaskan blezer Hiruma dan melemparnya ke sofa.

"Apa yang kau laku-?" sekali lagi kata-kata Hiruma terputus. Kali ini karena Mamori mulai menggulung lengan seragam Hiruma. Mata biru itu memperhatikan perban yang membungkus lengan pria itu.

"Tadi pagi kau tidak mengganti perbannya kan?" tanya Mamori sembari membuka kotak P3K yang dibawanya tadi.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya saja, ia tadi sempat berfikiran buruk karena aksi manajernya. "Dasar manajer sialan bodoh," ia hanya bergumam pelan. Membiarkan Mamori mengganti perban yang membalut lukanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Kau pikir aku lupa bagaimana kau kemarin berteriak kesakitan? Masih saja sok kuat begitu!" kata Mamori seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Ia dengan jahil menepuk lengan Hiruma yang terluka, dengan sangat pelan tentunya.

"Hey… Apa yang lakukan?" tanya Hiruma kesal. Ia mengelus lengannya menahan sakit.

"Dasar tukang bohong," ujar Mamori.

Setan itu memandang Mamori dengan kesal. Atau mungkin gemas. Entahlah, sulit untuk mengartikan tatapan Hiruma kali ini.

"Teman-teman yang lain belum datang?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Membalut luka kapten tercintanya.

"Kekekeke…. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, anak-anak pemalas itu tidak akan datang untuk latihan. Bersiaplah untuk kalah, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma seraya memamerkan deretan gigi runcing miliknya. Ia menatap Mamori dengan seringai kemenangan. Sekedar info saja, saat jam istirahat tadi keduanya sepakat untuk taruhan apakah anggota Devil Bats akan datang untuk latihan atau tidak.

"Mereka pasti datang," balas Mamori.

Baru saja Hiruma akan membalas, pintu ruang klub terdengar dibuka perlahan. Pasangan kapten dan manajer itu menoleh serempak. Memandangi anggota Devil Bats lainnya yang baru datang.

"Aku menang," kata Mamori, kali ini giliran malaikat itu memamerkan senyuman kemenangan yang begitu manis.

_Sial!_ Hiruma merutuk dalam hati saat merasakan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat melihat tampang malaikatnya itu. Ia menutupi perasaannya dengan memasang sebuah seringai setan andalannya.

"Biar hari ini hari sabat dan kalian tidak perlu menggerakkan badan, masih tetap ada banyak hal yang bisa kalian lakukan. Semuanya keluar dari depan!" komandan neraka itu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai memimpin pasukannya.

"Hiiieeee….!" itulah respon dari anggota lainnya.

Sementara Mamori hanya tersenyum menyaksikan kejutan yang dibuat Hiruma untuk anggota lainnya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata terus mengawasinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Untuk beberapa saat Deimon Devil Bats disibukkan oleh instruksi dari Hiruma yang menerangkan tentang pembagian zona yang dijaga tiap defense Ojou. Sementara mereka sibuk terbang mengelilingi lapangan sekolah menggunakan helikopter yang kabarnya disewa pelatih Doburoku sebelum ia bangkrut, Mamori lebih memilih membereskan ruang klub dan menyiapkan minuman untuk teman-temannya yang lain nanti.

"Anezaki-chan,"

Mamori menghentikan aktifitasnya saat telinganya mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menoleh keasal suara. Matanya membulat sedikit melihat Yamada yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub.

"Ada apa Yamada-kun? Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Mamori sambil berjalan mendekati temannya itu.

"Belum, aku mau-eh, Anezaki-chan. Ada kecoa di pundakmu,"

"KYAAAAA….!" gadis itu spontan berteriak histeris. "Singkirkan… Jauhkan binatang itu dariku…!" teriak Mamori. Ia memejamkan mata dan tangannya bergerak kesana-sini tanpa kendali.

"I.. Iya, akan aku singkirkan. Tapi kau diam dulu," kata Yamada tenang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Mamori.

BRAK

Pintu ruang klub malang itu didobrak seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Youichi Hiruma. Pria itu tampak memamerkan AK-47 dalam genggamannya. Matanya yang hijau toska menyipit mencari sumber suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya saat menangkap sosok Yamada yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan Mamori.

"Hah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Yamada pelan. "Aku hanya mengambil ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjukan kecoa yang ia dapatkan dari pundak Mamori.

"Kyaaa….!" Mamori kembali menjerit dan segera menjauh dari Yamada. Keringat dingin mengaliri kening mulusnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat.

Hiruma mencibir. "Dasar manajer sialan, cuma kecoa saja kau bikin ribut," gerutunya. "Kau sudah dapat minumanmu, rambut merah sialan?" ia bertanya, kali ini matanya menatap galak Yamada.

"Eh, itu.. aku belum mengambil minumanku," jawab Yamada.

"Bawakan juga untuk bocah-bocah sialan yang lain," perintah Hiruma.

"Iya, baik." Jawab Yamada yang segera mengambil botol air mineral yang telah disiapkan Mamori sebelumnya. Tentu saja setelah ia membuang kecoa yang ia temukan di pundak Mamori tadi.

"Kau juga, manajer sialan. Bantu bocah sialan itu," kata Hiruma.

Mamori hanya mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah kaptennya.

#####

"Haaah" Mamori menghela nafas panjang setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya sore itu. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang klub. Matanya sedikit terpejam menahan kantuk. Latihan sore baru saja selesai lima belas menit lalu, dan untungnya Hiruma tidak memberikan banyak tugas pada Mamori. Hanya tugas untuk mengedit video pertandingan Ojou yang sudah Mamori selesaikan sejak tadi. Ruang klub ini juga sudah sangat bersih berkat kerja kerasnya, dan sekarang ruang klub yang tadi penuh sesak itu hanya menyisakan sang kapten dan manajer yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mata biru milik malaikat itu melirik Hiruma yang sejak tadi kencan dengan laptop tercintanya. "Youichi-kun," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma seperlunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Kita jadi pergi kan?" tanya Mamori.

Setan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "Kemana?" ia balik bertanya.

"Ke makam orang tuaku, kau lupa ya?"

"Oh," Hiruma menanggapi seenaknya lalu melanjutkan kencannya dengan laptop.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya menahan kesal atas sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo berangkat,"

Mamori menoleh dan menatap Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depannya dan sudah siap untuk pergi. "Kau, sejak kapan membereskan-?"

"Dasar lambat!" Hiruma memotong kata-kata Mamori dan menarik tangan gadis itu, membuatnya bangun dari sofa.

"Eeh… Youichi!"

Hijau _emerald_ milik Hiruma menyipit saat mata itu menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di tubuh kekasihnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuh Mamori padanya.

"Youichi, apa yang kau-"

Hiruma membekap mulut Mamori dengan lembut. Menghentikan kata-kata sang manajer.

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi gadis itu tidak berontak. Ia menuruti perintah Hiruma untuk diam.

Tangan panjang milik Hiruma meraba tengkuk Mamori dan meraih benda kecil hitam seperti tahi lalat yang ia temukan di sana. Ia memandanginya sebentar sebelum melepaskan Mamori.

_'Jangan bicara apa pun soal ini sekarang.'_

Tangan Hiruma dengan lincah membentuk kata sandi yang hanya dimengerti mereka tepat saat Mamori akan bertanya.

Mamori mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo," kata Hiruma. Pria itu kemudian langsung berjalan mendahului Mamori.

"Eh.. Iya," jawab Mamori yang langsung menyusul langkah Hiruma.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya memutuskan untuk diam. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka obrolan. Hiruma masih sibuk mengamati benda yang ia dapatkan tadi, sementara Mamori sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Begitu sampai di statiun, Hiruma membuang benda yang ia temukan tadi ke tempat sampah.

"Kau disadap," setan itu bicara dengan suara yang amat kecil. Namun cukup untuk didengar Mamori.

"Aku?" Mamori menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Siapa..?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Hiruma sebelum Mamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Yang jadi masalah, kalau ternyata kau disadap sejak kejadian kemarin, semua rahasia Phoenix terbongkar," ungkapnya. "Siapa saja yang berhubungan denganmu sejak kemarin?" Hiruma itu menatap Mamori tajam.

Sementara Mamori mulai mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang berada didekatnya sejak kemarin. Malaikat itu menggeleng pasti. "Tidak ada," jawabnya pelan.

Keduanya melangkah bersamaan saat kereta yang mereka tunggu tiba. Tak ada respon dari Hiruma. Pria itu sibuk mempekerjakan otak jeniusnya.

"Mungkinkah itu dari temanmu, salah satu anggota-?" Mamori coba menebak.

Hiruma menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa orang-orang sialan itu menyadapmu? Lagi pula, tidak ada yang boleh bertindak di luar perintahku."

Mamori mengangguk paham. Ia mengikuti Hiruma duduk di deretan belakang gerbong yang mereka tumpangi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku…?" gadis itu menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia tahu, Hiruma tidak akan membiarkannya mengatakan hal yang bersifat rahasia di tempat umum.

"Ada yang menguntitmu," jawab Hiruma pelan. Pria itu memperhatikan jendela yang ada di samping Mamori. Menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan langit sore di luar. Mungkin. "Kau diam saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih berhati-hati," ucapnya serius.

Sekali lagi Mamori mengagguk tanda mengerti.

"Tidak ada tempat yang aman untukmu,"

Glek!

Mamori bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Tidak ada tempat yang aman untuknya. Apakah keadaannya sekarang begitu mengancam? Pikirnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan,"

Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma saat mendengar gumaman pelan kekasihnya itu. Matanya mencari-cari wajah Hiruma yang tertunduk. "You-"

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka," Hiruma memotong kalimat Mamori seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis itu.

Malaikat itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hiruma. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi maskulin yang begitu memabukannya.

Hiruma sendiri membiarkan Mamori seperti itu. Ia juga menikmati wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tibuh malaikat kesayangannya itu. "Besok lusa kita akan pergi ke Ojou," Hiruma kembali membuka percakapan.

"Eh?" bola mata milik Mamori berputar perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara setan itu hanya menggelembungkan permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?" Hiruma bertanya balik saat mendapati Mamori terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Mau apa kita ke Ojou?"

Dua orang itu bangkit dari tempatnya saat kereta yang membawa mereka telah berhenti di stasiun berikutnya.

"Festival sekolah," Hiruma menjawab singkat sambil berjalan di belakang Mamori. Gadis di depannya itu menganggukan kepala tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Meskipun dalam hatinya masih menyimpan pertanyaan kenapa Hiruma tumben sekali mau menghadiri festival sekolah. Tapi gadis itu lebih memilih diam dan terus mengikuti Hiruma yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan stasiun.

"Hey," Mamori menepuk bahu Hiruma sambil menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menemukan sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya berrdiri.

Setan itu menoleh padanya tanpa bicara apa pun.

"Belikan sedikit oleh-oleh untuk ayah dan ibu," ujar Mamori yang kemudian menarik tangan Hiruma menuju toko bunga yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

Sementara pria itu tak berkomentar. Tumben sekali. Ia membiarkan saja Mamori membeli beberapa tangkai lili putih yang akan gadis itu persembahkan pada orang tuanya.

"Ngapain kau membelikan bunga buat orang-orang yang sudah mati? Itu tidak akan membantu. Hanya mengotori makam mereka saja, lagi pula bunga sialan seperti itu hanya akan membusuk," oh, akhirnya dia berkomentar.

"Memang benar sih," jawab Mamori pelan sambil memandangi sebuket lili putih dalam genggamannya. "Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin menunjukan bahwa aku menyayangi mereka, kau tahu arti-"

"Kau sudah memberikan doa buat mereka saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup," Hiruma memotong kalimat Mamori dengan suara yang amat pelan. Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan gadisnya sebelum Mamori menghujaninya pertanyaan.

Gadis itu menatap langkah Hiruma dengan pandangan bengong, apakah tadi ia tidak salah dengar. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Setelah membayar bunga yang dibelinya, Mamori langsung menyusul Hiruma yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

#####

Dua orang memandangi pagar besi yang tampak usang di depan mereka. Seperti sebuah tempat yang tak pernah didatangi orang sebelumnya. Langit sore yang mulai memudar menambah kesan mistis yang mendalam di tempat itu.

Mamori bahkan bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak saat ia mendengar suara binatang-binatang malam yang mulai bermunculan.

"Ini?" ia bertanya pada pria di sebelahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan kekar kekasihnya. Sementara tangan lainnya mengencangkan genggamannya pada bunga yang ia beli tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma yang tidak mengerti-atau pura-pura tidak mengerti ucapan Mamori.

"Kau yakin kalau ini tempat ayah dan ibuku dimakamkan?" tanya Mamori memastikan. Bola matanya masih menatap lekat Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, cepat masuk," jawab Hiruma datar. "Aku tunggu disini," lanjutnya.

"Eeh?" bola mata itu membulat. "Kau tidak ikut masuk?"

"Aku malas, kau masuklah sendiri, temui orang tua sialanmu dan cepat kembali. Aku tunggu disini," kata Hiruma cuek sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi bobrok di bawah pohon besar yang tak jauh darinya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang aku tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian?" tanya Mamori. Jujur, ia lebih senang kalau Hiruma mau ikut dengannya. Tempat ini begitu penuh aura yang tidak menyenagkan bagi Mamori.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu di dalam sana, manajer sialan. Cepat masuk. Jangan menghabiskan waktuku, atau kutinggal kau!" setan itu malah membuka laptopnya dan mulai bermain dengannya. Membiarkan Mamori yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hiruma melirik Mamori dari sudut matanya saat ia menyadari tidak ada raspon dari gadisnya itu. "Kenapa kau masih disitu, manajer sialan?" tanyanya.

"Iya… Iya, aku akan masuk sekarang," jawab Mamori yang agak kesal.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau teriak saja. Aku akan langsung datang," Hiruma bergumam pelan sembari menatap laptopnya. Tapi suara itu cukup jelas untuk didengar Mamori seorang. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. Ia menatap Hiruma sekali lagi, pasti ada alasan tepat kenapa Hiruma tidak mau mengantarnya ke dalam. Mata biru miliknya menelusuri tempat itu. Ia mengambil nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk area pemakaman itu.

Sepi.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk memaastikan apakah Hiruma mengikutinya atau tidak. Tapi ia tak melihat keberadaan Hiruma di dekatnya. Hiruma tidak mengikutinya ternyata. Mamori berkali-kali menghela nafas untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Jujur saja, saat ini bulu kuduk mamori sudah menegak sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya deretan nisan yang hampir semuanya tampak begitu tua dan rapuh.

Sudah begitu, Mamori harus mengecek nama yang tertera di nisan-nisan itu. Karena ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat pemakaman orang tuanya, dan dimana mereka berdua dimakamkan.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Mamori terhenti saat matanya matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan gaun hitam selutut tengah berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya. Mamori tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu membelakanginya.

Seketika Mamori merasakan kakinya gemetar, matanya membulat namun tak berpaling sedikit pun dari sosok itu. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, gadis itu mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak, bukan berbalik. Melainkan menuju sosok misterius itu.

Dekat, semakin dekat.

"Astaga!"

Mamori terkesiap dan sempat mundur beberapa langkah saat gadis misterius yang kini ada di depannya itu menoleh. Takut? Bukan. Mamori bukannya takut, hanya saja ia terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Mamori-san?"

Mamori menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Chizue-chan?" ucapnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chizue. "Maksudku, sekarang kan sudah sore sekali," ia mengkoreksi pertanyaannya.

"Eh, tidak. Tadi aku dari sekolah dan ingin mampir kemari sebentar," jawab Mamori yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Meskipun sayang sekali, usahanya tidak bisa menipu agen rahasia terlatih seperti Chizue. Gadis itu sempat melihat ekspresi mikro di wajah cantik Mamori.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu," kata Chizue sembari tersenyum.

Mamori menatap gadis itu, _dia sadar kalau aku kaget_, pikirnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Chizue-chan," jawabnya yang kini mulai merasa agak tenang.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Chizue lagi. Kali ini ia sembari meletakan beberapa kuntum bunga di makam yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Hiruma-kun bersamaku tadi, tapi dia tidak mau masuk,"

Chizue tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga," ia bergumam tak jelas.

"Eh?" mata Mamori membulat menemukan nama Mami dan Tateo Anezaki di batu nisan yang ada di depannya. "Ayah dan ibuku," ucapnya lirih. Segera saja gadis itu berjongkok di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Air bening mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, gadis itu terpejam. Mengirimkan doa untuk orang tua tercintanya.

"Mamori-san," panggil Chizue seraya duduk di samping Mamori. "Kau tahu tidak, yang dimakamkan di sini semuanya korban Dark Dragon," ia menatap Mamori yang tengah menghapus air matanya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Chizue sebentar.

"Itu makam ibu Youichi-kun," tangan ramping Chizue menunjuk makam di samping makam orang tua Mamori. "Dan di sebelah sana, ada makam orang tuaku," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Chizue-chan, kau juga-"

"Bukan cuma aku dan kau. Youichi-kun, Daichi-kun dan semuanya juga pernah merasakan kehilangan orang-orang yang kita sayangi,"

Mamori terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Kami juga merasakan perasaan sedih yang sama sepertimu. Yah, sakit sekali rasanya saat Dark Dragon membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Makanya, aku dan yang lainnya akan memberantas Dark Dragon. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh bernasib sama seperti kita," Chizue tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya sembari menatap Mamori. "Makanya, Mamori-san juga jangan terlalu bersedih ya. Karna kami, Phoenix, adalah keluarga Mamori-san," ia mengusap tangan Mamori dengan lembut.

"Iya, kau benar. Terima kasih banyak." balas Mamori seraya membalas senyum Chizue. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chizue-chan. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Mata oranye cerah milik Chizue berputar menatap Mamori.

"Sebenarnya, kau punya hubungan apa dengan Hiruma-kun?" akhirnya, setelah Mamori berusaha memendam pertanyaan itu. Ia melontarkannya juga. "Maksudku, kau kan memanggil dia Youichi, apakah kalian…" Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ini pantas untuk ditanyakan atau tidak. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau ia bertanya tentang urusan pribadi gadis di depannya itu.

"Youichi. kau yakin mau tahu?" Chizue balik bertanya.

"Eeh.. Tidak usah dijawab juga tidak apa-apa," jawab Mamori yang entah kenapa jadi kikuk.

Chizue tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Tapi.." gadis itu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Seperti mencairkan ketegangan. "Youichi-kun itu tunanganku."

Chapter 11 end

* * *

Nyahahahaha….entah kenapa malah saia potong disini#ngais aspal

Tadinya niat saia lanjutin tapi kayaknya cukup segini aja dulu. Makasih banyak yang sudah mau menunggu beberapa bulan ini. Saia benar-benar minta maaf karena gak bisa update cepat. Tapi mulai sekarang, saia akan berusaha buat update lebih cepat. Doakan saia minna~

Akhir kata*koq kayak pidato ya* saia mohooonn dengan sangat review dari readers semua, demi kelancaran fic gaje ini…. Dan maafkan dua mahluk gaje yang mengacau tadi T_T

Sampai ketemu secepatnyaa…#dadah-dadah gaje XD


	12. Chapter 12

Minaaa-saaaaan….*teriak pake toa*

Mumpung masih suasana lebaran, sebelum mulai saia mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin… mohon maaf lahir batin buat semua kesalahan yang pernah saia perbuat selama ngerusuh di fandom ini, nyehehehehe… gomen ne, updatenya masih belum bisa secepet dulu. Selama puasa bener-bener ga bisa dapet ide-_- Dan terima kasih banyak buat buat semuanya yang masih mau mereview fic ini…*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Buat **Icha Yukina clyne, AeonFlux15, Quizzie D'merlin audiest, aajni537, miyu69'Zzz, Hyou Hyouichiffer, riidinaffa, Undine-yaha, iin cka you-nii, **dan** Hikari Kou Minami** udah dibales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak login,

**TheMostMisteriousGirl: **haaaaii jugaaa XD iya siaap, ini saia lanjutin;D

**DEVIL'D: **Endingnya harus hirumamo?fufufufufu… iyaa tuuh, hiru takut sama teman-teman sebangsanya..#jduar ini udaah update.. tapi gak secepet larinya Sena-_-

**Fanasya killua de phantomhive:** aaah…. Iya makasih banyaak, ini sudah datang, selamat menikmati XD

**D'ekha Adhena Mamo:** hohohohoho… ini dia reaksinya Mamo..fufufufu selamat menikmati

**Y0uNii D3ViLL: **gomeeeenn neee… updatenya lama sangat*ngesot ke pojokan* kita simak bersama pengakuannya si setan itu, nyahahaha

* * *

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayuo Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 12**

**PILIHAN**

* * *

"Tunangan?" Mamori mengulang kata yang baru saja diucapkan Chizue. Gadis itu menatap lurus mata lawan bicaranya. Sementara Chizue sekuat tenaga menghindar dari pandangan Mamori.

"Ya." Ia bergumam tak jelas. "Tapi aku tahu kalau Youichi-kun menyukaimu." Chizue melanjutkan. "Dia tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu."

Mamori diam. Membiarkan angin sore menerpanya. Ia masih memandangi Chizue.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang, Youichi-kun pasti sudah menunggumu." kata Chizue.

Untuk beberapa detik Mamori belum bergerak dari tempatya. Ia masih tetap menatap Chizue. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." Mamori akhirnya berusaha menunjukan senyumnya. Yeah, dia tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang terasa pahit.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chizue, menjauh dari komplek pemakaman. "Baka." Ia berdesis pelan. "Youichi-kun baka." Tanpa terasa air mata yang ia bendung sejak tadi keluar. Mamori menghentikan langkah untuk sekedar menghapus air matanya. "Pembohong." Ia kembali berujar sendiri.

Menarik nafas pelan, Mamori kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kepalanya agak pusing. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan nanti pada Hiruma. Ia bingung memulai dari mana. Biarlah, pikir Mamori. Ia masih terus melangkah meninggalkan komplek pemakaman itu. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas hanya untuk menyiapkan dirinya.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Hiruma yang ia percaya selama ini. Hiruma yang tampak tidak mungkin menyakitinya malah mempermainkan perasaannya. Ia kesal. Langkahnya sudah sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman. Tapi Mamori tidak berhenti untuk menemui Hiruma. Ia terus berjalan melewati pria itu.

"Hoy..!" Panggil Hiruma yang merasa tidak diacuhkan. Tapi Mamori tak menanggapi. Ia terus saja melangkah menjauhi Hiruma. "Manajer sialan!" Panggilnya lebih keras.

Mamori tetap tak merespon.

"Tch," Hiruma berdecak kesal kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menyusul langkah Mamori. "Kau ini kenapa, manajer sialan? Bertemu hantu sialan di dalam sana?"

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Hiruma. "Kita putus." Lanjutnya pelan namun pasti.

Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu manajer sialan? Apa yang kau temui tadi sampai kau seperti ini?" Tanya Hiruma serius.

"Tunanganmu."

Hiruma terdiam. Otak jeniusnya berputar dengan cepat, Mamori tidak mungkin mengetahui itu kalau Chizue tidak bicara apapun padanya. Yeah, cuma nama Chizue yang terlintas di benaknya, cuma anak itu yang berani mengatakannya dan hanya dia yang mungkin berada di pemakaman sore-sore begini.

"Apa yang dikatakan asisten sialan padamu?" Tanya Hiruma dengan suara yang amat tenang. Seolah ia tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Mamori.

"Tunanganmu, Youichi!" Mamori hampir saja menjerit. "Dia tunanganmu.. Bukan asistenmu." Mamori melanjutkan dengan suara yang pelan.

Hiruma menatap gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat Mamori tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Jangan dengarkan apa pun yang dia katakan tentangku, manajer sialan." Ungkap Hiruma masih dengan nada bicara yang tenang.

Mamori diam dan menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Tch." Setan itu berdecak kesal. "Awas kau, asisten baka sialan. Kubunuh kau besok!" Gerutunya seraya menyusul langkah Mamori. Ia diam saja mengawasi langkah malaikatnya itu. Hiruma tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk bicara dengan Mamori. Karena itu hanya akan membuat Mamori bertambah emosi.

Sementara Mamori masih membiarkan Hiruma. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pria itu mengikutinya. Tapi tidak mungkin. Hiruma sudah pasti mengikuti langkahnya. Mamori terus saja berjalan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan kemana. Biar saja kakinya yang membimbing. Ia membiarkan air matanya menetes. Sakit. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan dikhianati seseorang yang amat ia percaya. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayang.

"Manajer sialan, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hiruma yang mulai kesal mengikuti langkah Mamori.

"Terserah aku mau pergi kemana!" Jawab Mamori tanpa menoleh. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku!" Ia melanjutkan.

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak kesal. "Baka mane! Kalau sampai organisasi sialan itu menangkapmu kau pikir siapa yang bertanggung jawab?"

Oh, bahkan yang dipikirkan Hiruma bukanlah perasaannya. Jadi Hiruma mengikutinya cuma karena tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Agen Rahasia yang harus melindunginya. Mamori menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hiruma juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku." Ucap Mamori pelan namun cukup untuk didengar Hiruma.

"Sekang menurutmu apa yang lebih penting, nyawamu atau hubunganku dengan asisten sialan itu?" Kalau saja ia tak ingat lokasinya sekarang, ingin sekali rasanya Hiruma berteriak.

Mamori membeku mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali melangkah pergi.

Hiruma kembali berdecak kesal melihat tingkah manajernya. Ia melampiaskannya dengan menendang kerikil di depannya. Meskipun itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Mamori Anezaki!" Ia setengah berteriak menyusul langkah Mamori.

Deg

Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang. Mata hijaunya menyipit melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat. Lampu mobil itu sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia berbalik menghadap Mamori yang berada agak jauh darinya.

"Mamori!" Ia berteriak dan segera berlari menyusul langkah Mamori. Telinganya masih siaga mendengarkan mobil di belakangnya-yang nampaknya tak berniat mengurangi kecepatan meskipun jelas-jelas Mamori berada di depannya.

"Manajer sialan!" Hiruma kembali berteriak. "Minggir, manajer baka!" Lanjutnya. Ia tetap berlari mengejar Mamori dan begitu menyamai langkahnya, Hiruma langsung mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terjatuh di trotoar tepat sesaat sebelum mobil itu menyentuh tubuh mungilnya.

Hiruma sendiri berhasil menghindari mobil itu. Dengan cepat matanya menatap mobil yang kini berlalu di depannya itu. Otak jeniusnya merekam plat nomor sedan putih itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri Mamori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Jujur saja, Mamori terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup amat cepat. Mamori mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Pandangannya tampak kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma seraya menghampiri malaikatnya.

Mamori tak merespon. Ia masih merasa kacau. Mamori akhirnya berusaha berdiri tanpa mengabaikan Hiruma.

Hiruma sendiri bisa melihat tubuh Mamori yang gemetar dengan wajah yang agak pucat. "Ma-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Mamori terdengar pelan dan lemas, sama sekali tidak menandakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Pandangan matanya juga masih tampak kosong. Ia menepis pelan tangan Hiruma di bahunya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Apanya tidak apa-apa, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma tegas saat melihat kondisi Mamori. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak mengacuhkannya. Mamori terus pergi dengan langkah yang gemetar menjauh dari Hiruma. Gadis itu perlahan merasakan kalau ia mulai menangis.

Hiruma hanya memandangi langkah Mamori untuk beberapa saat. Mata hijau itu tampak meredup menatap Mamori.

"Baka mane." Ia menggerutu pelan lalu menyusul langkah manajernya itu. "Jangan bertindak bodoh manajer sialan. Selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik." Dengan cepat Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori. Pria itu menggenggamnya lembut. Ia menatap Mamori. Menatap mata biru milik malaikat kesayangannya yang berair. "Kau tidak perlu menangis." Ucapnya pelan.

Mamori bisa merasakan kehangatan hanya dengan berada di dekat kaptennya itu. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Rasanya sakit sekali begitu menyadari posisinya sekarang.

"Aku benci kau." ia mendesis pelan disela tangisnya. "Pembohong."

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, manajer sialan. Yang penting sekarang kita pulang!" Kata Hiruma tegas, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia merangkul bahu Mamori dengan lembut, menuntun gadis itu menuju stasiun.

Mamori mau tak mau akhirnya menurut, ia membiarkan Hiruma terus memeluknya. Nyaman, ia ingin terus berada dalam dekapan Hiruma rasanya. Namun keduanya hanya saling diam. Mamori bahkan tidak berani melirik Hiruma. Entahlah, ia merasa pandangan Hiruma lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kita mau pulang kemana?" Tanya Mamori saat mereka tiba di stasiun.

Hiruma hanya meliriknya sekilas namun tak menjawab apa pun. Ia malah menyeret Mamori masuk ke sebuah gerbong kereta yang berhenti di depan mereka.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi sampai mereka berdua tiba di rumah Mamori. Hiruma bahkan tampak sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaan gadis itu. Begitu mereka masuk rumah, Hiruma malah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Tapi, ia terlihat begitu serius.

Mamori menghela nafas kesal. Apakah setan itu benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanya. Lagi-lagi yang dia urusi hanya laptop. Sebenarnya dia pacaran dengan Mamori atau dengan laptop. Dari pada ia terus berharap Hiruma memberikan penjelasan, ia lebih memilih melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya, Mamori memilih tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ingatannya membawa gadis bermata biru itu pada kejadian saat ia pulang tadi. Sebuah mobil hendak menabraknya. Kalau Hiruma tidak menyelamatkannya, ia pasti tidak akan ada di sini sekarang. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka.

"Harusnya tadi aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Youichi." Ia bergumam pelan sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Benar detektif sialan. Selidiki dan tangkap pelaku sialan itu."

Telinga Mamori berkedut sedikit mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal itu. Tapi ia kemudian merasakan kesal dihatinya mengingat apa yang ia dengar di pemakaman tadi.

"Manajer sialan jelek!"

Mamori menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menatap sosok Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan ada di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka tadi.

_Oh, benar-benar agen rahasia_. Pikir Mamori. Tapi kemudian ia cepat mengalihkan lagi pandangannya.

"Kau masih marah, heh?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat dulu Hiruma-kun!" Mamori menjawab seraya menarik selimutnya. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti karana tangan Hiruma menahannya.

"Panggil aku seperti biasanya, manajer sialan!" Perintah Hiruma tegas.

Gadis itu meliriknya sekilas. Tapi kemudian mengabaikannyanya.

"Manajer sialan, berhenti bertingkah seperti ini!" Hiruma hampir berteriak karena kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Hiruma!" Balas Mamori tak kalah tegas. Tapi sedetik kemudian air matanya mulai menetes.

Hiruma diam menatap gadis itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk malaikatnya, dan setan itu melakukannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Hiruma merengkuh tubuh Mamori. Membawa gadis itu dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Hiruma tahu, meskipun Mamori tampak cengeng karena menangisi hal seperti ini. Tapi ia mengerti perasaan manajer kesayangannya itu, hanya dia yang dimiliki Mamori sekarang. Dan Mamori pasti merasa kecewa padanya sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya tahu manajer sialan. Bagaimana perasaanku padamu dan kau juga harusnya tahu, bahwa aku tidak sedang bermain-main dengan ini."

"Tapi kau sudah punya tunangan. Kau sama saja mempermainkan kami kalau kau bersikap begini." Ungkap Mamori sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Hiruma.

Setan itu membiarkan malaikatnya melepaskan pelukan itu. "Kau lebih percaya padaku atau asisten sialan itu?" tanyanya.

Mamori tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan terus menatap Hiruma. "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya kemudian. Mamori berbalik dan menjauh dari setan itu.

"Hiruma." Panggilnya tanpa menoleh. "Chizue-chan itu benar tunanganmu?" Tanya Mamori. Entah kenapa ia merasa bodoh menanyakan ini.

"Ya." Jawab Hiruma pelan. "Tapi itu hanya menurutnya." Ia melanjutkan.

Mamori langsung menoleh saat mendengar jawaban pria itu. Ia menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat. "Apa maksudmu?" ia mendelik.

"Karena bagiku dia cuma seorang asisten."

Malaikat itu terdiam beberapa detik hanya untuk mencerna kata-kata pria di hadapannya. Ia merasa sakit. Ia mencoba memposisikan dirinya sebagai Chizue. Bagaimana jika seorang yang amat ia cintai hanya mengaggapnya asisten. Seorang yang ia miliki malah memberikan cintanya pada gadis lain. Mamori menunduk membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi padanya.

"Tidakkah… Kau memikirkan perasaan Chizue-chan, Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori sambil kembali menatap Hiruma. "Dia pasti sangat sedih saat dia tahu kalau kau adalah pacarku, rasanya pasti sakit sekali saat melihat kita bersama. Aku-"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Tanya Hiruma memotong kata-kata Mamori. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tegas. "Apa ada yang peduli dengan perasaanku?" Lanjutnya masih tetap menatap Mamori. "Bahkan orang tua sialan itu juga tidak mau tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

Mamori menyadari perubahan pada Hiruma saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Cahaya hijau yang biasanya cerah itu tampak meredup. Mamori bisa melihat kesedihan dalam mata itu. Rasa sedih bercampur amarah yang kuat.

"Apa… Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu?" Tanya Mamori.

Hiruma menatap Mamori sebentar. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Mamori dan mengeluarkan permen karet bebas gula kesukaannya dari saku celana. Setan itu membukanya dan segera melumat permen karet mint itu.

"Semuanya gara-gara orang tua sialan itu." Kata Hiruma pelan tanpa menatap Mamori. Gadis bermata biru itu kemudian memilih duduk di samping Hiruma. Siap mendengarkan cerita kaptennya.

"Asisten sialan itu anak dari teman orang tua sialanku." Hiruma mulai bercerita. "Bocah sialan dan keluarganya tinggal di samping rumahku sejak kami kecil. Yeah, aku dulu sering bermain dengan asisten sialan itu. Dia seperti adikku sendiri." Hiruma memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Tapi, aku mulai membenci mereka waktu ibuku bilang kalau bocah sialan itu akan menjadi istri sialanku." Hiruma menghentikan ceritanya sebentar. Ia melirik Mamori yang tengah serius menatapnya. "Itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di apartement." Ia melanjutkan.

"Entah bagaimana ceritanya, waktu itu aku mendapat kabar kalau orang tua sialan bocah itu mati diserang Dark Dragon saat berusaha melindungi ibuku. Asisten sialan itu jadi yatim piatu dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan karena itu ibuku makin memanjakan asisten sialan itu. Dia merawatnya dan selalu bilang bahwa asisten sialan itu akan menikah denganku. Cih, menjengkelkan. Mereka sama saja mempermainkanku dan asisten sialan itu seperti boneka. Padahal dari awal aku sudah menolaknya."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Chizue-chan benar-benar menyukaimu kan?" Tanya Mamori yang mulai penasaran.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, manajer sialan. Sudah kubilang dia seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku tidak mungkin menikahi seseorang yang kuanggap adik." Jawab Hiruma serius. "Aku sudah sering mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya. Itu cuma permainan konyol orang tua sialan kami dan aku sampai kapan pun tidak akan memenuhi keinginan sialan mereka."

Hiruma kemudian menoleh kearah Mamori. Menatap mata biru yang begitu menenangkan. Mamori sendiri juga menatap pria di sebelahnya. Pikirannya masih agak kacau.

"Aku memilihmu, manajer sialan. Bukan orang lain. Kalau ada gadis yang akan menjadi istriku, itu adalah kau."

Blush

Wajah Mamori sukses berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat mendengar kata-kata Hiruma. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menundukan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa gugup.

"Eh.. Uhm, itu… Youichi. Aku mau mandi dulu." Seperti kehabisan kata-kata Mamori langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan setan yang kini tengah berseringai.

Hiruma membiarkan saja Mamori pergi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju jendela. Dipandanginya hamparan kota Tokyo yang tampak begitu indah. Setan itu menggelembungkan permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, aku sudah menentukan pilihanku dan kau tidak bisa mengaturku." Ia bergumam pelan. Dalam bayangan matanya, Hiruma bisa melihat sosok sang ibu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu teduh. Tatapan penuh cinta yang sangat ia rindukan.

#####

Mamori masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah cantiknya sampai sekarang pun masih terasa panas dengan warna merah yang imut. Ia makin memebenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam _bathub _yang penuh dengan air hangat.

Apakah Hiruma tadi melamarnya? Memikirkan itu terus-terusan membuat wajahnya makin memerah. Ia mengingat lagi tatapan mata yang tajam dan serius dari Hiruma waktu pria itu mengatakannya. Hatinya terasa berdebar.

Tapi ia lalu mengingat Chizue. Ingat tentang perasaan gadis itu yang juga mencintai Hiruma. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terus-terusan berada dalam pelukan Hiruma sementara ada gadis lain yang juga berharap pada kekasihnya. Wajah Mamori jadi berubah sedih memikirkan itu. Tapi ia berharap, Hiruma bisa bersikap tegas dan mengambil keputusan yang bijaksana.

#####

"Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada barang bukti!" Daichi melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepala di punggung sofa. Wajah detektif itu tampak frustasi dan lelah. "Detektif memang butuh kasus, tapi kalau seperti ini, merepotkan juga."

Tiga detik dalam posisi itu tidak membuatnya nyaman. Daichi mengangkat wajahnya dan bangun dari tempatnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, hanya untuk melihat isi lemari yang nyaris kosong. Pria itu mendengus sebal. Ia lupa kalau bulan ini ia hampir tidak pernah belanja karena lebih sering menginap di rumah Hiruma. Tapi malam ini, saat ia sendirian di apartement dan perutnya terasa lapar, tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia konsumsi.

"Kami-sama… Kirimkan aku seorang malaikat yang membawakan makanan untukku." Oceh Daichi sambil kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memandangi lembar-lembar kertas dan foto yang berserakan di meja.

Tok Tok Tok

"Daichi-kun!"

Detektif muda itu hampir saja melompat dari kursinya saat mendengar suara wanita yang amat familiar itu.

"Kami-sama… Terima kasih banyak." Ia bergumam kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Mata coklat hazelnut miliknya membulat menatap gadis manis yang berrdiri di sana dengan senyum manis.

"Konbanwa." Gadis itu menyapanya.

"Konbanwa, nona Chizue." Jawab Daichi. Ia menggestur tubuhnya, mempersilahkan gadis itu melangkah masuk. "Tumben sekali kau kemari, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Chizue memamerkan sebuah kotak bento di depan Daichi.

Pria itu menyeringai girang. "Kami-sama benar-benar mendengar doaku." Ungkapnya. "Kau tau nona, aku sedang sangat lapar." Lanjutnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak bento itu. Daichi membukanya dan langsung menyantap makanan yang tersaji di dalamnya.

_Masakan nona Chizue selalu enak seperti biasa,_ hati kecilnya memuji dengan tulus.

Sementara pria itu menghabiskan makanannya, Chizue membereskan beberapa dokumen dan foto yang tersebar di meja. Ia lalu duduk di samping Daichi.

"Tetap enak seperti biasanya, nona!" Ungkap Daichi sebelum Chizue sempat bertanya. Gadis di sampingnya itu tersenyum memandangi Daichi.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Mamori-san di pemakaman." Kata Chizue membuka obrolan.

Daichi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon. Ia tetap menyantap makanannya.

"Dan dia menanyakan soal hubunganku dengan Youichi."

"Dan kau menjawabnya?"

"Ya." Chizue memutar matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Dia terlihat shock." Suaranya berubah jadi pelan.

Daichi menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar hanya untuk menatap Chizue. Satu alisnya kembali terangkat. "Lalu?"

Chizue hanya menggeleng. "Mamori-san kemudian pulang, kami tidak bicara banyak."

"Apa kau tahu kalau Hiruma dan Anezaki-chan itu…?" Daichi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menatap lebih dalam sosok di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu." Chizue mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya."

"Hiruma pasti membunuhmu." Celetuk Daichi kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Chizue cuma tersenyum. "Aku buatkan kopi." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Segera saja gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Daichi. Ia menyibukan diri di dapur yang tidak begitu rapih itu. Sementara Daichi mengawasi gerak-geriknya tanpa ia sadari.

_Kadang aku berfikir, kau juga berhak buat bahagia. Berhenti memikirkan perjanjian konyol orang tua kalian dan berjalanlah untuk masa depan. Aku tahu, kau juga ingin bahagia. Yeah, kau memang berhak bahagia. _Daichi bergumam dalam hati.

"Ini kopinya Daichi-kun." Kata Chizue yang sukses menyeret Daichi ke alam nyata.

Pria itu melirik Chizue yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menerima kopi yang diulurkan Chizue dan meminumnya sedikit. Sementara Chizue kembali duduk didekatnya.

"Nona." Panggil daichi pelan. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah." Chizue mengangkat bahu. "Hanya untuk memberikanmu makanan." Ia tersenyum.

Daichi membalas senyum gadis disebelahnya itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jadi agak kikuk. Ia menatap lekat mata orange milik Chizue tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Oh.. ya, Hiruma baru saja menelponku dan dia bilang tadai ada mobil yang sepertinya sengaja ingin menabrak Anezaki-chan." Kata Daichi, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kali ini giliran Chizue yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu…?" Chizue tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya perlahan.

"Ya… Mungkin ada yang ingin mencelakai Anezaki-chan dan membuatnya seolah-olah sebuah kecelakaan."

"Kau pikir itu ada untungnya kalau pengendara mobil itu anggota Dark Dragon?"

Daichi mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru akan menyelidikinya tadi, tapi berhubung perutku lapar aku tidak bisa berfikir."

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini Daichi-kun!" Tegur Chizue tegas namun tetap tersenyum. "Selidiki segera kejadian tadi, dan laporkan secepat yang kau bisa." Lanjutnya serius, Chizue melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Katanya kemudian.

"Biar kuantar." Daichi reflek menanggapi. Ia segera meraih mantelnya saat Chizue bersiap-siap.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya memperhatikan tingkah Daichi. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tanpa berbicara banyak lagi, dua orang itu akhirnya melangkah keluar. Menyusuri jalanan malam kota Tokyo.

#####

"Kekekekeke…." Suara tawa itu terdengar lebih mengerikan dibanding biasanya. Seringai kejam milik Youichi Hiruma masih bisa terlihat dalam kamar yang sudah gelap itu. Laptop putih di depan sang setan masih menyala, menemani belahan jiwanya menyusuri apa saja yang bisa ia cari dan selidiki dari kamera-kamera pengintai miliknya.

"Bocah itu, sudah kuduga." Seringai itu makin melebar saat layar VAIO putih tercintanya menampilkan sebuah gambar yang tampaknya sangat menarik bagi si pemilik.

Sebuah gelembung permen karet yang tercipta dari mulut pria itu menggantikan seringai mengerikannya. "Aku mendapatkan kartu AS-mu, kau tidak bisa lari lagi bocah sialan!" Ungkapnya sesaat setelah meletuskan gelembung permen karetnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh manajer sialan itu." Ia kembali berseringai. Sesaat kemudian ia mematikan laptop tercintanya sebelum beranjak untuk tidur.

Chapter 12 end

* * *

Huwaaaa…. Apa pula ini…-_-" udah updatenya lama, hasilnya cuma segini:( *pundung* maafkan saia minna kalau hasilnya belum memuaskan dan terkasan maksa… Mungkin chap depan crime-nya akan mulai muncul lagi

Fic ini special buat Hyou Hyouichiffer yang hari ini merayakan sweet seventeen… XD Happy Birthday honey… Maaf kadonya jelek, hehehe dan juga buat teman kita Himeka Uchiha yang telah dipanggil Tuhan... Semoga kamu bahagia di sana Hime-chan... kami semua selalu mendoakanmu:'(

Terakhir, mohon reviewnya minna-san…. Kritik, saran, semuanya boleh

Sampai jumpa secepatnyaaaa~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Minna….#dadahdadahgaje

Lama sekali kita ga ketemu… Masih ada kah yang setia menanti kelanjutan cerita ini?#pedetingkatdewa oh ya, saia mau makasih… makasiiiih banyaaaakk buat semuanya yang udah menominasikan Agen no.1 dan Wakareru? di IFA. Terharu MAX

Makasih juga buat yang kemaren sempetin ninggal rippiu, buat **Icha Yukina clyne, Ai Kireina Maharanii, AeonFlux15, aajni537, Haza ShiRaifu, Undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii, Enji86, Ghifia Kuraudo, Mae Anna AiHina, Himeka Kyousuke, Riidinaffa, dan Hyou Hyouichiffer** udah dibales lewat PM, dan yang gak login,

**Zimzavier Hiruandra**: aiih.. maksih banyaaak..:D osh, permohonan kamu terjawab di chap ini.. selahkan, thanks for review^^

**Miyu'Zzz males log in:** ne, iya.. chap kemaren emang sangat pendek, karena waktu yg saia punya buat ngetik juga pendek ): yupz.. ini udah update dan setelah ini akan saia usahakan lebih cepet lagi..Arigatou

**Waone**: ^_^ arigatou… ga nyangka ternyata beneran baca..

**White Devil from hell**: hehehehe.. maksih banyak, makasih banyak#bungkukbungkuk tapi sayangnya yang dilihat Hiruma belum ditunjukin di sini..^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**: iyaa… gomenasai sangat.. kurang panjang? Gomen lagi..ToT#apasih siip… ini sudah saia update dan sudah tambah panjang:D

Akhirnya fic ini akan segera memasuki babak final, mungkin cuma tinggal beberapa chap aja. Tapi entah kenapa saia kembali mendapatkan ide buat bikin fic bertema crime lagi.. nyahahahaha

Oke deh minna, selamat menikmati….. XDD

.

.

.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1**

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayou Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Daichi & Chizue**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OC,OOC akut, typo(buat jaga-jaga), cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 13**

**Target Kedua**

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma cuek sambil menggelembungkan permen karet _mint_ dalam mulutnya. Ia bahkan tak menoleh pada Mamori yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Keduanya saat ini masih berada di ruang klub setelah latihan sore. Rencana awalnya mereka ingin membuat startegi untuk melawan Ojou minggu depan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Hiruma sejak tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya sementara Mamori yang seharusnya menganalisis kekuatan masing-masing pemain Ojou malah hanya diam di tempat. Pensil yang ia pegang bahkan belum bersentuhan dengan kertas.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Hiruma-kun." Mamori menjawab pelan.

**BRAK**

Hiruma menggebrak meja dengan kakinya, dan sukses membuat jantung Mamori hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Gadis itu menatap pria yang duduk di depannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Hardiknya.

"Sebut namaku dengan benar." Jawab Hiruma santai. Sekali lagi, tanpa menoleh kearah Mamori.

Manajernya itu menghela nafas pelan. "Bukankah aku tadi memanggilmu dengan benar? Tidak seperti kau yang seenaknya!" Ia membalas.

Satu alis Hiruma terangkat. Sudut matanya melirik Mamori. Lama ia membiarkan matanya menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya seraya memindahkan laptop yang sejak tadi dalam pangkuannya ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak punya masalah." Jawab Mamori. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Menatap kertas yang masih kosong.

"Bukankah semalam aku sudah bilang soal asisten sialan itu? Kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Kau cemburu, heeh?" Hiruma memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat kearah Mamori.

"Tidak." Jawab Mamori pasti. Tapi gadis itu mampu merasakan getaran kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Tidak salah, bukan? Kekekekeke!"

"Tidak lucu. Hiruma-kun!" Kata Mamori dengan nada tinggi. Ia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan yang amat kesal.

"Panggil aku seperti biasanya."

"Itu sudah seperti biasanya kan? Me-"

"Panggil aku seperti biasanya, atau kucium kau!" Hiruma memotong perkataan Mamori dengan cepat. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tegas.

"Mou… Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah hanya karena perkataan Hiruma. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menunduk, tidak mau menatap Hiruma.

Tanpa ia ketahui, setan di depannya itu kini tengah berseringai lebar. "Heeh… Manajer sialan, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau cemburu?" Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Mamori berdiri sekarang. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat misterius di mata Mamori.

"Kenapa masih bertanya seperti itu. Harusnya kau tahu kan? Aku-"

Belum sempat Mamori melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hiruma keburu merenggut pipinya dengan lembut. Pria itu menatap Mamori sekali lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Mamori galak.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan teri-"

**CUP**

Sekali lagi perkataan Mamori terputus. Kali ini wajah Mamori terasa jauh lebih panas. Pasti saat ini wajahnya sangat merah. Ia menatap Hiruma seraya meraba pipinya yang baru saja menjadi pendratan bibir Hiruma.

"Ayo kerjakan strateginya. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main." Hiruma merangkul bahu Mamori, menuntunnya untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

Hiruma menyeret sebuah bangku dan duduk di samping malaikatnya. Tangan kirinya ia biarkan tetap di bahu Mamori, sedangkan yang satunya sibuk bermain dengan laptop. Ia memperlihatkan rekaman pertandingan Ojou dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar soal tim itu.

Sementara Mamori hanya diam. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar satu hurufpun dari perkataan Hiruma. Ia memandangi tangan Hiruma yang masih di bahunya, dan menghirup aroma maskulin milik pacarnya itu.

"You." Panggil Mamori pelan.

Hiruma yang tengah sibuk mengoceh langsung diam. Ia melirik Mamori.

"Maafkan aku. Uhm… Soal Chizue-chan, aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu." Ungkap Mamori masih dengan suara yang pelan.

Hiruma menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, Ojou punya strategi baru yang namanya balista. Strategi ini pasti akan mereka pakai saat melawan kita besok. Makanya, kita harus memikirkan strategi yang baik untuk melawannya." Pria itu mulai lagi dengan kegiatannya.

Mamori tersenyum kecil kemudian mulai menyimak apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. Ia mencatat beberapa bagian yang ia anggap penting. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka berdua menemukan strategi yang pas.

#####

Mamori mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan. Kamar Hiruma. Sejak kejadian di stadion hari itu, ia jadi sangat sering kemari. Selalu saja ada alasan Hiruma membawanya ke rumah ini. Tapi, seperti biasa Hiruma hanya akan menyuruhnya istirahat di dalam kamar sementara ia melakukan aktivitasnya yang entah apa.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Bosan. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Begitu mereka sampai sekitar sejam yang lalu. Hiruma meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kamar ini.

Pandangan mata Mamori berhenti saat menangkap sebuah bingkai berisi foto ibu dan ayahnya. Ia meraihnya perlahan. Dengan sangat lembut ia mengusap foto itu. Memandangi senyum kedua orang yang amat ia cintai itu. Sakit. Perasaan yang selama ini berusaha ia kubur kini kembali meluap keluar. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan saat raungan peluru merenggut hidup kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum sedih. Tanpa sadar air mata yang mati-matian ia bendung keluar juga.

Sampai sekarangpun permasalahan masih tetap berlanjut, dan Mamori tahu, kejadian malam itu adalah sebuah awal dari masalah yang lebih besar.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan ada orang lain lagi yang jadi korban. Aku berjanji."

#####

"Asisten sialan!"

"Astaga." Chizue bergumam pelan mendengar panggilan itu. Mata _orange_nya menatap sepasang iris hijau yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Seolah siap menerkam dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Chizue menghela nafas berat. Ia dan Daichi baru saja selesai menganalisis kejadian kemarin yang menimpa Mamori, sekarang ia sudah dihadang sesosok manusia setengah iblis.

"Ehm… Hiruma, kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana dengan Anezaki?" Tanya Daichi.

"Manajer sialan itu ada di kamarku." Jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"Oh.." Daichi menjawab seperlunya.

Hiruma menatap Chizue yang sejak tadi diam di samping Daichi. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju gadis itu.

"Ehm.. Hiru-"

"Diam. Detektif sialan!" Potong Hiruma tegas tanpa menatap Daichi. "Pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibantah.

Daichi menepuk pelan bahu Chizue sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruang rapat Phoenix, tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tapi ia tak benar-benar pergi. Daichi menyandarkan tubuhnya di luar, ia membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka agar bisa mengawasi dua orang itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada manajer sialanku?" Tanya Hiruma tegas. Ia menatap Chizue dengan pandangan galak.

"Mamori-san bertanya aku ini siapanya kau." Jawab Chizue tenang. "Dan aku bilang kalau kau adalah tunanganku." Lanjutnya.

Hiruma diam dan terus menatap gadis itu. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menungggu Chizue meneruskan ceritanya.

"Tapi aku juga bilang padanya, kalau aku tahu soal hubungan kalian."

"Cih." Hiruma berdecak. Menandakan ia sedang kesal sekarang. "Apa yang kau mau, asisten sialan?" Tanyanya.

Chizue menggeleng. Ya, tidak ada yang ia inginkan dari Hiruma. Ia tahu, seberapa besar pun keinginannya untuk mendapatkan cinta pria ini. Ia tak akan pernah mampu bersaing dengan Mamori. Chizue tahu, hanya Mamori yang bisa Hiruma cintai.

"Kenapa?" Chizue membuka suaranya. Ia menundukan wajah. Tak berani menatap langsung mata Hiruma. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku, Youichi?" Tanyanya.

Hiruma bisa mendengar suara asistennya agak bergetar saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Ia hanya meniup permen karetnya dengan tampang bosan.

"Karena kau bukan dia." Ia menjawab santai sambil menekankan intonasinya di kata terakhir. "Kau asistenku. Bukan, sejak dulu kau adalah adikku, asisten sialan."

Chizue bisa merasakan air matanya jatuh tanpa diperintah. Ia masih menunduk namun dapat merasakan langkah Hiruma mulai menjauh. Sakit. Rasanya ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai terisak.

Sepasang tangan besar merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Tanpa bertanya pun, Chizue tahu. Pria yang memeluknya sudah pasti Daichi. Ya, ia bisa mengenali aroma maskulin yang menyegarkan dari pria ini.

"Tak perlu memikirkannya." Suara yang sangat tulus dalam sebuah bisikan. Membawa Chizue ke dalam pelukan yang lebih hangat.

Chizue melingkarkan tangannya di punggung pria itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik sang detektif. Ia menangis sedikit lebih keras. Daichi tersenyum maklum dan menepuk puncak kepala Chizue. Membiarkan gadis ini mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Setelah ini berjanjilah kau akan mencucikan bajuku, nona." Daichi tersenyum kecil dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mau tak mau Chizue juga ikut tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Daichi.

"Dan jangan lupa, buatkan juga bento untukku seminggu penuh." Lanjut Daichi. Ia meregangkan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap wajah Chizue. "Sudah jangan menangis, wajahmu jadi jelek tuh."

Chizue meninju pelan bahu Daichi seraya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia menghapus air matanya pelan-pelan.

"Arigatou, Daichi-kun." Ucap Chizue sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Sudah seharusnya." Jawab Daichi seraya tersenyum kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

#####

Hiruma menoleh sejenak menatap Chizue dan Daichi. Pria itu menyeringai lebar.

"Kekekekeke….. Kau harusnya tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membohongiku, detektif sialan." Ia berdesis pelan sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Perasaannya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Membicarakan semuanya dengan Chizue ternyata memang membuat beban yang selama ini terus menghantuinya terasa hilang begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli jika Chizue terus-terusan menangisi keputusannya. Tapi sejak dulu gadis itu harusnya tahu bahwa Hiruma tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

Hiruma yakin, suatu saat nanti gadis kecil itu akan mengerti tentang keputusannya dan Hiruma juga tahu, Chizue akan berbahagia dengan orang lain.

Pikiran konyol yang tiba-tiba timbul di otak setan itu lenyap saat ia tiba di depan kamarnya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Matanya membulat menatap sosok Mamori yang membelakanginya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dia sudah kembali.

"Manajer sialan." Panggil Hiruma sembari menepuk bahu Mamori pelan.

Hiruma bisa merasakan kekasihnya itu agak terkejut. Ia diam sementara Mamori memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Mamori bertanya.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah malaikatnya. "Kau menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Eeh..? Tidak kok." Jawab Mamori mengelak. Ia menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak pelan. "Apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Mamori sambil meletakan foto kedua orang tuanya di tempat semula. "Aku hanya merindukan mereka." Lanjutnya.

Hiruma mengacak rambut Mamori dengan lembut. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

Mamori mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Hiruma yang lebih dulu berjalan. Ia tersenyum. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersedih dan menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Pikir Mamori. Sekarang ia harus menyambut hari-hari yang ada di depannya.

#####

"Yaaa~ kedengarannya menyenangkan!" Teriakan penuh semangat dari Suzuna mengawali keramaian di ruang klub _Devil Bats_ pagi itu.

"Hari ini festival sekolah.."

"SMU Ojou!" Kata Sena dan Monta bersahutan. Kelihatannya semua anggota Devil Bats begitu antusias menyambutnya.

"Kekekeke… Jangan senang dulu bocah-bocah sialan." Kata Hiruma

"Kita ke sana bukan buat main, tapi melihat latihan terbuka Ojou." Kurita melanjutkan.

Hiruma menyeringai dan melirik kalender. Ada satu tanggal yang dilingkari di sana.

"Pokoknya, kita harus membongkar satu hal pada acara ini." Ucapnya serius.

.

Setelah itu mereka semua beranjak menuju sekolah Ojou. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di sekolah itu. Tidak lebih dari satu jam anggota _Devil Bats_ sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah Ojou, tempat dimana festival berlangsung.

"Ooh… Karpet merah!" Seru Sena saat mereka baru saja tiba di sana.

"Keren MAX!" Sambung Monta.

Sama seperti Sena dan Monta, yang lainnya juga mengagumi tema yang diangkat sekolah Ojou untuk festival ini. Kecuali Hiruma tentu saja. Setan itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tampak matanya berhenti sedetik untuk mencermati orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Gendut sialan, orang tua sialan." Panggil Hiruma pada dua sahabatnya.

Musashi dan Kurita mendekat kearahnya dengan segera.

"Memangnya harus sekarang ya?" Tanya Musashi sembari mengorek telinga. Kebiasaan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya sendiri?" Kali ini Kurita yang bertanya.

Hiruma melirik Mamori yang berada tak jauh darinya sebentar. "Tidak apa-apa, gendut. Ayo, cepat kita selesaikan semua ini." Hiruma menyeringai. Matanya sekali lagi menyapu sekeliling. Ia menatap seorang pria berambut biru gelap yang tak jauh darinya. Pria itu tak menanggapi tatapan Hiruma. Ia hanya melirik Mamori sebentar.

Sekali lagi Hiruma menyeringai. Sejak kemarin ia sudah mempersiapkan orang-orangnya untuk mengawasi Mamori sementara ia membereskan tugasnya bersama Musashi dan Kurita. Makanya sekarang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hiruma yakin semuanya akan terkendali.

"Anezaki." Panggil Yamada yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Mamori.

Gadis itu menoleh menatap Yamada. "Ada apa, Yamada-kun?"

"Uhm… Sambil menunggu latihan terbuka dimulai, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Yamada agak gugup. Mamori bahkan bisa melihat semburat pink yang sangat tipis di pipi pria itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh saja sih.."

"Nah… Semua penonton silahkan berkumpul di panggung tengah!"

"Eh.. Acara apa itu?" Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mendengar suara itu. Ia dan Yamada memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sumber suara.

"Turnamen _Quiz Opening_ pesta kostum festival Ojou akan segera dimulai!"

"Di sebelah sana." Kata Yamada yang menunjuk kerumunan orang di dekat panggung tengah. "Ayo ke sana." Ajaknya.

Akhirnya dua orang itu bergabung bersama yang lain di bangku penonton acara kuis. Dari sana Mamori bisa melihat Sena dan Taki sudah ada di atas panggung menjadi salah satu peserta.

"Eh, Mamo-nee, kita maju berdua yuk! Kalau bersama Mamo-nee pasti akan menang." Kata Suzuna yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Mamori.

"Eh..? Daripada aku, kupikir Hiruma yang lebih kuat soal begini.." Mamori menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh?" Reaksi Suzuna sedetik kemudian saat ia juga mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Mana Hiruma dan yang lain?" Tanya Mamori yang lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa saat menyadari Hiruma tidak ada di dekatnya ia merasakan ada yang ganjil. Mata birunya menyapu sekeliling. Bukankah Hiruma bilang kalau Mamori tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri? Kenapa dia malah meninggalkannya sekarang? Batin Mamori kesal.

"Suzuna, ayo kita ikut kuis itu." Kata Mamori akhirnya. Ia berfikir, mungkin kalau dia ada di atas panggung itu. Tidak akan ada yang berani mencelakainya. Setidaknya di depan semua orang yang menyaksikan acara ini.

Kejadian setelahnya tidak bisa lagi diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kuis kacau balau, dengan peserta yang kacau balau. Ditambah lagi Hiruma yang muncul secara tiba-tiba menggantikan sang presenter. Di depan semua orang ia menanyakan soal teknik Balista pada Icgiro Takami, yang membuat beberapa pemain Ojou tampak menahan emosi.

Setelah inseden kecil itu selesai. Akhirnya diputuskan yang memenangkan kuis adalah tim Mamori dan Suzuna dengan nilai tertinggi. Sementara Suzuna sibuk menerima hadiah berupa sebuah trofi berbentuk pedang _Excalibur_. Mamori malah menghampiri Hiruma. Tampak kekesalan di wajah cantiknya.

"Hiruma-kun!" Panggilnya.

Hiruma yang berada di jarak yang tidak begitu dekat dengan Mamori menoleh. Ia mendekati malaikatnya dengan santai.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Mamori mulai dengan introgasinya. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Mamori beruntun bahkan sebelum Hiruma menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Tch. Dasar cerewet. Nyatanya tidak terjadi apapun padamu kan?" Hiruma menanggapi seenaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" Balas Mamori seraya menggelembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

"Bawel." Nada bicara Hiruma kali ini tidak dapat dibantah, dan Mamori akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa pengawasan." Hiruma melanjutkan dalam bisikan.

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh kearah pria itu. Ditatapnya Hiruma yang tengah mengunyah permen karet dengan cuek itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Detik berikutnya Hiruma sudah membawa Mamori bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya untuk menyaksikan latihan terbuka Ojou.

Setan itu mengeluarkan benda metalik berwarna hitam dari sakunya. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya sebentar. Satu pesan masuk dari Daichi. Ia membukanya.

"_Semuanya terkendali. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan."_

Hiruma tampak tidak merubah ekspresinya. Ia kemudian kembali memasukan handphonenya ke tempat semula. Ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kejadian konyol di stadion waktu itu tidak terulang di sini. Tapi bukan berarti ia dan Mamori aman. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada manajernya. Ia melirik sang manajer sekilas.

_Tidak akan terjadi apapun,_ batin Hiruma.

#####

Sepasang iris ungu itu masih mengawasi Mamori dengan sangat cermat dari balik kaca mata hitam yang melindunginya. Perlahan tangan gadis cantik pemilik mata ungu itu tampak merogoh sepatunya. Siap mengeluarkan sesuatu. Pandangan matanya belum lepas dari Mamori.

"Nona, silahkan lihat latihan terbuka Ojou _White Knight_."

Gadis itu menoleh keasal suara. Dilihatnya sosok Wakana tengah tersenyum manis padanya sambil membagikan selebaran. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menerima selebaran yang diulurkan Wakana.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Menjauh dari wakana. Matanya kembali mencari Mamori yang sejak tadi ia awasi.

"Sial." Gadis itu mendesis pelan saat matanya tak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

#####

"Melelahkan." Gerutu Hiruma pelan saat ia dan Mamori berjalan pulang dari festival Ojou. Mereka melangkah santai berdua dalam naungan langit senja.

"Tapi kita mendapatkan hasil kan?" Tanya Mamori seraya tersenyum.

"Hm… Kita jadi tahu soal teknik baru mereka, ballista."

Mamori mengangguk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka saat keduanya tiba di rumah Mamori. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Hiruma masuk.

Tapi pria itu malah mematung di tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa You?" Tanya Mamori melihat tingkah Hiruma.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Hiruma menjawab singkat seraya mulai melangkah masuk.

Mamori menaikan alisnya sebelah. Tak mengerti. Tapi ia juga tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia mengikuti langkah Hiruma masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kopi, manajer sialan." Pinta Hiruma. Pria itu melangkah gontai ke dapur diikuti Mamori.

"Iya, baiklah." Jawab Mamori. Dengan segera ia menyiapkan pesanan Hiruma.

Sementara pria itu menunggunya di meja makan sambil membuka laptopnya. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk melihat _cctv_ di rumah ini.

"Kuso." Setan itu berdesis sangat pelan menatap layar laptopnya. Layar yang harusnya memperlihatkan kondisi rumah ini karena tersambung dengan _cctv_ malah dipenuhi warna abu-abu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hiruma berfikir. Ia tahu, sejak awal ia masuk rumah ini memang sudah ada yang aneh. Semua kamera _cctv_ dirusak. Hiruma yakin, pelakunya belum jauh dari sini. Atau lebih buruk jika pelakunya masih berada di sini.

"Manajer sialan." Panggil Hiruma.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mamori seraya menghampiri Hiruma. Gadis itu meletakan kopinya di dekat laptop Hiruma.

Mata Hiruma melirik Mamori sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyesap minuman buatan malaikatnya perlahan.

**DOR**

"Akh!" Mamori menjerit histeris saat Hiruma dengan sangat tiba-tiba melepaskan tembakan kearah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruang tamu.

"Keluar kau, orang sialan! Aku tahu kau di sana!" Hiruma setengah berteriak. Ia sudah bangun dari duduknya. Kini pria itu tengah berjalan perlahan menuju arah tembakannya tadi.

"Youichi-"

**DORDORDOR**

Kata-kata Mamori terputus karena ia buru-buru merunduk saat mendengar suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan. Mamori merambat mencari tempat berlindung. Matanya menatap Hiruma yang masih melepaskan tembakan beberapa kali.

"Manajer sialan!" Panggil Hiruma. Ia melangkah mendekati Mamori yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang meja makan. "Ayo keluar." Ujarnya. Hiruma menangkap tangan Mamori.

"Ada apa sebenarnya You?" Tanya Mamori yang menerima uluran tangan Hiruma.

Pria itu hanya menggeleng. Ia meraih laptopnya dan mengangsurkannya pada Mamori. Biar bagaimana pun banyak info penting dalam VAIO putih itu.

Satu tangan Mamori menggandeng lengan Hiruma, sementara pria itu masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Tangannya siap dengan posisi menembak.

**DORDOR**

Hiruma dan Mamori terpaksa memutar langkah saat mendengar suara itu. Keduanya merunduk kompak, melindungi diri. Mamori bisa merasakan tangan Hiruma mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Tidak sanggup menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma sekarang.

"Kita kalah jumlah."

Mamori membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Hiruma. Ia menatap pria di sampingnya yang kini tengah mengganti amunisi.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini."

Mamori mengangguk. Ia masih menatap Hiruma. Pria itu tampak sangat lelah.

"Ayo." Komando Hiruma. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori. Menuntun gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

**DORDORDOR**

Sekali lagi mereka harus merunduk saat suara letupan peluru kembali terdengar. Hiruma sibuk membalas tembakan sembari tetap mengawasi Mamori agar gadis itu tetap dalam jangkauannya.

Saat suara-suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, keduanya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Cepat keluar!" Perintah Hiruma saat mereka tiba di pintu belakang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mamori.

**DORDOR**

Hiruma membalas tembakan yang datang dari arah belakang. "Cepat!" Perintah Hiruma. Ia membiarkan Mamori keluar lebih dulu. Pria itu sempat membalas tiga tembakan terakhir sebelum keluar. Matanya merakam dua orang pria dan satu wanita tengah melepaskan tembakan kearahnya.

"Ayo!" Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

"Kau tidak melempar bom ke rumahku kan?" Tanya Mamori yang terus mengikuti langkah Hiruma.

"Bodoh." Jawab Hiruma pelan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

#####

"Lolos."

"Sial. Kita kejar!"

"Tidak."

Dua orang pria yang tengah memperhatikan langkah Youichi Hiruma dan Anezaki Mamori yang makin menjauh itu menoleh keasal suara. Mereka berdua menghampiri seorang gadis bermata ungu yang mencegah mereka.

Rumah ini tampak sangat berantakan akibat baku tembak singkat tadi. Namun orang-orang itu nampak sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau mencegah kita untuk mengejarnya?" Tanya salah satu pria itu.

"Kau lihat, Sam terluka." Ucap si gadis yang kini menghampiri temannya yang terkapar di lantai.

"Yume… Kau berlebihan. Dia hanya tertembak. Kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri sementara aku dan Ethan mengejar mereka." Sanggah pria itu seraya menunjuk temannya yang lain.

Gadis bernama Yume itu hanya melirik dengan pandangan sinis. Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu terburu-buru." Ethan berujar dengan logat Kanada yang kental. "Yume benar, kita mengurus Sam lebih dulu." Lanjutnya. Ia menyimpan senjatanya kemudian membantu Sam berdiri.

"Setidaknya kita tahu, Youichi Hiruma memang terlibat." Ungkap Yume dingin. "Toya, kau bisa membantu Ethan membawa Sam keluar dari pada tidak melakukan apapun seperti itu?" Perintah Yume pada pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam di tempat dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

Pria itu-Toya akhirnya membantu temannya untuk meninggalkan lokasi ini.

"Kita pasti bisa menangkap mereka berdua. Bocah SMA itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Ujar Yume yang melangkah mendahului pria-pria itu.

#####

Hiruma dan Mamori berhenti di sebuah jalan kecil. Nafas keduanya tampak memburu. Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berlari. Rasanya sangat lelah. Apa lagi bagi Mamori yang tidak terbiasa.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori sambil menoleh pada Hiruma yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hiruma mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum ia menjawab. "Apartement." Jawabnya singkat. "Kita ke apartementku untuk istirahat sebentar."

Mamori mengangguk. "Kita tidak dikejar kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

Sekali lagi Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan lembut. Pria itu tampak kelelahan. Mamori bisa melihat bulir-bulir peluh menetes di wajahnya. Dengan sangat perlahan gadis itu mengusapkan tangannya di pipi Hiruma, menyapu keringat yang mengalir di sana.

Selama beberapa detik Hiruma mematung karena aksi Mamori. Ia menatap Mamori beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo, manajer sialan." Ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu Mamori.

Keduanya melangkah menuju pemberhentian bus. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Keduanya langsung masuk dan duduk di deretan bangku nomor lima. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Rasanya Hiruma ingin sekali cepat sampai di apartement yang beberapa minggu ini sudah jarang ia datangi.

Hiruma melirik Mamori yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Pria itu membulatkan matanya melihat Mamori yang tengah menatap luar jendela dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya meraih jemari mungil Mamori.

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh saat merasakan kehangatan di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak perlu takut." Kata Hiruma pelan.

Mamori menatap pria di sampingnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. Gadis itu mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hiruma. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan begitu tenang.

Kegiatan romantis meraka harus berakhir saat bus yang mereka naiki berhenti di halte berikutnya. Hiruma membimbing Mamori untuk turun. Mereka kemudian berjalan kaki sebentar menuju sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang luar biasa megah.

"Aku… Baru kali ini ke apartementmu." Ucap Mamori saat ia dan Hiruma memasuki _lift_.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Hiruma cuek sambil memasukan permen karet _favorite_nya ke mulut.

Belum sempat gadis bermata biru menjawab lift berdenting pelan kemudian berhenti. Keduanya keluar. Mamori mengikuti langkah Hiruma sampai di sebuah kamar nomor 111. Hiruma membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Mamori masuk.

Hiruma menyalakan beberapa lampu seraya melangkah menuju dapur. Jaket yang ia kenakan dilempar sembarangan ke sofa. Sementara si pemilik tempat ini masih di dapur. Mamori memandangi apartement Hiruma dengan pandangan takjub. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Hiruma tinggal di tempat semegah ini sendirian selama bertahun-tahun.

Mata biru miliknya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Memandangi deretan buku yang berjejer rapi di rak., beralih ke sebuah tv _flat_ hitam, juga koleksi video pertandingan _American Football_. Pandangannya lalu terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja kecil dekat televisi. Mamori tersenyum memandangi foto itu. Foto mereka berdua saat di Las Vegas setelah _Death March_. Tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipi Mamori. Rasanya _moment_ bahagia itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Mamori.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menerima botol yang diulurkan Hiruma. Ia meminumnya sedikit.

Tanpa diketahui Mamori. Pria di sampingnya itu menyeringai kecil saat mendapati dirinya tengah memandangi foto itu dengan wajah merah.

"Kau, tinggal di sini sendirian?" Tanya Mamori.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Hiruma menjawab seadanya. "Kalau kau mau mandi, mandilah. Setelah itu istirahat. Tapi hanya ada satu kamar di sini."

"Eh… Kalau cuma satu kamar terus bagaimana?"

"Tinggal tidur berdua saja kan?" Hiruma menyeringai nakal.

"Mou… Tidak akan kubiarkan kau tidur satu ranjang lagi denganku! Kau tidur di sofa saja." Kata Mamori dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma malah terkekeh melihat tingkah Mamori. "Kalau aku mau tidur denganmu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hiruma dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Youichi, berhenti menggodaku." Kata Mamori tegas yang wajahnya kini makin memerah.

"Kekekekekeke." Hiruma malah kembali terkekeh. Ia melemparkan handuk putih yang ia ambil dari lemari pada Mamori dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Tanpa bertanya lagi Mamori langsung menuju ruangan itu. Ia harus segera membersihkan badannya.

Hiruma menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil saat Mamori menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia meraih sebuah handphone kemudian mulai menghubungi Daichi. Biar bagaimana pun ia harus memberitahukan orang itu soal penyerangan di rumah Mamori.

"Detektif sialan." Panggil Hiruma begitu sambungan terhubung.

"Ya." Terdengar jawaban dari sebrang telpon.

"Rumah manajer sialan diserang."

"APA?"

"Tidak perlu berteriak padaku, detektif sialan!" Bentak Hiruma kesal.

"Maafkan aku Hiruma. Bagaimana ceritanya?" Terdengar suara Daichi mulai lebih tenang.

"Waktu aku mengecek rekaman _cctv_, kamera-kamera itu sudah dirusak. Dan ternyata pelakunya masih di sana. Aku dan manajer sialan akhirnya mundur."

"Apa maksudmu kalian mundur?"

"Aku kalah jumlah dan aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka sambil terus memastikan manajer sialan itu selamat."

Hiruma diam menunggu reaksi Daichi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Daichi akhirnya.

"Apartement. Suruh siapa saja mengecek rumah itu dan selidiki seperti biasa." Perintah Hiruma.

**Drrtdrrtdrrt**

Setan itu merogoh saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan saat merasakan handphone miliknya yang lain bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan menatap layar benda metalik putih itu.

"Ngapain orang tua sialan itu menelponku." Ia bergumam saat mendapati nama Musashi di layar handphonenya.

"Apa, orang tua sialan?" Hiruma mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cuek. Tangan yang satunya memutuskan telpon dengan Daichi secara sepihak dan melempar pelan handphone yang ia gunakan ke meja.

"Kobayakawa Sena baru saja menghubungiku." Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di seberang telpon.

"Terus kenapa kalau cebol itu menghubungimu? Kau pikir aku peduli!" Jawab Hiruma sarkastis.

"Kau harus peduli. Karena dia bilang kalau dia mendengar suara tembakan di sekitar rumahnya dan melihat kau berlari dengan Anezaki."

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak pelan. Rahangnya mengeras. Mendadak ia merasa kesal.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku dan Kurita sedang ada di sekitar apartementmu." Musashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku di apartement. Manajer sialan itu juga di sini." Jawab Hiruma seadanya.

"Kami ke sana. Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Hm." Hiruma memutuskan sambungan dan kembali melempar handphonenya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah.

"Youichi."

Hiruma menoleh keasal suara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali saat menangkap sosok Mamori tengah menatapnya. Cantik. Memang, manajernya yang satu ini selalu cantik. Hiruma bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tapi tentu saja Mamori tidak menyadari itu. Hiruma sangat handal menutupi perasaannya.

"Apa?" Akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut komandan neraka itu.

"Kau mau mandi?" Mamori menawari. Ia duduk di samping Hiruma seraya menyodorkan handuk. "Mandilah, kau kelihatan lelah."

Hiruma menyeringai. "Cium aku dulu, baru aku akan mandi." Goda Hiruma yang sukses membuat wajah kekasihnya memerah seketika.

"Eh? Ka-kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Mamori yang pura-pura kesal.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma malah terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. "Kau mau atau tidak, manajer sialan?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ia semakin mempersempit jarak antara keduanya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya, Youichi." Ancam Mamori. Wajahnya yang manis makin berwarna merah.

"Hm..?" Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil terus menggoda Mamori. Kini jarak bibir keduanya hanya tersisa dua centi.

"Ehm… Apa kami mengganggu?"

Spontan pasangan itu menoleh keasal suara. Keduanya menatap Musashi yang tengah memegang gagang pintu bersama dengan Kurita yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Ia pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Keh, orang-orang sialan pengganggu." Gerutu Hiruma sambil menjauhi Mamori.

"A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kurita yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu cepat ya, Kurita?" Musashi menoleh pada sahabatnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Tch, dasar sialan." Balas Hiruma. Pria itu melemparkan bantal sofa miliknya pada dua temannya.

Sementara Mamori masih mematung di tempatnya. Kali ini perasaan malunya jadi bertambah dua kalilipat. Wajahnya menjadi semakin merah. Ia berfikir, pasti teman-temannya tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya malah bermesraan bersama di sebuah apartement.

"Ngapain bengong begitu, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma. Ia mendekat kearah Mamori dan menatap gadis itu. Menunggu respon. "Heeh, wajahmu yang seperti itu jelek sekali. Cepat buatkan kopi."

Mamori menoleh pada setan itu. Ia juga melirik Musashi dan Kurita yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Anezaki, wajahmu merah." Kata Kurita sambil tersenyum.

"Keh, dia pasti malu gara-gara ketahuan agresif." Hiruma menanggapi.

"Mou… Enak saja. Siapa yang agresif!" Balas Mamori. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya. Tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal.

"Cepat bikin kopi." Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mamori menghela nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke dapur.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Dari tempatnya, Mamori bisa mendengar suara Hiruma berubah serius. Gadis itu memasang telinganya. Ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kobayakawa melihat kalian lari keluar dari rumah Anezaki dan dia juga mendengar suara tembakan." Ujar Musashi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hiruma?" Tanya Kurita. Suaranya terdengar amat sedih.

"Waktu aku mengecek _cctv_ di rumah itu, semua kamera sudah dirusak. Dari awal aku sadar ada yang tidak beres. Pelakunya masih ada di sana, dan aku harus melawan. Sayangnya aku kalah jumlah dan dari pada mengambil resiko, aku memutuskan mundur."

"Kau tahu apa yang kutakutkan?" Tanya Musashi serius.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hiruma maupun Kurita. Mamori sendiri tampak menahan nafasnya karena tegang. Ia tidak pernah tahu, kalau Musashi dan Kurita mengetahui soal itu.

"_Dark Dragon_ menyadari kalau kau ikut campur dalam masalah ini." Musashi meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Jawab Hiruma santai. "Dan itu artinya target orang-orang sialan itu bukan cuma manajer sialan, tapi juga aku."

"Lalu, bagaimana Hiruma?" Tanya Kurita yang terdengar cemas.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Orang-orangku akan menangani mereka."

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" Tanya Musashi.

"Memangnya kau mau membantu apa?" Hiruma bertanya balik. "Tidak akan terjadi apapun denganku atau manajer sialan itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Satu-satunya yang bisa kalian lakukan adalah jauhkan bocah-bocah sialan dari masalah ini." Kata Hiruma tegas.

"Ini kopinya, teman-teman." Ujar Mamori sambil menghampiri tiga pria itu. Ia meletakan tiga kopi di atas meja kemudian duduk di dekat Hiruma.

"Hiruma." Panggil Kurita dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Hiruma, Musashi, dan Mamori menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku khawatir." Ucap Kurita dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apapun." Musashi tersenyum. Ia menyeruput kopinya sedikit. Hiruma juga terlihat menyeringai kecil dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Musashi.

Mamori memandangi tiga orang itu bergantian. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia menyadari bahwa hanya saat bersama Kurita dan Musashi kekasihnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Tidak ada kepalsuan dalam senyum Hiruma yang menyeramkan. Tidak ada ancaman. Hanya ada sebuah ketulusan. Persahabatan memang indah.

"Hiruma. Kau punya kue?" Kurita mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nampak tiga sudut siku-siku di kening Hiruma. "Gendut jelek, yang kau pikirkan cuma makanan..!" Ia siap mengambil senjatanya kalau Mamori tidak menahannya. Semntara Musashi hanya tertawa kecil.

**Chapter 13 end**

* * *

Uwaaah… ga nyangka ternyata udah panjang banget padahal masih ada yang harus ditulis di chap ini. Tapi tak apalah. Apakah fic ini masih tetap gaje dan makin gaje? Crimenya nanggung, saia buntu saat nulis crime, dan karena udah kepanjangan akhirnya harus ditunda di chap depan.

Oh iya, makasih banyak minna, yang udah baca dan rippiu Akuma Island? Gomen ga bisa dibelesin satu-satu buat yang ga log in.

Terakhir, mohon reviewnya, kritik, saran, masukan, ide segar, uhm… Semuanya akan saia tampung

Sampai ketemu secepatnya….#ngilang


	14. Chapter 14

Minna... Arigatou gozaimasu...

pertama, saia mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat semuanya, dukungan serta vote buat Wakareru? saia terharu... :') gomen, saia ternayata belum bisa menepati janji buat update lebih cepat... tapi terima kasih udah bersedia menunggu :)

Makasih juga buat yang kemaren sempetin ninggal rippiu, buat **Mitama 134666, Ai Kireina Maharanii, Haza ShiRaifu, Enji86, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Undine-yaha, Kuro Nami, Dinaffa,** dan **Himeka Kyousuke** udah dibales lewat PM, dan yang gak login,

**Zimzavier Hiruandra**: hontou ni gomen... lama bgt yaa? ToT udah update nii... arigatou

**Animea Lover Ya-H****a **: gomeeen hiks hiks hiks... terharu deeh sampe dibaca sebanyak itu... ne, sequel? sebenernya fic yang nyeritain kehidupan HiruMamo setelah nikah udah ada di Wakareru? ehehe... tapi nanti idenya saia pertimbangkan.. Arigatou gozaimasu :D

**Naomi**: iyaa... ini udah update... maksiih :)

**Amerano Yuki devil**: ihihi... iyaa, makasiih banyak, ini lanjutannya udah dateng :D

**Miss Simple**: uhn.. di chap 1 dijelasin soal hubungan mereka, dipublikasi atau enggak, sebenernya mereka ga nutupin hubungan mereka cuma memang sikap mereka aja yg biasa kalo banyak orang :) yosh... ini udah update, arigatou..

oke, mari kita mulai ceritanya... gomen kalau belum memuaskan...#ngesotkepojokan

.

.

.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1**

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayou Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OCxOC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 14**

**Rahasia dan Teka-Teki**

* * *

Mamori dan Hiruma menatap langkah dua sahabat mereka yang makin menjauh. Keduanya baru beranjak dari pintu depan apartement Hiruma setelah Kurita dan Musashi menghilang dibalik_ lift_.

"Ayo masuk." Ujar Hiruma pelan.

Mamori memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Hiruma.

"Aku mandi dulu, manajer sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menyambar handuk. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawaban Mamori.

Sementara Hiruma sibuk di kamar mandi. Mamori meraih _remote_ tv dan menyalakannya. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengganti _chanel_, mencari acara yang menarik.

_"Sebuah serangan baru saja terjadi di salah satu rumah yang berada di wilayah Deimon."_

Mata biru milik malaikat itu membulat. Gerakan tangannya yang mengarahkan _remote _terhenti di udara. Ia menatap layar tv lekat-lekat. Ia bisa melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat ia kenali.

_"Diketahui, rumah yang diserang ini merupakan kediaman seorang pilot bernama Tateo Anezaki. Namun, seperti diketahui sebelumnya, Tateo Anezaki sendiri telah meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil bersama sang istri Mami Anezaki."_

"Kecelakaan katanya?" Mamori bergumam pelan. Ia meletakan _remote_ tv di meja kecil di depannya. Ada yang terasa sesak dalam dadanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

_"Belum diketahui pasti penyebab kenapa rumah ini tiba-tiba diserang. Menurut saksi mata di tempat kejadian. Sempat terdengar suara-suara tembakan-"_

_Pet._

Layar tv itu mendadak hitam, membuat Mamori yang tengah serius menonton sedikit terkejut.

"Tv sialan itu selalu menyebarkan berita sialan secara berlebihan."

Mamori menoleh ke asal suara saat mendengar itu. Ia mendelik melihat Hiruma. Belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata pria itu.

"Lebih baik jangan memikirkannya, manajer sialan. Kita tidur saja..." Hiruma menyeringai kemudian menarik tangan Mamori.

"Eeh... Enak saja. Kau tidur di luar, Youichi!"

"Heeh… Kau berani memerintahku?" Hiruma mendelik kearah Mamori. "Lagi pula ini kan _apartement_ku, suka-suka aku mau tidur dimana."

"Huuuh... Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu!" suara Mamori naik satu oktaf saat mengatakan itu. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang menggelembung.

"Kekekekeke.…" Hiruma malah terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya. Ia merangkul bahu Mamori dan menarik Mamori ke kamarnya.

Tapi Mamori tidak tinggal diam, saat mereka tiba di depan kamar Hiruma, dengan kecepatan cahaya milik Sena ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera menutup pintunya sebelum Hiruma masuk.

"Manajer sialan!"

Mamori bisa mendengar teriakan Hiruma di ruangan sebelah. Ia tertawa sendiri membayangkan wajah kesal Hiruma. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli sembari mengunci pintu kamar Hiruma.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu lagi. Kau tidur di luar saja." Katanya memutuskan. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju tempat tidur _king size_ yang ditutupi sprei berwarna coklat dengan motif daun musim gugur di tengah ruangan.

Mamori duduk di tepi tempat tidur sebentar. Ia memandangi sekeliling. Kamar Hiruma begitu bersih, meskipun bagi Mamori tak terlalu rapih. Ada beberapa buku yang diletakan tidak pada tempatnya, beberapa jaket dan kaos berwarna gelap juga digantung sembarang di belakang pintu. Tapi yang sangat menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah poster _Devil Bats_ berukuran besar yang terpampang di salah satu dinding kamar ini. Mamori tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan Hiruma sandiri yang memasang poster itu. Ternyata, setan sepertinya pun berminat memajang gambar teman-temannya.

"_Oyasumi_… Youichi." Gumam Mamori pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Nyaman dan hangat, juga penuh dengan aroma khas milik Hiruma. Perlahan, gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Namun ia tak sepenuhnya tidur. Meski matanya terpejam, Mamori tetap tak mampu menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Berkali-kali ia membuka matanya. Telinganya mendengar suara rintik hujan yang membentur jendela besar di kamar bernuansa hitam itu. Mamori menatap jendela di belakangnya dan menangkap cahaya kilat dari langit. Sepertinya ada badai.

"Apa Youichi sudah tidur?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mamori bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu dari kayu eboni itu pelan-pelan. Mata biru _shappire_nya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan terhenti pada sosok pria yang tengah terlelap di sofa. Mamori tersenyum kecil.

Suara hujan masih terdengar jelas bersahutan dengan petir dan angin. Mamori agak merinding dengan cuaca di luar,maka ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria yang tengah tertidur itu dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"You." Panggil Mamori pelan sembari menggoyangkan lengan pria itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Youichi." Pangginya lebih keras dan sedikit mengguncang bahu kekasihnya.

"Uhm…." Hiruma bergumam pelan dan membuka perlahan mata _emerald_nya. Ia mengerjap pelan memandangi sosok malaikat yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada tegas seperti biasa. Ia sepertinya kurang senang acara tidurnya diganggu.

"Uhm… Ano, kau… Kau, boleh tidur bersamaku di dalam." Ucap Mamori dengan wajah yang sangat merah sembari menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tidak ingin Hiruma melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Tapi, dari sudut matanya ia mampu melihat seringai Hiruma.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hiruma datar.

Mamori menoleh kearahnya. Ia menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat. Ekspresi pria itu tetap datar. Padahal tadi Mamori merasa Hiruma menyeringai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, cuacanya mengerikan. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di luar." Jawab Mamori.

"Keh, bilang saja kau takut dan ingin berduaan denganku?" Hiruma menunjukan deretan gigi runcingnya sambil menatap Mamori dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tetap mau tidur di luar. Aku tidak memaksa." Kata Mamori dengan nada final sambil membuang muka.

"Kekekeke.…" Hiruma terkekeh pelan sebelum ia merangkul bahu Mamori dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

Begitu tiba di kamar, Hiruma langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, membiarkan Mamori yang masih berdiri mematung di dekatnya. Ia ragu. Memang sih, ia yakin Hiruma tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya, hanya saja ia merasa malu kalau harus tidur bersama Hiruma lagi.

"Ngapain kau, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sedikit menaikan alisnya menatap Mamori. "Jangan berfikir aku akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan padamu, manajer jelek. Aku tidak berminat." Ia melanjutkan sembari menutup mata.

"Mou." Mamori tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Hiruma sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia melangkah menuju sisi tempat tidur lainnya dan mulai merebahkan tubuh membelakangi Hiruma. Ada jarak yang lumayan jauh antara dia dan Hiruma. Entah ada apa dengan perasaannya, Mamori berdebar-debar berada di sana.

"Youichi." Panggilnya.

"Hm." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"_Arigatou_."

Mamori bisa merasakan Hiruma tengah menatapnya saat ini. Ia menunggu. Apakah Hiruma akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Saat Hiruma tak juga bersuara, Mamori menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kautahu, saat orang tuaku meninggal. Rasanya aku begitu takut," ucapnya pelan. "Mereka pergi dengan cara yang tak pernah aku duga. Dibunuh. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya. Awalnya aku merasa begitu takut. Tapi, saat aku tahu semuanya. Tentang kau, orang tuaku, _Dark Dragon_ dan apa yang mereka incar. Aku jadi tidak takut lagi, karena ada kau dan juga anggota lainnya, aku merasa menjadi lebih kuat, aku menjadi berani menghadapi apa yang akan kita hadapi setelah ini. Aku yakin, kalau bersamamu dan yang lainnya, kita pasti menang."

"Manajer sialan." Panggil Hiruma sesaat setelah Mamori menghentikan kalimatnya.

Mamori memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hiruma. Dan tepat saat itu, Hiruma menarik tubuh mungil Mamori ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?" Mamori bisa merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya dan membuatnya merasa panas. Ia berdebar berada begitu dekat dengan Hiruma. Bahkan Mamori bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Hiruma yang bergemuruh, sama sepertinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kita tidak perlu membicarakannya." Kata Hiruma dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Mamori mengangguk.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah." Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memeluk Mamori. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu selamanya.

"Youichi."

Telapak tangan Mamori menyentuh dada bidang Hiruma yang terasa begitu hangat. Ia tersenyum kecil merasakan tubuh atletis kekasihnya. Ia kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hiruma. Menghirup wangi kesukaannya dan merasakan kehangatan dari pria itu.

#####

Sinar matahari yang menembus tirai tipis di kamar milik Youichi Hiruma mampu membangunkan sosok manusia setengah iblis itu. Mata hijau milik Hiruma mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan sekelilingnya.

Ia menghempaskan lagi kepalanya saat menyadari ada tangan mungil yang memeluk tubuhnya. Hiruma melirik ke samping. Tepat dimana malaikat cantik masih tidur dengan lelap sampil memeluk tubuh pria itu.

Tanpa suara, jari-jari panjang Hiruma mengusap rambut _auburn_ milik malaikat itu. Ia tersenyum. Seulas senyum kecil yang begitu tulus.

Tak mau terlalu lama bermalas-malasan, Hiruma mengangkat tangan kanan Mamori yang tengah memeluknya dengan pelan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar.

Sebelum mencapai kamar mandi, pria itu tampaknya tertarik pada benda metalik hitam yang tergeletak di meja dekat televisi. Ia meraih benda itu dan dengan sangat lihai mulai membukanya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Daichi.

"_Amankan Anezaki. Biar sementara dia tinggal di apartementmu. Lingkungan di sekitar rumahnya sudah tidak aman."_

Hiruma terdiam memabaca pesan itu. Tapi kemudian ia meletakan kembali _handphone_nya. Dia mulai melanjutkan kembali aktivitas pagi yang menjadi rutinitasnya.

Sementara Hiruma tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Mamori masih bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya yang begitu hangat. Sampai saat tangannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dalam kondisi terpejam. Tangan gadis itu meraba tempat tidurnya. Hangat. Tapi seperti ada yang kurang. Ia pun kemudian membuka mata.

"Youichi." Ia bergumam saat menyadari apa yang sejak tadi ia cari.

Mamori segera duduk sambil mengusap wajahnya. Matanya melirik jendela yang tampak terang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera bangun dan merapihkan tempat tidur. Gadis manis itu sempat menguap beberapa kali, menandakan ia masih ingin kembali tidur. Tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan. Mamori membuka tirai dan jendela yang masih basah karena hujan semalam. Ia menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam dari balik jendela itu. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan.

"Heeh, sudah bangun."

Mamori menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia mendengar sapaan itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma tengah membuka lemari pakaian dengan hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Eeh… I, iya." Jawab Mamori dengan wajah yang memerah. Selain melihat penampilan Hiruma yang err… seksi? Mamori juga mengingat kejadian semalam dengan pria itu. Mereka memang tidak melakukan apa pun selain tidur. Tapi tetap saja, Mamori merasa malu karena semalam ia tertidur dengan memeluk Hiruma.

"Jangan bengong begitu, manajer sialan. Cepat mandi dan ke sekolah." Kata-kata Hiruma sukses membuat kesadaran Mamori yang tadi sempat melayang kembali. Ia menoleh pada Hiruma untuk sekedar mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah keluar kamar untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selama berada dalam kamar mandi, Mamori mampu mendengar ada beberapa suara dari luar. Tapi gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Mungkin Hiruma sedang mengomel lagi seperti biasa. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Mamori sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi ia masih belum mengganti baju. Bagaimana mungkin, kemarin saja ia dan Hiruma sedang dalam pengejaran.

"Cepat pakai seragam sialanmu, manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma yang tengah meletakan dua piring berisi nasi goreng yang masih hangat di atas meja makan.

"Seragam?" Mamori memutar bola matanya bingung.

Hiruma mengerti. Ia menunjuk sebuah _travel bag_ yang tergeletak di dekat meja makan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mamori sambil menunjuk tas itu.

"Apa pun bisa dilakukan oleh agen rahasia, manajer sialan." Hiruma menyeringai. Dia masih memperhatikan Mamori yang berdiri dengan tampang bengong memandangi tas itu.

"Salah satu orang sialan suruhanku baru saja membawakannya untukmu, manajer jelek. Berhenti menunjukan wajah jelek seperti itu. Menjijikan." Hiruma menggerutu. Ia kemudian menyantap sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan Mamori.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan cepat, lalu membawa tas itu ke dalam kamar. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kemudian menyusul Hiruma untuk sarapan.

"Apa sarapan ini juga kau dapatkan dari orangmu?" tanya Mamori hati-hati.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Hiruma menjawab cuek.

Tapi Mamori menyadari, kekasihnya itu menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Mengerti akan perasaan Hiruma. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Mamori menyantap sarapannya.

"_Ittadakimasu_."

######

Chizue menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini rasanya ia malas untuk belajar. Pandangan matanya menyusuri setiap penjuru sekolah. Namun pikiran tidak berada di sana. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini dan semuanya memaksa ia untuk bekerja lebih baik.

Ia mengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap langit melalui jendela kelasnya. Meskipun beberapa tahun yang lalu ia masih gadis normal yang bisa menjalani kehidupan tanpa harus memikirkan bahaya. Kini, ia adalah orang yang memegang tanggung jawab dalam sebuah organisasi rahasia. Pengetahuannya memang menjadi jauh lebih banyak. Ia memang menjelma jadi orang jenius dalam waktu singkat. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang ia ingin menjadi gadis biasa.

Saat pelajaran terakhir selesai. Chizue melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah tanpa bicara pada siapapun. Ia sudah terbiasa. Tak ada yang perlu ia sapa untuk sekedar mengucapkan "_ja ne_". Ia cukup berjalan perlahan menuju stasiun yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah.

_Cklek._

Langkah gadis itu mendadak berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyentuh tengkuknya ketika ia melewati gang pertama dari sekolahnya. Chizue terkejut. Tapi ia tak merubah mimik wajahnya.

"Chizue Takezawa?"

Chizue tetap diam saat suara berat seorang pria memanggil namanya dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Jawab!" ia membentak saat Chizue tak bereaksi.

"Ya." Chizue menjawab seadanya.

"Beritahu aku, dimana gadis itu?"

"Siapa?" tanya Chizue datar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan pistol yang ia bawa.

"Mamori Anezaki."

"Aku tidak tahu-Akh!" tubuh Chizue sukses membentur tembok dengan suara yang cukup keras saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Chizue memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. Pria itu melemparnya dengan sangat mudah dan bertenaga. Chizue bahkan tak menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak ingin main kekerasan padamu, sayang. Makanya, beritahu aku dimana dia?" seorang pria bertubuh gemuk-yang tadi menodong Chizue kini menjambak rambut pirang gadis itu dengan kasar bahkan sebelum Chizue sempat bangun.

"Akh!" Chizue menjerit menahan sakit. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau tidak dengar?" balas Chizue dengan suara selantang mungkin.

Dengan satu hentakan pria itu mengangkat Chizue dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"Uh…." Chizue merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, setetes darah segar sukses meluncur dari celah bibrinya yang indah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak takut. Mata _orange_ gadis itu melirik tas sekolahnya yang terkulai cukup jauh darinya. 

_Sial_. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

#####

"Hiruma-_kun_." Panggil Mamori entah yang keberapa. Tapi gadis itu tetap tak mendapat perhatian sang kapten. Pria itu terlalu serius menatap layar laptop di depannya.

Jika diperhatikan dengan baik. Ekspresi wajah Hiruma tampak menunjukan kekesalan. Tangannya mengepal dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Hiruma-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan? Teman-teman yang lain sudah menungg-"

Belum sempat Mamori meneruskan kalimatnya. Hiruma keburu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia meraih _heckler & kock MP7A1_ kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan ruang klub. Menyisakan Mamori yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

Mamori berjalan mendekati laptop Hiruma yang ditinggalkan sang pemilik dalam kondisi menyala. Ia kemudian meliriknya, ingin tahu apa yang dilihat Hiruma sampai seperti itu.

"Astaga." Mamori membekap mulutnya saat ia melihat sebuah video yang menampilkan gambar Chizue tengah dalam cekikan seorang pria berbadan besar.

"_CCTV 1376_."

Mamori membaca tulisan yang tertera di pojok kanan atas layar laptop Hiruma. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Menguatkan hatinya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menyusul langkah Hiruma.

#####

"Katakan dimana dia, manis. Dan kau akan kulepaskan." Kata pria yang kini tengah mencekik leher jenjang Chizue.

Kesadaran gadis itu sendiri sudah hampir hilang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara mencari pertolongan. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan pandangannya mulai buram. Tapi ia tak kehilangan akal. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang bagian terlarang milik pria itu.

"Augh…!" pria itu menjerit kesakitan dan reflek melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chizue membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk sambil sedikit batuk karna ulah pria tadi.

Chizue merangkak perlahan, mencoba meraih tas sekolahnya.

Berhasil.

Ia mendapatkannya dan segera meraih pistol miliknya.

"Jangan coba-coba."

_DOR! _

"Akh!"

Peluru panas berhasil menembus kaki mulus Chizue sebelum ia sempat melancarkan tembakan. Dalam sekejap pistol milik Chizue terhempas ke tanah. Ia sendiri tengah meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"Kau memang butuh pelajaran!" pria itu mendekat kearah Chizue.

_DOR!_

Tubuh pria itu ambruk sedetik setelah suara itu terdengar.

Chizue menoleh ke belakang. Asal dari suara tadi. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Hiruma tengah berdiri disana sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"Youichi-_kun_." Ucapnya parau sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Asisten sialan!" panggil Hiruma seraya menghampiri Chizue dan menahannya sebelum tubuh gadis itu menyentuh tanah.

Hiruma mengguncang pelan bahu asistennya. Berharap gadis mungil itu mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya. Saat usahanya ternyata sia-sia. Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari saku seragamnya. Ia menekan tombolnya, membuat sebuah lampu kecil berwarna merah menyala.

"_Agen no.1 to all unit_." Ia berbicara dengan suara yang amat pelan dengan alat itu.

"Agen no.1 masuk." Terdengar jawaban samar-samar keluar dari benda itu.

"Asisten sialan diserang. Dia terluka. Kirim medis kemari sekarang juga. Aku ada di dekat sekolah sialan asisten sialan ini."

"_Roger_."

Hiruma menekan lagi tombol kecil di alat itu. Mematikan lampu kecil yang menyala. Ia baru saja akan memasukan alat itu ke saku seragamnya saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan cekatan ia menyimpan alat komuniksi rahasianya kemudian meraih senjata yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan langsung menodongkannya.

_Tap._

Pria berambut spike itu sudah siap meluncurkan pelurunya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia kembali menurunkan senjatanya.

"Manajer sialan." Ia bergumam saat mendapati gadis itu berhenti tepat di depannya. "Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya setangah berteriak. "Harusnya kau tetap berada di ruang klub. Manajer sialan!"

"A-aku…." Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chizue. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanyanya panik tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hiruma.

Tapi pria itu tak menjawab. Ia tak perlu menerangkan apa yang terjadi pada Mamori.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak perlu."

Tepat saat Hiruma mengatakan itu, sebuah mobil _jeep_ berwarna hitam berhenti di belakang Mamori. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hiruma menggendong tubuh Chizue dengan _bridal style_ menuju mobil itu. Meninggalkan Mamori yang masih mematung dengan pandangan bingung.

"Nona Anezaki."

Mamori tersentak saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ia melirik kearah suara. Pengendara mobil itulah yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan bengong saja di situ, manajer sialan. Ayo naik!" perintah Hiruma memotong pikiran Mamori.

"Tapi, masih ada latihan sore kan?"

"Orang tua sialan bisa mengurusnya." Hiruma menyeret tangan Mamori. Memaksa gadis itu masuk mobil.

Setelah ia dan Hiruma berada dalam mobil. Segera saja _jeep _hitam itu melaju dengan cepat. Meninggalkan seorang pria dengan luka bekas tembakan di kepalanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mamori tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Hiruma dan Chizue, ia melirik mereka berdua bergantian. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit cemburu melihat Chizue yang tengah bersandar di bahu kekasihnya.

"Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Mamori. Mencoba menghilangkan fikiran jelek dari kepalanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi bukan masalah besar. Dia akan segera sembuh." Hiruma menjawab pelan.

Mamori mengangguk kemudian diam. Ia menikmati saja perjalanan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak menyenangkan ini. Bayangkan saja, pengemudi mobil ini menjalankan _jeep_nya seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi Mamori tahu, ini demi keselamatan Chizue. Mereka harus cepat sampai agar gadis ini mendapatkan perawatan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mobil berwarna hitam itu sudah masuk wilayah milik _Phoenix._ Begitu mobil berhenti, Hiruma langsung menggendong gadis yang masih kehilangan kesadaran itu masuk ke rumah. Sekali lagi ia meninggalkan Mamori yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Gadis itu diam menatap punggung Hiruma yang menjauh. Ada perasaan menyebalkan yang ia rasakan di hatinya, tapi Mamori mati-matian menepisnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menyusul Hiruma.

Mamori berjalan dalam diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan Hiruma yang berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Gadis itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat Hiruma memasuki sebuah kamar. Ia tahu, itu bukan kamar Hiruma. Mungkin kamar Chizue. Mamori mengangkat bahu.

Ia tetap diam dan menunggu di depan ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Mamori ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan Hiruma. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang melarangnya untuk ikut campur. Ia hanya menatap pintu di depannya dan berharap Hiruma segera keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Mamori saat ia melihat Hiruma yang akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan pandangan tegas, tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia mendekati Mamori lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Mamori.

"Eeh?" Mamori sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Hiruma, tapi sedetik kemudian ia merespon. Tangan mungilnya memeluk punggung Hiruma dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum.

"Untungnya bukan kau." Hiruma bergumam sangat pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar Mamori. Ya, karena pria itu mengatakannya tepat di telinga Mamori.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Mamori mengelus punggung tegap kekasihnya seraya kembali tersenyum.

#####

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Chizue mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dan suara yang sangat lembut itulah yang pertama kali ia dengar.

"Nona?"

Gadis itu masih belum merespon. Kepalanya begitu sakit dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri, juga perih yang melanda kakinya.

"Daichi-kun." Suara Chizue terdengar parau.

"Ya, aku disini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Daichi tanpa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Sakit."

Sebuah tangan yang begitu hangat meraba dahi Chizue yang agak panas.

"Istirahatlah, nona. Aku akan menjagamu."

Tak ada jawaban.

Daichi tersenyum kecil menatap gadis yang kini tengah terpejam itu. Ia mengalihkan tangannya dari dahi Chizue.

"Kenapa tampangmu jelek begitu, detektif sialan?"

Daichi menoleh ke asal suara dengan ekspresi sebal. Ditatapnya pria jangkung yang tengah memperhatikan aktivitasnya itu.

Sementara si jangkung jabrik itu hanya menyeringai dan melangkah masuk ke kamar Chizue. Ia dengan santai duduk di sebuah sofa di dekat jendela.

Daichi mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Menurutmu kenapa mereka menyerang nona Chizue?" tanyanya.

Hiruma yang tengah menatap jendela tanpa gorden di depannya melirik sebentar kearah Daichi. Ia berfikir sejenak, kenapa detektif seperti dia harus bertanya lagi padahal sudah melihat rekaman penyerangan yang dilakukan terhadap asistennya.

"Maksudku, apa benar mereka mencari Anezaki? Bukankah mereka sudah tahu kalau Anezaki ada di Deimon?"

"Ada maksud lain. Mereka mungkin sedang menyelidiki orang-orang yang terlibat untuk melindungi manajer sialan. Tapi aku belum tahu pasti."

Daichi mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Hiruma. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan manajer sialan itu."

"Kemana?"

Hiruma melirik Daichi sekilas. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Ia melangkah meninggalkan Daichi yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hiruma!"

Pria itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan Daichi. Ia tetap melangkah meniggalkannya. Kaki jenjangnya membawa pria itu ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang besar. Tempat dimana Mamori tengah bermain-main dengan laptopnya yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah sampai di sana. Padahal siang tadi, pemiliknya meninggalkan benda malang itu di ruang klub.

Beberapa saat lalu, mereka berdua tengah sibuk mendiskusikan strategi untuk menghadapi Ojou. Tapi Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori sebentar untuk melihat kondisi Chizue.

"Bagaimana manajer sialan, sudah dapat hasil?" tanya Hiruma sembari menyeruput sedikit kopi hangat di meja di depan Mamori.

"Tidak bisa, Shin sama sekali tidak punya kekurangan." Mamori bergumam lemah. Tampak wajahnya yang cantik begitu lelah dengan semua aktivitasnya itu.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu." Hiruma meliriknya diam-diam sambil meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya. "Sudah. Biarkan saja!" dengan gusar, Hiruma menutup laptop di depan manajernya. "Kita akan pergi."

"Hee?" Mamori menatap kaptennya itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Malam-malam begini? Kemana?"

"Tidak usah cerewet, manajer jelek. Ikut saja." Ujar Hiruma seenaknya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Mamori.

"Hey… Tunggu dulu, Youichi!" Mamori setengah berteriak menyusul pria itu.

"Cepat, manajer lambat."

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya menanggapi Hiruma. Ia setengah berlari mengejar Hiruma. Tak lama Mamori harus menghentikan langkahnya karna pria di depannya itu berhenti secara mendadak. Hampir saja punggung manusia setengah iblis itu ia tubruk. Tapi, meski pun itu terjadi, sepertinya Hiruma tidak akan marah.

"Ayo."

Suara berat Hiruma membangunkan Mamori dari lamunannya yang konyol. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sebuah helikopter.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang menunjukan keterkejutan. "Memangnya kita mau kemana, You?"

"Masuk saja dan jangan banyak tanya, manajer cerewet." Hiruma malah menyeringai misterius.

Mamori memicingkan matanya melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang mencurigakan.

Sadar diperhatikan oleh manajernya, Hiruma buru-buru menatap balik manik _sapphire_ milik gadis itu. "Apa?" tanyanya tegas.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" sekali lagi Mamori menanyakannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, manajer sialan." Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori dan menyeretnya masuk ke helikopter berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Kau jadi _co-pilot_, manajer sialan."

Mamori sukses _sweatdrop _mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa!" Mamori menolak dengan tegas.

"Kau harus bisa, manajer sialan. Kau kan anak kebanggaan pilot sialan itu."

Mamori diam. Hiruma membuatnya teringat pada orang tua yang sangat ia banggakan itu.

"Pilot sialan itu yang mengajarkanku caranya mengendarai pesawat." Hiruma bicara dengan suara pelan, namun sanggup untuk didengar Mamori.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Hiruma yang tengah menekan beberapa tombol. Pintu helikkopter tertutup secara otomatis.

"Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengajariku. Setiap ia punya waktu, dia akan menemaniku terbang. Aku pun merindukannya, manajer sialan."

_Deg_.

Mamori bergetar mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Matanya menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan hangat.

"Ayo terbang, manajer sialan." Hiruma menyeringai dan mulai menerbangkan helikopter itu sebelum Mamori berfikir lebih jauh.

Mamori terbelalak saat ia merasa mulai melayang. Pemandangan indah terhamar di bawah mereka. Warna-warni lampu kota yang begitu romantis menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Tekan tombol merah itu, manajer sialan." Perintah Hiruma.

Manajernya itu menurut. Jari lentiknya menekan tombol merah dan sedetik kemudian, seperti ada selimut transparan menutupi badan helikopter membuatnya tak terlihat oleh mata.

"Hee?"

"Kekekeke… Hebat bukan?" Hiruma menyeringai sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Iya." Mamori tersenyum kemudian menatap lagi pemandangan yang indah di bawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua mendarat di sebuah hutan yang cukup gelap.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" tanya Mamori sambil turun dari helikopter. Ia meraih tangan Hiruma karena terlalu takut dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Bukan di sini, manajer sialan. Ayo, ikut aku." Hiruma meraih jemari Mamori dan menuntunnnya untuk berjalan. Keduanya melangkah dengan hati-hati menjauhi hutan itu. Mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang sudah separuhnya hancur.

"Ini?" Mamori terkejut saat ia menyadari keberadaannya. Ia sangat tahu tempat apa ini.

"Benar, kau yang tahu dimana 'itu' disimpan." Kata Hiruma. Ia menatap mata Mamori dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di jari Hiruma. Mamori kemudian melangkah lebih dulu, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau yakin di sini aman?" tanya Mamori.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Jawab Hiruma. Sebelah tangannya sudah siap dengan AK-47.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa banyak bicara. Mamori membawa Hiruma menuju sebuah ruangan yang tampak bobrok.

"Pintunya ada di sini." Mamori berusaha mendorong sebuah batu bata yang tertanam di tembok itu.

"Minggir, manajer sialan." Ujar Hiruma. Ia kemudian menggantikan Mamori mendorong batu itu.

Setelah berhasil, tampak sebuah alat dengan alas bening seperti kaca di balik batu itu. Mamori menempelkan telapak tangannya dan tembok di depan mereka bergeser seperti pintu.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Profesor sialan itu keren juga." Gumamnya.

Keduanya segera memasuki ruangan itu dan dengan cepat Mamori melakukan hal yang sama pada alat yang juga terdapat di balik pintu itu.

"Kau yakin kalau benda itu masih ada di sini?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke sini selain kau, kan?" Hiruma malah balik bertanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada pintu lainnya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, ada tangga yang menuju bawah tanah. Tangga kotor dan penuh debu. Tentu saja, sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang masuk ruangan ini.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Hiruma bahkan membantu Mamori, memegangi kedua tangannya agar malaikat kesayangannya itu tidak terjatuh.

"Harusnya ada saklar di sini." Kata Mamori pelan. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Memangnya masih bisa digunakan?"

"Tentu saja, kakek adalah orang yang sangat penuh perhitungan. Bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil."

_Klik_**. **

Lampu menyala dengan cahaya kecil. Tapi cukup untuk menerangi jalan mereka.

Mamori kembali memimpin perjalanan. Sekali lagi mereka menemukan sebuah pintu. Mamori kali ini harus mendekatkan matanya pada sebuah alat pemeriksa retina untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia juga sekali lagi menempelkan telapak tangannya pada alat yang sama seperti di pintu-pintu sebelumnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Kata Hiruma setelah pintu berhasil terbuka.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada protes, manajer sialan. Aku hanya sebentar. Teriak kalau ada yang mencurigakan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mamori, Hiruma segera memasuki ruangan itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Mamori mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Hiruma. Tapi ia tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk menengok sedikit dari pintu yang terbuka lebar di sampingnya.

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya. Mendadak kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Bagaimana kalau mereka diintai? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada banyak musuh disekilingnya? Bagaimana….

"Ayo."

Mamori hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya karena terkejut saat mendengar suara Hiruma. Ia menoleh menatap Hiruma yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Hiruma hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya ditatap Mamori seperti itu. "Ada apa, manajer sialan?" tanyanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Jawab Mamori.

"Ayo pulang." Hiruma mengabaikan jawaban Mamori. Ia meraih tangan kekasihnya itu kemudian menuntunnya keluar.

"Hey… Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Mamori saat mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hiruma cuek. Dia memasukan permen karet mint dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengambil bom itu dan akan meledakan kota seperti _Dark Dragon_?" jari telunjuk Mamori yang lentik menunjuk Hiruma. Jarak jarinya begitu dekat dengan hidung Hiruma. Dengan sekejap saja, Hiruma mampu menggigit jari mungil itu kalau ia mau.

"Bodoh." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia lalu bertingkah seolah tak mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari Mamori selanjutnya.

Gadis itu baru berhenti menuduh Hiruma melakukan hal aneh pada benda terlarang yang tersimpan di sana saat mereka tiba di tempat helikopter mereka berada. Dengan sekali lompat Hiruma sudah sampai di dalam helikopter. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori.

"You, lihat. Pemandangannya indah." Gumam Mamori saat gadis itu melihat hamparan lampu kota yang terlihat jelas dari sana.

"Biasa saja, ayo naik manajer sialan!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya kemudian menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan galak. "Tidak bisa ya, romantis sebentar saja?" tanyanya sebal.

"Tidak." Hiruma menjawab tegas. Membuat kekasihnya semakin menggelembungkan pipinya.

Setan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah manajernya. Ia kembali melompat turun dari helikopter dan mendekati Mamori.

"Jadi… Kau ingin yang romantis, heeh?" Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya, tangannya mendorong Mamori hingga gadis itu membentur _body _helikopternya pelan.

"eeh… Mau apa kau?" tanya Mamori agak panik

"Kau bilang mau yang romantis, manajer sialan."

"Tapi bukan yang seperti ini, Youichi!"

"Hm," Hiruma sekali lagi menaikan alisnya. Ia menatap Mamori dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya Hiruma tepat di depan wajah Mamori. Jarak keduanya hanya tersisa beberapa _centi _sekarang.

"Hentikan!" Mamori menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia takut. Aneh sekali Hiruma menjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa, manajer sialan?" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dari wajah cantik malaikatnya. Ia menatap Mamori yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memotret tingkah manajernya ini.

"Youichi." Suara Mamori terdengar gemetar.

"Lihat aku, manajer sialan." Hiruma berbisik di telinga Mamori.

Dengan takut, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Hiruma lekat. Mata hijaunya yang indah, wajah tampan. Mamori bahkan mampu menghirup aroma tubuh Hiruma yang sangat ia sukai.

Melihat itu Hiruma menyeringai tipis. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di kening Mamori.

"Ayo pulang." Hiruma kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Mamori. Ia naik ke helikopter kemudian membantu Mamori untuk naik.

"Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Mamori sambil cemberut.

"Salahmu sendiri, manajer jelek." Balas Hiruma.

Mamori menatap Hiruma sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia masih bisa merasakan pipinya yang merah karna ulah Hiruma.

Tak lama kemudian, helikopter itu mulai melayang dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

**Chapter 14 end**

Endingnya._. sepertinya saia sangat ga jago bikin ending yang bagus#jduak

yosh minna... mohon reviewnya seperti biasa... supaya saia lebih bersemangat meneruskan cerita ini XDD

sampai jumpa secepatnya...


	15. Chapter 15

Minaa…. Makasiih banyak masih mau mampir dan meninggalkan review… XD. Buat **11291baskervile, Animea Lover Ya-Ha, David Detectif From Hell, Kuro Nami, Ai Kireina Maharanii, aajni537, Undine-yaha, Enji86, Mei Anna AiHina, Himeka Kyousuke, **dan** Hyou Hyouichiffer** udah dibales lewat PM, dan yang gak login,

**Icha Yukina clyne**: nyahaha~arigatou gozaimasu cha-chan^^ kan harus adil antara manajer dan asisten#plakplakplak. Ne, adegan yang kamu nanti-nantikan akan segera datang, makanya ikuti terus…. Yosh! Ga apa-apa koq….makasiih rippiunya :D

**Amerano yuki devil: **tentu saja belum… ceritanya masih berlanjut^^ makasih buat idenya yaa~ nanti bisa dilihat :D yosh arigatou

**Naomi**: nyehehe~ apa yang Hiruma lakukan di lab bakal terungkap dengan sendirinya XD iyaa… siap, dan oh iya… boleh kok panggil pake –chan^^ makasiih banyak :D

**RK-Hime Unlogin: **halo… salam kenal juga yaa…nyahaha~ makasiiih banyak, ini udah lanjut yaa :D

**Miss Simple:** aiih… makasiiih banyaak^^ jangaan kesel-kesel dong sama Chizue… dia kan ga nakal XP iya, ini udah mau ending… gimana endingnya ikuti aja terus yaa^^ makasih…

.

.

.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayou Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OCxOC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 15**

**Sang Setan yang Lengah**

* * *

Pria bermata hitam itu menatap gadis yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan pandangan malas. Sejak satu jam lalu, gadis manis dengan iris ungu gelap itu mengoceh padanya. Namun 'tak ada satu pun kata yang hinggap dalam kepala pria yang tengah diceramahi itu.

Sesekali si pria menguap, menandakan ia tengah bosan dengan situasi ini.

"Tch," gadis itu berdecak kesal. Ia melotot kearah sang pria. "Berhenti menunjukan wajah bodoh begitu!" bentaknya.

"Berhenti mengoceh," si pria membalas. Nada bicaranya datar namun terdengar tegas.

"Jangan memerintahku!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan menghakimiku!" pria dengan rambut berwarna terang itu menyeruput kopi yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Matanya menatap tajam pada si gadis.

Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu berdecak sekali lagi. "Aku bisa saja menghakimimu seharian kalau aku mau. Kau benar-benar tidak becus. Menangkap Anezaki Mamori saja tidak mampu!"

"DIAM!"

Manik hitam pria itu bergetar saat ia membanting cangkir kopinya ke meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Padangan matanya tampak berkilat marah. "Kau 'tak mengerti apa pun!"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada bocah itu," potong si gadis dengan gusar. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tampak tidak terkejut dengan reaksi sang pria.

"Cih," pria itu mendesis. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, gadis bodoh," lanjutnya, suara pelan namun begitu tajam.

"Begitukah?" bola mata berwarna ungu itu berputar di tempatnya. "Kau bahkan tidak mampu melukainya sedikit saja."

"Tidak dengan Youichi Hiruma di sampingnya."

Mata indah sang gadis terbelalak mendengar nama yang terlontar dari bibir lawan bicaranya. "Hiruma?"

"Tentu saja, bocah maniak _amefuto_ dan senjata, anak jenius yang memiliki jaringan sangat luas. Dia manusia setengah iblis. Bisa melakukan apa pun."

"Anak dari pengkhianat Yuuya?" si gadis menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Yang lebih penting adalah, dia Agen no.1," pria itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia meraih kaca mata yang sejak tadi terkulai di meja kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kalau waktunya tiba, akan kubawa mereka berdua kehadapan pimpinan," ujarnya _absolute_.

Lawan bicaranya ikut menyeringai. Ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia masih tersenyum hingga tubuh tegap pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

#####

Bola mata _orange_ milik Chizue menatap nanar hamparan kebun belakang yang indah dari balik jendela besar kamarnya. Bibirnya yang sedikit sobek menyunggingkan senyum manis menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Burung-burung yang terbang dan berkicau kesana-kemari, juga sinar matahari yang tumpah membuat rumput segar di halaman belakang berwarna keemasan. Ia rasanya 'tak bosan berada di sana sejak dua jam lalu.

"Waktunya sarapan, nona manis."

Mata Chizue bergerak melirik kearah pintu, tempat suara itu berasal. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum. "_Ji-san_," sapanya pada pria paruh baya yang tengah masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah baki berisi makanan.

Pria yang dipanggil _"ji-san"_ itu meletakan baki yang ia bawa di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur sementara si pemilik kamar memutar kursi rodanya mendekati sang pria. Sejak ia tersadar dini hari tadi, Chizue terpaksa rela menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan kursi roda kemana pun ia pergi.

"Kenapa _ji-san _yang membawanya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Cobalah, Mamori yang memasaknya tadi. Dia sebenarnya ingin menengokmu pagi ini. Tapi setengah jam lalu Youichi menyeretnya untuk pergi ke sekolah."

Chizue terkikik pelan. Ia memadangi mata pria itu. Terkadang baginya Yuuya Hiruma-yang kini berdiri di depannya, sangatlah berbeda dibanding saat ia berada di ruang komputer, mengatur rencana, mengawasi kamera pengintai, memberikan petunjuk untuk menghancurkan _Dark Dragon _dan semacamnya. Saat seperti ini, Chizue merasa seperti sedang bersama ayahnya sendiri dan ia menjelma menjadi gadis cilik berusia delapan tahun. Iya, terkadang Yuuya menganggapnya seorang gadis kecil.

"Apa Daichi-_kun_ masih disini?" suara Chizue terdengar sedikit gugup.

Alis Yuuya bertemu. "Daichi? Kukira kau lebih merindukan Youichi," godanya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sebentar. "Tadi _ji-san_ bilang dia menyeret Mamori-_san_ ke sekolah, apa aku harus bertanya lagi dimana dia?"

"Ah… Ya, benar juga," Yuuya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hm… Detektif _favorite_mu itu baru saja pergi ke kampus. Tentu saja, Takeda memaksanya untuk kuliah, sudah dua hari dia bolos dan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Tapi aku yakin, dia akan lebih senang tinggal disini seharian, mengawasimu."

Chizue merasakan ada getaran aneh dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Luka-luka memar di wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi paras cantik gadis itu. Matanya kini kembali menatap Yuuya. "_Ji-san_," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf," ungkap Chizue tiba-tiba, membuat alis Yuuya lebih menyatu dari sebelumnya. Ia bingung kenapa gadis itu malah meminta maaf padanya. "Aku tidak bisa -bersama Youichi seperti yang _ba-san_ bilang, seperti yang kalian inginkan," kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir gadis itu.

Yuuya 'tak berkomentar, ia hanya menatap mata gadis yang sudah ia anggap anak itu.

"Aku memang menyayangi Youichi, aku sangat menyayanginya. Bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun membuatku merasa kehadirannya sangat aku butuhkan. Tapi, saat kami dewasa. Saat Youichi pergi, saat kami kembali bertemu dan sampai sekarang, aku mengerti perasaan ini bukanlah cinta."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berfikir begitu?"

"Awalnya, kupikir Youichi membenciku. Aku pikir dia tidak mau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bersikap baik padaku. Kupikir dia marah karena aku menyetujui pertunangan itu dulu. Tapi kemarin, saat dia menolongku. Dia datang, dia menyelamatkanku, melindungiku. Aku jadi tahu, bahwa Youichi tidak pernah membenciku, aku tahu dia tetap menyayangiku. Tapi, perasaan itu bukan sebagai pasangannya.

"Dan kurasa, aku pun juga sama sepertinya, _ji-san_. Aku membutuhkan Youichi karena kami memang sudah terbiasa bersama. Aku 'tak ingin memilikinya lebih dari ini. Aku cukup bahagia menjadi salah seorang yang ia sayangi."

Yuuya tersenyum. Ia meremas lembut jemari Chizue yang lentik. Pria itu menekuk lututnya agar sejajar dengan Chizue. "Dengarkan aku sayang, kau 'tak perlu terikat dengan perjanjian kami-para orang tua di masa lalu. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian. Aku tahu, pilihan anak-anakku tidak mungkin salah," Yuuya tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kau menyukai orang lain?"

Chizue menggeleng kuat-kuat. Namun Yuuya sempat melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Makanlah, nak. Kau harus cepat sembuh," Yuuya mengacak rambut Chizue dengan lembut. "Kau 'tak perlu memikirkan apa pun soal itu," ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Chizue yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

#####

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua pecinta _amefuto _telah tiba. Hari ini, di _football field_ _Enoshima_, hari perang penentuan, antara Deimon _Devil Bats _melawan Ojou _White Knight_ akan segera dimulai. Meski hujan tengah mengguyur stadion yang akan menjadi saksi perjuangan kedua tim. Tapi, semangat mereka semua masih tampak membara.

"Kekekeke… menyenangkan sekali. Karena _American Football _adalah olahraga yang tidak akan dihentikan dengan hujan sebesar apa pun," ujar Hiruma dibalik maskernya.

Saat ini semua anggota _Devil Bats_ tampak tengah sibuk berdiskusi tentang masker yang sudah mereka pakai beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarkan perkataan Hiruma barusan.

"Oke, semuanya. Ayo, maju!" komando Hiruma sembari melepas masker yang ia pakai, kemudian diikuti oleh anggota lainnya.

'Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Mamori dan Suzuna tengah tersenyum menatap mereka semua, dua gadis ini juga merasakan ketegangan yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Sena, berjuanglah," ucap Suzuna saat _Eyeshield 21_ itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

Sena mengangguk pasti lalu melangkah keluar, menuju medan pertempuran. Suzuna mengikuti dengan langkah gemetar. Khawatir.

"Youichi," Mamori hampir berbisik saat mengatakan itu.

Tapi setan itu mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam. Ia mendekati manajernya sesaat setelah anggota tim yang lain telah berada di lapangan. "Apa?" tanyanya.

_Cup._

"_Ganbatte kudasai_," ucap Mamori setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kalau menang, berjanjilah kau akan memberikan yang lebih dari tadi."

"_Mou!_" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, menutupi rona merah yang tampak disana.

"Kekekeke…." Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan. "Berhati-hatilah," lanjutnya sembari mengusap rambut Mamori.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Apa menurutmu, insiden saat melawan Shinryuji waktu itu akan terjadi lagi?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya tidak. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi, kita selalu siap untuk bertarung, manajer sialan," Hiruma menyeringai.

Mamori tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti Hiruma yang melangkah keluar menuju lapangan. Gadis itu menatap langkah Hiruma dari tepi lapangan sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, perasaannya begitu hangat.

"Bukankah dia sangat bersemangat?"

Mamori menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Ia mendapati pelatih Doburoku tengah berdiri di sampingnya untuk berbagi payung. "Ya, semuanya terlihat bersemangat."

"Ayo, jangan berdiri di sini kalau kau tidak mau sakit," ujar Doburoku. Ia meneguk _sake_nya kemudian mengajak Mamori menepi ke _bench_.

Hujan deras mulai turun sesaat setelah _kick off_ babak pertama dimulai. Pertandingan yang sangat luar biasa. Menguras tenaga dan konsentrasi, entah berapa kali Mamori berteriak untuk memberikan petunjuk bagi teman-temannya. Ia bahkan melupakan bahaya yang mungkin kini tengah mengincarnya. Suasana pertandingan membuat Mamori-bahkan Hiruma lupa dengan keadaan yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu membuat mereka siaga.

Tidak. Keduanya tidak memikirkan itu untuk saat ini. Mereka yakin, tidak akan terjadi apa pun. Kalau pun _Dark Dragon_ menyerang mereka sekarang, Mamori yakin Hiruma telah mempersiapkan tim yang luar biasa untuk melindungi mereka.

Pertandingan yang penuh dengan emosi. Mamori terkadang merasa takut, tapi juga terkadang bersemangat, meski tiba-tiba perasaan itu berubah menjadi frustasi. Berakali-kali ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Hiruma. Pria itu tampak begitu serius. Mamori yakin, dalam kepalanya berkecamuk cara-cara untuk menghadapi tim sekelas Ojou.

Sepertinya, bukan hanya dia yang merasa begitu tegang dengan pertandingan ini. Suzuna juga tampak gemetar menyaksikannya. Memperhatikan Sena terus-terusan terjatuh setelah berhadapan dengan Shin, melihatnya kesakitan, kelelahan. Ya, ada perasaan yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

"Suzuna-_chan_," Mamori menyentuh jemari mungil Suzuna.

Gadis itu menoleh menatap Mamori yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Bola matanya tampak bergerak gelisah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Suzuna mengangguk pasti. Ia yakin, teman-temannya yang kini tengah berjuang mampu mengalahkan lawan mereka.

"_TOUCH DOWN!"_

Deimon : 42

Ojou : 40

"Kita menang," gumam Monta dari tengah lapangan.

"Kita menang!" Yukimitsu yang tengah berbaring tak jauh dari Mamori dan Suzuna tampak hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"Kita menang," Kurita tampak 'tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"AAAAA!" Sena menjerit. Melampiaskan emosinya.

Tepat saat itu, semua perasaan tegang, dan juga takut rasanya lenyap. Suzuna membuang pom-pom-nya sembarang sambil bersorak. Ia menyambut teman-temannya yang tengah larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Mamori sendiri sempat menitikan air matanya. Ia meletakan _handycham _yang sejak tadi ia bawa di _bench_ kemudian menghampiri Hiruma yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum meraih jemari pria itu dan menggenggamnya. Terasa begitu dingin, namun memberikan sensasi hangat.

Hiruma menoleh sebentar, sekedar untuk melihat malaikat kesayangannya.

"Selamat, You," ucap Mamori pelan.

Hiruma tersenyum kecil. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Mamori.

#####

Malam sudah mulai beranjak saat Mamori dan Hiruma tiba di markas rahasia _Phoenix_ setelah pertandingan melelahkan itu. Hari ini terasa sangat panjang, tapi keduanya bersyukur karena tidak ada kejadian aneh.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Hiruma langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya melempar _sport bag_nya sembarangan. Pria itu bahkan tidak berminat untuk melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

Mamori yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum maklum sambil menggeleng pelan. Dengan sangat perhatian, Mamori membuka sepatu olah raga yang dipakai Hiruma.

"Kau ini terkadang merepotkan," ia menggerutu pelan.

Mamori membuka _sport bag_ milik Hiruma dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hiruma, duduk di sebelah pria itu dan membasuh wajah tampan setan kesayangannya perlahan, menyeka keringat yang masih mengalir di wajahnya.

Selama sepersekian detik, ia memandangi wajah Hiruma. Tampan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Dibelainya lembut rambut pirang kekasihnya. Perlahan Mamori merasakan, rasa cintanya pada pria yang satu ini semakin bertambah.

Mamori mengecup kening Hiruma sebelum ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana, manajer sialan?"

Mamori yang baru saja melangkah menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara itu. "Eh?" ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Hiruma yang masih terpejam. "Kau, terbangun?"

"Tentu saja, manajer jelek. Sejak tadi kau mengusik tubuhku!" Hiruma menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. "Kau seharusnya mandi dulu," kata Mamori.

"Malas."

Sekali lagi Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. " Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu."

'Tak ada jawaban dari Hiruma.

Mamori mengangkat bahu. Ia memang tidak terlalu berharap pria itu akan membalas kata-katanya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Mamori membersihkan diri. Ia kembali ke kamar Hiruma, menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang mungkin sudah benar-benar tertidur. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah keluar kamar itu.

Sejak kemarin, Mamori belum bertemu dengan Chizue. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang? Ia merasa bersalah juga, karena Chizue terluka untuk melindunginya. Mamori melangkah perlahan. Ia menyusuri beberapa ruangan yang tampak sibuk. Lalu kemudian terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berbincang dengan Daichi di salah satu ruangan.

"_Sumimasen_," ujar Mamori yang berhasil membuat dua orang itu menoleh.

"Mamori-_san,_" sapa Chizue saat matanya menangkap sosok Mamori.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu.

"Mengganggu apa? Tentu saja tidak," kali ini Daichi yang menjawab. Ia mempersilahkan Mamori untuk bergabung bersama mereka. "Dimana si bodoh itu?"

"Dia tidur. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan," Mamori menjawab seadanya. "Bagaimana lukamu, Chizue-_chan_?" ia menoleh kearah Chizue.

"Aku baik-baik saja, meski pun memang sedikit sakit. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari kemarin," gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku," ungkap Mamori. "Karena aku, kau jadi terluka."

"Bicara apa kau?" Daichi menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Mamori. "Ini sudah terbiasa terjadi. Kadang-kadang bahkan lebih parah."

Chizue tersenyum sambil melirik Daichi. Gadis itu seratus persen setuju dengan kata-kata Daichi. Ia meraih jemari Mamori kemudian menggenggamnya. "Kau tahu?" ia melirik mata _sapphire_ Mamori yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Keselamatanmu adalah prioritas kami. Tidak peduli meski kami harus membayarnya dengan nyawa-"

"Tapi, itu 'kan tidak adil?"

Sekali lagi Chizue tersenyum. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan nyawa semua penduduk Tokyo yang kini bergantung padamu, itu cukup adil. Kami rela melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, kami sudah mengerti tanggung jawab kami sebagai _Phoenix_, semua itu bukan masalah buat kami."

Mamori diam. Untuk malam ini saja, ia merasa Chizue jauh lebih dewasa dari pada dia. Mungkin karena memang Chizue lebih terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Mamori mengangguk, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia juga akan berjuang, membantu yang lainnya sebisa mungkin.

"Ehm… kurasa aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari _professor_," kata Daichi. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan dua gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa Mamori dan Chizue sekali-kali butuh diberikan waktu untuk bedua.

Mamori meremas jari-jarinya. Ia belum terlalu mengenal Chizue, ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Sekarang, saat mereka hanya berdua, Mamori merasa bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

"Bagaimana dengan Youichi-_kun_? Aku melihat pertandingan kalian tadi di _televisi_," Chizue mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi roda.

"Yah, seperti pertandingan sebelumnya. Dia mungkin kelelahan, begitu sampai dia langsung tidur," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Chizue ikut tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Mamori-_san_. Awalnya aku merasa cemburu kau dekat dengannya. Karena kupikir, Youichi-_kun_ itu milikku. Sejak kecil kami sudah bersama, tapi setelah dia pergi dari rumah, dia jadi sangat berbeda, dia pemarah, dia sepertinya membenciku, dia tidak senang dekat denganku. Awalnya, kupikir karena sekarang ada kau. Aku sempat berfikir mungkin kau merebut Youichi-_kun_.

"Tapi aku salah, kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku perlahan-lahan mengerti, Youichi yang berubah, bukan karena membenciku, bukan karena dia tidak suka dekat denganku, tapi karena dia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan denganku, dia tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti dia mencintaimu. Kata-katanya memang menyakitkan, tapi aku mengerti, dia menyayangiku. Sebagai adiknya, sebagai keluarganya. Iya, " Chizue melirik Mamori diakhir kalimatnya.

"_Gomenasai._"

Alis Chizue terangkat. "Kenapa malah minta maaf Mamori_-san_? Bukankah perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksa? Aku baik-baik saja, aku merasa lebih baik malah. Aku lega, sekarang aku tahu perasaan Youichi. Lagi pula, aku mulai sadar, kalau perasaanku pada Youichi hanya karena kami terbiasa bersama, aku tahu, perasaan ini bukanlah seperti perasaanmu padanya."

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Mamori. "Jalanilah, Mamori-_san_. Aku yakin, kalian pasti akan bahagia,"

_Grep._

Dengan gerakan cepat, Mamori membawa gadis manis itu dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa, Mamori merasa ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mendorong gadis itu untuk memeluk Chizue. "_Hontou ni gomen_," bisik Mamori. Biar bagaimana pun ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa tengah berada diantara Hiruma dan Chizue, tapi ia juga tidak bisa pungkiri kalau perasaannya pada Hiruma begitu besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamori-_san_. Kau 'tak perlu minta maaf," Chizue membalas pelukan Mamori dengan lembut.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Daichi tengah memperhatikan kegiatan gadis-gadis itu. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis-gadis bodoh itu?"

Daichi hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau… bukankah seharusnya kau tidur?" ia bertanya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan _professor_ sialan."

Sang detektif mengangguk. "Lihat," ia menyikut Hiruma. "Manajer dan asisten sedang rukun," celetuknya.

"Apa maksudmu, datektif idiot?" Hiruma menaikan alisnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Daichi menahan tawa. "Cepatlah kalau kau ada urusan dengan _professor _Takeda," lanjutnya. Ia menepuk bahu Hiruma, sedikit memaksa setan itu untuk beranjak.

Hiruma melirik pria itu dengan pandangan aneh, tapi kemudian meninggalkannya.

#####

"Kau sudah pergi ke sana?" tanya Takeda sambil menatap Hiruma dengan serius. Saat ini ia dan Hiruma tengah berada dalam ruangan pribadi Takeda dan baru saja Hiruma selesai bercerita tentang apa yang kemarin ia lakukan dengan Mamori.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, _professor _tua sialan. Aku melakukan seperti yang kau rencanakan. Tapi aku tidak yakin cuma dengan seperti ini nyawa manajer sialan tidak lagi dalam bahaya," jawab Hiruma datar, ia membuat balon dari permen karet bebas gula kesukaannya.

"Memang tidak Youichi. Tapi, setidaknya kita bisa menghambat rencana _Dark Dragon_," ungkap Takeda.

"Kau tahu, asisten sialan diserang, itu artinya mereka mulai mengenali siapa saja yang terkait dengan rencana kita," Hiruma memutar-mutar _laser gun_ di tangannya, sejak _professor_ Takeda memberikan benda itu, Hiruma belum pernah sekali pun mencobanya.

Takeda mengangguk. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di depan Hiruma.

"Tapi, aku merasa sedikit lega. _Dark Dragon_ sialan itu menyerang orang yang salah." Hiruma kembali membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau pikir bukan masalah kalau nona Chizue diserang?"

"Bukan begitu, _professor_ sialan. Hanya saja, mereka salah karena menyerang asisten sialan. Kalau saja mereka menyerang orang lain, lukanya pasti akan lebih parah dari asisten sialan itu. Kau lihat, bahkan asisten bodoh itu pun sempat kesulitan, padahal seharusnya dia bisa melawan. Bayangkan jika _Dark Dragon_ sialan itu menyerang orang lain seperti kau atau manajer sialan!"

"Yah, kita bersyukur nona Chizue tidak terluka parah dan _Dark Dragon_ tidak mendapatkan informasi apa pun."

"Asisten sialan itu cuma sedikit lengah."

"Apa dia akan segera pulih?" tanya Takeda seraya menatap mata Hiruma.

"Asisten sialan itu bukan gadis biasa. Besok juga dia sudah bisa berlari." Hiruma menyeringai sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Takeda membalas dengan sebuah senyuman sesaat sebelum Hiruma keluar dari ruangannya. Ia kemudian kembali berkutat dengan rencana yang telah ia susun bersama Hiruma dan Chizue beberapa hari lalu.

#####

Suasana ruang klub pagi ini terasa begitu sibuk. Meski sekarang adalah hari sabat setelah kemarin mereka menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan Ojou. Mereka masih terlihat bersemangat. Di belakang ruang klub, tampak Mamori dan Suzuna tengah sibuk mencuci seragam yang kemarin dipakai. Sena, Monta, Kurita, Yamada, dan yang lainnya juga terlihat membantu.

Pertandingan menentukan kemarin sepertinya memang sangat berkesan bagi mereka semua. Sampai-sampai mereka ingin membersihkan seragamnya sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sena pada Mamori dan Suzuna.

Semuanya tampak sibuk, bahkan Musashi yang sekedar membantu memutar keran air. Yah, kecuali Hiruma pastinya. Setan itu tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa pun yang tengah dilakukan teman-temannya. Ia lebih memilih pacaran dengan laptop tersayang dari pada harus repot-repot turun tangan.

"Anezaki, biar aku bantu."

Telinga runcing sang setan berkedut. Bola matanya bergerak sedikit untuk melirik manajernya saat ia mendengar suara itu. Tampak si rambut merah tengah mendekati sang manajer.

"Tidak usah, Yamada-_kun_. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok," Mamori tersenyum menolak tawaran Yamada.

"Anak itu! Beraninya mendekati Mamori-_san_!"

Tak jauh dari tempat Hiruma. Monta tampak tengah mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan itu. Matanya sudah memperlihatkan kobaran api, menandakan _receiver _kebanggaan _Devil Bats_ itu tengah emosi.

Hiruma meniup balon dari permen karet dalam mulutnya, menyembunyikan seringainya. Ia tidak sabar, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Mamori-_san_, biar kubantu…." Monta berkata dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"_Arigatou ne_, Monta-_kun_. Tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Mamori kali ini pun tersenyum pada Monta.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamori-_san_. Biarkan aku membantu."

"Monyet! Aku yang lebih dulu datang untuk membantunya!" hardik Yamada.

"Mukya! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Mamori-_san_! Dia itu milikku seorang!"

"_Mi-minna_, jangan bertengkar…," Mamori mencoba melerai. Ia bingung sendiri kenapa mereka berdua malah memperebutkan posisi untuk membantunya, padahal sudah jelas Mamori menolak keduanya tadi.

"Kekekekekeke!"

Suara kekehan Hiruma sukses mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang itu. Mereka bertiga menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kekekekeke… orang-orang bodoh memperebutkan manajer bodoh!" celetuk Hiruma sambil terus tertawa.

"_Mou!_" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya menahan kesal. Ia menatap Hiruma lekat-lekat.

"Heh, bocah-bocah sialan. Kalian berdua tidak usah membantu manajer sialan itu! Biarkan saja dia bekerja sendiri!"

"Tapi…," Monta dan Yamada menjawab serentak.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak perlu dibantu. Itu artinya TIDAK PERLU dibantu!" Hiruma memotong kalimat mereka berdua dengan tegas.

Baik Yamada atau pun Monta tidak lagi membantah. Mereka mundur dengan perlahan. Menyisakan Mamori yang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Hiruma.

Hiruma balik menatap Mamori, tangannya bergerak dengan lincah membentuk sebuah kode, _'penggemarmu makin banyak ya, manajer sialan!'_

Pipi Mamori bersemu merah membaca gerakan tangan Hiruma. "_Mou!_"

"Kekekekeke…!" Hiruma terkekeh menanggapinya, sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya saling pandang dengan tampang bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kapten dan manajer mereka.

#####

Setelah seharian bekerja, akhirnya semua selesai tepat saat matahari sudah akan kembali ke peraduannya. Ruang klub ini bahkan sudah sangat sepi. Anggota lainnya sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu, menyisakan Mamori yang mengurusi seragam mereka dan Hiruma yang tentu saja mengawasinya.

"Selesai!" Mamori berseru penuh semangat setelah semua seragam bersih sudah berhasil masuk kembali ke loker pemiliknya masing-masing.

Hiruma melirik manajernya itu sebentar kemudian meletuskan balon dari permen karet di mulutnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ujarnya sambil menutup laptop yang sejak tadi menjadi teman kencannya.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia meraih cangkir kosong bekas kopi Hiruma kemudian mencucinya sementara Hiruma menyimpan laptopnya dalam tas pundak Mamori. Keduanya lalu bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Mamori setelah ia mengunci pintu ruang klub.

"_Apartement_, tidak aman kalau kita terlalu sering pulang ke rumahku," Hiruma menjawab pelan.

Mamori mengangguk kemudian berjalan di samping Hiruma. "_Ne,_ malam ini kau ingin makan apa, Youichi?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

Hiruma menaikan alisnya sambil menatap Mamori.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang merasa aneh dengan pandangan Hiruma.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? aku kan cuma tanya, ya sudah, tidak usah dijawab saja," kata Mamori akhirnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dimasak di _apartement_," kata Hiruma pelan.

"Eeh…?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Kau pergilah berbelanja, beli apa pun sesukamu."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau perempuan, manajer jelek! memangnya tugas perempuan itu apa kalau bukan mengurusi rumah?"

_Blush._

Entah kenapa hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu saja Mamori bisa merasakan pipinya merona. Benar juga, mereka sekarang tinggal bersama. Hanya berdua. Mamori tersenyum kecil. Rasanya seperti sebuah keluarga baru.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu, manajer jelek? otakmu terganggu karena belum makan _cream puff _beberapa hari ini, heeh?" tanya Hiruma saat ia menyadari kalau sejak tadi Mamori tersenyum sendirian.

"_Mou!_" Mamori mendelik ke arah Hiruma tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia 'tak ingin berdebat dengan Hiruma sekarang.

Mereka akhirnya mampir ke sebuah super market sebelum pulang. Mamori membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam dan sarapan besok, juga perlengkapan lain yang sudah habis. Sementara Hiruma hanya mengikuti langkah Mamori. Ia yakin, Mamori sudah tahu apa saja yang tidak ada di _apartement_nya. Pria itu tampak malas mengikuti Mamori yang sejak tadi bolak-balik mengelilingi rak mencari apa saja yang ia butuhkan.

Hiruma melemparkan sepuluh bungkus permen karet bebas gula dalam troli yang dibawa Mamori tapat satu detik sebelum mereka tiba di kassa. Pria itu sudah siap menggunakan buku hitam laknat miliknya kalau saja Mamori tidak memberikannya _death glare._

"Jangan pakai ancaman!" kata Mamori tegas dengan suara pelan.

"Suka-suka aku, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma santai.

Sementara gadis malang yang menjadi kasir hanya berdiri dengan wajah pucat setelah selesai membereskan belanjaan mereka dalam _shooping bag._

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau membawa belanjaan ini dan tidak mau ikut denganmu!" Mamori berkacak pinggang sambil mendelik pada Hiruma.

"Kekekeke… kau mengancamku, manajer jelek? Konyol sekali ancamanmu itu!"

"Coba saja kalau kau tetap melakukannya!" kali ini Mamori membuang wajah, menghindari kontak mata dengan Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai. Tapi kemudian menutup lagi buku ancamannya, membuat sang kasir menghela nafas lega.

Hiruma melirik nominal yang tertera di layar kecil di depannya kemudian mengeluarkan bebepa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

Setelah selesai transaksi, Mamori mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga maaf pada kasir tersebut sambil mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah.

Tak lama setelahnya mereka sudah berada dalam _apartement_ Hiruma. Usai membereskan belanjaannya, Mamori segera memasak untuk makan malam. Sementara Hiruma hanya duduk di meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat Mamori. Ia sudah kembali asik pacaran dengan laptopnya.

"Youichi, tidak bisakah kau membantu?" tanya Mamori yang tampak sangat sibuk.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Oh… ayolah You, biar cepat selesai. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" pinta Mamori dengan nada memohon.

"Tentu saja lapar, makanya cepat selasaikan masaknya," jawab Hiruma lagi, ia masih belum mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Huuh… Kerjamu hanya menyuruh. Padahal kau kan bisa membantu, biar pekerjaanku jadi lebih cepat," gerutu Mamori sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dasar monster _cream puff_ cerewet," cibir Hiruma.

Mamori berbalik menatap Hiruma. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam pria itu, "jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, Youichi Hiruma!"

"Jangan membentakku, Mamori Hiruma!" balas Hiruma sambil menatap manajernya

_Blush._

Lagi-lagi Hiruma sukses membuat wajah Mamori memerah. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin Hiruma melihat wajahnya sekarang. Mamori menyentuh dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

"Kekekekeke… Lihat wajahmu itu, manajer jelek. Seperti kepiting rebus! Kalau kau tidak selesai juga masaknya, akan kumakan wajah merahmu yang jelek itu! Kekekeke…." Hiruma malah terkekeh sendiri. Padahal kata-katanya tadi membuat Mamori jadi sangat gugup.

Mamori tidak menjawab. Ia memilih kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya dari pada harus terus terbuai dengan kata-kata Hiruma barusan. Ia mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang mendadak jadi gugup tapi juga senang.

'Tak lama kemudian akhirnya masakan Mamori selesai. Keduanya langsung menyantap hidangan itu. Sepertinya suasana kembali normal meski keduanya jarang berbicara.

Hiruma sendiri sebenarnya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia memperhatikan Mamori. Gadis itu menyiapkannya makan, membuatkan kopi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, kemudian membereskan kamarnya. Hiruma diam. Suasana seperti ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya. Tinggal bersama dengan Mamori. Tidak. Hiruma tidak pernah sempat untuk berfikir seperti ini.

Pria itu melangkah ke kamarnya saat Mamori tengah membereskan tempat tidur. Ia kembali memperhatikan gadis itu. Ada perasaan yang begitu hangat saat bersama gadis itu. Perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Hiruma ingin suasana seperti ini selalu ia lihat setiap hari. Ia tidak ingin manajernya ini pergi darinya.

Perlahan-lahan Hiruma mendekati Mamori. Dengan lembut , ia meraih tubuh mungil itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Eeh?" Mamori tampak terkejut dengan aksi Hiruma yang tiba-tiba. "Youcihi?"

"Hm," Hiruma menjawab singkat tanpa menghiraukan Mamori yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Tapi gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Hiruma tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Ia merasa nyaman, begitu menyenangkan bersama dengan pria ini.

"Kau tidurlah duluan, manajer sialan," ujar Hiruma sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku mau tidur di luar. Malas tidur denganmu, kau ngorok!"

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu!" Mamori memukul lengan Hiruma yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kekekeke… Tentu saja, kau itu sudah ngorok, mengigau lagi!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, wajahnya tampak memerah mendengar kata-kata Hiruma. "Aku tidak percaya!"

"Terserah kau saja, manajer sialan. Yang pasti malam ini dan seterusnya aku mau tidur di luar saja," kali ini Hiruma benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Mamori yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Sesaat setelah Hiruma keluar dari kamar itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Mamori kembali tersenyum mengingat hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Hiruma seharian ini.

"Oyasumi, Youichi," ucapnya sebelum terpejam.

#####

Satu lagi sore yang penuh semangat di ruang klub Deimon _Devil Bats_. Semuanya tengah bersiap untuk latihan fisik, wajah-wajah ceria dan bergairah tampak menghiasi ruangan kecil yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan jeritan dan teriakan itu. Cuma tinggal satu langkah menuju impian mereka _Christmas Bowl_. Apa lagi mereka sudah menggenggam tiket menuju final turnamen Kanto, semua itu membuat mereka semua menjadi sangat bersemangat mengasah kemampuan mereka.

"Hiruma-_kun_," panggil Mamori saat Hiruma baru selesai mengenakan _protector_.

"Hm," Hiruma menjawab seperlunya, bahkan tidak menoleh untuk melihat lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa melihat latihan kalian. Ada rapat komite disiplin."

Hiruma melirik Mamori dari sudut matanya. "Hm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aah… Terima kasih banyak," ungkap Mamori. "Begitu rapat selesai, aku akan segera kembali," lanjutnya sambil meraih tas dan _blazer_nya kemudian melesat keluar ruangan.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah terburu-buru karena sudah hampir terlambat. Berkali-kali ia melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Semoga saja aku tepat waktu," gumam Mamori.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kaki itu berhenti saat Mamori merasakan susuatu seperti menusuk tengkuknya. Gadis itu terdiam. Ia merasa pandangannya memudar dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh mungil itu sukses menyentuh tanah.

#####

Matahari sudah hampir bersembunyi dari singgasananya saat _Devil Bats_ menghentikan latihan mereka. Semua anggotanya mulai meninggalkan ruang klub satu per satu, kecuali Hiruma tentu saja. Ia masih menunggu Mamori yang tadi pamit untuk menghadiri rapat komite disiplin.

"Apa yang dibicarakan komite sialan itu? Kenapa rapat sialannya belum juga selesai," setan itu menggerutu pelan. Ia melangkah menuju lapangan hanya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan. Saat itu matanya menangkap dua sosok yang ia kenal tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hoy! Perempuan sialan!" panggil Hiruma setengah berteriak karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Dua orang yang dipanggil 'perempuan sialan' itu menoleh, sepertinya tidak begitu terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Mereka berdua menatap Hiruma yang tengah berjalan santai menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian berdua teman manajer sialan itu kan? Dimana dia?" tanya Hiruma langsung.

"Maksudmu Mamori? Kami tidak tahu, dia tadi tidak ikut rapat komite disiplin," jawab salah satu diantaranya.

Alis Hiruma terangkat, keningnya berkerut, ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan tegas.

"Kupikir Mamo-_chan_ memang tidak ikut rapat karena harus mempersiapkan klub _amefuto_," jawab yang satunya takut-takut.

Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa pun. Mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak, seperti ia baru saja melakukan satu kesalahan besar. Ia lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju ruang klub. Dibukanya laptop kesayangannya dengan kasar. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_, seketika layar laptop itu menampilkan banyak rekaman dari kamera pengintai miliknya yang tersebar di semua penjuru SMA Deimon. Namun nihil, setan itu tidak menemukan apa pun.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Hiruma ingat, ia menempelkan penyadap yang dilengkapi penyadap di baju Mamori.

"Sial," pria itu mendesis pelan. Ia menatap layar laptopnya yang menunjukan garis-garis berbentuk seperti peta dan sebuah titik berwarna merah.

Tinju pria itu sukses menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. Ia melangkah keluar. Menyusuri tiap inci sudut jalan dari ruang klub menuju gedung sekolahnya dan langkah itu terhenti saat menemukan sebuah tas sekolah tergeletak di dekat semak-semak bersama sebuah _blazer _hijau.

"Mamori," Hiruma bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

**Chapter 15 end**

* * *

Yeaah…. Minna, inilah chap 15-nya, gomen kalo masih banyak kesalahan#bungkukbungkuk

Seperti biasanya, review kalian selalu saia tunggu, kritik,saran, flame, semuanya akan saia tampung… arigatou gozaimasu…. Sampai jumpa secepatnya XDD


	16. Chapter 16

Minaa….waah.. lama banget saia ga mampir.. Makasiih banyak ya masih mau mengikuti cerita gaje ini dan meninggalkan review… XD. Buat **AeonFlux15, 11291baskervile,** **Kuro Nami**, **Undine-yaha, crystalssj, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki,** **Enji86,** **Himeka Kyousuke, Icha yukina clyne,** dan **Hyou Hyouichiffer** udah dibales lewat PM, dan yang gak login,

**Pratiwi haruno:** iya… ini saia lanjutkan, rencananya akan owari 2 chap mendatang, jadi terus ikuti yaa…makasiih banyak!XD

**Amerano yuki devil: **nyehehe… update sekarang… hontou ni gomen karena updatenya lama.. fic ini akan terus lanjut sampai akhir kok, jadi ikuti terus yaa~~ dan jangan bosan sama cerita ini, arigatou

**Naomi**: nyahaha… saia juga suka bagian itu makasiih banyaaak….!gomenasai…. Saia sempat sakit dan harus berhiatus makanya ga bisa update kemarin T.T sekarang sudah update.. thanks for review XD

**RK-Hime: **iyaa… Mamori tertangkap! Nasibnya bisa dilihat di chap ini..ah, Yamada juga bongkar topeng disini, kekekeke arigatou gozaimasu…

**Fii youichi: **haah…arigatou, saia juga ga begitu ngerti detektif-detektifan… #dor yaay… ikuti terus kalau begitu, makasiih banyak XDD

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **#terharu makasiih banyak udah mau menunggu, gomen, You pov-nya ga bisa saia penuhi di chap ini.. huhuhu soalnya menurut saia kurang bagus kalo pov-nya campur-campur! XDah… arigatou gozaimasu juga dukungannya XDD sudah update, makasih sudah menunggu :D

**Anezakibeech: **hiee…jingkrak-jingkrak di atas tempat tidur?o.O yaay.. mari kita saksikan bagaimana si setan menyelamatkan sang malaikat.. ehm, untuk yamada.. bisa dilihat di sini deeh,, arigatou

**Readers stia:** update sekarang~~ thanks…. Gomen lama ya..huhu

**Zimzavier hiruanda: **yaay… sudah update! Maaf menunggu lama…#bungkukbungkuk

Oke… mari kita mulai XDD

.

.

.

.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayou Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OCxOC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 16**

**Hyde Yamada-Mamori Anezaki-Youichi Hiruma**

**Rescue N Run!**

* * *

"Mamori," Hiruma bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mencari ketenangan. Ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengambil tas dan _blazer_ itu. Hiruma lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah. Ada sebuah hal besar yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

#####

Mata _sapphire_ Mamori perlahan-lahan terbuka. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia merasa kepalanya amat berat dan badannya lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mamori memutar otaknya, mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia keluar dari ruang klub untuk ikut rapat komite disiplin, lalu…? Mamori tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Youichi," ia bergumam pelan. Dia bahkan belum menyadari dimana sekarang ia berada. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan tempatnya terbaring sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Anezaki?"

Suara yang sangat Mamori kenal. Mamori melirik keasal suara. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut merah tengah mendekatinya.

"Yamada_-kun_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, Anezaki," jawab pria itu sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia membantu Mamori untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku menemukanmu waktu mau pulang, kau pingsan di sekolah."

Mamori menatap Yamada lekat. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Benarkah Yamada menemukannya pingsan di sekolah? Mamori berfikir. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hiruma?

"Aku mau pulang, Yamada-_kun_," kata Mamori. Mendadak bayangan Hiruma yang tengah mencarinya berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

"_Tidak ada tempat yang aman untukmu,"_

Mamori merinding saat kalimat itu bergaung di telinganya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Anezaki? Nanti aku antar kau pulang, sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu," kata Yamada menanggapi Mamori.

Gadis itu mendelik menatap Yamada, "tidak. Aku mau pulang sekarang juga!" gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya, "lagi pula untuk apa aku berlama-lama di sini? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Yamada-_kun_," lanjut Mamori, matanya menyapu sekeliling, mencari keberadaan tas sekolah yang mungkin saja dibawa Yamada saat pria itu menolongnya tadi. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, entah kenapa perasaannya tambah tidak enak, "dimana tas sekolahku, Yamada-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak melihatnya saat menemukanmu," jawab Yamada

"Aku harus menghubungi Hiruma-_kun_," ungkap Mamori.

"Kau terlihat cemas, apa ada masalah?" tanya Yamada mengabaikan perkataan Mamori sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa di sini terlalu lama. Hiruma-_kun _pasti mencariku!"

Yamada tersenyum kecil. Tapi entah kenapa Mamori merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman itu. Meski sekarang ia sedang bersama teman sekelasnya, Mamori merasa asing. Ia seperti sedang bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Pria itu mendekat kearah Mamori. Dua tangannya meraih lengan Mamori, membuat gadis itu sedikit terperanjat, "ada yang harus kau lakukan dulu sebelum kau kembali ke kapten tercintamu itu, Anezaki," Yamada mendesis tepat di telinga Mamori.

Mamori reflek mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya yang berwarna biru mendelik menatap Yamada, "siapa kau?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hyde Yamada," jawab Yamada sambil terkekeh, "kau lucu sekali Anezaki, kenapa mendadak bertanya seperti itu?" pria itu melepas kaca matanya dan mengusap matanya yang berair, "ada-ada saja," gumamnya sambil terus tertawa.

Gadis di depannya cuma tersenyum kaku sebagai tanggapan.

Tapi mendadak tawa itu berhenti, "aku ingin kau membantuku, Anezaki Mamori," Yamada kembali serius, "kau harus membantuku!"

"Apa-aku bisa membantu apa?" tanya Mamori yang mulai bingung dengan tingkah Yamada.

"Berikan aku benda yang diciptakan kakekmu,"

_DEG._

Jantung Mamori rasanya berhenti berdetak, "a-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tegas. Ia sekarang mengerti. Memang ada yang tidak beres dengan pria ini.

Yamada kembali meraih lengan Mamori. Ia meremasnya agak keras, "benda yang akan mengantar kita pada tambang emas terbesar di dunia," katanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Mamori hampir menjerit. Ia jelas-jelas mengerti. Benda ciptaan kakeknya yang dimaksud Yamada sudah pasti bom itu kan?

Yamada tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Anezaki Mamori, harusnya kau ada di sini sejak malam itu," ia berbisik. Pandangan matanya terlihat jahat.

Malam itu? Mamori menatap Yamada lebih seksama. Ia mempelajari seluruh tubuhnya. Malam itu, saat orang tuanya meninggal?

"Kau… _Dark Dragon_?" Mamori akhirnya mengatakannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi yang mengerti soal bom ciptaan kakeknya dan kejadian malam itu siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?

"Telat sekali kau menyadarinya," Yamada menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Mamori kembali merinding.

Ada aura yang sangat tidak nyaman saat Mamori menatap sosok teman sekelasnya itu. Perlahan-lahan, bayangan kelam yang coba ia lupakan melimpah dalam kepalanya. Suara tembakan, jeritan, bahkan darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuh kedua orang tuanya tampak sangat jelas di mata Mamori yang kini berair. Ia tidak percaya. Tidak ingin percaya.

"Kau yang membunuh orang tuaku malam itu," suara Mamori nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sementara lawan bicaranya menyeringai jahat. Dia terlihat senang gadis di depannya itu mengatakan hal barusan.

"Seandainya saja aku mendapatkanmu malam itu, semuanya tidak akan merepotkan seperti sekarang. Aku tidak perlu menyamar jadi bocah SMA yang selalu dimaki pacarmu itu, dan tambang emas itu sudah jadi milik kami. Kau memperlambat semuanya!" nada bicara Yamada meninggi diakhir kalimat. Padahal sebelumnya hanya seperti sebuah desisan.

"Kau tega sekali… Kau, padahal aku sudah menganggapmu seorang teman," air mata Mamori menetes. Setelah lama akhirnya dia menemukan pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya, tapi kenapa harus Yamada?

"Sayang sekali kau salah," Yamada tersenyum kecut, "diam di sini atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti orang tuamu," sekali lagi Yamada berbisik di telinga Mamori.

Pria itu lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Mamori bisa mendengar suara pintu dikunci dan langkah yang menjauh sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri di lantai.

Mamori merasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Selama ini, Yamada amat baik padanya, dia selalu membantu Mamori. Tapi, ternyata pria itu yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

Kini Mamori takut, ia takut menghadapi apa yang akan Yamada lakukan padanya. Ia ingin pergi, tapi bagaimana? Menghubungi Hiruma juga tidak bisa.

Tanpa sadar, semakin lama ia berfikir semakin banyak air mata yang keluar. Mamori menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lututnya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Youichi," bahkan suaranya terdengar gemetar.

#####

Hiruma kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha tenang. Ia harus tenang. Sekarang di ruang kerja _Phoenix_, Chizue dan _staff_ lainnya tengah sibuk mencari cara menyelamatkan Mamori. Sebenarnya memang tidak begitu sulit. Dengan pelacak yang diletakan Hiruma di kalung Mamori. Orang-orang ini sudah menemukan lokasi dimana Mamori berada. Hanya saja mereka tetap membutuhkan sebuah rencana hebat untuk menyelamatkan Mamori.

"Lakukan operasi udara di sekitar lokasi!" perintah Hiruma yang berdiri tepat di belakang Chizue yang tengah membuat beberapa pola di sebuah peta, "kirim tiga helikopter, salah satunya bersamaku," lanjutnya.

"_Roger!"_ semua serempak menjawab, dan lima orang memisahkan diri.

"Kita juga harus berjaga di sekitar lokasi. Pengamanan dari udara kurang aman," ungkap Chizue.

"Agen 18, 20, dan 21, merapat ke lokasi dengan tim kalian!" perintah kali ini keluar dari mulut Yuuya.

"_Roger!"_

"Lapor! Agen no.1, helikopter sudah siap diterbangkan," kata seorang pria berumur sekitar 28 tahun pada Hiruma.

"Ayo berangkat," jawab Hiruma.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa rencana, Youichi-_kun_!" kata Chizue tegas, "Anezaki harus selamat."

"Aku tahu asisten sialan. Manajer sialan itu akan selamat," Hiruma menjawab. Pria itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang perlengkapan. Ia mengambil tali karmantel, _harness,_ dan perlengkapan lain yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan. Begitu semuanya beres, Hiruma langsung melesat ke helikopternya.

"Tunggu dulu, Youichi," Chizue hampir berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Hiruma yang sudah ada di lapangan landas.

"Apa lagi, asisten sialan?"

"Baru saja Anezaki melakukan aktivitas, sepertinya dia pergi dari tempat itu."

Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu memutar langkahnya.

"Tahan penerbangannya!" ia memerintah. Kakinya terus berjalan sampai kembali ke ruang kerja. Diperhatikannya sekali lagi komputer yang menampilkan lokasi Mamori. Titik merah yang merupakan pelacak di kalung Mamori tampak bergerak dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Daichi yang juga memperhatikan komputer di depan Hiruma.

Sementara setan itu menutup matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas. Otak jeniusnya bekerja cepat menyusun rencana baru.

#####

Mamori menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam, memandangi kedua tangannya yang kini diborgol. Jantungnya berdegup dengan capat. Perasaannya juga bercampur aduk antara takut, kecewa, dan marah pada pria berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Saat ini, ia dibawa oleh Yamada dan orang-orang yang tidak Mamori kenal pergi ke tempat yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Mamori tidak bertanya. Ia tahu 'tak akan mendapatkan jawaban meski menanyakannya.

Kedua tangannya meremas ujung rok pendek yang Mamori kenakan sekedar untuk meredam emosinya yang begitu meluap. Mamori ingin sekali melawan orang-orang ini, seandainya dia bisa.

"Turun!"

Suara berat itu berhasil menghilangkah pikiran-pikiran di kepala Mamori. Gadis itu mendongak sesaat sebelum Yamada mendorong paksa tubuhnya agar keluar dari Mobil. Mamori mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan kasar Yamada. Tapi ia tidak bicara apa pun.

Saat kakinya menginjak tanah, ia baru menyadari ada dimana dia sekarang. Tempat yang belum lama ini ia datangi bersama Hiruma. Bekas rumah kakeknya.

"Ma-mau apa kalian membawaku kemari?" tanya Mamori dengan suara selantang mungkin untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

Yamada dan lima orang lain yang bersamanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Seperti kata-kata Mamori barusan adalah sebuah lelucon yang bagus.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan, manis?" Yamada berbisik tepat di telinga Mamori. Membuat gadis itu harus mundur selangkah guna menghindarinya.

Mamori bisa merasakan kakinya gemetar. Biar bagaimana pun dia takut. Mamori mengatur nafasnya. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada Yuuya dan juga _Phoenix,_ bahwa dia akan membantu membasmi organisasi ini? Gadis itu akhirnya menguatkan hati.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mendapatkannya!" ia berusaha membentak, tapi suaranya terlalu gemetar untuk sebuah gertakan.

"Benarkah?"

Mamori tercekat. Jantungnya seperti hendak berhenti bekerja. Saat ini, ia merasakan sebuah benda keras dan dingin menyentuh belakang kepalanya, dan Mamori yakin sekali itu adalah moncong senjata.

Keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuh gadis bermanik _sapphire _itu. Dirinya telah ratusan kali ditodong berbagai macam jenis senjata oleh Hiruma. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Apa karena ia yakin kalau orang yang menodongnya ini bisa dengan mudah menarik pelatuk senjata itu dan membiarkan timah panas menembus kepalanya? Mamori merinding sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

"Jalan!" perintah Yamada sambil mendorong kepala Mamori dengan pistol di tangannya, membuat Mamori terpaksa ikut melangkah.

"Dimana?" tanya satu-satunya wanita dari enam orang yang membawa Mamori kemari.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Mamori tegas tapi ia menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

_Tek._

Sekali lagi jantung Mamori seolah berhenti. Karena kini bukan lagi belakang kepala Mamori yang ditodong pistol. Tapi kening gadis cantik itu yang kini jadi tempat bersandar moncong senjata yang dipegang Yamada.

"Kau mau menuruti kemauan kami dan hidup lebih lama atau membiarkan peluru ini menembus kepalamu dan kau bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuamu tercinta di neraka?" Yamada tampak begitu jahat saat mengucapkannya.

Bibir Mamori bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Orang yang ada di depannya sekarang, yang tengah menodongnya, dia adalah orang yang selalu Mamori anggap sebagai seorang teman. Hyde Yamada yang selama ini baik dan selalu membantunya. Mamori tidak percaya Yamada sanggup mengatakan hal barusan.

"Kenapa menangis cewek bodoh? Kau membuang-buang waktu!" sentak si gadis.

"Diamlah Yume!" komentar yang lain.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Mamori dengan malas.

"Cepat antar kami ke sana, cewek sialan! Dan jangan buang-buang air matamu buat hal yang tidak berguna!" Yume menjambak rambut _auburn_ Mamori saat mengatakannya. Membuat manajer _Devil bats_ itu malah menangis.

"Ayolah, Anezaki. Selesaikan dengan cepat." Yamada mendorong pelan bahu Mamori agar gadis itu berjalan. Tapi kata-katanya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka masuk dalam rumah yang sudah tidak utuh itu, salah seorang dari mereka melepaskan borgol Mamori. Gadis itu memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Kepalanya berfikir keras. Bisakah dia kabur? Mungkin dia bisa menyelinap dan lari sekencang mungkin dari orang-orang ini. Tapi tidak. Tubuh Mamori tidak pernah dilatih untuk melarikan diri. Bisa-bisa ia ditembak sebelum sempat kabur jauh.

Sekali lagi Mamori berfikir. Beberapa waktu lalu dia kemari bersama Hiruma bukan? Apa yang Hiruma lakukan di dalam waktu itu? Mungkinkah bom itu sudah diambil Hiruma? Kalau benar berarti tidak masalah jika ia harus mengantarkan mereka masuk. Tapi apa yang akan orang-orang ini lakukan padanya kalau mereka tidak mendapatkan bom itu? Atau bagaimana jika orang-orang ini ternyata mendapatkan bomnya? Berarti Tokyo akan segera jadi sebuah sejarah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?" tanya Yamada.

Mamori menoleh ke arah Yamada. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu rahasia yang menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat bom itu disimpan.

"Kau?"

"Terkejut? Tentu saja aku tahu pintu ini, Anezaki," ungkap Yamada seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mamori.

Ia meraih paksa tangan kanan Mamori dan menempelkannya pada sebuah alat beralas bening yang tertanam di dinding. Segera saja dinding itu bergeser seperti sebuah pintu. Mamori menggeleng pelan. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Mereka semua mulai memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu itu, dengan memaksa Mamori tentunya, karena Mamori tidak mau masuk. Ia tidak mau membiarkan orang-orang itu pergi ke ruangan dimana bom itu disimpan.

"Kumohon, kita tidak boleh ke sana!" kata Mamori. Kali ini tidak lagi terdengar lantang karena ia mengucapkannya sambil menangis.

Sayang sekali tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Mereka semua memaksa Mamori membuka pintu berikutnya yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tangis Mamori pecah saat mereka mulai menuruni tangga.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada sama sekali. Dia bisa saja mati jika berusaha untuk melawan. Mamori merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna karena membiarkan _Dark Dragon_ mengambil bom itu.

"Kita mendapatkannya."

"Maafkan aku," Mamori menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan saat mengatakan itu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa membantu apa pun. Padahal seluruh _Phoenix_ bergantung padanya dan nyawa seluruh Tokyo dalam genggamannya. Kini, dia tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat yang pantas untuk mati karena telah membiarkan _Dark Dragon_ menang.

Yah… _Dark Dragon_ sudah mendapatkannya dan Tokyo akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

"Kita sudah tidak butuh dia kan? Kalau begitu dia sudah bisa kita habisi."

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membunuhnya!" Yamada menangkis tangan rekannya yang sudah menodongkan pistol ke arah Mamori. "Bangun, Anezaki," kata Yamada sambil menarik lengan Mamori. "Kita pulang!" perintahnya lagi.

#####

"Lapor! Target sudah kembali ke lokasi."

"Aku akan segera turun. Siapkan semuanya."

"_Roger!"_

Hiruma menatap pilot helikopter yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya, "turunkan ketinggiannya!" perintah Hiruma.

"_Roger!"_

Suara baling-baling helikopter itu hampir tidak terdengar. Tentu saja, tombol ajaib ciptaan _professor _Takeda dan Hiruma membuatnya tidak kasat mata. Perlahan-lahan helikopter itu mendarat di sebuah atap bangunan yang datar.

"Begitu aku keluar, kau segera menjauh!" Hiruma kembali memberi perintah.

"_Roger!"_

Begitu helikopter itu mendarat, Hiruma segera melompat turun. Ia langsung tiarap. Ia tahu, berjalan-jalan di atas sini tentu saja akan menarik perhatian penjaga-penjaga tempat ini.

Hiruma menoleh, ia tidak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya helikopternya sudah kembali terbang.

"Harusnya ada lubang udara di sini," Hiruma berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merayap mencari celah ventilasi agar bisa masuk. Begitu menemukan apa yang dia cari, Hiruma bergegas masuk lubang ventilasi itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah tablet yang menunjukan dimana Mamori berada sekarang.

#####

"Youichi," Mamori terisak. Gadis itu mendekap lututnya dengan kedua tangan. Sejak pulang tadi, Yamada mengurungnya di dalam kamar tempat ia disekap sebelumnya. Dan sejak tadi yang dilakukan gadis itu hanya menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Ia terlalu takut dan bingung.

Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam lututnya. Perasaannya sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Mamori baru mengangkat wajahnya saat ia merasa sepertinya ada yang melemparnya dengan sesuatu, benda kecil seperti kertas, atau permen karet…?

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan hampir menjerit saat menemukan siapa orang yang melemparnya dengan benda itu. Pria berambut spike pirang yang sangat ia rindukan. Mamori membekap mulutnya agar suaranya tidak keluar. Air matanya kembali menetes melihat seringai kekasihnya itu.

"Youichi," ia bergumam pelan.

Dengan satu lompatan, Hiruma mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia memandangi Mamori sebentar lalu tangannya yang ramping bergerak lincah nembentuk kode.

"_Apa kau disadap?"_

Mamori tampak bingung tapi kemudian ia segera meraba tubuhnya. Dia menggeleng saat tidak menemukan apa pun. Segera saja gadis itu berlari kepelukan kekasihnya ia sangat merindukan pria ini. Dan dengan memeluknya seperti ini, semua rasa takutnya mendadak lenyap. Ia merasa aman bersama dengan setan ini.

"Mereka mendapatkannya You, mereka mendapatkan bom itu," Mamori berbisik pelan.

Hiruma tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengusap rambut _auburn_ malaikat kesayangannya itu. "Kita pergi dari sini, manajer sialan," Hiruma balas berbisik.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukanya.

Hiruma sendiri lalu membantu Mamori memasuki lubang ventilasi tempat ia tadi masuk. Setelah itu dia membimbing Mamori untuk mulai merangkak keluar dari tempat itu.

Tidak lama, keduanya tiba di atap bangunan ini. Hiruma langsung bersiap-siap, ia mengenakan _harness,_ lalu menguncinya ke alat _rappelling _dengan _carabiner_, lalu memakai sarung tangan tebal. Pria itu melakukan semuanya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Setelah selesai, ia menoleh pada Mamori.

"Peluk aku," ujarnya pelan.

"A-apa?" tanya Mamori gugup. Ada setitik warna merah di pipinya yang mulus.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak pernah melakukannya, manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma tegas.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Mamori melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hiruma. Pipinya malah bertambah merah saat Hiruma meraih pinggang gadis itu dan membawa Mamori lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kalau berteriak, aku akan menciummu!" ancaman Hiruma terdengar sangat konyol di telinga Mamori. Tapi gadis itu 'tak berkomentar karena Hiruma sudah membawanya turun dengan ber-_rappelling_. Ia hanya mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Hiruma tanpa berbicara.

_HUP!_

Keduanya mendarat sempurna di tanah. Mereka saling pandang sesaat. Hiruma segera melepas _harness_nya dengan cepat dan mulai meraih tangan Mamori.

"Ayo!" pria itu lalu mulai berlari dengan menyeret Mamori agar mengikutinya.

"Ada yang meng-_hack _semua komputer!"

Jantung Mamori rasanya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara teriakan itu. Ia dan Hiruma akan ketahuan.

"Anezaki hilang!"

"Mamori Anezaki melarikan diri!"

Napas Mamori mulai sesak. Apa lagi saat telingatnya kembali mendengar suara-suara itu. "Mereka tahu aku kabur, Youichi," ujar Mamori yang masih terus berlari di belakang Hiruma.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha membawa Mamori pergi dari sini lebih cepat. Hiruma melewati pagar rendah di halaman belakang dengan sekali lompatan. Pria itu membantu kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berlari.

Napas keduanya memburu. Mamori bahkan merasakan lututnya gemetar, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Mamori sudah bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara sepatu yang berbenturan dengan tanah. Juga suara-suara letupan senjata api. Tanpa perlu bertanya. Mamori tahu, mereka dalam pengejaran.

"Jangan khawatir manajer sialan, setelah melewati hutan itu kau bisa pulang." Kata Hiruma seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Mamori.

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan ia mengikuti Hiruma untuk berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan jalan setapak menuju sebuah hutan.

Napas keduanya terasa sesak. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari. Semakin dalam mereka menembus hutan, napas mereka semakin terasa sesak. Seolah jumlah oksigen yang mereka hisap makin menipis. Tapi baik Hiruma maupun Mamori tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Udara malam bahkan yang tidak mampu membuat kedua orang itu merasa dingin sedikit pun. Tubuh mereka tetap terasa panas tersiram keringat.

Hiruma mendongak, sayup-sayup telinganya yang runcing mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter. Meski ia tidak menemukan apa pun di langit, tapi Hiruma tahu teman-temannya di atas sudah siap untuk membantunya dan Mamori.

_DOR!_

_DEG._

Jantung Hiruma rasanya berhenti berdetak. Ribuan kali ia mendengar suara letupan peluru. Tapi ia tidak pernah measa seperti ini. Ada sedikit ketakutan dalam hati manusia setengah iblis itu.

Ia menoleh kearah Mamori saat ia merasa pegangan tangan Mamori mengendur, dan langkah Hiruma sukses terhenti saat melihat wajah malaikat kesayangannya yang pucat.

Mata hijau setan itu melotot sempurna menatap wajah cantik gadisnya, wajah itu menyiratkan sebuah kesakitan yang luar biasa. Jantung Hiruma berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Ia tahu sekarang, kenapa ia merasa takut.

"Youi…chi," tubuh Mamori nyaris menyentuh tanah jika saja tangan Hiruma tidak lebih cepat meraihnya. Tangan panjang _quarterback_ itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Mamori dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak menggunakan _poker face_ andalannya untuk menutupi perasaan kacau balau di hatinya sekarang.

Hangat.

Tanpa perlu berfikir pun Hiruma tahu, cairan hangat dan kental itu adalah darah. Darah Mamori.

"Mamori?" Hiruma berbisik pelan. Cahaya dari matanya meredup menatap sosok Mamori dalam pelukannya. Sementara telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

**Chapter 16 end**

* * *

Fyuuh…. Semakin lama aja ya updatenya. hontou ni gomenasai minna…

Ga kerasa udah hampir 2 tahun fic ini berkeliaran di FESI, dan dua chap mendatang sudah akan selesai ni ceritanya… saia harap minna tetap setia mampir untuk sekedar baca dan meninggalkan review, karena itu sangat berharga buat saia…..

Mohon reviewnyaa~~

Sampai jumpa secepatnya~XDD#ngilang


	17. Chapter 17

Minnaa-san…. Saia ga sadar ternyata fic ini sudah hampir tiga tahun dan belum juga selesai. Hontou ni gomen, saia harap minna bisa mengerti, karena bukan kemauan saia update lama, selain kegiatan yang luar biasa banyak, bikin fic apa lagi dengan tema berat seperti ini membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Bahkan saia pernah menyesal karena coba-coba bikin seperti ini.

Tapi makasiih banyak, dukungan minna-san selalu menguatkan saia buat terus melanjutkan cerita ini sampai habis, meski hasilnya jauh dari sempurna dan mungkin ga memuaskan,,

Yosh! Dari pada saia malah pidato dengan gajenya, saia mau berterimakasih dulu, buat yang sudah baca, review, fave, arigatou gozaimasu….#bungkuk

Buat **Hoshi Uzuki, Trancy Anafeloz, Luchiha Hiruma, Yuuzu, Aika Licht Youichi, chakis, Rouge da silva, Anya Yuki, Byzan, diangel, Kiyone Hiruma, Fynlicht, Carnadeite, , Animea Lover Ya-ha, AeonFlux15, 11291baskervile,** **Kuro Nami**, **Undine-yaha, crystalssj, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki ,** **Himeka Kyousuke,** dan **Hyou Hyouichiffer** udah dibales lewat PM, dan yang gak login,

**Ms. S: **sudah update…. Terima kasih sudah menunggu,

**Amerano yuki devil: **huwee… kenapa kamu seneng menyiksa mamo?#dor gomen, saia emang ga bakat soal action, jadi cuma bisa segini T.T makasiih banyak reviewnya, mamo ketembak dimana? Baca yang satu ini XDD

**Guest:** Mamori mati gay ya? Kekeke…#plak ikuti aja yang satu ini, gomen lama banget updatenya #gelundungan

**Tsurara: **makasiih banyak, sebenernya ini cuma cerita coba-coba, makanya masih ancur._. arigatou…

**Fudaa: **ini lanjutannya… maaf lama, T.T

**Pratiwi Uchiha:** ehehe… iya, makasiih… tapi masih tetep lama sih updatenya XD

**Nuunaavia: **Yosh! Arigatou XD

**Icha Yukina clyne:** huahahahaa….#ketawanista akhirnya kan! XDD yosh. Memang harus disitu endingnya, kan itu klimaknya XD makasiiih banyaak…

**Kesi Yura: **hehe..iya, ini udah update, maaf lama…dan kali ini belum tamat._. haik…sama-sama, makasiih udah suka sama An1.

Sekali lagi minna, arigatou gozaimasu~

.

.

.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1**

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayou Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OCxOC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 17**

**Akhir dari Segalanya  
**

_"Agen no.1!"_

_"Agen no.1!"_

"Aku dengar, orang-orang sialan, berhenti berteriak di telingaku!" Hiruma menjawab dalam sebuah bisikan tegas.

"Kami sudah siap untuk membawa nona Anezaki."

"Roger! Pastikan dia selamat!"

Dan kemudian Hiruma mengangsurkan tubuh malaikat kesayangannya pada rekannya yang menjemput dua orang itu dari atas agar segera mendapat perawatan. Sementara ia sendiri harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang sejak tadi mengejarnya.

Pria itu memandangi helikopter kasat mata di atas kepalanya. Telinga setan itu bisa mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter yang menjauh.

"Kau harus selamat, manajer sialan," bisik Hiruma.

#####

_Drap… drap… drap…._

Suara langkah itu berhenti tepat saat mereka menemukan Hiruma.

Pria berambut jabrik itu bisa melihat tujuh orang bersenjata mengepungnya. Termasuk si 'rambut merah' Yamada. Mata hijau Hiruma menyipit. Giginya beradu menahan emosi yang meluap. Sebenarnya dia tidak terkejut kalau pria asing yang muncul tiba-tiba itu adalah anggota Dark Dragon. Hiruma sudah mencurigainya sejak pertama kali pria itu datang.

"Angkat tanganmu, Youichi Hiruma!" perintah Yamada tegas sambil menodongkan M98F kearah Hiruma.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa diperintah, rambut merah sialan?!" jawab Hiruma.

"Menyerahlah, agen no.1. Kau terkepung. Jangan berlagak sombong! Itu menjijikan!"

Mata Hiruma kembali menyipit. Beraninya! si rambut merah sialan itu. Hiruma mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda kalau dia menyerah. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Yamada tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Detik berikutnya tangan quaterback setan itu sudah diborgol.

"Cih!" Hiruma menyepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Anezaki?"

"Kita sudah mendapatkan bom itu 'kan, sekarang Anezaki tidak diperlukan lagi, karena kita mendapatkan dia!" jawab Yamada. Pria itu melirik tangan Hiruma yang berwarna merah.

Darah. Tapi darah siapa?

"Ngapain kau lihat-lihat, rambut merah sialan?!"

"Cih, dalam keadaan kalah pun kau tetap sombong! Sifat itulah yang kubenci darimu!" balas Yamada.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya. Pria itu hanya diam dan menatap sosok Yamada dengan pandangan tegas.

Anezaki tidak ada. Seharusnya dia ada di sini, mata hitam Yamada tampak menyapu sekeliling. Tidak mungkin kalau Anezaki Mamori tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau cari siapa, rambut merah sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang menyeringai. "Kekekeke… dia tidak ada di sini, pengkhianat sialan!"

"Cih!" Yamada mengumpat pelan. "Cepat jalan!" perintahnya kemudian memaksa Hiruma untuk berjalan.

Mereka terus menyeret Hiruma sampai mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan di bangunan tempat Hiruma menyelamatkan Mamori tadi.

Meski dalam kondisi seperti ini, mata Hiruma tetap tampak waspada. Ia selalu memperhatikan sekeliling, memperhatikan setiap sudut yang mungkin bisa menolongnya keluar dari sini.

Hiruma merasakan seseorang mendorong keras punggungnya hingga ia berlutut. Kaki si pelaku dinaikan ke atas punggung Hiruma, membuat si setan berdesis kesal karena ia jadi lebih membungkuk.

"Singkirin kaki sialanmu, rambut merah sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

Namun, bukannya menyingkir, Yamada malah lebih menekan kakinya di punggung Hiruma.

"Kau memang sangat sombong, Youichi Hiruma! Padahal ajalmu sudah dekat." Yamada terdengar mendesis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hmm… jadi dia, Agen no.1?"

Hiruma mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Matanya menyipit melihat seorang pria berbadan besar, kepala bulat yang botak, kumis keriting, dan perut buncit menghampiri Hiruma.

"Cih," Hiruma mendesis pelan.

"Kenapa akhirnya kau keluar? Kupikir kau akan terus bersembunyi sambil menciumi mayat ibumu yang bodoh itu."

Gigi Hiruma beradu mendengar kalimat pria di depannya itu, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berkilat. Tapi tidak kurang dari dua detik, Hiruma sudah kembali menguasai diri. Itulah yang diinginkan pria di depannya. Pria itu hanya memancing emosinya.

"Kau mau melihat kami menghancurkan Tokyo…heeh, Agen no.1?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kekekeke... kau terobsesi sekali dengan tambang sialan itu ya, kumis sialan. Sayangnya kau nggak akan bisa meledakan Tokyo." kekeh Hiruma santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tentu saja, meski kalian sudah mendapatkan bom sialan itu, kalian tidak bisa menggunakannya. Soalnya, bom sialan itu sudah kadaluarsa." Hiruma kembali menyeringai. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dan menangkap ekspresi kaget dari si pria berkumis dan orang-orang yang mengepungnya, termasuk Yamada. Seringai setan itu bertambah lebar.

#####

"Maksudmu… bom itu?" Yuuya tercekat menatap mata _professor_ Takeda. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Benar, Youichi menyuruhku membuat tiruannya, dan bom yang sebenarnya sudah ada di sini. Bom yang sekarang ada pada Dark Dragon cuma bom palsu yang tidak bisa meledak."

"Tapi…,"

"Youichi menukarnya," jawab Takeda sebelum Yuuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pimpinan Phoenix itu menghembusakan nafas lega. Ia bersyukur putranya bekerja dengan cepat. Meski tadi, putranya yang membuatnya tegang dengan info soal bom yang ada di tangan Dark Dragon.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Takeda.

_"Agen no.2 pada pusat."_

"Masuk, agen no.2?" Yuuya memilih menjawab panggilan di alat komunikasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum pertanyaan Takeda.

_"Aku mendapat laporan kalau Agen no.1 tertangkap."_

"Apa?"

_"Ya… tapi dia pasti punya rencana sendiri 'kan? Bagaimana rencana kita? Lokasi sudah dijaga sangat ketat. Kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi."_

"Kerahkan tim untuk penyelamatan Agen no.1 dan tuntaskan Dark Dragon malam ini juga."

_"Roger!"_

Yuuya kembali menatap Takeda setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Daichi. "Aku akan ke sana," ungkapnya. "Chizue!"

"Roger!"

#####

Eksekusi mati.

Sejak awal Hiruma sudah tahu itulah yang akan ia dapatkan. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tangannya masih di borgol semantara ada tujuh orang menodongkan senjata kearahnya.

_Dor dor dor dor._

Hiruma menyeringai. Telinganya yang super sensitif mampu mendengar suara sayup lolongan peluru dari arah luar. Sebentar saja dia tahu, mereka datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih untuk omong kosongmu, Agen no.1. Sekarang sebelum kau mati, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" si pria berkumis yang merupakan pimpinan Dark Dragon bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma menyeringai. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bayangan di balik pintu yang terbuka. "Di belakangmu, kumis sialan!"

Pria itu dan semua yang ada di sana reflek menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Hiruma. Dan dalam kesempatan itu, Hiruma mendorong pria berkumis dengan kakinya hingga terjatuh. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan _laser gun _yang entah ia simpan dimana dan menembakannya kearah si pria berkumis. Dalam sekejap pria itu tidak bergerak lagi.

Seketika semua orang dalam ruangan itu menatap Hiruma. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah Hiruma lakukan pada pimpinan mereka.

"Akan kubuat kalian bernasib sama seperti kumis sialan itu!"

"Kau!" hardik Yamada.

_Dor dor dor._

Belum sempat Yamada melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara tembakan itu mulai terdengar dari arah luar, membuat Yamada dan rekan-rekannya tersadar dan langsung membalas. Hiruma berguling ke samping setelah berhasil mendorong salah satu lawan yang dekat dengannya dan merampas senjatanya, ia mulai menembak sambil mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Pria itu bisa melihat sekitar tiga orang melayangkan tembakan dari arah pintu.

"Tangkap orang itu!" teriak Yamada saat Hiruma berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Suara nafas yang memburu beradu dengan suara langkah cepat Hiruma dan tiga orang di belakangnya. Dari arah belakang mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan tembakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hiruma?" tanya Daichi sambil terus berlari dan menembaki musuh.

"Aku diborgol, detektif sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku baik!"

"Kami akan urus mereka, kalian uruslah yang lain!" kata pria yang berlari di samping Daichi.

"Baik!" Hiruma dan Daichi menjawab kompak.

Mereka lalu mulai berpencar. Hiruma dan Daichi berbelok ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah dapur.

"Singkirin benda sialan ini dari tanganku!" omel Hiruma. Ia mengobrak-abrik beberapa lemari di ruangan itu. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk membuka borgol di tangannya.

"Biar kuurus," kata Daichi. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya di lubang kunci borgol Hiruma.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai mengenai tanganku!"

"Cerewet!"

_Dor dor._

Borgol itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi berdenting. Hiruma tampak memegangi pergelangan tangannya sebentar.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Daichi. Mereka tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mengobrol di sini sementara rekan-rekan mereka tengah bertarung di luar.

"Penghancuran total." Jawab Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bom.

Daichi mengangguk.

Dua orang itu lalu kembali beranjak. Mereka berjalan, menembak, menghindar, berlari dan bahkan bersembunyi. Suara tembakan saling bersahutan, teriakan marah dan kesakitan terdengar, darah berceceran, dan mayat tergeletak di beberapa tempat.

_Dor._

Hiruma dan Daichi merunduk saat mendengar suara itu. Hanya satu tembakan. Satu tembakan dari satu orang yang dengan berani menghampiri mereka. Hiruma mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik meja untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

Rambut merah. Yamada.

"Bocah sialan itu!" gerutu Hiruma. Ia mengangkat senjatanya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil terus melepaskan peluru dari senjatanya secara bertubi-tubi. Darah memuncrat dari kepala pria berambut merah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Hiruma bahkan sebelum pria itu membalas serangan Hiruma. Dalam hitungan detik, Yamada roboh dengan kepala berlubang dan mengalirkan darah segar.

Hiruma tampak menutup matanya sebentar.

"Jangan bilang kau kasihan padanya!" kata Daichi sambil menyeret tangan Hiruma.

"Perintahkan orang-orang sialan itu mundur." perintah Hiruma.

"Roger!" jawab Daichi. "Agen no.2 to all unit!" Daichi mulai bicara pada alat komunikasinya. "Perintah dari Agen no.1, semuanya mundur."

_"Apa…?"_

_"Apa?!"_

"Sekarang!" teriak Hiruma. "Kita punya tiga menit sebelum gedung sialan ini meledak!"

"Si bodoh ini, lagi-lagi seenaknya!"

#####

_DUAARR_

Bangunan megah itu meledak dengan suara dahsyat. Kobaran api tampak dari beberapa ruangan. Semantara puluhan orang yang masih sibuk bertarung di luar tampak terperangah mendengar ledakan itu.

Daichi dan Hiruma saling pandang. Nafas kedua pria itu 'tak beraturan, karena mereka dengan susah payah keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Kau benar-benar pemimpin paling bodoh!" gerutu Daichi sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Tapi aku menyukainya!" ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

"Chizue… Chizue bertahanlah!"

Telinga Hiruma berkedut mendengar suara itu. "Asisten sialan, sejak kapan dia di sini?!" tanya Hiruma entah pada siapa dengan nada panik. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke asal suara.

"Nona Chizue?" Daichi bergumam. Pria itu mengikuti langkah Hiruma yang mendekat ke arah Chizue.

"Asisten sialan, kenapa kau?!" Hiruma segera duduk di samping Chizue yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan Yuuya.

"Youichi_-kun_," ucap gadis bermata _orange_ itu pelan.

Hiruma bisa melihat darah segar terus keluar dari dada Chizue.

"Kau tertembak? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

Chizue hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai kesulitan untuk bicara.

"Astaga! Nona, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Daichi yang segera duduk di dekat Hiruma.

Chizue melirik Daichi. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Daichi yang begitu khawatir, sama seperti tampang Hiruma.

"Lukamu belum sembuh, seharusnya kau tidak kemari, dasar asisten bodoh!" bentak Hiruma. Tapi matanya bergetar saat ia mengatakannya.

Chizue kembali menggeleng. Sekarang, bukan cuma susah untuk berbicara. Tapi juga bernafas.

"Kau harus kembali ke markas supaya dapat perawatan!" kata Daichi.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah." Yuuya akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Aku-senang bisa berjuang bersama kalian… k-kita sudah menang, bukan?" Chizue tampak susah payah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau benar, asisten sialan! Sekarang kau obati luka sialanmu dan kita rayakan kemenangan kita!"

Chizue tidak menanggapi kata-kata Hiruma. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan mata sedikit terbuka.

"Nona?" panggil Daichi. Ia menyentuh pipi Chizue. Hangat. Ia lalu meraba wajah gadis itu, dan dia tidak merasakan adanya embusan nafas. "Dia… tidak bernafas." Jantung Daichi rasanya tidak berdetak. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Chizue. Pria itu menggeleng pelan, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Sialan!" Hiruma meninju rumput di bawahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Seharusnya kau tetap tinggal di markas." Yuuya memeluk tubuh Chizue yang kini ditinggal ruh-nya. Pria itu tampak sangat menyesal.

Hiruma mencoba menguatkan diri. Ia meninju bahu Daichi pelan sebelum berdiri dari posisinya untuk melihat sekeliling. Semua orang tengah menatap Yuuya dan Chizue. Pria itu menjatuhkan senjata yang dibawanya.

"Antarkan semua yang terluka dan meninggal ke markas sekarang!" perintahnya. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Hiruma tahu, malam ini bukan hanya Chizue yang menemui ajalnya, tapi juga banyak rekan-rekannya yang tidak selamat. Semuanya sudah berjuang keras. Setidaknya, mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan Dark Dragon dan menyelamatkan kota tercinta mereka.

"Kita pulang!" Hiruma menepuk bahu Daichi.

Detektif itu bangkit dari posisinya lalu segera memeluk Hiruma. Dia menangis.

"Jangan cengeng begitu, detektif sialan. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Hiruma. Tapi pria itu membalas pelukan Daichi. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Keduanya saling menguatkan.

#####

"Musashi… apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Kurita menoleh ke samping, dimana sahabatnya tengah berdiri dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja." jawab Musashi pasti. Meski dalam hatinya ia pun mencemaskan sahabatnya. Tapi dia yakin, kalau si jabrik bodoh itu pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Semoga Tuhan melindunginya," Kurita bergumam pelan sambil terus menatap langit malam yang berwarna jingga akibat ledakan besar beberapa saat lalu.

#####

Malam itu suasana markas Phoenix begitu sibuk. Beberapa orang tampak mengangkut kantung jenazah, tim medis mengobati puluhan orang yang terluka, yang lainnya tampak sibuk menyimpan senjata. Hiruma yang baru memasuki ruangan depan tampak murung. Ia bisa melihat ada lebih dari lima belas kantung jenazah berjejer di sana, salah satunya adalah jenazah Chizue. Ia mengusap kepalanya sebelum melangkah masuk, mengulurkan AK-47 miliknya pada salah satu rekannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuh di sofa, di samping Daichi.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kita tidak boleh menangisi mereka," ungkap Hiruma pelan. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, detektif sialan. Tapi kita harus kuat." Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Daichi.

"Kau benar, Hiruma. Tapi, kenapa harus Chizue?!" tangan Daichi mengepal menahan perasaannya yang kacau. "Dia bahkan belum tahu perasaanku," ia kembali bergumam.

Sesak sekali rasanya. Daichi menarik nafas, menguatkan hatinya. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa bergabung dengan Phoenix berarti mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan suka rela. Mati adalah resiko yang sudah siap ditanggung oleh masing-masing anggota.

Daichi berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian menghampiri kantung-kantung jenazah yang berjejer di ruang depan, kantung-kantung jenazah itu memang dibiarkan terbuka, agar semuanya bisa melihat pemberani-pemberani yang telah berjuang itu dan memberikan penghormatan. Mata Daichi mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap satu persatu rekan-rekannya yang telah gugur itu, wajah para pejuang yang hebat. Dadanya terasa makin sesak. Pria itu menarik nafas sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok di samping jenazah Chizue.

Tangan detektif muda itu terulur mengusap rambut _orange_ gadis yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai. Daichi menundukan wajahnya, mengecup kening dingin gadis cantik itu.

"_Aishitteru_, nona," bisiknya meski ia tahu gadis yang ditatapnya itu tidak mendengar.

#####

"Dia mendapat luka tembak di punggung, tapi pelurunya sudah di keluarkan dan beruntung dia ditembak dari jarak yang cukup jauh, jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia baik-baik saja, meski sejak tadi dia belum sadar. Biarkan saja, dia butuh istirahat yang cukup."

Hiruma hanya diam mendengar keterangan dokter Akira mengenai kondisi Mamori. Setidaknya Hiruma bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena dari semua kesedihan hari ini, dia masih mempunyai kabar baik. Pria itu lalu melangkah ke kamarnya, dimana Mamori berada sekarang. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, kemudian menatap sosok Mamori yang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan tranfusi darah.

Ia menghampiri Mamori, mengelus rambutnya sebentar, mengecup keningnya, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hiruma merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Hiruma menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang tajam terus mengawasi Mamori. Tidak peduli kalau malam sudah semakin larut dan tubuhnya mulai protes minta diistirahatkan. Hiruma ingin terus terjaga dan memantau Mamori.

Pria itu terus menatap wajah Mamori lekat-lekat. Ia berharap gadisnya itu baik-baik saja. Sudah cukup baginya kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Hiruma tidak mau jika Tuhan juga mengambil Mamori darinya.

Dada setan itu terasa sesak. Ibunya, Mami dan Tateo, lalu sekarang Chizue. Hiruma merasa sakit menyadari orang-orang yang begitu berarti baginya pergi satu persatu meninggalkannya. Apakah karena setan sepertinya memang tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang? Maka semuanya pergi, menyisakan Hiruma dalam kesendirian.

Hiruma menghela nafas berat, sebelum meremas rambut jabriknya dengan gemas. Rasa sesak itu belum juga hilang. Akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sangat lelah. Ia berbaring di samping Mamori, kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur, meski kenyataannya Hiruma tidak bisa tertidur. Dia memang lelah, tapi terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, membuatnya sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

"Youichi,"

Hiruma membuka matanya dan langsung menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu. Tampak Mamori tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Tangan gadis itu menyentuh jemari Hiruma sementara bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Hiruma yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mamori.

"Sakit," jawab Mamori jujur.

"Tidur saja lagi, manajer sialan. Besok juga sembuh." Hiruma mencoba mempertahankan suaranya agar tampak seperti biasanya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori lagi.

Hiruma hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau murung," Mamori mengusap pipi Hiruma dengan lembut. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat tidur, manajer sialan! Kalau tidak mau, aku akan menciummu!" gertak Hiruma. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menjagaku," ungkap Mamori.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma tanpa membuka matanya.

Selang beberapa menit, pria itu kembali membuka matanya. Ia meraih tangan Mamori lalu mengecupnya. Ia tetap menggenggam jemari mungil itu hingga ia benar-benar tertidur.

#####

Mamori terisak. Ia meremas jemari Hiruma dalam genggamannya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiruma barusan. Delapan belas orang meninggal semalam, dan Chizue salah satu diantaranya. Gadis itu tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Berhentilah menangis," ucap Hiruma.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Mamori semakin terisak.

"Sekarang kami akan ke pemakaman, kau tungg-"

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak! Kondisimu belum pulih!"

"Dokter Akira bilang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mohon… izinkan aku ikut." Mamori semakin meremas jemari Hiruma dan semakin terisak.

"Biarkan dia ikut, Hiruma." Komentar Daichi yang sejak tadi hanya mematung di depan pintu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kondisinya, detektif sialan!"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Daichi mengambil sebuah kursi roda dan menempatkannya di dekat Hiruma.

Hiruma akhirnya mengalah. Ia menggendong Mamori dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda. "Aku tidak akan memafkanmu kalau sampai lukamu sembuh lebih lama!" ancam Hiruma.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja,"jawab Mamori pasti.

Akhirnya tiga orang itu mulai beranjak. Mereka menuju mobil di halaman belakang yang akan membawa mereka ke pemakaman. Tidak ada yang bicara satu pun diantara mereka. Baik Hiruma, Daichi, maupun Mamori, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Hiruma dan Daichi yang tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka, sementara Mamori hanya memandangi keduanya bergantian. Ia tidak pernah melihat Hiruma dan Daichi memasang wajah sedih seperti sekarang.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara dari belakang kemudi itu membangunkan lamunan ketiganya.

Hiruma dan Daichi segera keluar dari mobil. Hiruma menggendong Mamori dan membantunya keluar, sementara Daichi mengambil kursi roda yang disimpan di belakang. Mereka berdua tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun, membuat Mamori juga ikut-ikutan membisu.

Mereka melangkah memasuki area pemakaman. Tampak banyak sekali orang yang sudah datang untuk melepas kepergian rekan-rekan mereka.

"Mamo-_chan_!"

Mamori yang tengah asik dengan lamunannya tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia langsung meoleh kearah sura itu berasal. Terlihat Takeda mendekatinya bersama Yuuya.

"Kau di sini? Seharusnya kau tetap di rumah!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian." Jawab Mamori.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Yuuya bertanya.

"Sudah lebih baik, _jii-san_," Mamori sedikit mengangguk.

"Syukurlah,"

"Pokoknya kau harus sembuh sebelum pertandingan lawan Hakushu, atau bocah-bocah sialan itu akan curiga!" kata Hiruma pelan di telinga Mamori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sembuh secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja dengan menuruti semua perintahku!"

Mamori melirik kearah Hiruma yang sejak tadi di belakangnya. Pria itu tampak sedang menyeringai. Mamori tersenyum kecil.

Hiruma membawa Mamori menuju barisan. Upacara pemakaman segera dimulai. Seorang pendeta tengah melakukan pidato singkat yang membuat lebih dari separuh orang yang hadir di sini meneteskan air mata, termasuk Mamori. Gadis itu sudah terisak sejak sang pendeta mulai dengan pidatonya, membuat Hiruma yang di belakangnya terus-terusan menepuk pundak gadis itu, memberinya kekuatan.

Meski sebenarnya Hiruma juga merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan di hatinya. Ia harus tetap kuat. Hiruma bertekad. Tangannya yang panjang meremas bahu Mamori saat peti-peti mulai diturunkan. Hiruma menarik nafas. Rasanya seperti ada yang merobek dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat ia kehilangan ibunya, Mami dan Tateo. Hiruma masih bisa merasakannya. Rasa sakit yang dulu memang seperti ini.

#####

Berakhir.

Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Dark Dragon sudah lenyap dan Tokyo masih tetap terlihat indah. Perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia, kematian mereka tidak sia-sia. Mereka mendapatkan kemenangan. Meski bagi Hiruma, kehilangan begitu banyak rekannya sama saja dengan sebuah kekalahan.

"Oi, di sini kau rupanya!"

Hiruma menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. "Ada apa, detektif sialan?"

"Apa kau masih sedih, heh? Wajahmu yang seperti ini jelek sekali!" Daichi tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Hiruma. Ia malah meledeknya sambil menghampiri pria itu.

Hiruma hanya mendengus mendengar ledekan Daichi. "Siapa yang sedih, detektif sialan? Aku tidak sedih!" jawab Hiruma. "Setidaknya aku tidak seperti kau yang pura-pura tegar lalu menangis sambil memeluk bantal. Cih, menjijikan!"

"Ap- aku tidak pernah seperti itu!"

Hiruma terkekeh mendengar jawaban Daichi. Apa lagi wajah pria itu sekarang tampak memerah.

"Heh! Berhenti mentertawakanku!" perintah Daichi.

Tapi itu malah membuat Hiruma tertawa lebih keras. Daichi akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, mau tidak mau dia hanya bisa menunggu Hiruma berhenti tertawa.

Setelah puas, akhirnya setan itu berhenti mentertawakan Daichi. Hiruma tampak menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Daichi.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuang waktuku!" gerutu Daichi.

"Tch, memangnya kau mau apa?"

Daichi melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan langsung ditangkap oleh Hiruma. Pria itu memandangi apa yang ia dapat dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau melamarku? Apa otak sialanmu rusak gara-gara asisten sialan itu mati?"

_"Baka!"_ Daichi menghadiahkan satu jitakan di kepala Hiruma. "Berikan itu pada Anezaki."

Hiruma kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda kalau ia meminta alasan.

"Yah, awalnya benda itu untuk seseorang, kau-tahu-siapa, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya. Jadi, dari pada aku menyimpannya, kuberikan padamu. Manfaatkan waktu yang kau punya dengan baik." Daichi menepuk bahu Hiruma sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Hiruma memandangi langkah Daichi yang menjauh. Ia tahu, Daichi juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama sepertinya. Atau mungkin lebih dari apa yang dia rasakan. Hiruma membuka kotak yang diberikan Daichi, tampak sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan berlian kecil di atasnya. Manis sekali. Mungkin akan cocok di jari Mamori, cocok juga jika Chizue bisa memakainya. Ia tersenyum hambar sebelum menutup kembali kotak itu.

Hiruma menarik nafas sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju ruangan itu. Setibanya di sana, Hiruma membuka sedikit pintunya. Pria itu tidak tahu, Mamori masih bangun atau sudah tidur. Dan ternyata malaikatnya itu masih terjaga. Mamori tampak sedang memandangi jendela dengan pandangan menerawang, gadis itu masih menggunakan kursi rodanya. Padahal seharusnya obat yang diberikan dokter Akira padanya bisa membuat kondisinya lebih baik.

"Ayo kita buat strategi untuk melawan Hakushu, manajer sialan!" seru Hiruma sambil berjalan mendekati Mamori.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap wajah Hiruma lekat-lekat. "Kau yakin mau sekarang membuatnya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kapan lagi?!"

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Kapan aku tidak baik-baik saja?" Hiruma menyeringai.

Mamori tertawa kecil mendengar kosa kata Hiruma. "Baiklah kapten, kita rapat strategi sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mamori tahu. Hiruma masih belum sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya menutupinya. Dia ingin terlihat kuat di depan orang lain, agar orang lain juga bisa kuat. Dia selalu seperti itu. Mamori sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi ia senang, dan berharap semoga Hiruma bisa kembali seperti biasanya.

**Chapter 17 end**

Oke, saia tahu, crime-nya sama sekali ga greget, romance ga ada, ending gaje, dan update yang sangaaaaat lama…

Hontou ni gomen#sujudsujud

Setidaknya saia udah menyelesaikan bagian terberat dari fic ini, meski hasilnya mengecewakan sih… tapi sekali lagi, saia udah menyelesaikannya…

Saia masih punya satu chap lagi yang full romance bagi yg masih mau.. XD

akhirnya, saia cuma bisa bilang... REVIEW! XDD


	18. Chapter 18

Buat **Hoshi Uzuki, Trancy Anafeloz, Luchiha Hiruma, Yuuzu, Aika Licht Youichi, chakis, Rouge da silva, Anya Yuki, Byzan, diangel, Kiyone Hiruma, Fynlicht, Carnadeite, , Animea Lover Ya-ha, AeonFlux15, 11291baskervile,** **Kuro Nami**, **Undine-yaha, crystalssj, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki ,** **Himeka Kyousuke,** dan **Hyou Hyouichiffer** udah dibales lewat PM, dan yang gak login,

**Ms. S: **sudah update…. Terima kasih sudah menunggu,

**Amerano yuki devil: **huwee… kenapa kamu seneng menyiksa mamo?#dor gomen, saia emang ga bakat soal action, jadi cuma bisa segini T.T makasiih banyak reviewnya, mamo ketembak dimana? Baca yang satu ini XDD

**Guest:** Mamori mati gay ya? Kekeke…#plak ikuti aja yang satu ini, gomen lama banget updatenya #gelundungan

**Tsurara: **makasiih banyak, sebenernya ini cuma cerita coba-coba, makanya masih ancur._. arigatou…

**Fudaa: **ini lanjutannya… maaf lama, T.T

**Pratiwi Uchiha:** ehehe… iya, makasiih… tapi masih tetep lama sih updatenya XD

**Nuunaavia: **Yosh! Arigatou XD

**Icha Yukina clyne:** huahahahaa….#ketawanista akhirnya kan! XDD yosh. Memang harus disitu endingnya, kan itu klimaknya XD makasiiih banyaak…

**Kesi Yura: **hehe..iya, ini udah update, maaf lama…dan kali ini belum tamat._. haik…sama-sama, makasiih udah suka sama An1.

Sekali lagi minna, arigatou gozaimasu~

.

.

.

_**Dia tak pernah nampak. **_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. **_

_**Otak dari segala tindak keadilan demi memusnahkan**_

_**Kelompok mafia paling berbahaya yang disebut Dark Dragon**_

_**Dia menyutradarai segala misi untuk menggagalkan aksi Dark Dragon menguasai dunia.**_

_**Pria misterius yang diburu seluruh anggota Dark Dragon dengan**_

_**Bayaran melimpah.**_

_**Sekarang, dia akan menanggalkan topengnya demi melindungi **_

_**Sang malaikat.**_

_**Semua menyebutnya, "Agen No.1"**_

**AGEN NO.1 **

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Mayou Fietry**_

_**Pair: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance, crime**_

_**Rated: T (agak berat dengan tembak-tembakan)**_

_**Warning: OCxOC,OOC akut, typo, cerita beda jauh sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli,**_

_**Crime kurang greget, romance gak kerasa, abal, jelek, gaje,**_

_**Sebaiknya siapin mental sebelum baca.**_

**Chapter 18**

**OMAKE**

"Manajer sialan! Jangan lelet!" teriak Hiruma dari halaman depan. Wajah pria itu tampak sangat kesal, padahal dia baru menunggu selama lima menit.

"jangan berteriak pagi-pagi begini! Kau memebangunkan seisi rumah!" balas Mamori yang baru saja keluar dari ruang depan untuk menemui Hiruma.

"Kau itu yang teriak-teriak manajer lelet!" gerutu Hiruma.

"Oke, oke, hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini dan cepat masuk." Lerai Daichi dari dalam mobil yang ada di belakang Hiruma.

Hiruma berdecak pelan sebelum mengikuti kata-kata Daichi, diikuti Mamori yang juga masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini mereka sudah ribut. Bagaimana nasib anak-anaknya kalau mereka menikah nanti?" komentar Yuuya yang sedang bermain shoji dengan Takeda di teras.

"Hahaha…Biarrkan saja dua orang bodoh itu, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Takeda.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya…." Pamit Mamori dari dalam mobil saat mereka melintas di depan Yuuya dan Takeda.

"Berisik kau, manajer sialan!"

"Mou! Aku kan cuma pamit!"

"Kalian berdua, apa tidak bisa sebentar saja tidak bertengkar…?!"

Yuuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mobil yang keluar dari gerbang itu sambil tersenyum. Memang benar, meski sering bertengkar, Youichi Hiruma dan Mamori pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yuuya menyadarinya sekarang, cuma Mamori yang mampu mengimbangi putranya, tidak dirinya, Chizue, atau bahkan istrinya. Putranya hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan Mamori.

Hanya di depan Mamori, Youchi Hiruma tidak berpura-pura. Dan hanya Mamori Anezaki yang mampu mengerti bagaimana pria itu. Dia bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan apa yang dirasakan Yoichi tanpa membutuhkan kata-kata.

"Ups, aku menang, Yuuya… Kau harus mentraktirku makan."

Yuuya menoleh ke papan shoji begitu mendengar suara Takeda. Ia kembali tersenyum, rupanya memikirkan putra tunggalnya itu membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Baiklah," jawabnya mengalah.

#####

Angin musim gugur membelai lembut rambut auburn Mamori, membuat wajah gadis manis itu sedikit pucat menahan dingin. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, rasanya sedikit lelah. Ia sudah menunggu di sini, di atap gedung sekolah Deimon sejak jam istirahat berbunyi. Sebelum istirahat tadi Hiruma mengirimkan sandi agar Mamori menunggunya di atap, tapi sudah lebih lima belas menit pria jabrik itu malah belum kelihatan.

"Huuh… Kalau aku yang terlambat dia pasti sudah marah-marah!" gerutu Mamori.

"Yang kau maksud 'dia' itu siapa, heeh, manajer sialan?"

Mamori langsung membalikan tubuhnya mendengar suara itu. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah kesal. "Tentu saja kau!"

"Kekekeke…."

"Kenapa malah tertawa. Kau menyuruhku kemari, ada apa? Dan kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Tch, cerewet. Sekarang, apa lukamu masih sakit?"

"Eh…?" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma. "Kau, mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Kau benar-benar cerewet. Aku bertanya kau jawab! Bukan malah balik bertanya dasar gadis idiot!"

"Mou! Aku tidak idiot!" Mamori hampir menjerit. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu jawab saja."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, aku masih minum obat yang diberikan Dokter Akira kemarin."

Hiruma mengangguk pelan.

"Kau belum menjawab kenapa datang terlambat?" tanya Mamori.

"Ada yang kuurus dengan orang tua sialan," Hiruma menjawab pelan. Ia duduk di samping Mamori.

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Hiruma. "Besok, sudah pertandingan dengan Hakushu, kalau menang kita bisa ke Crhistmas Bowl."

"Tentu saja kita akan menang, manajer sialan. Sekarang, kau harus sembuh dulu dari luka sialanmu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." Mamori tersenyum kecil mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hiruma sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. "Apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Tentu saja bukan hanya itu."

Tangan ramping itu merengkuh tubuh Mamori, menyeret gadis itu menuju dadanya untuk mendengarkan detak jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin bersamamu." Suara Hiruma nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tapi berhubung Mamori begitu dekat dengannya, ia bisa mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu dengan jelas. Mamori tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apa seperti ini suara jantungmu tiap bersamaku?" gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau gugup, heeh?" godanya.

"Cerewet!"

Mamori terkikik pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan debaran jantung Hiruma yang kacau. Bibirnya terus terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan Hiruma. Mamori menatap wajah pria itu dengan serius.

"Ne, Youichi, bagaimana setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana apanya, manajer sialan?" Hiruma bertanya balik. "Bicara yang jelas." Lanjutnya.

"Uhm… sampai kapan aku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Sampai aku bosan."

"Mou! Aku serius, Youichi!" sentak Mamori yang kesal dengan jawaban ngawur Hiruma.

"Kekekeke… kau ini sensitive sekali, Begitu saja teriak," komentar Hiruma santai.

"Aku serius, Youichi. Kita tidak mungkin terus tinggal bersama 'kan? Maksudku-kita belum menikah, kita bahkan masih di bawah umur."

"Siapa peduli soal itu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Harga diriku sebagai seorang gadis bisa hilang kalau ada yang tahu aku tinggal dengan pria yang bukan keluargaku."

"Aku ini pacarmu, manajer sialan! Pasangan tinggal bersama itu wajar. Di apartementku banyak yang seperti itu. Lagi pula kita tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh 'kan? Belakangan kita bahkan tidur terpisah."

Mamori diam sebentar. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hiruma yang kelihatannya santai. Padahal bagi Mamori, tinggal bersama pria yang belum memiliki ikatan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Apa lagi Mamori masih punya kakek yang harus ia rawat.

"Kalau kita terus tinggal bersama, bagaimana dengan kakekku? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" tanya Mamori yang lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bisa menemani ayah sialan di rumah."

"Rumah… bagaimana dengan rumahku?"

"Rusak. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan?!"

Mamori kembali diam, ia menatap Hiruma lekat membuat setan itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma. "Kau mengharapkan jawaban lebih?"

"Sejujurnya, ya… aku berharap kau bilang kalau rumahku dibenahi, dan aku bisa menjalani kehidupan normal di sana bersama kakek."

"Keh, kau tidak senang tinggal denganku?" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan. Hanya saja, mungkin belum waktunya untuk kita tinggal bersama. Aku takut-"

"Kau takut tidak bisa menahannya, manajer sialan?" goda Hiruma yang memotong ucapan Mamori.

Blush.

Wajah Mamori sukses memerah. "Me-menahan apa maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam! Aku malah takut kau yang tidak bisa menahannya!" Mamori mengelak dengan tegas.

"Kekekeke… aku bahkan tidak punya minat meski hanya untuk memikirkannya. Manajer bodoh sialan!"

Mamori sudah siap menjawab, tapi Hiruma keburu bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Mamori.

"Kau sadar tidak, kalau bel sialan itu sudah bunyi sejak tadi?" tanya Hiruma santai.

"A-apa?! Argh… Youichi! Kau membuatku telat!" gerutu Mamori yang segera berlari meninggalkan Hiruma yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

#####

"Ah, akhirnya latihan sore ini selesai!"

Anngota Deimon Devil Bats berseru senang saat peluit yang menandakan latihan selesai dari Mamori berbunyi. Mereka semua langsung melesat menuju ruang klub untuk mandi sebelum rapat strategi untuk pertandingan besok.

"Kau sudah dengar, katanya Yamada pindah sekolah." Kata Monta pada Sena yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya, tapi kenapa mendadak begitu ya? Dan dia tidak memberikan informasi pada kita." Sena menanggapi.

"Berarti melawan Hakushu besok tanpa Yamada?" tanya Togano.

"Tidak apa-apa, meski pun dia tidak ada, kita pasti bisa menang dari Hakushu!" jawab Juumonji.

"Waah… Kazu-chan, kau keren!" goda Kuroki sambil mencubit pipi Juumonji.

Di sisi lain ruang klub, Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tajam mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya. "Kau mengarang cerita pada mereka?" Mamori berbisik.

"Aku mengarang cerita pada kepala sekolah sialan itu. Aku tidak mungkin bilang si rambut merah itu mati di tanganku 'kan?" jawab Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop di pangkuannya.

"Dengar bocah-bocah sialan! Besok, kita akan menghadapi penghalang terakhir menuju Christmas Bowl, akan kubunuh kalian semua kalau sampai melakukan kesalahan!" Hiruma memulai pidatonya.

Setelah itu mereka mulai sibuk dengan mempelajari strategi yang akan mereka pakai besok. Banyak hal yang dijelaskan Hiruma pada anggota Devil Bats sampai-sampai wajah anak-anak itu tampak kebingungan mencerna tiap kata yang diterangkan oleh kapten mereka. Tapi, meski mereka tidak bisa menangkap tiap kata dari Hiruma, mereka semua cukup mengerti bahwa besok adalah final. Kalau kalah mimpi mereka semua akan selesai, maka mereka bertekad dalam hati masing-masing untuk berjuang keras besok. Mereka harus menang besok.

#####

Akhirnya. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hari ini adalah puncak dari segalanya. Pembuktian kerja keras selama musim gugur. Sudah begitu banyak luka, begitu banyak air mata. Hari ini Deimon Devil Bats akan membuktikan kalau mereka bukan sekedar tim lemah. Mereka semua bertekad menghancurkan satu lagi penghalang menuju mimpi mereka, Hakushu Dinosaurs.

Tapi sepertinya, meski punya tekad kuat hari ini hampir semua anggota Devil Bats merasa khawatir dan gugup, ada ketakutan yang lebih dari biasanya. Tentu saja, mengingat tim lawan memiliki monster yang senang meremukan tulang lawan. Beberapa dari mereka bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa seramnya monster besar bernama Gaou itu. Apa lagi sebelum mereka masuk ke loker room Gaou sudah beraksi. Sepertinya dia melempar seseorang di dalam bis.

Pikiran buruk itu terus saja menghantui beberapa pemain, bahkan Mamori dan Suzuna. Berdasarkan data yang Mamori peroleh, Hakushu menang dalam semua pertandingan dengan mematahkan tangan quarterback. Itu buruk. Deimon hanya punya satu quarterback, dan mereka tidak mau kalau sampai kapten kesayangan mereka menjadi korban.

Sang kapten saat ini tengah memberikan intruksi pada teman-temannya, khususnya Kurita yang setelah pertandingan lawan Ojou melakukan latihan khusus dengan Banba. Pria berambut spike pirang itu terlihat begitu serius. Bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata _shappire_ terus memperhatikannya.

Pandangan mata itu terlihat redup. Perasaannya begitu kacau. Sudah berkali-kali ia melihat sang kapten Hiruma Youichi terluka, bahkan ia yakin luka tembak yang didapat Hiruma setelah pertandingan lawan Shinryuji waktu itu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia khawatir jika hari ini dia juga menjadi korban, apa lagi kemarin Hiruma memberikannya surat intruksi pergantian pemain.

Mamori merogoh saku mantelnya. Kemarin, di depan Hiruma dia merobek surat itu. Bicara dengan tegas bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai cara Hiruma yang seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang kapten, ia kembali memunguti surat itu, menyambungnya dengan selotip dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetar karena khawatir. Mamori menghela nafas pelan memandangi surat di tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri, dan berharap Hiruma akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, bocah-bocah sialan. Ayo kita hancurkan yang satu ini dan berangkat ke Christmas Bowl!" seru Hiruma sesaat sebelum mereka beranjak menuju lapangan.

"Yosh!" jawab rekan-rekannya penuh semangat, membunuh perasaan takut dalam hati mereka.

Mamori tersenyum melihat semangat teman-temannya. Dia juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu mereka. Ia sekali lagi memperhatikan Hiruma, lalu kembali tersenyum saat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Hiruma-_kun_," panggilnya.

Hiruma menoleh dan melambatkan langkahnya, membiarkan teman-temannya mendahului ke lapangan.

"Berjuanglah, dan jangan sampai terluka parah." Ucap Mamori.

Hiruma menyeringai kecil menyadari kekahawatiran kekasihnya. "Kami akan menang, manajer sialan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat. "Hei, ada yang akan kukatakan padamu setelah pertandingan."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kubilang setelah pertandingan, artinya setelah pertandingan. Bukan sekarang. _Baka_!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. Tapi tidak membalas kata-kata Hiruma. Dia biarkan saja pria itu pergi ke lapangan.

**Skip time pertandingan.**

"YA-HA!"

Teriakan khas itu bukan hanya dari Hiruma, tapi seluruh tim Deimon Devil Bats. Mereka bersorak saat peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan dibunyikan.

Deimon Devil Bats akhirnya bisa mewujudkan mimpi mereka. Meski pertandingan hari ini begitu mengerikan. Tapi mereka berhasil melewati semuanya dengan baik.

Hiruma menyeringai kecil melihat teman-temannya. Bangga akan hasil dari jerih payah mereka. Tapi kemudian ia memegang lengan kanannya yang seperti gemetar. Pria itu berbalik pergi, membiarkan teman-temannya yang lain berpesta. Sesuatu dalam lengan kanannya berdenyut, membuatnya merasa sakit, dan Hiruma tidak ingin ada yang menyadari hal itu. Maka ia memilih untuk memisahkan diri.

Pria itu menyandarkan dirinya di dinding lorong stadion. Ia terduduk. Wajahnya tampak menahan sakit, nafasnya memburu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana monster itu meremas lengan kanannya hingga menyebabkan tulangnya retak. Sakit. Berbeda dengan peluru yang terasa panas, rasa yang ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Apalagi tadi dia memaksakan diri untuk beranding tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakitnya. Sekarang inilah akibat yang ia dapatkan. Tapi Hiruma tidak menyesal, jika ia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti tadi sekali lagi, ia akan tetap melakukan pilihan yang sama.

_Tap tap tap._

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tapi Hiruma membiarkannya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya rasa sakit ini. Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?

Hiruma menoleh dengan cepat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Bola matanya membesar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok di depannya. Mamori Anezaki-yang baru saja mengusap pipi Hiruma dengan sebuah handuk.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau Hiruma terkejut. "Kau menghilang begitu saja, dasar. Seharusnya kau istirahat." Ucapnya sambil kembali mengusap wajah Hiruma dengan handuk. Mulai dari pipi, kening, leher, ia membasuh keringat Hiruma. Mamori telaten mengerjakannya, membuat setan itu tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Mamori sekali lagi tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kau tahu, aku takut sekali saat Gaou menyerangmu tadi, dan aku lebih takut saat melihatmu bertanding lagi."

"Keh, yang penting aku baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Huuh… Baik kau bilang?" Mamori menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Hiruma dengan galak. "Lihat kondisimu, kapten. Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Pokoknya setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit."

"Cerewet. Aku baik-baik saja manajer sialan."

"Berhenti bertingkah sok kuat seperti itu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rasanya?! Youichi bodoh. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hiruma mengangkat tangan kirinya, ingin memeluk Mamori, tapi mendadak ia mengurungkan niatnya, menghentikan tangannya di udara, membuat Mamori menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau memelukmu," jawab Hiruma pelan.

Mamori menautkan alisnya sambil terus menatap Hiruma.

"Aku berkeringat." Kata Hiruma seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mamori.

Gadis itu terkikik pelan mendengar pernyataan Hiruma. "Kalau begitu kemarilah, akan kubersihkan," ujarnya. Ia mulai lagi mengelap keringat di wajah dan lengan Hiruma dengan lembut.

"Kekekeke… sekalian saja kau mandikan aku, manajer sialan." Kekeh Hiruma.

"Baiklah," jawab Mamori santai.

"Hoo… jadi kau mau?" Hiruma menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau berani?" Mamori balik bertanya.

"Kekekeke... lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan kabur."

"Apa sebegitu mengerikan, sampai aku harus kabur?"

"Kekekeke… Manajer sialan mesum!" Hiruma mendadak tertawa keras. Melupakan rasa sakit di lengannya. Sementara Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya menahan malu.

"Huuuh… baiklah, aku memang cuma bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin memandikanmu!" kesal Mamori.

Tapi Hiruma tidak juga menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey, sudahlah, kita harus kembali, upacara penutupan akan dimulai." Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Hiruma menuju lapangan. Sementara Hiruma masih saja tertawa.

#####

"Pesta perayaan di atas kapal?! Keren!" anggota Devil Bats berseru kompak saat melihat hadiah yang diberikan sang kapten pada mereka. Wajah pria-pria itu tampak takjub dan tidak percaya. Sementara Hiruma menyeringai senang. Ia terlihat bahagia.

"Yaa~ kalian terlambat!"sambut Suzuna dengan ceria saat pria-pria itu memasuki area pesta.

"Aku sudah siapkan baju pesta untuk kalian. Gyahaha… aku sudah yakin kalian akan menang!" Doburoku tertawa lepas sambil menunjukan beberapa setelan jas pada anak-anak didiknya dan memaksa mereka untuk segera ganti baju.

Malam yang sempurna. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats dan keluarga, murid-murid SMU Deimon, dan beberapa pemain amefuto yang sempat menjadi lawan Deimon, bahkan Daichi yang ikut datang malam ini.

"Sayang sekali ya, Yamada tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan kita," kata Sena tiba-tiba saat ia mengobrol dengan Monta dan yang lain.

"Benar, dia bahkan tidak pamit pada kita. Dimana ya dia sekarang?" sahut Monta.

"Ahaha~ kalian tidak bisa berfikir jenius seperti aku! Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan menelponnya." Taki tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas lalu kembali menghilang setelah mengatakan itu. Membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan wajah bengong.

"Si bodoh itu benar, kita coba saja menelponnya." Usul Jumonji yang langsung disambut teman-temannya. Pria itu mengeluarkan _handphone_nya lalu mencari nama Yamada dalam _list contac_, ia menelponnya. Tapi sayang, jawaban yang ia dapat malah suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor tersebut sudah tidak aktif.

"Kontes makan cream puff!"

Suasana mendadak begitu meriah. Di atas sebuah podium, tampak Mamori dan Kurita tengah berlomba memakan cream puff sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hiruma yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik yang mengerikan. Sementara sahabatnya Daichi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahahahahaha… lihat dia! Lihat wajahnya! Menyeramkan sekali. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan gadis manis sepertinya berwajah begitu! Hahahaha…!" Daichi memukul-mukul bahu Hiruma.

"Menjijikan sekali!" umpat Hiruma yang sepertinya kesal. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan, sepertinya bukan hanya Mamori dan Kurita yang berlomba-lomba menghabiskan makanan. Dua bersaudara Kuroki dan Jumonji juga tengah berebut sushi tuna. "Kekekeke… di sini memang penuh dengan orang-orang bodoh."

Setelah lomba makan selesai. Hiruma menyeret Mamori dan Suzuna, memberikan mereka intruksi untuk permainan berikutnya. Dua gadis cantik ini tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati, mereka segera mengumumkan permainan yang dirancang Hiruma pada semua tamu.

"Sebelah sana diminta tenang! _Game _turnamen ini akan segera dimulai!" intruksi Suzuna setelah meniupkan peluit.

Mamori melanjutkannya dengan membaca tulisan yang Hiruma berikan padanya tadi. Meski agak menakutkan, akhirnya permainan berjudul "_Devil_ Balon Neraka" itu dimulai.

Mamori tertawa kecil melihat betapa konyolnya permainan itu. Gadis itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan keramaian menuju ke bagian belakang kapal. Ia memandangi langit yang penuh dengan kembang api. Malam ini begitu indah.

Tapi, saat sendirian seperti ini pikirannya jadi melayang kemana-mana. Ia jadi teringat tentang semua hal yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Begitu banyak kejadian buruk, begitu banyak kematian. Mamori memejamkan matanya sebentar, apa benar Dark Dragon sudah musnah? Apa ia bisa bersantai-santai sekarang?

"Manajer sialan?"

Mamori menoleh mendengar suara khas itu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hiruma yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hiruma sambil terus mendekat dan berhenti di samping Mamori.

"Hanya mencari udara segar," jawab Mamori. Ia tersenyum menatap Hiruma. "Ne, Youichi, apa semuanya memang sudah selesai? Kita bisa bersantai sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Hiruma singkat. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Hey, manajer sialan."

"Hm?" Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma.

"Kau ingat aku bilang ada yang akan kukatakan padamu setelah pertandingan?"

"Ah! Iya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ayo kita menikah!"

"Eh?" Mamori mematung dengan wajah bengong. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hiruma barusan, menikah? Mamori memutar otak dan coba mengartikan kalimat Hiruma barusan. Menikah? Hiruma pasti sudah gila.

"Kekekeke… mungkin aku memang gila!" Hiruma terkekeh pelan. Membuat Mamori terkejut karena Hiruma seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang menikah?" tanya Mamori 'tak percaya.

"Benar, ayo menikah!"

Kali ini Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar ajakan Hiruma. Ia bahagia, ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. "Tapi, kita ini masih di bawah umur, Youichi," ungkap Mamori.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kita sudah tinggal bersama." Hiruma menganggapi dengan santai. "Kemarin kau bilang 'kan, soal tinggal bersama itu? Kalau kita menikah, tidak masalah lagi soal itu dan kita jadi bebas melakukan apa pun!" Hiruma menyeringai nakal.  
"Mou! Youichi-kun mesum!"

"Kekekeke… manajer bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Hiruma terkekeh mendengar ejekan Mamori.

Sementara Mamori jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Ini untukmu," Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin pada Mamori.

"A-apa?"

"Pakai sendiri, dengan tangan seperti ini aku tidak bisa memakaikannya."

Mamori tersenyum manis. "_Arigatou_, Youichi." Ucapnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita sudah tunangan. Kekekeke…!" Hiruma tertawa lebar sementara Mamori meraih cincin itu dan memakainya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mamori.

"Berterima kasihlah pada detektif sialan. Dia yang memberikan itu padaku." Balas Hiruma serius.

"Yaaaa~~~! Mamo-nee dan You-nii… akhirnya kalian bersatu!" seru Suzuna ceria sambil berjalan kearah Hiruma dan Mamori. Di belakangnya tampak semua anggota Devil Bats mengikuti.

"Maafkan aku Hiruma! Aku sudah menahan mereka, tapi tetap saja kalah!" Kurita tampak merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga waktu privasi sahabatnya.

"Kekekeke… dasar gendut. Ya sudah, karena kalian sudah tahu maka tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam pada manajer sialan lagi." Hiruma melirik Monta di akhir kalimat.

Pria penyuka pisang itu hanya menelan ludah melihat Hiruma yang meliriknya dengan tajam begitu. Ia berjanji, setelah menyembuhkan luka di hatinya ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Mamori. Meski sepertinya itu akan susah dilakukan.

"Ya~~! Ayo kita kembali berpesta, _minna_!" Suzuna mengkomandoi pasukan Devil Bats untuk kembali ke pesta yang masih berlangsung. Sepertinya malam ini dia juga bahagia karena seseorang. Fufufufu~

OWARI

~bonus bonus bonus~

Hiruma dan Mamori baru saja tiba di apartement. Keduanya tampak lelah. Mereka bahkan tidak bicara satu sama lain. Mamori langsung melesat ke kamar dan melepas semua aksesori yang ia pakai, rambutnya ia gerai seperti hari-hari biasa. Ia benar-benar lelah. Tapi dia tidak bisa langsung istirahat, ada Hiruma yang masih harus ia urus.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar kamar dan menemui Hiruma yang tengah duduk di sofa, pria itu juga kelihatan lelah, lukanya pasti masih sangat sakit.

"Youichi, kau mau kopi?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak."

Mamori mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Hey, manajer sialan." Hiruma memanggilnya. Suara itu terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. "Bukankah kau bilang akan memandikanku?" tanya Hiruma saat Mamori menoleh kearahnya.

Mamori terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma. Padahal tadi itu dia hanya bercanda, dan dia sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Hiruma.

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu? Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" tolak Mamori berusaha tegas, menutupi semburat pink di pipinya.

"Tanganku sakit, aku tidak bisa mandi sendiri," Hiruma pura-pura merengek.

"Tidak mau!"

Hiruma menyeringai. Dengan tangan kirinya ia merangkul Mamori dan menyeretnya.

"KYAAAAA! YOUICHI-_KUN_ LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Kekekekeke!"

Special Thanks for:

Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Untuk inspirator yang karyanya aku contek tanpa izin…

JK. Rowling

Mito Orihara

Gina Robinson

Fic ini paling berkesan buat saia, dengan segala kekurangannya, saia ucapin makasiiih banyak buat semua rekan author-para senior, readers yang udah review dan fave, saia benar-benar berterimakasih untuk dukungan, saran, bahkan kritik yang luar biasa membangun.

Arigatou gozaimasu~~^^


End file.
